No Loyality in the Moonlight
by upac
Summary: Denn manche Geheimnisse sollten nicht verborgen bleiben. Viele Jahre nach der letzten großen Schlacht, wird sich Hermine ihren eigenen und denen, die sie verdrängt hatte, gegenüberstellen müssen.   ÜBERSETZUNG AUS DEM ENGLISCHEN  ariadne.
1. Leviathan

**No Loyalty in the Moonlight**

**Autor:** Ariadne

**Übersetzung:** Upac (Xaveria)

**Kategorie:** Drama

**Rating:** NC-17

**Inhalt:** Denn manche Geheimnisse sollten nicht verborgen bleiben. Viele Jahre nach der letzten großen Schlacht, wird sich Hermine ihren eigenen und denen, die sie verdrängt hatte, gegenüberstellen müssen

**Vorwort:** Ich habe die Erlaubnis von der Autorin die FF zu übersetzen und in deutschen FF-Archiven zu veröffentlichen.

**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles JKR und das soll auch so bleiben.

**~ Leviathan ~**

In der dunkelsten Ecke des Verbotenen Waldes peitschte der Wind durch die Wipfel der Tannen und sie hatte diese den größten Teil des Tages durch das doppelflügelige Fenster der Bibliothek beobachtet; ihr Blick wurde durch die weit entfernten Bewegungen, die ihre Gedanken fort riefen, fort von ihren Nachforschungen, den Aufsätzen, die sie noch zu korrigieren hatte und schließlich fort von der Kontrolle über ihren Verstand, abwesend.

Sie musste sich zwingen, sich zu konzentrieren, um ihre Arbeit zu beenden. Noch während die einfallenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne aufkeimten, sie nur noch von unten die höchsten Äste umschlangen, legte sie ihre Feder auf den Tisch, seufzte und pustete eine lose Haarsträhne aus ihren Augen.

_Zweiundzwanzig Jahre._

Vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte sie in Godric's Hollow, als Voldemort fiel, an Harrys Seite gestanden. Vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren war sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen, ihre U.T.Z.e mit Noten zu bestehen, die niemanden überrascht hatten. Vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte sie das Angebot der Schulleiterin den verlassenen Posten von Professor Vektor zu übernehmen angenommen, welche als eine aus dem innersten Vertrauenskreis Voldemorts entlarvt wurde, deren Körper ruhig neben denen der Malfoys und Lestranges gelegen hatte, nur um von den Unsäglichen weggeschafft und entsorgt zu werden, dessen Aufgabe es war sie zu... nun ja. Darüber wusste sie mehr, als sie wollte.

Sie taten es natürlich alle; sie mehr als die Meisten.

Vielleicht.

Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte sie die Verantwortung über das Wissen, die Geheimnisse und der Loyalität übernommen.

Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte sie ihr Geheimnis gehütet, damit es nicht an den Fundamenten der Zauberwelt rüttelte.

Vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren war Harry gescheitert. Ihr Zug war es gewesen, der Voldemort gestürzt hatte.

In ihrer Panik – mit Ron am Boden, der Orden stark geschwächt, einige mit einem Zauber gebannt, unfähig ihre wilden, suchenden Blicke zu erhaschen – hatte sie Harry sich wehren gesehen, als Voldemort darum gekämpft hatte, seinen Verstand zu kontrollieren, die einzige noch vorhandene Trennung seiner eingebetteten Seele, umschlungen in der Narbe, mit der er Harry nach seinem Bilde gestaltet hatte.

Denn Harry hatte zu lange unter seinem Fluch gelebt – der verborgene Fluch der dunkelsten Magie, der banale Fluch, der ihn zum „Jungen, der überlebte" gemacht hatte – wodurch er in der Lage sein sollte, wodurch erwartet wurde, dass er in der Lage sei, ihn endgültig zu stürzen.

Denn Harry, selbst geschlagen, konnte es am Ende nicht und als sein Blick leblos erschien und seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben, als er drohte zu schwanken -

In ihrer Panik bewegte sich ihr Zauberstab wie von selbst und es war ihre Stimme – stumm, ungehört – die Stimme in ihrem Kopf hatte gesprochen und sie war es gewesen, die Voldemort getötet hatte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es gemacht hatte.

Die Prophezeiung war bedeutungslos gewesen. Die Unsäglichen ratlos.

Es gab natürlich eine Verschleierung des Ganzen und sie war gehorsam nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, hatte sich erneut ihre Schülerrobe angezogen, ihr Schulsprecherinabzeichen angeheftet, es sprichwörtlich nach ihrem Abschluss gegen die Lehrerroben eingetauscht und das Ministerium hatte seine Zustimmung gegeben.

Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte sie schweigend ihre Rolle gespielt – der Verstand des Goldenen Trios, Harrys letzte stehende Anhängerin, die beraubte, junge Freundin von Ron Weasley – so tragisch, so jung.

Das Pergament vor ihr war vergessen, sie starrte hinaus auf das verblassende Licht in den vom Wind gepeinigten Wipfeln, bis sie bemerkte, dass das, was sie dort sah, ihr eigenes Gesicht war, benetzt vom Lampenlicht, verzerrt, reflektiert in den trüben Fenstern.

Die Echos aus zweiundzwanzig Jahren Schweigen erdrückten sie von der gewölbten Decke herab, als ob die Knochen des Schlosses sie aus den untersten Tiefen zogen, als ob sich die Wurzeln endlos durch die Zeit erstreckten und sich die tiefe unermessliche Weite der Ewigkeit hinein in die Gegenwart zog, nur um sich schwer auf sie zu legen, bereit zu fallen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte solch eine Bürde schon vorher gespürt, unzählige Nächte, die sie damit verbracht hatte mit scharlachroter Tinte ihre ordentlichen Kommentare an die Ränder ihrer eigenen Nachforschungen, auf die endlosen Pergamentrollen der Schüler zu schreiben.

Und immer hatte sie es verdrängt, verbannt mit einer ungeduldigen Geste – ihre Hand vervollständigte die Bewegung indem sie die verirrte Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich.

Professor Hermine Granger hatte schon immer einen scharlachroten Tintenfleck neben ihrem Ohr gehabt. Jeder bemerkte es natürlich. Aber niemand – noch nicht einmal die unvorsichtigsten Erstklässler – verloren je ein Wort darüber.

Für ihre kurzlebige, aufwieglerische Geduld, war Professor Granger berühmt.

Professor Hermine Granger war die am meist gefürchtete Person in Hogwarts.

Und niemand wusste warum.

* * *

><p>„Professor?" Als Hermine ihre letzten Unterlagen in ihre Tasche beförderte, durchbrach die Stimme der Bibliothekarin – rau, höflich – ihre Stille.<p>

Hermine schaute ruckartig auf. „Was gibt's, Hannah?"

Wie immer zuckte Hannah Abbott zusammen, wenn sie hörte, wie die Professorin das Fehlen ihres offiziellen Titels betonte. Als ob sie noch eine Schülerin sei, schlug sie die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen, trat einen Schritt zurück und senkte ihr Kinn. „Ich wollte nur wissen... nur wissen, ob..."

Hermines Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ob ich gehe?"

Hannah blickte zur Decke hinauf. „Gen..."

Hermine schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Offensichtlich", sagte sie, stand auf und schulterte ihre Tasche. Sie rauschte an der anderen Frau vorbei, als ob ihr weniger Beachtung als eine der vielen Statuen in Hogwarts zu schenken sei.

Sobald sich die Tür der Bibliothek hinter dem Umhang der Professorin geschlossen hatte, atmete Hannah aus und dachte: „In der Schule war sie immer so _nett_ gewesen." Hannah hatte jede Nacht seitdem sie Madam Pince vor fünfzehn Jahren ersetzt hatte, denselben Gedanken gehabt.

Hätte die Professorin von Hannahs andauernden Wehklagen gewusst, sie hätte nichts gesagt.

Nicht laut.

Aber etwas in ihren Augen hätte Hannahs halb bewussten Verdacht, dass sie der Sache nicht gerecht wurde, bestätigt.

Hermines Schritte hallten mit zügiger Entschlossenheit durch den Steinkorridor, als sie zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Der Blutige Baron driftete in ihren Weg, aber sie ging durch ihn hindurch, nicht sehend, unempfänglich für die Kälte, die immer der Begleiter jeder Berührung mit einem der vielen Hausgeister war.

Es gab jetzt mehr von ihnen.

Es war die letzte Reise des Hogwarts Expresses gewesen - die ramponierte, geschwärzte Ruine der einst dunkelroten Lok schleppte die zerstörten Waggons voran, nur um eine halbe Meile vor Hogsmeade zum Erliegen zu kommen. Die vollkommen überwältigten, schemenhaften Umrisse der wenigen Schüler, deren Eltern es erlaubt hatten zurückzukehren, tauchten Stunden später aus dem Nebel der Berge auf, vollkommen kopflos waren sie ihrem letzten Lebensimpuls erlegen gewesen – zum Schloss zu gelangen, die letzte Festung der Sicherheit.

Der Angriff auf den Zug war der letzte Auslöser für Harry gewesen. Die Gegenüberstellung in Godric's Hollow fand kaum zwei Wochen später statt, nachdem sie es von der Schulleiterin gehört hatten, welche die Schule geschlossen und ihren letzten verbliebenen Schülern nur einen Flügel für den Unterricht zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. „Um den Wechsel zu erleichtern", hatte sie gesagt.

Der Fette Mönch hatte mit seinem langen Gesicht zustimmend genickt und sich bei ihnen niedergelassen. Einige von ihnen verschwanden, verschmolzen teilweise in stehende nebelhafte Flecken, von denen die Schüler wussten, als die Schule das nächste Jahr wieder eröffnet wurde, dass sie sie meiden mussten.

Durch das Schloss rauschend in ihrem offiziellen Lehrergewand, welches steif um ihre raschen Schritte wehte, hielt die Professorin nichts davon, noch nicht einmal nachdem sieben Jahren seit dem Krieg vergangen waren, als die Klassen kleiner waren, als sie sein sollten und einige gar keinen Unterricht mehr bekamen. Aber das Schloss war vor langer Zeit mal gefüllt gewesen und sie hatte sich nie die Nostalgie eingestanden, als zum ersten Mal weniger Regeln gebrochen und weniger Aufsätze bewertet wurden. Nur ganz alleine, sehr spät in der Nacht wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück und selbst nur dann in den schattigen Momenten, bevor der Schlaf sie einholte und sie sich nicht mehr an ihren eigenen Namen erinnern konnte.

Es war ihre liebste Zeit des Tages.

Heute Nacht wurden ihr Blick und ihr Geist von den Bäumen, die nur eine Ahnung von den Fenstern aus waren, durch die vielen Torbögen, angezogen, lediglich vom Mondschein beleuchtet, schaukelten ihre Spitzen noch immer im Wind, dunkel, leise, nur die höchsten Äste der größten Bäume waren immer die ersten, die dem Himmel das Licht stahlen, die den Wind spürten, die Vorboten der Nacht und des Sturms.

Heute Nacht schwoll der Wind an und von dem Ort, an dem ihr ihr Name fremd war, unter ihren Träumen, heute Nacht spürte sie es aufkommen.

* * *

><p>Uns so beginnt es...<p> 


	2. Unter Ihren Träumen

**~Unter Ihren Träumen~**

_Heute Nacht schwoll der Wind an und von dem Ort, an dem ihr ihr Name fremd war, unter ihren Träumen, heute Nacht spürte sie es aufkommen._

Die Schulleiterin sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, als ein sanftes Läuten von der Wendeltreppe ihr die Gegenwart eines der Geister des Schlosses signalisierte. Sie straffte die Schultern und beobachtete die Tür. „Herein."

Als sie den Blutigen Baron erblickte, stand sie leicht auf, aber er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und deutete ihr an, dass sie sich wieder setzen sollte. „Ihm geht es nicht schlechter."

Leicht seufzend ließ sie sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hatte seinen Zustand vor allen geheim gehalten, hatte eine zunehmend komplexere Reihe von Zaubertränken gebraut, wodurch es ihm gelang die schlimmsten Symptome auszuhalten und weiterhin zu unterrichten, aber letztendlich war er kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zusammengebrochen.

_„Vergeben Sie mir, Minerva", hatte er gesagt, als Poppy einen Schritt vom Bett zurücktrat und ihren Blick erhaschte. Es waren keine Worte nötig gewesen; sie beide hatten schon zu viel gesehen. „Ich habe es so genossen zu unterrichten..." Er hatte sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen lassen, ein leichtes Lächeln entspannte seine Gesichtszüge, als der Schmerzzaubertrank seine Wirkung zeigte. __  
><em>

„Der Wind wird stärker, Schulleiterin."

Die Stimme des Blutigen Barons brachte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und Minerva bedachte ihn für einen Moment mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Sie klingen wie ein Zentaur."

Der Baron schnaufte, schwebte leicht zurück. „Sie spürt es." Er glitt zu einem der großen, schmalen Fenster. „Sie spürt es, selbst wenn sie nicht weiß, was es ist. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?" Die Tonlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme betrog die plötzliche Kälte in ihrem Bauch.

Er nickte.

Minerva stütze sich auf die Armlehnen, ihre Finger begannen automatisch den abgetragenen Einkerbungen der Schnitzereien zu folgen. „Aber wenn er stirbt, dann sollte..."

„Es wird noch davor passieren, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen", fuhr der Baron leise fort, sich nicht vom Fenster abwendend.

Während sie dem Kreis der Schnitzerei folgte, bemerkte Minerva, dass der Ring, den sie trug, sich dieses Jahr viel leichter drehen ließ; der Stein fiel schwer gegen ihre Finger, als sie nachdachte. Das Geräusch, welches durch den Aufprall auf das Holz verursacht wurde, war leise, aber real und zum ersten Mal hielt sie ihre Hände willentlich still. „Dann denke ich, ist es an der Zeit."

Der Baron drehte sich zu ihr um, glitt ein paar Meter zur Seite, als er seinen nächsten Satz mit Bedacht formulierte. „Die Tatsachen sind unanfechtbar." Er zögerte für einen Moment, immer noch schwebend. Als Minerva nicht antwortete, fügte er hinzu: „Sie ging geradewegs durch mich hindurch."

Die Schulleiterin schloss ihre Augen und atmete aus. „Absolut keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie Ihre Gegenwart gespürt hat?"

„Nein. Keine."

„Ihre Nachforschungen befinden sich in einer kritischen Phase, vielleicht -"

„Nein", erwiderte der Baron und schwebte ein paar Meter näher. „Es war weder Ablenkung, noch war sie in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, nein."

Ein Teil von Minervas Gehirn missbilligte den charakteristischen, schlangenartigen Satzbau des Barons und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber er bemerkte die Gesichtsregung und die Bedeutung, die sie hatte und er flog zu ihrem Stuhl.

„Sie sah mich nicht einmal. Sie kann mich nicht sehen, Minerva. Sie kann niemanden mehr von uns sehen."

Minervas Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem Schoß und ihr wurde ganz kalt, als seine Worte schwer in der Luft lagen, aber sie weigerte sich strikt den Blick abzuwenden.

Er schwebte neben ihr, zog die Wärme aus der Luft, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Erst dann entfernte er sich auf eine angemessene Distanz.

Der Umgang mit der Wärme war eines der Dinge gewesen, die er den Schülern aus dem Zug gelehrt hatte.

Sich erinnernd seufzte Minerva und schaute dann bestimmt zu einen der Portraits auf. „Albus?"

Im schattigen Schein nahe der gewölbten Decke, schien Dumbledores Portrait leicht zu verblassen. „Ich habe meinen Zweifeln bezüglich dieses Vorgehens mehr als einmal Ausdruck verliehen, Minerva."

„Aber, Albus, sicherlich sehen Sie-"

„Viel mehr als Sie, befürchte ich", sagte er. In der Tat, von seinem Platz aus hoch oben an der Wand konnte er leicht das Quidditchfeld überblicken. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sein Portrait aus diesem Grund umgehängt werden würde.

Die Tatsache, dass sein Blickfeld sich jetzt auch über den Verbotenen Wald ausbreitete, war Minerva nicht entgangen. Sie drängte ihn weiter. „Was kann man sonst noch tun?"

„Aber, nichts, natürlich", sagte er ruhig.

„Dann..."

Er senkte sein Kinn, um sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg anzusehen, und ihre Worte starben unausgesprochen. Mit einer trügerisch ruhigen Stimme fuhr er fort. „In jedem Fall, Minerva, sollte man immer handeln, jedoch folgen einem nicht unbedingt diejenigen, die es sollten."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick, mit dem sie immer solche Äußerungen begegnete. „Wie sollen wir dann entscheiden-?"

„Es liegt vielleicht nicht an uns, es zu wissen."

Sie betrachtete ihn kühl, er begegnete ihrem Blick ruhig, aber er sprach nicht weiter.

Nach wenigen Minuten räusperte sich der Baron höflich. „Schulleiterin, wenn Sie weiter nichts benötigen..." Er ließ den Satz unfertig im Raum stehen. Auf ihr Nicken hin verschwand er durch die Wand. „Ich werde Sie bezüglich Slughorns Verfassung morgen früh informieren. Gute Na-" Das Wort war nur halb beendet, als er durch die feste Mauer verschwand.

* * *

><p>Falten waren nicht erlaubt und die Laken waren weich. Und die Kissen unter ihren Haaren sanft... keine Kanten, keine Steine, keine Schritte, keine Echos.<p>

Und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten und sie glitt an den Ort der schattigen, halben Gedanken, wo die Träume halb gestaltet waren, wo sie unter den ewig wehenden in Mondlicht getauchten Ästen verstummten. Keine Worte, kein Körper...

... keine Gedanken.

Sie war frei.

* * *

><p>Minerva schritt im Lampenlicht auf und ab.<p>

* * *

><p>Allzu bald schlief sie.<p>

_Sie wollte Ron nicht ansehen, wollte nicht sehen, wo er hin geschleudert wurde, niedergeschlagen. So nahe. Sie wollte nicht..._

_Harry – seine Augen – und sie spürte wie er schwächer wurde, wie er fallen würde. _

_„Hermine", keuchte Ron, als er darum kämpfte sich auf einen Ellbogen zu stützen, um sie direkt anzusehen. _

_Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, einen Schritt zurückweichend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ihr Mund geöffnet in einem stummen Protest._

_„Hermine, bitte." Sein Blick war verzweifelt._

_„Ich kann nicht!" Ein Flüstern, ein Schrei; beides, keines von beiden; aber sie wusste, dass er sie gehört hatte und sein Blick blieb hart._

_„Du musst es tun. Du bist die Einzige, die-", keuchte er – ein Krampf durchzuckte seinen Kopf und er fiel zurück. Sein Kopf schlug auf den Boden, starrte hinauf in den Himmel, sein verstummter Mund formten die Worte: „Du kannst es."_

_Sie riss ihren Blick von ihm weg zurück zu Harry, sie sah, was sie nie gehofft hatte zu erblicken – tief in seinen grünen Augen loderte ein roter Schimmer – leuchtend, wachsend..._

_Ein unfreiwilliger Blick zu der Stelle, wo Voldemort lag und dann wieder zurück zu Ron; sein Blick gen Himmel gerichtet, seine Lippen formten noch immer die Worte, „Du kannst es..."_

_Wie in einem wilden, kindlichen Wunsch schloss sie die Augen, sie wünschte sich einfach nur woanders zu sein, irgendwo anders, irgendwer anderes zu sein, geboren für etwas anderes als das hier. _

_Und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf begann zu flüstern..._

_Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, kniete sie nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden, ihr Zauberstab zerbrochen und Rons Augen waren weit aufgerissen, starrten sie an, glasig, gleichgültig._

_Aber Harrys Augen waren grün, nur grün und die Fesseln des Ordens waren gebrochen und dann kehrten die Geräusche plötzlich wieder zurück an ihre Ohren und sie waren alle an ihr vorbei zu Harry gestürmt und sie hatte ihnen dabei zugesehen._

* * *

><p>Die Lampe im Büro der Schulleiterin war fast herunter gebrannt, die Wärme schwand von den Wänden, als Reihe um Reihe die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts im Schatten verschwanden und dennoch schritt Minerva immer noch auf und ab, während sie eine Falte ihres Gewandes endlos zwischen ihren Fingern gleiten ließ.<p>

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und zog ihren Zauberstab.

* * *

><p>Ein silberner Blitz schoss an seinem Fenster vorbei und Severus Snape sah von seinem Pergament auf. Es war bereits über zwanzig Jahren her, dass er das letzte Mal eine Nachricht durch einen Patronus erhalten hatte, aber sein Gesicht verriet keine Überraschung, als er Minervas Boten gestattete herein zu kommen.<p>

Alles, was es sagte, bevor es verschwand, war: „Sie werden gebraucht."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er rollte die Pergamente, die er gelesen hatte, in eine ordentliche Rolle, legte sie in eine wartende Reisetasche, rief seinen Besen herbei und sandte seinen eigenen Patronus hinaus in die Nacht.

* * *

><p>Sie warf ihren Kopf wild auf ihrem Kissen hin und her. Unter ihrem feuchten Haar schimmerte ein rosaroter Fleck.<p>

Am Morgen würde die Hauselfe – mit ihrem wässrigen Blick – die man ihr zugewiesen hatte, ihren Kissenbezug wechseln. Normale Tintenflecken waren Routine für die Hauselfen in Hogwarts, aber aus Gründen, die niemand genauer hinterfragte, war dieser bestimmte Tintenfleck zusammen mit diesen bestimmten Tränen geblieben. Und die abgelegenen Kissenbezüge hatten seit langem jede Hauselfe in England bekleidet. Wenn sich ein aufmerksamer Besitzer oder eine aufmerksame Besitzerin bezüglich dieses Flecks erkundete, würden die Elfen ihre Augen aufreißen, aber sie würden ihre Köpfe schütteln und untypischerweise nicht antworten.

Keine Hexe oder kein Zauberer dachte je daran ein zweites Mal nachzufragen.

Am Morgen würde die Hauselfe traurig ihren Kopf schütteln, während sie die Kissenbezüge wechselte, so wie sie es jeden Morgen seit zwanzig Jahren tat.

Die Professorin, die sich ihr Gewand anzog, würde es nicht bemerken, wie sie es schon seit langem nicht mehr getan hatte.

Aber jetzt war es noch immer nachts und ein kleines, wortloses Flüstern stieg aus ihren Träumen hervor, nicht mehr als ein Hauch von Rauch. Es stieg, leise, beharrlich...

„Nein", murmelte sie.

Jedes Portrait im Schloss zuckte zusammen und auf dem Regal in dem Büro der Schulleiterin presste der Sprechende Hut fest seine Augen zusammen.

Und, neun Etagen weiter unten in Slughorns Zimmer Wache haltend, sah der Blutende Baron auf. Er hatte sie gehört, so deutlich als ob sie geschrien hätte.


	3. Himmel der Erinnerung

**~Himmel der Erinnerungen~**

_Und, neun Etagen weiter unten in Slughorns Zimmer Wache haltend, sah der Blutende Baron auf. Er hatte sie gehört, so deutlich als ob sie geschrien hätte. __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Als die dunkle, hügelige Landschaft Nordenglands unter ihm vorüberglitt, sein Körper geschickt den Windschatten und Strömungen antwortete, entspannte sich Severus im Sinkflug und erlaubte seinem Geist frei zu wandern. Obwohl er keine Einladung von Minervas Patronus erwartet hatte, hatte er etwas erwartet... irgendetwas. Für eine sehr lange Zeit.<p>

Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis hatte er das Angebot der Schulleiterin, seinen alten Lehrposten wieder einzunehmen, abgelehnt, beruhend auf seinen Wunsch mehr Zeit mit intensiven Nachforschungen zu verbringen. Aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen, hatte er den Nachlass eines kleinen Anwesens von der Familie seiner Mutter akzeptiert und der Zauberwelt hatte seitdem nichts mehr von dem berüchtigten Mörder Dumbledores gehört.

Seine Arbeit für den Orden war bei der Gerichtsverhandlung natürlich anerkannt worden, aber Mord war Mord und so hatte er regungslos zwischen den wenigen überlebenden Todesessern gestanden, während einer nach dem anderen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, zum Dementorenkuss verurteilt wurde.

Als der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots sich dem Buchstaben „S" näherte, machte sich ein erwartendes Rascheln breit, aber Severus schien ungerührt zu sein vom doch relativ milden Urteil von fünf Jahren Askaban für „schändliches Verhalten eines ehemals ehrenhaften Zauberers".

Zurückblickend hatte er sich ironisch gefragt, welchen verstaubten Wälzer der Zaubergamot zu Tage gebracht haben musste, um mit einem Verbrechen aufzukommen, das zweideutig genug war, um den Blutdurst zu lindern, während es gleichzeitig ihr eigenes zwiespältiges Gewissen beruhigen konnte.

Es war ein angemessenes Urteil. Wie eine Beschönigung für sexuell abweichendes Verhaltens, brachte auch dieses Urteil einen vagen aber dauerhaften Makel mit sich, auch wenn sich die heutige Zauberkultur nicht mehr allzu viele Gedanken über Ehre machte.

Er schnaubte bei dieser Erinnerung, als er seinen Besen von den Lichtern einer kleinen Muggelstadt weglenkte. Nein, fehlende Ehre, vermutete er, qualifizierten jemanden heutzutage für das Amt eines Politikers.

Natürlich hatte sich während der Urteilsverkündung kein Zeichen der Belustigung auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt und wenn seine dunklen Augen während seiner Zeit in Askaban manchmal mit scharfen, anarchischen Lachen aufgeleuchtet hatten, dann hatte es dort niemanden gegeben, der es hätte sehen können.

Als er einen weitläufigen Bogen um die Stadt flog, überlegte er, dass Albus, wenn er es gewusst hätte, den Humor darin erkannt hätte.

Vor ihm verschwamm der Mond.

Es waren bereits viele Jahre vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal im Hochland geflogen war. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie scharf die Kälte in muggelsicherer Höhe sein konnte...

Er hielt sich selbst zu Narren. Er lockerte seinen Handschuh mit den Zähnen, entblößte seine Hand, um seine Augen zu trocknen. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein Haar, schüttelte es auf, als ob der Wind diese entfernte Nacht aus seinem Kopf löschen könnte.

Nein. Die Erinnerung, die er suchte, war später, ein paar Jahre nach seiner Entlassung. Seine Finger glitten zurück in den Handschuh, welcher seine Hand fest umschloss und er nahm seinen ursprünglichen Kurs Richtung Norden wieder auf.

Auf einem seiner seltenen Ausflüge in die Winkelgasse, um einen der Vorsitzenden der Kobolde in einer weniger legalen Angelegenheit zu treffen, hatte er entschieden nahe Flourish & Blotts zu apparieren, um sich persönlich über ein paar seltene Titel für seine Nachforschungen zu erkundigen.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie überfüllt der Bücherladen vor dem Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres sein konnte und webte sich leidenschaftslos durch die Menge von Schülern, für die sein Anblick nicht mehr Bedrohung bedeutete als die Anwesenheit eines Erwachsenen – irgendeines Erwachsenen.

Auf den Weg in den hinteren Teil des Ladens fand er sein Vorankommen durch einige plötzliche und anscheinend zufällige Richtungsänderungen behindert, die besonders die jüngeren Mitglieder der Menge zu verschulden schienen. Nahe der Arithmantikabteilung wurde sein Weg gänzlich durch ein bestimmtes verirrtes Grüppchen von ausgelassenen Rotschöpfen gekreuzt.

„Da", hatte die Kleinste, eine Hexe um die sieben Jahre, gejammert. „Warum kann ich nicht nach Hogwarts? Ich bin schon fast so groß wie Lily."

Da hatte sich Severus Aufmerksamkeit schärfer auf die junge Hexe gerichtet.

Grüne Augen. Natürlich waren sie das.

Er war leicht zusammengezuckt und mit einer geschmeidigen Leichtigkeit verschwand er unbemerkt hinter einer Reihe Bücherregale, wo zwei ältere Ravenclaws über den Wert von anspruchsvollen arithmantischen Texten zu diskutieren schienen. Er schenkte ihrer Unterhaltung nur wenig Beachtung, bis seine Ohren eine Redewendung auffingen.

„... diese _Fledermaus_. Flattert in diesem Gewand herum wie irgendein Dementor." Das größere Mädchen schauderte, wog nach wie vor das Buch in ihren Händen.

Die andere nickte. „Ich würde lieber einen von denen begegnen, als noch ein weiteres Jahr mit ihr zu verbringen. Mum hat jedoch darauf bestanden, dass ich das Fach weitermache."

„Na ja, mit einem O in deinen ZAGs, was hast du erwartet?"

„Nur weil du dich absichtlich verschlechtert hast, damit dein Vater dich nicht zwingen konnte..."

„Das habe ich nicht gemacht!"

„Bitte, Angela. Du bist jedes Jahr Klassebeste gewesen, seit wir das erste Mal in den Zug gestiegen sind." Bei dieser Erwähnung machten beide eine reflexive Geste mit ihren Fingern, bevor die Kleinere von ihnen fortfuhr. „Niemand wird dir etwas vorwerfen, wenn du es nur zugeben würdest."

Das Mädchen mit dem Namen Angela legte für einen Moment ihren Kopf zur Seite, als ob sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit ausrechnen würde. Schließlich leuchteten ihre Augen auf und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Oh, na schön. Trotzdem, ich nehme an, ein E ist gar nicht so schlecht und es hat mich aus der U.T.Z.-Klasse geholt." Ziemlich triumphierend hielt sie ihrer Kameradin das Schulbuch entgegen.

Klagend akzeptierte die andere ihre Bürde. „Sehr schlau von dir."

Als sie sich entfernten, verschwand Angelas Stimme unter dem allgemeinen Stimmengewirr. „War es, nicht wahr? Ich hasse die alte Fledermaus."

Nach einer ganzen Weile erst hatte Severus gemerkt, dass seine Augenbraue ernsthaft Gefahr lief unter seinem Haaransatz zu verschwinden.

Eine letzte Wende am Nachthimmel und Severus erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die entfernten Lichter von Hogsmeade und dahinter die tiefe, raue Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes. In der Kälte begann seine Lederkleidung zu knirschen, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte, um seinen Rücken zu entspannen. Es war schon zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal eine so lange Strecke zurückgelegt hatte.

Im Landeanflug Richtung Schloss, die Baumwipfel umkreisend, grübelte er über der Erinnerung, die er gesucht hatte.

Später an diesem Tag, nachdem er seine Geschäfte bei Gringotts erledigt hatte, war er in eine Seitenstraße eingebogen, wo die etwas spezielleren Zaubertrankzutaten verkauft wurden. Sie war, wie er erwartet hatte, fast verlassen, da die meisten vernünftigen Hexen und Zauberer, wenn sie denn eine Wahl hatten, London während der Woche vor dem Schulbeginn mieden.

Fast verlassen.

Ja, das war die Erinnerung.

Die Tür zu Alvins Apotheke hatte keinen Türgriff und als er seinen Zauberstab herauszog, um den Passierzauber zu sprechen, öffnete sich die Tür und er stand Auge in Auge mit Hermine Granger.

„Professor", hatte sie genickt, bevor sie kühl zurücktrat, um ihn eintreten zu lassen.

Damals waren das seine Gedanken gewesen, aber seitdem hatte er Gelegenheit und Gründe gehabt die sonderbare Wandlung in ihrer Umgangsform als etwas vollkommen anderes zu erkennen.

Er hatte grüßend genickt, seinen Arm ausgestreckt, um ihr den ersten Schritt anzubieten.

Ausdruckslos hatte sie seinen Blick gehalten, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu lange, bevor sie durch die Tür rauschte und die Straße hinunterging; ihr Umhang wehte hinter ihr, seine fließenden Bewegungen verliehen ihrer an sonst so steifen Haltung einen Unterton von... _Scham?_

_Poetisch,_hatte er geschnauft und den Laden betreten, aber während er sein Geschäft abschloss, hatte er verstanden, dass ihm, seitdem ihr Umhang hinter der Ecke verschwunden war, etwas immer wieder durch den Kopf ging.

Etwas hatte in ihren Augen gelegen – oder vielmehr hatte etwas in ihrem Blick gefehlt, etwas, das eigentlich hätte dort sein sollen.

Er kannte dieses Fehlen. Seitdem er sich daran erinnern konnte, erwartete es ihn jeden Morgen in seinem Spiegel.

Schön, außerdem verändert Krieg die Menschen. Er hatte für seinen Einkauf bezahlt und war gegangen.

Aber... nur für einen Moment hatte sie ihn zu lange angesehen. Beinahe so, als ob durch die Dunkelheit, was auch immer es war, sie etwas gesehen, erlebt und überlebt hatte, dort gab es etwas, etwas, das sie daran erinnerte, was sie verloren hatte und es hatte dieselbe Erinnerung in ihm erkannt und er war unfähig gewesen seinen Blick abzuwenden.

Unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden von...

Was war es?

Damals hatte er nicht gewusst, was es war, aber ein paar Jahre später, als ihre Arbeit im _Ars Necromonica_erschien, da hatte er sich an ihre letzte Begegnung erinnert und er hatte es gewusst.

Neid.

Oh ja. Etwas in Hermine Granger erinnerte sich daran, was sie verloren hatte.

Über die Baumwipfel fliegend, setzte Severus Snape zum Landeanflug an und nur wenige Augenblicke später schritt er zur Fronttür, stampfte den Schnee von seinen Stiefeln, während die Nebelschwaden seines Atems für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vom Mondlicht eingefangen hinter ihm wegschwebte.

Nein, es war das Beste sich nicht zu erinnern. Nur wenige schafften es und wurden nicht verrückt.

Er, natürlich, war einer von ihnen.

Einen Moment später leuchtete das Licht einer Fackel durch die offene Tür und Minervas Gestalt erschien vor ihm. „Severus", nickte sie, trat einen Schritt zurück, damit er hereinkommen konnte und vergrub ihre Hände wegen der Kälte in ihren Ärmeln. Sie holte mit Bedacht Luft: „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen wissen, worum es geht."

„Wohl kaum", antwortete er, dann zog er seine Handschuhe aus und die Schulleiterin sah scharf zu ihm auf, die Worte, nach denen sie gesucht hatte, starben in ihrem Hals. Ununterbrochen betrachtete er sie, ein düsteres Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als sich die Tür schloss. „Aber vielmehr vermute ich, dass Sie es gerne wüssten."

„Nein", murmelte sie.

* * *

><p>Etwas später flogen ihre Augen auf und sie saß kerzengerade, mit aufgerissenen Augen, das Haar zerzaust, die Laken umklammernd, in ihrem Bett.<p>

Ihr Gesicht, gezeichnet vom Schrecken, wandte sich dem Mond zu, welcher unerbittlich auf sie hinunter schien und sie sah die peitschenden Bäume in dem stets stärker werdenden Wind.

„Nein!", schrie sie, ihr Hals wund gerissen von dem Wort. „Ich kann nicht!"

In der Stille, die den Echos folgte, hörte sie Ron die Worte „Du kannst es" formen.

Mit dem Kissen an ihre Brust gedrückt, rollte sie sich zusammen.

„Ich kann nicht", wimmerte sie.

Sachte begann sie, sich leicht hin und her zu wiegen.

Schließlich wiegte sie sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen würde sie sich an nichts erinnern.


	4. Tanze

**~Tanze~**

„_Ich nehme an, Sie wollen wissen, worum es geht."_

_„Wohl kaum", antwortete er, dann zog er seine Handschuhe aus und die Schulleiterin sah scharf zu ihm auf, die Worte, nach denen sie gesucht hatte, starben in ihrem Hals. Ununterbrochen betrachtete er sie, ein düsteres Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als sich die Tür schloss. „Aber vielmehr vermute ich, dass Sie es gerne wüssten."_

* * *

><p>Während Severus und Minerva schweigend die Treppen hinaufstiegen, war es im Schloss seltsam ruhig. Die schwach flackernde Fackel tat wenig daran, die Dunkelheit zu verbannen, sondern schien eher die Schatten in den Ecken, wo die Verletzten gefallen und die Gefallenen gelegen hatten, zu vertiefen.<p>

Eine Ecke, ein Korridor, ein weiterer, noch mehr Treppen. Ein schräger Durchgang. Auf halbem Wege zwischen zwei entfernten Fackeln, ein Zusammentreffen von Ecken und einer Tür.

Die Tür.

Severus hielt inne. _Durch die Tür, die Treppen hinauf, auf den Turm..._Er schluckte schwer.

Minverva zögerte kurz bei ihrem nächsten Schritt. „Sie waren nicht mehr hier gewesen. Ich hatte es vergessen."

Seine Stimme unmöglich leise, seine Gesichtszüge regungslos, nicht deutbar. „Nein, war ich nicht."

Seine Worte, eine präzise Doppeldeutigkeit zwischen Bestätigung und Tadel; zwischen diesen beiden Möglichkeiten stand Minerva ratlos. Bevor sie entscheiden konnte, ob eine Entscheidung nötig war, setzte sich Severus wieder in Bewegung.

Am anderen Ende des Durchgangs verschleierte eine schwebende Nebelwand ein Porträt. Severus verharrte und zog in Minervas Richtung eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Longbottom", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme nur ein dünnes Flüstern ihrer selbst.

„… Longbottom?"

Sie nickte. „Das denken wir. Das Porträt ist der Eingang zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ah."

Sie schritten weiter den Korridor hinunter, ihre Schritte jetzt etwas langsamer als zuvor.

Hinter ihnen drehte sich der Nebel langsam, stieg spiralförmig in sich selbst auf und rollte dann nach außen. Die Bewegungen wiederholten sich, als ob es unentwegt an seinem Mut arbeiten würde, das Porträt um diesen Tanz zu bitten.

* * *

><p>Das an den Wänden schimmernde Feuer im Büro der Schulleiterin kämpfte mit einem dünnen, beharrlichen Fleck Mondlicht auf dem alten Steinboden. Nachdem Severus seine Handschuhe auf seine Reisetasche gelegt hatte, nahm er eine dampfende Tasse von einer Hauselfe entgegen und schlang seine Finger um die Wärme. Echos aus anderen Nächten, aus anderen Zeiten flüsterten von den leeren Deckengewölben herab, ein verstummter Ansturm erreichte den Gipfel in seinem Kopf, zerschmetterte und wich schließlich langsam zurück, bis er nur noch das leise, kratzende Schnarchen von den über ihm angeordneten Porträts hörte.<p>

Er schaute auf, aber die oberste Reihe lag vollkommen im Schatten.

„Albus?"

Als Minerva seine Stimme hörte, erstarrte sie.

„Guten Abend, Severus", kam die Antwort. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie eine angenehme Reise hatten?"

Unfreiwillig zuckten Severus Mundwinkel. „Heute Nacht?", erkundigte er sich trocken. „Oder meinen Sie das eher im übertragenen Sinne?"

Albus lachte aus der Entfernung leise auf. „Eine schöne Nacht zum Fliegen."

Ein erstickter Laut aus Severus Kehle. „Die ist es."

„Das ist es immer im Hochland, Severus", sagte Albus, seine Stimme eine Schramme auf einem verblassenden Pergament.

Ziemlich sicher, dass es bei dieser Unterhaltung um mehr ging, als sie verstehen würde, schnaubte Minerva, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst, wenn überhaupt, hätte tun sollen.

Severus Blick durchsuchte die hohen Schatten für einen weiteren Moment, dann setzte er sich an das kleine Feuer und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Minerva. „Also, sagen Sie mir", sagte er, als er seine Beine vor dem Feuer ausstreckte und etwas Anspannung um seine Augen herum schwand während sich seine Muskeln in seinem Rücken wieder neu anordneten. „Wer wird sterben?"

Minerva blinzelte und griff nach der Armlehne ihres Stuhls. Sie richtete ihr Gewand und sagte dann schwach: „Woher wussten Sie es?"

Eine zufriedene Einsicht flackerte in seinen Augen. „Es scheint die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung für meine Einladung zu sein."

„Ich habe Sie nicht aufgrund Ihres Wissens für Zaubertränke hierher gebeten, Severus", sagte sie etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Unter unseren Mitarbeitern befinden sich ein Heiler und ein neuer Zaubertrankmeister."

„Natürlich. Dann ist es also Slughorn, der krank ist."

„Ja."

„Und ist er schon lange krank?"

„Länger, als er natürlich zugibt."

„Natürlich", sagte Severus erneut.

Ihre Augen funkelten scharf hinter ihrer Brille. „Ich habe Sie auch nicht für irgendwelche Verspottungen hergebeten." Sie fügte kein „junger Mann" hinzu, aber er hörte es trotzdem.

Einmal ein Lehrer

... dachte er, ein merkwürdiges Lächeln huschte für einen Moment über sein Gesicht.

Minerva sah es und entspannte sich ein wenig. Sie betrachtete ihn kurz nachdenklich, dann wagte sie es. „Horace' Nachfolger ist fähig genug, aber er ist nicht halb der Zaubertrankmeister, der Sie sind, Severus. Wenn Sie nur das Wort sagen-"

„Nein, ich hege nicht den Wunsch, wieder zu unterrichten", sagte er rundweg.

Sie nickte. „Sehr wohl." Sich in ihrem Stuhl aufsetzend und ihr Gewand richtend, erklärte sie: „Sie wissen, dass sich Hermine Granger hier in unserem Kollegium befindet?"

„Ja", sagte er, sein Blick glitt kurz zu seiner Reisetasche, bevor er wieder zurück zu Minerva zurückkehrte.

Minvera folgte seinem Blick. „Oh, gut. Dann kennen Sie auch ihre Nachforschungen."

Aufgrund ihrer Folgerung zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich, Severus, ich kennen Sie bereits seit fast fünfzig Jahren."

Er zögerte. „In der Tat."

Ein Moment verstrich zwischen ihnen – ein geteiltes, volles Schweigen. Zu viele Erinnerungen, zu viele von ihnen schneidend. Zu viele, um sie zu ignorieren, zu stark, um sie zu äußern... und dann fing das Vakuum aus zwanzig Jahren sie beide in seiner Falle und Minerva wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt, Severus. Ich entschuldige mich."

„Nicht nötig."

Eine sanfte Stimme von oben. „Ich habe mich oft darüber gewundert wie eine einzige Tatsache sowohl die ganze Wahrheit als auch den völligen Mangel dessen beinhalten kann."

Weder die Hexe noch der Zauberer schauten auf.

„Warum heute Nacht, Minerva?", fragte er schließlich.

Minerva zögerte. „Sie hat sich verändert, Severus. Sie würden Sie nicht mehr wiedererkennen."

„Vielleicht nicht", sagte er zu trocken und Minerva warf ihm einen scharfen, abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor sie fragte: „Dann haben Sie es also gehört?"

„Ich bin ihr vor ein paar Jahren kurz begegnet und hatte seitdem Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken."

Minervas Stimme sank auf ein trockenes Flüstern. „Sie kann keine Geister mehr sehen, Severus."

Er setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf. „Keine?"

Minerva schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Die nebeligen Flecken in den Fluren?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und der Poltergeist?"

Minerva zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Peeves? Sie hat ihn heute Morgen in der Großen Halle verflucht. Nein, Severus", seufzte Minerva. „Ich hatte diese Möglichkeit bereits in Erwägung gezogen. Ihre Magie ist unbeeinträchtigt."

Er nickte, und setzte seine Befragung fort. „Und diese Entwicklung besteht erst seit Kurzem?"

Minerva schürzte die Lippen, aber antwortete nicht.

Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Wie lange, Minerva?"

„Das hängt davon ab. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie je in der Lage dazu war, den Nebel zu sehen, sie ist immer einfach durch sie hindurch gelaufen. Der Rest ist nach und nach aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden und es scheint kein Grund oder Muster bezüglich der Reihenfolge zu geben. Der Blutige Baron war der letzte, heute Nacht..." Ihre Stimme verstummte.

Für einen Augenblick war das einzige Geräusch das sanfte Schnarchen der Porträts. Dann sagte Severus erneut: „Ich verstehe."

„Tun Sie das, Severus? Wissen Sie warum sie sie nicht sehen kann?"

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht kann die Antwort darauf nicht gefunden werden."

Minerva schielte reflexartig zu Dumbledors Porträt hinauf. Der ehemalige Schulleiter lächelte leicht, schaute hinaus über das windgepeitschten Gelände.

Severus fuhr fort. „Aber ich weiß, dass es äußerst wichtig ist, dass etwas unternommen wird."

Minervas Hände zitterten und sie zwang sich sie still zu halten.

„Sagen Sie mir", sagte er und veränderte seine Position in seinem Stuhl, sein Körper hatte sich so eingewöhnt als hätte er ihn nie verlassen. „Gibt es viele Weasleys an dieser Schule?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Percys Jüngste war die letzte, sie ist letztes Jahr gegangen."

„Ravenclaw?"

„Slytherin."

„Ah."

„Also nein, wir scheinen uns im Moment zwischen den Generationen der Weasleys zu befinden."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Williams Kinder sein akademisches Talent geerbt haben?"

Minerva sah kurz beunruhigt aus und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. „Er und Fleur haben keine Kinder. Ich glaube sie denken, dass es unklug sei, nachdem..."

„Ja, natürlich." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und Potter?"

„Drei. Mädchen. Natürlich alle in Gryffindor. Seine Jüngste ist letztes Jahr ebenfalls fertig geworden."

Die kleine Jammernde mit den grünen Augen

, huschte der störende Gedanke kurz in seinen Kopf.

„Warum fragen Sie?"

Aber er hielt eine Hand hoch. „Minerva, ich muss Sie das fragen. Von den Kindern ihrer Klassenkameraden und Freunden – von denen, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Orden standen – hat einer von ihnen ein UTZ in Arithmantik erhalten?"

„Potters Älteste erreichte ein Ohnegleichen ZAG in diesem Fach, aber entschied sich dafür, es nicht fortzuführen", begann sie, ihre Stimme senkte sich, als sie durch ihre Erinnerungen streifte.

Wartend beobachtete Severus ihr Gesicht vorsichtig.

Nur langsam, erst der Verdacht und dann die Erkenntnis, erschienen auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann nickte sie, ihr Blick bohrend, versuchte sie in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, um seine Schlussfolgerung zu erraten.

„Vielleicht", begann er, „hat es sich als unangenehm erwiesen ihre Patentante als Lehrerin zu haben..." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Sie ist von keinen von ihnen Patentante. Sie und Harry reden nicht miteinander."

Etwas in seinem Gesicht loderte auf, bevor er seinen Blick auf seine Hände richtete und seine Fingernägel eingehend untersuchte.

Minerva musste seine Augen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich rasch hin und her bewegten, während er die Lage einschätzte. „Severus, werden Sie mir sagen was los ist?"

Seine Finger hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne und er drehte langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, um sie anzusehen, eine Hälfte des Gesichts wurde durch seine Haare verdeckt und reflektierte die sterbenden Flammen. „Warum?"

„Um Himmels Willen, Severus! Mit sechzig bringen Sie einen nicht weniger zum Verzweifeln als-"

„Warum reden sie und Potter nicht miteinander?" Seine Stimme blieb leise, aber die starke Kraft hinter der Frage verblüffte Minerva.

Minerva seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass er Ginny Weasley geheiratet hat?"

Severus nickte.

„Hermine schickte die Hochzeitseinladung ungeöffnet wieder zurück. Nach meinem besten Wissen hat sie seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren mit keinem der Weasleys mehr gesprochen."

Severus richtete seinen Blick zurück auf das Feuer und beobachtete die glimmende Asche, als ein Windstoß über ihnen hinweg wehte. _Willentliche Zufügung von Schmerzen gegenüber denen, die ihr nahe standen, die Unfähigkeit den Tod zu spüren und jetzt Slughorn, der im Sterben lag...__  
><em>

Er kannte jetzt den Umriss, wenn nicht sogar das Ausmaß.

Er hatte so etwas erwartet. Aber es war noch schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte.


	5. Ars Necronomica

**~Ars Necronomica~**

_Er hatte so etwas erwartet. Aber es war noch schlimmer als er gedacht hatte._

* * *

><p>Wie gewöhnlich wachte Hermine jeden Morgen nichts ahnend auf – nicht ahnend von ihren Träumen, von der Hauselfe, die ihren Kissenbezug wechselte, nicht ahnend, dass sie bereits am Mittag wieder einen frischen scharlachroten Tintenfleck neben ihrem Ohr haben würde. <p>

Wenn ihr bewusst war, dass der Wind höher stürmte, näher am Schloss, sich in jeden noch so kleinen Riss oder jeder Spalte in dem altertümlichen Stein ausbreitete, dann war es in ihrem Gesicht nicht zu erkennen, während ihre Absätze ihr geregeltes Vorankommen den Flur entlang, die Treppen hinunter und zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, kennzeichneten. 

In ihrem Kopf, bereits den fortlaufenden Weg ihrer Nachforschungen für den heutigen Tag bemessend, hatte sie kaum bemerkt, dass das Schuljahr zu Ende war und die Schüler abgereist waren. Ein möglicher Durchbruch in ihren Nachforschungen hatte sich während der Nacht an sie herangeschlichen, wie es ihr manchmal passierte während sie schlief, und ihr Blick war belegt und fern, als sie ihr Frühstück zu sich nahm. 

* * *

><p>Während Severus die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinaufging, ertappte er sich müßig fragend, ob das Schloss angewiesen wurde seine Gemächer wiederherzustellen oder ob Minerva es einfach erlaubt hatte, dass sie, seitdem er die Schule verlassen hatte, ungenutzt und unverändert erhalten blieben.<p>

Sein Blick durchsuchte den Korridor vor ihm nach jeglichen Anzeichen für die verärgerte Professorin Granger.

__

_Aufgewühlt. Nicht verärgert, aufgewühlt.  
><em>

Die letzten Stufen aus dem Kerker in die Eingangshalle emporsteigend, versicherten ihm die Geräusche aus der Großen Halle, dass das Lehrerkollegium bereits beim Frühstück war. Er hielt inne, lehnte sich kurz gegen die Säule und ging noch einmal seine Erinnerungen an Hermine Granger durch.

Wenige Besonderheiten ergaben sich von selbst. Als seine Schülerin hatte er ihr kaum Beachtung geschenkt, ihre Arbeit war akzeptabel gewesen – herausragend nach den wenigen Standards, die ihm erlaubt waren seinen Schülern aufzuerlegen – aber seine Erinnerungen von ihr aus ihrer Schulzeit waren kaum mehr als unbewusst katalogisierte Eindrücke. Mugglegeborene wie Granger hatten nur seine geringste Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, nicht aus irgendwelchen Vorurteilen heraus, sondern einfach nur weil seine Schulterblätter nicht gejuckt hatten, wenn er ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Bis auf...

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie in dieser letzten Nacht, als er aus seinem Büro eilte, bevor er den Korridor hinuntergerannt war, die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf, auf seinem Weg zu... ja, dass er sie dort gesehen hatte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Beunruhigend.

Aber -

__

_Neid._Der eine Tag in der Winkelgasse.

__

_Scham._ Ihr Mantel, der stets hinter ihr herschlug. 

Und dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen, ein Echo wie aus einem Vakuum, zu lange gehalten, für ihn gerade lange genug, um etwas zu erkennen, ein Geräusch, eine Form, wo es weder Geräusch noch Form hätte geben sollen...

__

_Poesie_, schon wieder. Er schnaubte. _Verdammt noch mal, Snape._

Das Kratzen von Stuhlbeinen gegen Stein hallte aus der Großen Halle heraus und holte ihn wieder zurück. Er drehte sich um und ging rasch und lautlos die Stufen, die zur Bibliothek führten, hinauf.

* * *

><p>Das Objekt seiner Grübeleien ließ sich an ihrem üblichen Tisch nieder und ordnete ihre Ausarbeitungen präzise vor sich an. Mit einem kurzen Blick an die Decke strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und beugte sich über ihre Notizen vom letzten Abend, um sie noch einmal zu überprüfen.<p>

Schon bald klang das Geräusch ihrer Feder, die über das Pergament kratze, in ihren Ohren ab, während in ihrem Kopf ihre Nachforschungen – die empordrangen, um in einem ständig schärfer werdenden Schwerpunkt herumzuwirbeln – Gestalt annahmen.

Halb verborgen zwischen den Säulen der Bibliothek, beobachtete Severus sie bei ihrer Arbeit und erkannte die äußeren Anzeichen von völliger Hingabe. Während der Morgen voranschritt, analysierte er sie, auch wenn es nur wenig gab, was zu bemerken war; sie konzentrierte sich noch aufmerksamer und ihre Feder, die ihre Gedanken in Worte faste, hetzte über das Pergament. Er war so vertieft in seiner Beobachtung, dass er blinzelte, erschrocken, als das Kratzen verstummt war.

Ihre Hand zögerte –_Beinahe, nicht ganz_– dann drei weitere Markierungen und sich zurücklehnend, legte sie ihre Feder nieder und atmete aus.

Etwas, das der Stille folgte, schärfte Severus Aufmerksamkeit.

Während sie ihre Arbeit noch einmal las, zeichneten sich auf ihrer Stirn mehrere Falten ab, ihr Blick unkoordiniert, dann –_Jetzt kommt es_– dann verspannte sie sich und ihr Blick glitt hinauf zur Decke.

Seine Beobachtung hatte sich ausgezahlt; auch wenn er es jetzt noch nicht völlig verstand. Etwas in ihrem Blick erinnerte ihn an... etwas. _Halb verärgert, halb..._

Er versuchte noch immer diesen Blick einzuordnen, als Hermine eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich.

__

_Narzissa_, dachte Severus und hatte endlich den Blick identifiziert. Den Blick, den der Professor immer zur Decke warf war voll und ganz Narzissa Malfoy. Die Art und Weise,  
>wie sie ihren Mann angesehen hatte, als sie sich ihres Standes innerhalb des Inneren Kreises unsicher war und sich zu Hause vor Lucius sicherer Vergeltung gefürchtet hatte. Nur in Narzissas Blick hatte er immer diese besondere Kombination aus Arroganz, Resignation und Schrecken gesehen.<p>

Dann erblickte er den scharlachroten Fleck, der durch ihre unbewusste Geste zurückgelassen wurde und er schnappte scharf nach Luft; all seine Gedanken an Narzissa wurden durch seinen Verdacht, dem er einen Schritt näher kam und der um einige Nuancen dunkler wurde, verbannt.

Seine Gedanken, ein hetzender Wirbel aus sich wieder einordnenden Prinzipien und Lehrsätzen; in seiner Brust verfestigte sich eine eiserne Sicherheit.

__

_Granger,_ dachte er und holte besorgt Luft, _was haben Sie nur getan?_

Er hatte jeden ihrer Artikel, den sie veröffentlicht hatte, gelesen und er kannte keinen Weasley, dessen Ohren nicht scharlachrot auflodern würden, wenn sie es nach Stunden verstanden hatten.

Eingeständnis. Dieses Wort hallte ungebeten aber zuverlässig in seinem Kopf.

Nickend wandte er sich entschieden von ihr ab, zog sich durch die Säulen zurück und kehrte zum Tresen der Bibliothek zurück.

„Professor Snape!", quietschte Hannah zusammenzuckend.

„Madam...ah..."

„Abbott, Sir. Hannah Abott", stotterte sie.

„In der Tat." Ein kleines Lächeln, welches Hannah vielleicht als freundlich erkannt hätte, wenn sie von seiner Erscheinung nicht so zu Tode erschrocken gewesen wäre.

„Ich... ich bin hier jetzt die Bibliothekarin, Sir", sagte Hannah und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie erblasste. _Hufflepuff_, erinnerte sich Snape mit einem inneren Seufzen. „Ich bin hier, um mich nach früheren Ausgaben des _Ars Necronomica_zu erkundigen."

Hannahs Mund formte ein geschocktes, stummes O. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wir führen das nicht einmal in der Verbotenen Abteilung, Sir."

„Daran erinnere ich mich", entgegnete er mit weicher Stimme. „Dennoch erinnere ich mich, dass Irma gewisse Quellen für die Lehrkräfte aufgehoben hatte."

Für einen Bruchteil riss Hannah ihre Augen auf und ihre Hände verrieten ein sehr leichtes Zittern. „Ich – ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir. Wir hatten nur wenig Verwendung dafür seitdem Sie... ich meine, seit..." Sie errötete wütend, nicht wissend wohin sie ihren Blick wenden sollte.

„Natürlich", sagte er gütig. Mit einer bewusst weichen Stimme fuhr er fort. „Ich denke, sie hatte sie in dem Schrank in ihrem Büro aufbewahrt. Kennen Sie den Zauber, der ihn öffnet?"

Die Bibliothekarin nickte. „Ich habe noch nie... ich... ja, Sir."

„Ich suche die Bände aus den Jahren, in denen ich in Askaban gewesen bin."

Hannah starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen welche Jahre das waren", zog er die Worte in die Länge.

Sie gab ein kleines, schrilles Geräusch von sich, das ein „Ja" hätte sein können und zog sich in die Sicherheit ihres Büros zurück.

Severus drehte sich um, um einen Ellbogen auf den Tresen abzustützen, ein schwaches dunkles Lächeln zeichneten seine Lippen. Er hatte nur wenige Belohnungen im Unterrichten gefunden, aber da hat es ein oder zwei gegeben, die er genossen hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek hatte die Professorin bei dem Klang seiner Stimme, als sie von schrägen Steinen und durch die Säulen hallte, aufgeschaut. _Snape? _Seiner zum größten Teil einseitigen Unterhaltung mit der Bibliothekarin lauschend, saß sie aufrecht, ihr Blick alarmierend.

Seine Stimme schien das raschelnde Flüstern von Pergament auf Pergament mit sich zu bringen, sie versprach ein Urteil von Metall auf Stein.

Bei den Worten _Ars Necronomica _schärfte sich Hermines Blick und sie beförderte ihre Unterlagen in ihre Tasche.

Severus hörte ihre sich zurückziehenden Schritte. Sein Lächeln verschwand und sein Blick war wie versteinert.

Einen Augenblick später kehrte Hannah zurück, vor ihr schwebten einige dünne Bände.

Er nickte und nahm die Ausgaben aus der Luft. Bei ihrem schockierten Ausdruck beugte er sich über den Tresen und sprach mit einer Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. „Sie können einen nicht durch die Haut vergiften, Madam Abbott."

Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihrem Gesicht auf und ihr Blick härtete sich etwas.

Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihr und fuhr fort. „Nur, wenn sie den Verstand berühren." 

* * *

><p>In seinem Gemach nahe des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, entspannten sich Horace Slughorns Gesichtszüge als Madam Pomfrey ihm ihr stärkstes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichte.<p>

Der Blutige Baron warf ihr dunkle, leere Blicke zu und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht mehr tun als sein Leiden zu lindern", sagte sie, „aber ich kann dafür sorgen, dass er schläft."

„Wird es dann heute passieren?"

Die Heilerin legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf zur Seite, schüttelte ihn dann bestimmt. „Nein. Morgen vielleicht; vermutlich eher übermorgen."

Der Blutige Baron schwebte zur Tür. „Ich sollte dann die Schullei -"

Madam Pomfrey seufzte als seine Worte den Raum verließen, bevor es der Rest von ihm tat. Von allen Schlossgeistern war er ohne Frage der Geschickteste darin, im Einhalten von angemessenen Abständen ohne es scheinbar wirklich zu tun, aber er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass die Lebenden nicht durch Wände hören konnten.


	6. Stürme in der Dunkelheit

**~Stürme in der Dunkelheit~**

_Von allen Schlossgeistern war er ohne Frage der Geschickteste darin, im Einhalten von angemessenen Abständen ohne es scheinbar wirklich zu tun, aber er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass die Lebenden nicht durch Wände hören konnten._

* * *

><p><em>Dieser Mistkerl.<em>_  
><em>

Hermines Schritte waren schnell, aber für sie und einige Geister, an denen sie vorbeilief, nicht sehend, tönten ihre Schritte lautstark, als sie geschwind in die Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Zimmer flüchtete.

Dieser Mistkerl!

Es kostete sie all die Selbstkontrolle, die sie besaß – was eine ganze Menge war – nicht die letzten Stufen zu ihrer Tür hinauf zu rennen. Schnell löste sie ihre Sicherheitszauber, rauschte ins Innere, wirbelte herum und knallte die Tür mit ihren Rücken zu.

Ein Zipfel ihrer Robe steckte in der Tür.

Draußen vor ihrer Tür tauschte die Graue Dame einen traurigen Blick mit dem Geist einer Schülerin aus, die im Zug gewesen war – eine kleine Schulanfängerin, die noch immer ihre Zöpfe trug.

Der kleine Geist deutete stumm auf das im Spalt klemmende schwarze Stück Stoff.

Die Graue Dame sah es lange an, legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schwebte dann hinauf durch die Decke zum Büro der Schulleiterin.

* * *

><p>„Severus." Minervas Kopf tauchte in seinem Feuer auf und er schaute von seinem Buch auf. Die Bänder aus der Bibliothek lagen unberührt gestapelt auf einem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Ellbogen. „Hannah hat mir von dem Material berichtet, welches Sie angefordert haben. Und die Graue Dame sagt, dass Professor Granger rasend vor Wut in ihren Zimmern angekommen ist."<p>

Er nickte, seine Augen glitzerten mit einer sonderbaren Genugtuung.

„Ich dachte, Severus, dass Sie bereits mit Professor Grangers Nachforschungen vertraut sind? Sie haben mich zweifelsohne in diesem Glauben gelassen." Ihr Gesicht wurde noch verkniffener, als sie bewusst auf den Stapel der Fachzeitschriften schaute und dann wieder zurück zu ihm.

„Das bin ich", sagte er gesprächig und blätterte eine Seite in dem Buch um, welches er in seinen Händen hielt.

„Können Sie mir dann erklären, warum Sie -"

„Ich sollte annehmen, dass dies offensichtlich sein würde, Minerva", sagte er ohne seinen Blick von der Seite zu nehmen.

„Wirklich, Severus! Sie haben die arme Hannah auf ein -"

„Was hier wohl kaum der Punkt ist." Er schlug das Buch zu. „Professor Granger war in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte meine Anfrage gehört, wie es meine Absicht gewesen war."

Minervas Augen zogen sich zusammen.

„Eine alte Jagdstrategie der Muggel, Minerva. Es wird als 'Das Wild aufscheuchen' bezeichnet." Er wartete einen Moment, damit sie das verarbeiten konnte und fuhr dann fort. „Zweifellos wird sich die verärgerte Professorin im Augenblick in ihrem Zimmer verstecken und versuchen, das wohl erste Gefühl, das sie seit Jahren wieder fühlt, zu beherrschen."

Minervas Blick wurde ausdruckslos und sie starrte ihn an, was Severus daran erinnerte, dass sie in ihren besten Jahren eine eindrucksvolle Duellantin gewesen war. „Und dieses Gefühl wäre?"

„Angst."

Minerva schnaubte.

„Es hat seinen Nutzen, Minerva."

„Es hat zweifellos bei Madam Abbott funktioniert", sagte sie missbilligend. „Poppy musste ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel geben."

Er lächelte.

Minerva beäugte ihn abschätzend. „Sie sollten zum Abendessen erscheinen, Severus", erklärte sie. „Um sich bei Madam Abbott und der 'verärgerten' Professorin zu entschuldigen."

Minerva verschwand aus den Flammen ohne zu sehen, wie sich seine Augenbraue hochzog.

Sie musste es nicht. Sie kannte ihn bereits seit fünfzig Jahren.

* * *

><p>Der kleine Geist setzte sich draußen vor Hermines Tür. Sie wusste nicht, warum die Arithmantiklehrerin sie nicht sehen konnte, aber es machte ihr nichts aus. Sie mochte es hier und sie hatte herausgefunden, dass, wenn die Lehrerin fort war, sie sich hineinschleichen und für Stunden lesen konnte.<p>

Es war überhaupt nicht wie in der Bibliothek. Sie mochte die Bibliothek nicht, mit all den großen, gewölbten Fenstern und den Bücherregalen, die in alle Richtungen zeigten und die Sicht auf alles, bis auf die flüsternde Decke, abschnitt.

Der kleine Geist erschauderte verschwommen. Sie mochte die Bibliothek nicht. Aber die Zimmer der Professorin, mit all ihrer Ordentlichkeit, ihrem einzigen Armsessel und ihre Bücherwand... sie konnte alles in dem Zimmer vom Sessel aus sehen und sie würde sich zusammenrollen und lesen und lesen...

Sobald sie einmal gelernt hatte in dem Stuhl ohne durchzufallen zu sitzen, war es im Schloss ihr Lieblingsplatz geworden. Von dort aus konnte sie den kleinen Riss im Fenster der Professorin jeden Tag ein wenig wachsen sehen.

Er war schon immer dort gewesen, seit sie das erste Mal durch die Tür geschwebt war, um für ihren Transsubstanzunterricht zu üben. Sie hatte es diesen Tag bemerkt, ein winziger Funken von gebrochenem Sonnenlicht.

Sie hatte auch einst einen Riss in ihrem eigenen Fenster gehabt.

Sie hatte auch einst ein eigenes Fenster gehabt.

Der kleine Geist im Korridor seufzte und verschwand wenige Zentimeter in der Steinwand, bevor sie sich dabei ertappte und ihr körperliches Spektrum korrigierte.

Sie mochte es hier. Manchmal, wenn sie in den Zimmern der Professorin war, dann tat sie so, als ob sie zu Hause wäre.

Dort konnte sie auch niemand sehen.

* * *

><p>Hermines Herz pochte laut in ihren Ohren und das Blut, das in ihren Kopf rauschte, pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag.<p>

Mit ihren Händen flach auf dem Holz gegen die raue Maserung gepresst, die abgenutzten Erhöhungen und Kanten der einst lebendigen Oberflächen fühlend, zwang sie sich zu beruhigen.

Das Holz war kühl.

Sie konnte wieder atmen.

Es war vermutlich nur Zufall, dass Snape gerade dann im Schloss auftauchte, als sie die Nachforschungen für ihren nächsten Artikel abschloss.

Nur ein Zufall.

Tief in ihrem Inneren wandte sich etwas Kleines und Scharfes. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste etwas, dass sie log.

Aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sich aufrichtend und ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr streichend, spürte sie einen scharfen Ruck und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um. Eine zielgerichtete Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und sie war frei.

Draußen vor der Tür sah der kleine Geist den Stofffetzen verschwinden und sie seufzte erneut.

Eine weitere Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und das Feuer stieg leicht empor. Sich in den Armsessel setzend, leerte sie ihre Tasche von dem ungestüm eingeräumten Inhalt und begann damit die Sachen richtig anzuordnen.

Ein leises Pfeifen zischte durch den wachsenden Riss im Fenster, doch abermals in ihrer Arbeit vertieft, hörte sie es nicht.

* * *

><p>In seinen ehemaligen Zimmern am Feuer sitzend, ging Severus noch einmal ihre Artikel durch, die sie in <em>Ars Necronomica <em>veröffentlicht hatte.

Der erste war während ihres dritten Jahres als Lehrerin in Hogwarts erschienen. „Eine theoretische Untersuchung der Horkruxe. Ihre Natur und bekannte Fälle ihrer Anwendung."_ Eine Zusammenfassung_, dachte er, die Rückschlüsse von _dem was sie von Potter gelernt, der sie wiederum von Albus erfahren hatte... keine Erstschrift. Ein typischer erster Versuch; abgeleitet..._

Mit einer Feder und seiner scharlachroten Tinte hinterließ er eine kurze Anmerkung am Titel, bevor er den Band zur Seite legte.

Der zweite und der dritte Artikel waren ebenso unbeachtlich; eine zweiteilige Serie, die in fortlaufenden Themen erschienen war. „Horkruxbildung basierend auf fundamentalen arithmantischen Grundsätzen: I. Physische Bedingungen" und „II. Metaphysische Bedingungen." _Bei diesen beiden Artikeln müssen die Unsäglichen einen Anfall bekommen haben,_lächelte Severus, als er das Erscheinungsdatum überprüfte.

Wenn Grangers erster Artikel die Fragen darüber beantwortete, was Voldemort getan hatte, dann lieferten der zweite und dritte eine Erklärung nach dem Wie und wagte auf die Theorie in der Anlage zum zweiten Teil einzugehen, welcher ihre Analyse beinhaltete, wie genau Potter den Tödlichen Fluch überlebt hatte.

Der fünfseitige Anhang, mit dem Untertitel: „Die formelhafte Dispens von Dumbledores Lehrsatz einer bekannten Wiederholung" war ein akademisches, analytisches Meisterwerk, aber zu dieser Zeit waren Potters Erinnerungen wieder zurückgekehrt und „weil meine Mama mich liebte", war für die meisten Antwort genug gewesen.

Nicht für Granger.

Ein Teil seines Verdachts war aufgrund dieses Anhangs gewachsen, aber es war ihr vierter Artikel gewesen, der, als er erschien, sein Interesse geweckt hatte – der erste, der nach seiner Entlassung aus Askaban erschienen war. „Eine Theoretische Erforschung der möglich inversen Manifestationen in der Horkruxanwendung" erweiterte die Möglichkeit, dass...

Hier runzelte er die Stirn, um seine eigenen verblassten Randnotizen zu entschlüsseln...

... dass die Horkruxbildung nicht der zweiteilige Prozess war, von dem bisher selbst die fortgeschrittensten Hexen und Zauberer ausgegangen waren. Sie hatten angenommen, dass die Ausführung eines Mordes die Seele des Ausführenden teilt – alle klar denkenden Hexen und Zauberer bestanden darauf – aber nur durch die Intention des Ausführenden konnte dieser Teil der Seele an einen separaten Gegenstand gebunden werden.

„Andernfalls", hatte ihre äußerste Weisheit beharrt, „gäbe es für jeden Mord einen Horkrux."

Was einfach nicht der Fall war.

Grangers erster wirklicher Vorstoß in das Feld der Dunklen Künste schlug vor, dass die Horkruxbildung ein dreiteiliger Ablauf war: dass der Mord an sich nicht die Seele spaltete, dass die Spaltung ebenso beabsichtigt sein musste.

Mord, Spaltung der Seele und Beherrschung.

Grangers Artikel hatte weltweites Aufsehen unter ein paar Dutzend Hexen und Zauberer erregt, die es gelesen und ihre mögliche Folge verstanden hatten: dass es für eine dritte Partei möglich war einzugreifen und den Fluch neu richten zu können.

Severus hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass dieser Artikel Granger einen Besuch der Unsäglichen beschert hatte; sie hatte seitdem für ein paar Jahre nichts mehr veröffentlicht.

Er überflog die Titel der letzten drei Artikel; jeder länger als der letzte.

Severus musste sich diese Artikel nicht noch einmal in ihrer Gesamtheit durchlesen. In der Zeit, in der sie in kurzer Abfolge erschienen waren, war er Geistlektor des Magazins gewesen und hatte die Vorschläge unter einem Pseudonym überwacht.

Er hatte ihrer Veröffentlichung persönlich zugestimmt.

Er streckte seine Beine vor dem Feuer aus und starrte in die Flammen.

Es war offensichtlich für ihn, dass das Grundgerüst für Grangers Arbeit eine Sache andeutete: dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die Voldemort geschlagen hatte, und sie hatte es getan, indem sie einen Horkrux gebildet hatte.

Aber alle Berichte der finalen Schlacht, wild abweichend voneinander, da es so viele gab, stimmten in einem Detail überein: Hermine Granger hatte niemanden getötet.

Ärgerlich.

Dass er der Einzige war, der die persönlichen Absichten hinter ihren Nachforschungen und die Beichte hinter der Veröffentlichung erkannte – nein, das überraschte ihn nicht. Immerhin hatte er als Spion überlebt.

Aber selbst, als er über das, wie er es nannte, „Granger Paradoxon" nachdachte, es in seinem Kopf immer wieder herumdrehte, während die Flammen ineinander griffen und aufloderten, nur um wieder zu versiegen und dann erneut zu steigen, da kam es ihm nicht in den Sinn seine eigenen Motive zu hinterfragen.

* * *

><p>Einige Minuten später wurde das Pfeifen so laut, dass es ihre Konzentration störte und nach weiteren Minuten konnte sie es nicht länger ignorieren.<p>

„Was?",

wollte sie schließlich wissen, obwohl da nichts war; niemand war im Zimmer.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und fand sofort die Ursache.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sie einen _Reparo _an und der Riss im Fenster schien mit dem festen Glas zu verschmelzen. Sie zog ein Tintenglas aus ihrer Tasche und kehrte zu ihren Aufzeichnungen zurück.

Der kleine Geist schwebte in das Zimmer und schaute automatisch hinüber zu dem glänzenden Riss. Zuerst konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, aber dann war er da, wieder klein, aber wachsend.

Sie begann über der Schulter der Professorin zu lesen.

„Hinsichtlich der kontaminierten physischen Erweiterung der Horkruxe und seine Folgen für weitere subalchimedische Umwandlungen", las sie, „von Prof. H. Granger, Meisterin der Arithmantik, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Der Geist lehnte sich nahe an die Lehne des Stuhles. Sie verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was sie las, aber das kratzende Geräusch der Feder war beruhigend und die Lehrerin hatte eine schöne Handschrift.

* * *

><p>Nach einer Stunde des Nachdenkens, während der Severus die Möglichkeiten und Unmöglichkeiten von oben und unten und allen Seiten durchgespielt hatte, hatte sich sein Blick auf die glühende Asche auf der Ecke eines Holzklotzes gerichtet.<p>

Augenblicklich war er auf seinen Füßen und griff nach dem Flohpulver.

„Minerva." Seine Stimme wie ein Befehl in den Flammen.

Ihr Gesicht erschien schnell, ihre Brillengläser glitzerten alarmierend aufgrund seiner unerwarteten Unterbrechung. „Was gibt es, Severus? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Hatte Ginevra Weasley ein U.T.Z. in Arithmantik erhalten?"


	7. Träume von sterbenden Männern

**~Träume von sterbenden Männern~**

_„Hat Ginevra Weasley ein U.T.Z. in Arithmantik erhalten?"_

* * *

><p>„Ginny?", blinzelte Minerva. „Ja... ja, hat sie. Ich hatte es vollkommen vergessen."<p>

Severus nickte und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie die Verbindung trennen sollte.

_Bill – keine Kinder. Charles – verstorben. Percival – mehrere: jüngstes, weiblich, selbes Alter wie Potters. Fred, George – beide verstorben. Ronald – verstorben. Ginevra – drei Mädchen._

Mehr Flohpulver.

„Minerva."

„Severus, wirkl-"

„Welches ist das älteste Enkelkind der Weasleys – der Name?"

Minervas Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Warum?"

_„Sagen Sie es mir."_

Für einen Moment betrachtete sie ihn streng. „Lily. Lily Potter."

Ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund. „Und diese Potter hat ein Z.A.G. in Arithmantik?"

„Ja, wie ich es Ihnen bereits gesagt habe."

„Die anderen -"

„Sie taten nicht so viel daran sich in diesen Fach zu versuchen."

„Sagen Sie mir warum."

Minerva zögerte.

„Minerva."

Minerva sah ihn an, ein Blick, den er nicht bestimmen konnte. „Hermine hat das arme Kind terrorisiert, wie Sie es mit dem Vater des Kindes getan haben. Der Vergleich ging unter den Kollegen und den älteren Schülern nicht verloren. Sie war immer eine talentierte Schülerin gewesen, Severus."

Seine Augen verengten sich, aber Minerva hielt eine Hand hoch. „Sie hatten Ihre Gründe, Severus, und Ihre Bürden."

„Sie hat auch ihre Bürden", flüsterte er. „Schlimmere, denke ich, als die meinen."

Minerva sah verblüfft auf.

„Dürfte ich?" Er deutete auf den Kamin.

Sie verschwand aus den Flammen, damit er durchtreten konnte.

Wenige Augenblicke später saß er vor dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin.

„Ich nehme an, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Ihrer Frage bezüglich Ginnys U.T.Z. und Hermines..." Minerva suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Das Wort, nach dem Sie suchen ist 'Paradoxon', Minerva."

„Paradoxon?" Sie riss ihre Augen für einen Moment lang weit auf und griff schwach nach der Kette um ihren Hals.

Er nickte. „Ich werde es natürlich erklären; der Ernst der Lage verlangt dies, aber zuerst habe ich noch ein paar Fragen, wenn Sie gestatten..?"

Sie schürzte ihre Lippen – sie hätte es bevorzugt, wenn die Fragen erst nach der Erklärung kämen, aber nichtsdestotrotz gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er fragen sollte.

„Nach der finalen Schlacht haben die Unsäglichen jeden Zauberstab überprüft?"

Die Schulleiterin nickte. „Natürlich. Es war nötig für den Bericht an das Ministerium."

„Von jedem?"

„Außer Hermines."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er war zerbrochen", lieferte Minerva die Erklärung.

Eine weitere Augenbraue – dieses Detail war in keinem der Berichte zu finden gewesen. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie?"

Minerva zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Sie sagte, dass sie am Ende gestürzt war."

„Vielleicht", stimmte er ihr zu. „Können Sie mir sagen, was in den letzten Momenten passiert war, Minerva?"

Minerva erblasste leicht. In den folgenden Wochen nach der Schlacht hatten sie alle von nichts anderem geredet, aber einer nach dem anderen hatte es als einfacher empfunden die Erinnerungen ruhen zu lassen. „Sicherlich erinnern Sie sich, Severus."

Er begegnete ihrem Blick ruhig. „Zu dieser Zeit war ich ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen", sagte er trocken, „wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern können."

Er hatte seine Allianz direkt am Ende Preis gegeben, sich Voldemort zugewandt und seine sterblichen Überreste getötet, sichergestellt, dass die letzte Auseinandersetzung in Harrys Kopf stattgefunden hatte. Lucius und Bellatrix hatten reagiert, wie er erwartet hatte und sich mit rasender Wut gegen ihn gewandt. Die eigentlich wirkliche Überraschung war, dass er überlebt hatte.

„Ich habe das Duell nicht gesehen, Severus. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war auf -"

„Auf Potter gerichtet gewesen."

Minerva verspannte sich, aber erkannte weder Anschuldigung noch Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. Sich entspannend, nickte sie. „Nachdem Ron Weasley gefallen war, weiß ich keine genaueren Einzelheiten mehr." Mit gesenktem Blick, flüsterte sie. „Sie hatten mir ihren Rücken zugewandt."

„Und wie ist Mr. Weasley gestorben?", fragte er flüsternd.

Minerva schaute auf ihre Hände, die auf ihren Schreibtisch lagen, als ob sie nicht zu ihr gehören würden und sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, was sie waren. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme angespannt. „Ist das wirklich nötig, Severus?"

Er antwortete ihr mit einem einfachen „Ja", aber da lag etwas in seiner Stimme, dass sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Es war nicht wirklich mitfühlend, aber es enthielt dennoch eine gewisse Anerkennung – sie hatten alle ihre Erinnerungen und keine davon war einfach.

Sie nickte bestätigend. „Es war ein Schnittzauber."

_„Sectumsempra?"_

Sie nickte erneut, ihren Blick auf ihre Hände gerichtet. „Voldemort, denke ich, hatte wohl beabsichtigt Harrys besten Freund langsam sterben zu lassen." Sie schluckte. „Was er auch tat."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und stützte seine Stirn auf seine Hände. Die Tatsache, dass er den Fluch erfunden hatte, konnte jetzt problematisch sein. Er studierte die Muster der Steine auf dem Boden.

Minervas Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Von dort aus, wo ich lag, konnte ich nur sehr wenig sehen. Hermine schien dazwischen hin und her gerissen zu sein, Ronald zu helfen und hinter Harry zu stehen, dann schien Harry zu schwanken..."

Severus nickte. Das passte zu den anderen Berichten, die er während seiner Verhandlung und in den früheren Ausgaben des Tagespropheten, die er nach seiner Entlassung gesammelt, gehört und gelesen hatte.

Die Schulleiterin schaute noch immer auf ihre Hände.

„Und?", flüsterte er.

„Und Harry war nicht gefallen. Er richtete sich auf und es war vorbei."

Für ihn war es das nicht gewesen und für Granger dürfte es nie sein. „Und Miss Granger?"

„Ich konnte sie anschließend nicht sehen. Laut dem Ministerium war sie zusammengekauert, entwaffnet, mit ihrem zerbrochenen Zauberstab neben sich, aufgefunden worden."

„Von den Unsäglichen."

Minverva nickte.

„Also haben Sie nicht gesehen, wie sie zu Boden gegangen ist?"

„Nein, Severus. Ich habe Harry beobachtet."

Er nickte einmal und er schwieg für eine ganze Weile. „Also, nach dem Kampf...?"

„Sie erinnern sich nicht?"

Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war scharf.

Ihr Gesicht lief leicht rot an und ihre Hände schwebten wenige Zentimeter über dem Schreibtisch. „Natürlich konnten Sie nicht... die Auroren... entschuldigen Sie."

Er nickte. Ob es so war, weil er die Entschuldigung akzeptierte oder sie fortfahren sollte, da war sie sich nicht sicher.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und erzählte weiter. „Die Unsäglichen trafen ein und wir wurden alle nach St. Mungo gebracht."

„Zusammen oder einzeln?"

„Zusammen, obwohl alle, die... die noch übrig geblieben waren... denke ich, wurden anschließend individuell behandelt."

„Wurde irgendjemand für besondere Behandlungen aussortiert?"

Sie nickte. „Harry, natürlich. Ich selbst. Arthur, Mad-Eye und ich glaube, Bill Weasley."

„Granger?"

„Natürlich. Außer Harry war sie die letzte, die noch auf unserer Seite gekämpft hatte."

Ein weiterer scharfer Blick.

Minerva schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich erkenne den Zweck hiervon nicht, Severus. Die Unsäglichen mussten Sie doch auch befragt haben."

„Haben sie nicht."

Minervas Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Ich hatte gedacht..."

„Vielleicht habe ich sie ja in Verlegenheit gebracht", sagte er spielend.

Minervas Augenbrauen zogen sich sogar noch weiter nach oben. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Severus, dass ich nicht den Wunsch hege den Zauberer zu treffen, der bei den Unsäglichen Unbehagen auslöst. Es ist doch wahrscheinlicher, dass es eine Frage der Rechtsprechung gewesen war."

„Sicher", sagte er regungslos.

Der Moment seiner Verhandlung und Verhaftung hing schwer in der Luft zwischen ihnen, allein stehend, ein isolierter Gegensatz zu den Feiern und Ehrungen, die die anderen erhalten – nun ja, mit Sicherheit nicht genossen - hatten, aber in Bezug auf Severus, da konnte sich Minerva einfach nicht dazu überwinden an das Wort „erleiden" zu denken.

Keine Worte konnten ihren Orden des Merlins und seine Verhandlung überbrücken, noch konnte das nördliche Meer die Mauern von Askaban durchbrechen.

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dies alles in der Vergangenheit lag, nur noch Geschichte war, aber in den Tiefen ihrer Knochen verstand sie, dass die Gegenwart es heraufgezogen hatte und dort würde es jetzt immer bleiben. Nach einiger Zeit, während der es keine Geräusche, bis auf den Wind an den Fenstern, gegeben hatte, erinnerte sie sich daran, wie ihre Unterhaltung begonnen hatte und sie fragte: „Was war Ihr Grund für Ihre Frage nach Miss Weasley? Was haben ihre U.T.Z.e damit zu tun?"

„Ah." Er veränderte seine Position in seinem Stuhl. „Granger war die Arithmantikprofessorin während ihres letzten Jahres, ja?"

Minerva nickte. „Sie handhabte die Unannehmlichkeit eine ehemalige Klassenkameradin zu unterrichten außergewöhnlich gut." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Der vor ihr sitzende Zauberer hatte es noch nicht einmal halb so gut getan.

Wenn er sich dem Vergleich bewusst war, dann zeigte er es nicht. „Finden Sie es nicht interessant, Minerva, dass Grangers offenkundige Abneigung der Weasley-Familie gegenüber mit der Hochzeit begonnen hatte?"

Minerva versuchte seine Andeutung dahinter einzuschätzen. „Severus, es hat niemals einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass Harry und Hermine in jeglicher Weise -"

Mit einem Blick schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Ich hege keinerlei Interesse an einer Jugendromanze, Minerva." Ein Aspekt des Unterrichtens, den er eindeutig nicht vermisste. „Ich rede von Horkruxen."

„Professor Grangers Nachforschungen."

Er nickte und sie verspürte eine plötzliche Kälte.

Seine nächste Frage tat nichts daran die Kälte zu mindern. „Hat jemand Harry jemals gefragt, wie er den Dunklen Lord umgebracht hatte?"

„Natürlich. Wir alle haben das."

„Und seine Antwort?"

„Er sagte, dass Albus ihm etwas über Liebe und einer Wahl erzählt hatte."

Er wischte Liebe und Wahl mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zur Seite. „Die Erklärung, die er in seinen Memoiren schreibt ist irrelevant, Minerva. Ich beziehe mich auf das, was er den Rest von Ihnen erklärt hatte."

Sie schnaubte. „Das _ist_, wie er es uns erklärt hat, Severus. Im Grunde hatte er in genau diesem Stuhl gesessen."

„Liebe", sagte er ungerührt.

Sie nickte. „Er sagte, dass es sich so angefühlt hatte, dass Albus Recht gehabt hatte."

„Und was ich auch getan habe." Albus Stimme schwebte von der nahen Decke hinunter. „Es war Liebe. Am Ende war die Macht der Liebe in Harry stärker als der Teil von Voldemorts Seele."

Severus drehte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl herum. „Und die Wahl wird wie berücksichtigt, Albus?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Severus? Dass er die Liebe gewählt hat."

„Das ist kein Sieg, Albus. Das ist ein Münzwurf."

Ein Hinweis auf ein Rascheln von Albus Roben, als er seine Hände öffnete. „Solche Momente sind selten, aber solche Momente können den Verlauf der Welt ändern."

„Oder Veränderungen verhindern", kommentierte Severus trocken.

„Eine Frage der Sichtweise."

Severus betrachtete das Porträt. „Also haben Sie das letzte Jahr mit Potter die Würfel manipuliert?"

„Ich habe mein Bestes getan, ja."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und strich mit einem Finger über seine Augenbraue. Schließlich flüsterte er. „Albus, sowohl die magische Theorie als auch das praktisches Zauberhandwerk erfordern, dass die Zerstörung eines Horkruxes ein Opfer fordert."

„Ja", sagte die Stimme ruhig von der Wand.

„Ein Opfer?", fragte Minerva geschockt. Wie für die meisten aus dem Orden war ihre Wahrnehmung in den Dunklen Künsten auf reine Verteidigungszwecke beschränkt gewesen; wenn man nichts entgegensetzen konnte, vermied man es. Es war der Grundstein für den Hogwarts Lehrplan in den Dunklen Künsten.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und Albus fuhr fort. „Das Opfer war natürlich Ronald Weasley gewesen. Sein Tod war das nötige Mittel gewesen, um auch noch das letzte Stück von Voldemort aus seiner Narbe zu vertreiben."

Severus Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Severus, es_ wa_r Liebe."

„In der Tat, Albus, da habe ich keine Zweifel. Aber hatte nie jemand von Ihnen daran gedacht zu fragen wessen es war?" Wieder enthielt seine Stimme keine Bitterkeit, nur Leere.

Albus antwortete geduldig. „Die Antwort ist offensichtlich, Severus: Harrys."

Severus Augen glitzerten in der untergehenden Sonne.

Minerva warf ein: „Severus, was unterstellen Sie?"

„Nicht unterstellen, Minerva, feststellen. Trotz des Anscheins nach war es nicht Potter gewesen. Professor Grangers Nachforschungen offenbaren, dass er Voldemort nicht getötet hat."

Nur das Geräusch von Minervas Ring, der auf dem Tisch klirrte, als sie ihre Hände senkte, durchbrach das geschockte Schweigen.

„Was?" Dumbledores leises Flüstern trug die greifbaren Erinnerungen seiner ehemaligen Macht.

Es war eine Drohung, die Dumbledore nicht oft eingesetzt hatte, aber sie lungerte in Severus Erinnerungen und etwas in ihm rastete ein.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster, etwas von dem alten, schneidenden Biss schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Potter war nicht derjenige gewesen; Grangers Identifizierung des Horkruxfluchs als einen dreiteiligen Prozess beweist dies."

„Severus", protestierte Minerva schwach. „Ich begreife nicht, was ihre Nachforschungen mit dem zu tun haben, was vor so langer passiert ist. Ronald Weasleys Opfer gab Harry die Kraft die Liebe zu wählen, woraufhin der Horkrux in seiner Narbe zerstört wurde. Harry hat es so gesagt und Albus hat es bestätigt."

Mit einem Schnauben drehte er sich zu ihnen um. „Sie meinen, Potter hat Albus Theorie bestätigt, indem er genau die Worte benutzt hatte, die Albus ihm gegeben hatte, um etwas zu 'erklären', an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte und die er nicht gehabt hätte, wenn er es getan hätte." Sein Mantel kam um ihn herum zum Erliegen, verdunkelte das sterbende Licht. „Albus lag falsch."

Ein leises _Kling_, als Albus seine Brille abnahm und sie auf den kleinen Tisch in seinem Porträt legte. „Und in welchem Teil von Professor Grangers Theorie finden Sie den Beweis für meinen vermeintlichen Irrtum, Severus?"

Severus lächelte dünn. „In der Tatsache, dass sie eine hat."

* * *

><p>In seinem fensterlosen Zimmern weit unter dem Turm der Schulleiterin, begann der sterbende Horace Slughorn zu lachen.<p>

Wachsam an seiner Seite sitzend, schaute Poppy mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu ihm hinüber. Was träumen sterbende Männer?, fragte sie sich und streckte ihre Hand aus, um seine Decke zu glätten. Das war nicht der einfachste Teil ihres Berufes, aber es konnte ein friedvoller sein. Es wurden weit bessere Träume in Stille und Frieden geträumt als inmitten der Verwirrung und der Schlacht vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren.

Sie blickte auf, als der Blutige Baron mit einem halben Satz durch die Wand geschwebt kam. „-warten Sie für das Abendessen, Madam Pomfrey."

Sie nickte, stand auf und strich ihr Gewand glatt.

* * *

><p>Hermine umfasste ihre Feder mit ihren Zähnen und wollte die Haare, die immer hinausfielen, boshaft in einem Knoten zusammenbinden. Sie war halb durch die Einleitung und die Worte auf der Seite passten nicht.<p>

Der kleine Geist betrachtete sie ernst. Wenn die Lehrerin sich an ihren Haaren ausließ, dann war es an der Zeit für eine Weile zu verschwinden.

Sie ließ sich vorsichtig durch ein paar Etagen von verlassenen Klassenräumen und Korridoren gleiten und hielt in einer Reihe von Räumen, die schon immer leer gestanden haben, um vor einen Kaminsims zu schweben, auf dem eine kleine schwarze Drachenstatue stand.

Sie mochte es den Drachen zu besuchen. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Finger aus und fuhr damit über seinen Rücken.

Er entfaltete seine Flügel und blinzelte sie an.

Es war schon fast so, als ob er sie sehen konnte.


	8. Ihr eigenes Schaffen

**~Ihr eigenes Schaffen~**

_Es war schon fast so, als ob er sie sehen konnte._

* * *

><p>Als Severus Snape die Große Halle für das Abendessen betrat, erloschen alle Unterhaltungen am Lehrertisch.<p>

Nur Hermine Granger aß weiter.

Mit noch leicht nassem Haar von der Dusche, schritt er langsam zwischen den nun leer stehenden Tischen der Häuser her. Als er sich dem erhobenen Podest näherte, wo das Kollegium speiste, stoppten die Blicke und die Unterhaltungen kehrten zurück.

„Severus, vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen", sagte Minerva formell.

Er neigte seinen Kopf, aber antwortete nicht.

Er traute seiner Stimme nicht. Das war immer Dumbledores Stuhl gewesen.

Minerva deutete auf den Stuhl, der am Ende des Tisches auf ihn wartete, auf der anderen Seite seines ehemals gebräuchlichen Platzes.

Er war natürlich neben Granger.

„Miss Granger", sagte er, als er den Stuhl hervorzog.

„Professor

_Granger,_Mr. Snape." Sie sah ihn nicht an. Das hatte sie im Grunde nicht, seit er die Halle betreten hatte.

„Natürlich."

Hinter ihrer gewöhnlichen Fassade von geübter Gleichgültigkeit, war Hermines Verstand ihr auf den Fersen. _Nur ein Zufall. Nein, es kann nicht... Warum ist er hier? Ein Zufall. Nur ein..._

Selbst in dem schwachen Fackelschein konnte er sehen, dass sie mehr graue Haare als er selbst hatte.

Für eine Weile aßen sie im gemeinsamen Schweigen, das leise Gemurmel der Unterhaltungen bot ihr genug Gelegenheit sich höflich zurückzuziehen.

Aber sie blieb starr abgesondert.

Ihre Kollegen bemerkten es nicht, das Brummen ihrer Unterhaltungen sagte ihm, dass ihre Abgeschiedenheit normal war. Erwartet. Jeden Tag.

Nur dass es nicht normal war.

Es lag etwas Unerwartetes in der Anspannung ihrer Körperhaltung, irgendein Betrug, der sie ebenso wenig abgesondert hielt wie er sie aufrecht hielt, fest, so viel von ihren Körper fordernd, wie sie geben und was sie nicht geben konnte...

Etwas zog sich in seinem Bauch zusammen und er wusste es.

Er wusste, dass Hermine Granger während sie schrie ihre Schultern herab hängen, ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen und mit ihren Hände die Kannte des Tisches umklammern wollte.

Er wusste es augenblicklich, ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen.

Etwas wurde in ihrem Kopf still und sie erkannte, dass er sie prüfte. Nur leicht drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Ich bin überrascht, Mr. Snape", sagte sie ruhig und legte das Besteck beiseite.

Er bezweifelte, ob sie jemals genug Duellerfahrung haben würde, um zu wissen, warum sie ihre Hände befreit hatte, bevor sie sprach. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht in seinem Stuhl, seine Arme ruhten auf der Rückenlehne, auf dem Tisch, offen, die Hände leer, entfernt von seinem Zauberstab.

„Überrascht... worüber?"

„Dass Sie die Dreistigkeit besitzen innerhalb dieser Wände noch einmal aufzutauchen."

Der gesamte Lehrertisch hielt den Atem an. Niemand rührte sich, aber er spürte, wie sie sich durch die Stille hinweg anspannten, um seine Antwort nicht zu verpassen.

Guhle. Ohne jeglichen Zweifel genau das, worauf sie gezählt hatte.

Seine Stimme war ruhig. „Albus ist nicht weniger eine Präsenz in meinem Haus als hier."

Daraufhin wandte sie sich ihm ganz zu, bemessend, kühl überlegend, als ob sie bereits nach einem anderen Blickwinkel griff, einen mit einer schärferen Kante.

Aber er wusste, dass sie keinen finden würde; er hatte bereits ihren besten Schlag akzeptiert.

Er blutete noch nicht einmal.

Dann fiel die Strähne über ihr Augen und automatisch strich sie sich hinter ihr Ohr und da lag eine Eleganz in der Flucht, in der Strähne, in ihrem Fall und Beherrschung, eine Eleganz, die so im Zwietracht mit dem Rest von ihr stand, dass Severus sich davon abhalten musste überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen.

In der Bibliothek hatte er die Eleganz in dem Schwung ihrer Hand übersehen. Er hätte den Widerspruch erkennen müssen. Vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren hätte er es.

Seine Stimme sammelnd, bemerkte er: „Ich habe von Minerva erfahren, dass Sie kurz vor der Fertigstellung eines weiteren Essays stehen."

Und all ihre Eleganz war verschwunden, ersetzt durch ein kurzes Nicken, ausgetragen ohne Blickkontakt.

„Dann sollte ich mich darauf freuen es zu lesen."

Sie holte langsam Luft und, wie es für ihn aussah, schien sie in sich selbst zu verschwinden. „Es ist noch nicht fertig."

„Ich verstehe. Ich würde nichtsdestotrotz die Gelegenheit willkommen heißen Ihre Arbeit zu erörtern..."

Ein wachsamer Seitenblick. „Warum?"

„Ihre Arbeit interessiert mich."

Nur ein Zufall…

Was lediglich als ein vernichtender Blick gemeint war, schien gefangen und gehalten zu werden und es wuchs zu einer Herausforderung heran. „Auf welche Weise?"

In ihrem harten, angespannten Blick funkelte... etwas.

Verzweiflung hatte er erwartet. Scham, Neid – sie alle waren da; sie hatte er schon vor Jahren gesehen.

Aber jetzt, hinter Stein, hinter Eis, ein Funken von Zorn.

Ein Zorn ohne Gebilde, ohne Richtung, ohne Grund.

Seine Finger zuckten, gehorchten Instinkten, die ein halbes Jahrhundert alt waren, aber er neigte lediglich seinen Kopf und murmelte: „Sicherlich werden Sie mir zustimmen, dass ich das Recht auf die metaphysikalischen Folgen von Mord und den entsprechenden Zustand der Seele des Mörders, erworben habe?"

Am anderen Tischende eine plötzliche Stille, die Sätze hingen halb beendet von halb geöffneten Mündern.

Hermines Blick blutete vollkommene Kälte. „Ich bewege mich im theoretischen Bereich, Mr. Snape. Reine Theorie."

Er zögerte, bewusst eine Sekunde zu lange. „Natürlich tun Sie das."

Ihre Stimme war leise, ihr Ton beherrscht. „Sind Sie zu einem Unsäglichen geworden, Snape?"

Aus seinem Mund kam ein kurzes Geräusch, was vielleicht ein Lachen hätte sein können.

Die anderen Professoren zuckten zusammen, aber Hermine war unbeugsam. „Nun?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Ganz sicherlich nicht."

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?" Ihre Stimme hielt eine leise, geübte Autorität, aber in ihr erkannte er eine Spur von Unsicherheit.

Fast perfekt,

bemerkte er, nickte unbewusst, bevor er antwortete. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe..."

Sie dachte, er würde sich dann fast unmerklich zu ihr beugen; mehr eine Verlagerung des Gewichts als eine eigentliche Bewegung, mehr gespürt als gesehen.

Bevor sie sich zurückziehen konnte, fing sein Blick den ihren, und er sprach direkt mit dem, was ihre Leere in ihren Augen störte, mit dem, was nicht dort sein sollte, mit dem, was er vor all den Jahren in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte.

Zu dem, was auch immer es in ihrem Inneren war, dass sich an das erinnerte, was sie vergessen hatte, sagte er: „... bin ich hier, weil ich Sie gesucht habe."

Hermine starrte ihn für einen Moment an und kurz erblickte er in ihren Augen den aufopfernden Schrei, den niemand hören konnte.

Kämpfen oder flüchten, Professor?,

dachte er sanft.

Und sie starrte ihn an, ihr Kinn senkte sich – ein beinahe unsichtbares, schon fast unfreiwilliges Nicken und ihr Haar entschlüpfte und es fiel hinunter und sie strich es hinter ihr Ohr und stand abrupt auf.

„Ich werde nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek sein, sollten Sie dann noch immer den Wunsch haben meine Nachforschungen zu erörtern."

Und sie verließ die Halle.

Severus Blick funkelte eigenartig, als er ihr Verschwinden verfolgte; bewegungslos sitzend, bis sich die großen Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten.

Das schwere Echo bei ihrem Schließen erklang tief in seinem Bauch und seine Finger zuckten reflexartig mit dem Drang sie aufzureißen.

Weit auf.

Tief in seinem Inneren kümmerte es ihn nicht, wenn er sie dabei vernichtete.

Langsam kehrten die Unterhaltungen zurück, brannten in seinen Ohren.

Von ihrem Platz in der Mitte des Tisches aus warf Minerva dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer einen scharfsinnigen, verdeckten Blick zu, welcher sich dem Ausmaß von Hermines Einladung und dessen, wie lesbar sein Ausdruck nach all den Jahren der selbst auferlegten Einsamkeit geworden ist, nicht bewusst zu sein schien.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Hermine es abgelehnt hatte mit auch nur einem von ihnen über ihre Arbeit zu sprechen, behauptend, dass Diskussionen die Klarheit, die ihre Argumentation benötigte, verfälschen würde.

Gedankenverloren nippte Minerva an ihrem Wein und sah, wie Severus dasselbe tat.

Sie wäre nicht besonders überrascht, wenn sich seine Strategie als erfolgreich bei der zurückgezogenen Professorin Granger erweisen würde. Erleichtert, ja. Aber nicht überrascht. Wenn Harry wirklich Dumbledores Schützling gewesen war, dann war es allzu offensichtlich, zu wessen Spiegelbild Hermine geworden war.

Dennoch verzogen sich Minervas Lippen in ein schiefes Lächeln. Sie sollte in der Tat ziemlich überrascht sein, wenn der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer erkennen würde wie hoch für ihn selbst der Spieleinsatz geworden war.

* * *

><p>Tief in der Nacht flüsterte der Wind, pfiff durch die Bäume, suchend, nach dem Schloss greifend, umhüllend, umrundend, höher, ein Fenster, ein kleiner, winziger Riss...<p>

* * *

><p>Tief im Untergrund, zu weit entfernt, um den Wind zu spüren, während er über den Hof des Schlosses fegte, immer höher steigend, starrte Severus auf die Asche des sterbenden Feuers.<p>

Es war irgendwie seines.

Er hatte es getan, wenn nicht für sie, dann hatte er es ihr angetan. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man sich versteckte, wie man alles von sich wies, wie man Nähe ausschließen konnte, bevor es mit dunkler Höflichkeit und der kleinen, unzensierten Wahrheit aufwartete, die die noch größere Lüge versteckte.

Er hatte es tun müssen, er hatte den Anschein wahren müssen, er hatte das sein müssen, um zu überleben.

Er hatte es tun müssen.

Sein Leben, ihr aller Leben, hatte davon abgehangen.

Wäre es anders gewesen, wenn er gestorben wäre?

Die Frage hing schwer in den sich vertiefenden Schatten des sich verlängernden Abends.

_Nein._

Sie wäre trotzdem geboren worden.

Und Albus hätte trotzdem falsch gelegen.

Richtig, er hatte am Ende die sterblichen Überreste von Voldemort getötet, aber jedes richtig gezielte Messer konnte töten.

Sogar zweimal.

Im letzten Jahr hätte Slughorn für Albus den Zaubertrank brauen können, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten, in dem Jahr, in dem er wusste, dass er sterben würde...

_... für Potter._

Und dennoch wäre sie geboren worden; sie mit ihrer Neugierde, ihrem Mut, ihrem schonungslosen, brutalen, praktischen...

_Sie hätte eine gute Slytherin abgegeben..._

Aber nein.

Sie wurde von Muggeleltern geboren.

Ihr Verstand war vollkommen ihr eigenes Schaffen.

Hätte es wirklich eine Rolle gespielt, wenn er gestorben wäre?

Noch schlimmer..._ Hatte es wirklich eine Rolle gespielt, dass Albus, bis zu diesem einen Moment, nicht gestorben wäre?  
><em>

Und er verdrängte diese Frage...

... aber sie kehrte wieder zurück, dunkler, wütender, um ihn blind aus den Tiefen der Glut anzustarren, sich schwarzfärbend, zur leichten Asche werdend, durch das feste Eisengitter regnend.

* * *

><p>„Baron..." Die Stimme des sterbenden Mannes brach trocken in dem halbdunklen Zimmer.<p>

Der Blutige Baron schwebte näher an das Bett heran, als Horace Slughorns Blick durch ihn hindurch suchte.

„Baron?" Die Stimme flehend.

„Hier, Horace."

Eine müde Hand suchte von der Tagesdecke aus; der Baron zog seine zurück, fern: Nicht berührend. Noch nicht.

„Baron, ich fürchte mich."

Ein trauriger Blick, den Slughorn durch die sich schließende Augen nichtsdestotrotz fühlen konnte.

„Wie wir alle, Horace. Wie wir alle."

* * *

><p>Ihr Haar lag durcheinander, feucht auf dem rosarot befleckten Kissen.<p>

_Rons Kopf drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anzusehen, in seinen Augen schwankten die Bäume, aufsteigend, zerstörend, der Mond öffnete leere Tiefen in seinen leeren, geöffneten Augen._

_Hoffend, dass es sie nicht spüren konnte, sie nicht sehen würde, sie nicht berühren konnte..._

_Die Bäume knarrten, knickten unter Rons leeren, mondgefüllten Blick..._

_Es fand sie, fing sie, hielt sie fest..._

_Aber... Ich sollte diesen Teil gar nicht sehen... Ich sollte... Ich -_

_Rons Stimme. „Du kannst es."_

_Ihre eigene: „Ich kann nicht!"_

_Der Mond stieg vollständig in Rons sterbenden Augen auf. „Aber du hast es getan."_

_„Nein..."_

_Und anstatt, dass er verkrampfte und erschlaffte, um in den Himmel zu starren, lächelte Rons Körper sie an._

_Sie ging zurück, seinem Lächeln ausweichend. „Nein..."_

_Und es verfolgte sie und noch immer sprach sein Körper. „Und du wirst es."_

_Ein wimmerndes Geräusch. „Nein..."_

_„Bald, Hermine."_

_Ein Wimmern._

_„Bald."_

_Schweigen._

_Und der Mond in seinen Augen und sein toter Mund formten die Worte: „Du weißt, dass du es willst."_


	9. Wünsch Dir was

**~Wünsch Dir was~**

_„Du weißt, dass du es willst."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass ihre Wimpern zusammenkleben würden.<p>

Ihr zweiter, dass ihr Kissenbezug an ihrer Wange kleben würde.

Ihr dritter, dass sie Snape in der Bibliothek treffen würde.

_Verdammt, Granger._

Sie rieb mit ihrem Finger über ihre dichten Wimpern und versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie zuckte, als ihr Reiben eine Wimper ausriss. Sie öffnete ein wütendes Auge und starrte auf ihren Finger, als ob die Wimper das Treffen mit Snape an diesem Morgen arrangiert hätte.

_„Wünsch dir was, Hermine."_

Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten – wo kam das her?

_Ginny._

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und verkrampfte ihre Faust für einen beharrlichen Moment auf dem Kissen, bevor sie aufstand.

Die Hauselfe würde die Wimper später auf dem Kissenbezug finden.

* * *

><p>Wenn an diesem Morgen das Hallen ihrer Schritte durch die Steinkorridore etwas von ihrem gewöhnlichen Ausdruck verloren hatte, wenn ihr Blick noch eingekehrter wirkte, wenn ihr Haar mit einer Strenge zusammengebunden war, die sie sich sonst immer für die schneidenden Kommentare der Aufsätze der Schüler aufhob, dann war sich Hermine dessen nicht bewusst.<p>

Warum, _warum _hatte sie ihm angeboten ihre Arbeit mit ihm zu besprechen?

_Er weiß es._

Sie zermalmte diesen halbgeborenen Gedanken, aber er kehrte zurück. _Er weiß es.  
><em>

Um die Ecke wirbelnd, drückte sie sich gegen den rauen, kalten, alten Stein des Schlosses, ihr Herz pochte, als würde sie verfolgt werden.

_Gejagt._

Nein.

Da war niemand.

Sie konnte keine Schritte hinter sich hören, weder die langen Schritte, noch die bedächtigen, stark raschelnden Stiefelabsätze, die oftmals nur die einzige Warnung waren, dass dieser Schurke von Professor Snape...

_Mister Snape. Mister._

Sie war jetzt die Professorin und egal wie sehr er sich über die Entwicklung in seinem Gebiet auf dem Laufenden gehalten hatte...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang ihren Verstand sich wieder zu ordnen.

Seine Stimme in ihren Kopf. _„Ich kam, um Sie zu suchen."_

Und ihr Verstand zerbrach erneut. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schlug leicht mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand.

_Was wusste er?_

Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen. Da gab es zuerst nicht viel zu wissen – sie hatte Voldemort getötet, sie hatte keine Ahnung wie und so viel hatte sie auch den Unsäglichen gesagt – und auch dann nicht, als sie Jahre später zurückgekehrt waren.

Sie musste sich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichten. Es hätte Harry sein sollen, und so war es Harry gewesen. Er war das perfekte Symbol für das kulturelle Wiedervereinigungsprogramm des Ministerium – Vollblut, wenn nicht sogar Reinblütler, nicht muggelgeboren, aber als dieser erzogen worden. Ja, er war das perfekte Symbol für Hoffnung und die Zukunft.

Wohingegen sie nur... sie war...

Und Harry und Ginny waren ein _solch _fotogenes Paar.

Es gab Gerede, dass er nach seiner Quidditchkarriere in die Politik gehen wollte, aber bisher hatte er es immer wieder dementiert.

Genauso wie man etwas dementierte, wenn man genau das plante.

Hermine seufzte. Wenn er lange genug lebte, würde er eines Tages Zaubereiminister sein.

_Und dann wird er es wissen._

„Weiß irgendwer, dass ich es war... dass es nicht Harry gewesen war?", hatte sie die Unsäglichen vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren gefragt.

„Wir und der Zaubereiminister."

„Scrimgeour?"

„Und wer auch immer sein Nachfolger werden wird. Es gibt andere, ähnliche Vorkehrungen für andere Angelegenheiten."

Sie hatte genickt, sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Falls – wahrscheinlicher war, sobald – Harry Zaubereiminister wurde, würden sie es ihm erzählen?

Die Szene sprang voll ausgereift in ihren Kopf.

_„Oh, noch eine Sache, Mr. Potter. Ein paar hochgradige Regierungsgeheimnisse, Sie verstehen sicherlich... die Angelegenheit mit Voldemort vor ein paar Jahren – Sie erinnern sich bestimmt - die ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie wir die Öffentlichkeit und, hm, nun ja, Sie haben glauben lassen."_

Sie schloss erneut ihre Augen.

Natürlich würden sie ihm nichts erzählen.

Das war doch der Sinn gewesen.

Harry war noch nie ein guter Schauspieler gewesen. Nein, diese Rolle fiel auf...

Und Hermines Gedanken prallten zurück in die Gegenwart und zu dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer, welcher neben ihren Ellenbogen erschienen war.

„Halten Sie das Schloss aufrecht, Professor Granger?"

Sie starrte ihn an und seine Lippen zuckten.

„Das wiederholte Schlagen des Kopfes gegen Stein hat noch nie die Gedanken geklärt."

„Stimme der Erfahrung, Snape?"

Sein Blick wurde starr. „Vielleicht."

Hermine stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging in Richtung Große Halle.

Severus folgte ihr, viel langsamer.

Für einen Moment hatte sie mehr wie sie selbst ausgesehen.

Er fragte sich an was sie gedacht haben mochte.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er sich darüber überhaupt Gedanken machte.

* * *

><p>Minerva blickte auf, als der Baron neben ihrem Schreibtisch schwebte.<p>

„Er hat eine schwierige Nacht gehabt, aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass er jetzt stabil ist", informierte er sie.

„Kommt er über den Berg?"

Der Baron schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine lange Perücke schwebte langsam in der Luft. „Nein, Minerva. Es verbleibt noch ein Berg für Horace."

Sie schloss ihre Augen. „Man kann noch hoffen, Baron."

„Die Lebenden scheinen das immer zu denken."

* * *

><p>„...Sie sehen also, Professor, ich bin sehr daran interessiert zu wissen, wie sich seitdem Ihre Gedanken weiter entwickelt haben", sagte er und legte das letzte Band des <em>Ars Necronomica<em>zur Seite.

Mit den sich neigenden Sonnenstrahlen des Vormittags vom Fenster aus, saßen sie sich an ihrem gewohnten Tisch in der Bibliothek gegenüber.

Sie schaute hinauf zur gewölbten Decke. Der Kontrast war zu dieser Zeit immer am stärksten.

Sein Blick folgte dem ihren und ruhte auf dem aufsteigenden Gewölbe über ihnen, aber er kommentierte es nicht.

Ihre Unterhaltung an diesem Morgen – eine Zusammenfassung ihrer übrig gebliebenen Arbeit und seiner vorsichtigen Anerkennung – wurde in besonderen Schlüsselmomenten durch ihren unfreiwilligen Blick Richtung Decke unterbrochen.

Er hatte in ihnen kein Muster erkannt.

Hermines Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück. „Ihre Vertrautheit mit meiner Arbeit scheint ziemlich gründlich zu sein, Mr. Snape."

Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Ich durfte für viele Jahre den Luxus von ausreichend Zeit für Nachforschungen genießen, Professor Granger, und Ihre Arbeit berührt zentrale Angelegenheiten, die von nicht geringer Bedeutung sind."

„Für Sie persönlich."

„Ja."

Ihr Blick war kalt, scharf. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Anteil von zu vielen Emotionen in theoretischer Angelegenheit den klaren Durchblick behindern, Mr. Snape."

Er wog ihre Worte ab und entschied sich sie zu testen. „In der Tat. Auf diesem Weg liegt Blindheit."

„Wahnsinn", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch.

„Ah, ja, natürlich. Wahnsinn."

Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sie legte ihre Feder auf den Tisch. „Welches Spiel spielen Sie, Snape?", fragte sie.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe... ich finde Ihre Arbeit faszinierend und ich bin neugierig welche Richtung sie zurzeit einschlägt."

Ihren Kopf schüttelnd, als ob sie ihre Haare über ihre Schulter werfen wollte, entgegnete sie. „Wirklich nett, Snape. Allerdings sollten Sie folgendes nochmal überdenken. Fakt: Sie sind mit meiner Arbeit genauso vertraut, wie ich es bin. Fakt: Sie sind nach einer zweiundzwanzigjährigen Abwesenheit nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, nachdem Sie unter Umständen verschwunden sind, die – wie soll ich es diplomatisch genug ausdrücken? - weniger liebenswert waren. Fakt: Sie versprechen sich _nie_ und Fakt: Sie arbeiten _alleine_." Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Welches Spiel spielen Sie?"

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Professor, ich spiele keine Spiele." Er drückte sich leicht vom Tisch weg und seine Finger tippten aneinander, rieben für einen Moment gegen seine Lippen, während er ihren Blick prüfte.

Der Zorn, den er am vorigen Abend gesehen hatte, wurde in ferner Schwebe gehalten.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Absichten abschirmend, beobachtete er. „Sie basieren einen Teil Ihrer letzten Arbeit auf Kommentaren, die Sie als Antwort auf frühere Artikeln erhalten haben."

Sie nickte.

Er schlug eine der Kopien des Ars Necronomica aus der Bibliothek auf. „Insbesondere die von den Franzosen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber nickte erneut und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Ihre Anwendung der Muggeltheorie vom Abbau zur Metaphysik ist faszinierend. Ich habe die Textquellen extra aus Paris angefordert. Es hat mich Jahre gekostet all dies durch zuarbeiten."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben Derrida auf Französisch gelesen?"

Sie gestikulierte ungeduldig. „Natürlich. Im Englischen macht es überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Richtig", stimmte er ihr zu, ihre Augen beobachtend. Der Zorn in ihnen verschwand, als sie sich in ihren Ideen verlor.

„Seine Einleitung des zusätzlichen Körpers um einen Grundfehler des Systems offen zu legen – sozusagen, um die Schachtel zu öffnen, muss etwas von außerhalb benutzt werden – gab mir den entsprechenden Hinweis für die Möglichkeit des dreistufigen Prozesses..."

Sie holte weit aus und ging unglaublich weit ins Detail, wobei er nur halb zuhörte, als er ihr Gesicht beobachtete, wie es von einer Leuchtkraft erfasst wurde, dass es seine optischen Erinnerungen reizte... eine fortgeschrittene Schülerin, ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, das Silber in ihren Haaren wurde kurz durch den vertrauten warmen Schimmer verdrängt.

„... offenbart, natürlich, in der Annahme, dass 'Anweisung' und 'Bedeutung' nichts weiter als ein Mittel der kulturellen Kontrolle sind, das jeder mehr oder weniger freiwillig Teil von einem betäubten Schlaf ist." Mit funkelnden Augen hielt sie inne, um durchzuatmen. „Schafe", spuckte sie. „Sie sind alle Schafe." Sie verstummte, ihre Augen schienen irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Nase die richtige Formulierung zu suchen. „Auf Opium."

Mit Nachdruck verschränkte sie ihre Arme, starrte ihn an, als ob sie ihm herausfordern würde zu „blöken".

Als Antwort zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie errötete und der Fleck neben ihrem Ohr verschwand kurz.

„Gut zusammengefasst, Professor Granger. Aber stimmen Sie mir nicht zu, dass..."

Und so ging es weiter. Vier Stunden, in denen Teetassen und Tabletts mit Essen erschienen und abkühlten und unberührt von Hauselfen, Hannah Abbot und schließlich auch Minerva, bei der die Neugierde die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, weggewischt wurden.

Spät am Abend, als sie über einen Punkt, der so unbedeutend war, dass sich keiner mehr daran erinnern konnte, worum es eigentlich ging, diskutierten, hatten sie sich vollkommen erschöpft zurückgelehnt, denselben Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, der irgendwo zwischen Erregung und Erschöpfung lag.

So lebendig in seinem Verstand, so ermüdet in seinem Körper, hatte er fast die Tatsache übersehen, dass der Zorn aus ihren Augen verschwunden war.

Für einige Minuten schwiegen sie, erlaubten es ihren Köpfen sich wieder zu erholen.

Schließlich bewegte er sich in seinem Stuhl. „Es wird spät", sagte er.

Sie nickte, ein nüchterner Ausdruck kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. Sie schnippte die Bücher und Pergamente in ihre Tasche und wollte aufstehen.

„Darf ich Sie morgen wieder treffen?", fragte er.

Sie zögerte, suchte die Tischoberfläche ab, als ob diese die richtige Antwort auf seine Frage beinhalten würde, aber konnte dort nichts erkennen außer das Flechtwerk der Schatten des Mondlicht.

„Wenn Sie das wünschen", sagte sie schließlich ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sie standen auf, um zu gehen, und sie schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster.

Der Wind hatte sich etwas beruhigt, aber reizte noch immer die entfernten Bäume.

Die Bäume... sie blickte hinauf zu den sich senkenden Schatten, verspürte erneut das Gewicht des Schlosses, welches aus den Tiefen hinaufgezogen wurde, es umhüllte sie, über ihr, unter ihr, erdrückte sie, stöhnend von den unerbittlichen Gewölbe über ihr...

Als er ihren wandelnden Blick von Zögern zu etwas wie Panik sah, streckte er seine Hand nach ihrer Tasche aus. „Lassen Sie mich."

Weder bewegte sie sich, noch gab sie ein Anzeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„Professor Granger", flüsterte er.

Keine Reaktion.

_Wo ist sie?_

„Hermine."

Sie blinzelte einmal, langsam, ihre Augen senkten nicht verstehend den Blick auf die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Ihre Tasche. Sie sind erschöpft..."

Sie nickte und hielt sie ihm entgegen.

Eine seltsame Wärme wuchs in seinen Augen. Bedacht darauf nicht ihre Hand zu berühren, nahm er ihre Tasche und hielt ihr die Tür der Bibliothek auf. „Dann kommen Sie."

Sie trat hinaus und als sie schweigend zu ihrer Tür gingen, da suchte er bei ihr beobachtend nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für... irgendetwas.

Aber da waren keine. Als sie ihre Tasche nahm, dankte sie ihm, ihre Stimme war seltsam dick, irgendwie fern.

„Gute Nacht, Professor Granger."

„Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sie einen Moment lang an und schaute dann hinunter.

Ein winziger Geist saß neben Hermines Tür auf dem Boden und spielte mit einem entkeimten Blumenstängel. Ernst legte sie einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und zeigte auf die Tür.

Ohne genau zu wissen warum, wiederholte er ihre Geste und nickte ebenso ernst.

Der Geist lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, blies der kleine Geist die Samen von dem Halm los. Ihre fedrigen Stängel trugen sie schnell nach oben, schwebend und glitten dann nach unten, um schimmernd im Fackellicht gegen den wehend schwarzen Hintergrund seines sich entfernenden Mantels zu tanzen.

Im Schein der Fackel hatten die treibenden Samen dieselbe Farbe wie sie.


	10. Die Unschuldigen und die Verdammten

**~Die Unschuldigen und die Verdammten~**

* * *

><p><em>Im Schein der Fackel hatten die schwebenden Samen dieselbe Farbe wie sie. <em>__

* * *

><p>Außerhalb der Sicherheit der ächzenden steinernen Unterkünfte, peitschte der Wind um die vom Mondlicht beleuchteten Wände und Fenster des schlafenden Schlosses.<p>

In einem Turm außerhalb der Reichweite der anderen, abgeschieden durch einen Kunstgriff der Architektur, deutete ein Steinfinger hinauf in den Himmel; hinter einem zersprungenen Fenster unter einer weichen Tagesdecke schlief Hermine ohne die kleinste Falte.

Unter dem Grund, aus den steinigen Tiefen, die die Last hervorbrachten, zog sich eine einzelne Erinnerung aus einer ewig währenden Vergangenheit, nach oben. Sie schwirrte heraus, drehte sich höher, pfiff leise durch die leblosen Hallen, vorbei an den schlafenden Porträts, prallte ab ohne durch ihre formlose Kraft den langsam schwankenden Nebel zu wecken und streifte weiter durch die endlosen Durchgänge.

__

_Rons Körper drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr um...__  
><em>

Ihr Kopf rollte sich auf dem Kissen hin und her.

__

_„Du weißt, dass du es willst."___

_An dem Ort unter ihrem Namen, hinter ihren Träumen, trat sie zurück, einen Schritt zur Seite, zu schwach, um der Feigheit, die sie durchbohrte, zu trotzen.  
><em>

Die Augen fest geschlossen, formten ihr Lippen ein stummes „Nein..."

__

_„Du weißt es. Du weißt es. Du weißt..."__  
><em>

„Ich sollte das nicht hören. Er hat keine Stimme, er ist tot, er ist tot, er ist -" 

* * *

><p>Der Wind wuchs zu einem Schrei und in der Dunkelheit, unter dem Wind, riss Horace Slughorn weit seine Augen auf. <p>

* * *

><p>„... tot, er ist -"<p>

__

_„Bin ich nicht."__  
><em>__

_Nach Luft schnappend blickte sie auf. ___

_Rons Körper war nicht mehr Rons Körper, der dort auf dem Boden in Godric's Hollow lag und der Körper ruhte unter gefallenen Ästen der niedrigsten Kiefern, nackt, blass und ausgestreckt auf einem Bett von tintenschwarzer Seide. Er lag in einer Lache von windgepeitschten Schatten des Mondlichts._

_Dunkel._

_Der Kopf drehte sich langsam, um sie anzusehen, ein schwarzer Fleck von Haaren verschwand in den rauschenden Falten der Seide in den leeren Formen des Nichts._

_Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sich nicht abwenden, sie konnte nichts anderes sehen als die langen, schlanken Gliedmaßen, ein folgender Finger von rauchenden, geschmeidigen Kräuselungen, fallend, offenbarend, bevor sie..._

_Augen lodernd vor Dunkelheit, sanft mit einem dringenden, sicheren Versprechen._

_Die Stimme sprach nicht in ihre Ohren, sie schwang leise und tief in ihrem Kopf. „Du weißt, dass du es willst..."_

_Sie hörte sie, fühlte sie und sie atmete nicht, sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie wollte ihre Hand danach ausstrecken..._

_Wieder sprach sie._

_„Du weißt..."_

_Eine blasse Hand erhob sich, greifend, winkte sie in die Tiefen des vom Mondlicht berührten Fleck der schwarzen Seide, ein stürzender leerer Fleck von schmerzhafter Dauer._

_Es versprach nichts, und nichts war es was sie wollte und eine rosarote Spur von glänzenden, gesalzenen Wasser lief ihre Kehle hinunter, brachte ihre Stimme zum Schweigen, und umschlang ihr Herz._

_Blasse, vom Mondlicht erbleichte Lippen leckten ihre Haut sauber und die Seide senkte sich, bedeckte, verzehrte sie und im unbeleuchteten Schatten unter ihren Träumen, hinter ihrem Namen, wo sie alles und nichts wollte, lächelten die Lippen auf ihrer Haut und sie wusste in der Dunkelheit, dass diese Zähne hinter diesem Lachen reichlich mit zweiundzwanzig Jahre alter scharlachroter Tinte neu befleckt waren._

_Lippen und Atem bewegten sich über ihre Haut, verbargen den heulenden Zorn des zunehmenden Windes und, gehalten in der Dunkelheit unter den Schreien, vergaß sie ihren Namen._

* * *

><p>Severus warf sich hin und her, die Laken und Decken nur noch ein wütender Knoten, die Ranken leckten an seinen Fußgelenken, seiner Hüfte, über und um seine Arme herum, hielten ihn mit seinem eigenen Gewicht auf der Matratze, die seinen Stempel nach all den Jahren, wo sein Körper gelegen hatte, trug. Ein grausiges Gewicht in der Dunkelheit lastete auf ihm, sich nicht rührend; nicht weniger geschmückt, nicht weniger gebunden, wie die Seele des Dunklen Lords in Potters Narbe.<p>

Aber tief in seinen Träumen kannte er das Wort und fand seit langem, dass es das Ende bringen würde.

„Lumos."

Und er war wach und passte die Decken methodisch wieder an, als er ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte.

Seinen Morgenmantel zusammenhaltend, schritt er barfuß über die abgenutzten glatten Steine und öffnete die Tür.

„Severus." Poppy neigte ihren Kopf. „Etwas stimmt nicht."

„Slughorn?"

Sie nickte finster. „Er stirbt nicht. Und er sollte es."

Seveurs fühlte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab und folgte ihr hinaus in den dunklen Korridor.

Der Blutige Baron schwebte auf sie zu, als sie Slughorns Zimmer betraten. „Es gab keine Veränderung. Ich muss die Schulleiterin weck-"

Der Rest seiner Worte wurde von der Decke verschluckt, aber weder die Hexe noch der Zauberer bemerkten es, als sie beide auf die großen, starrenden Augen des älteren Zauberers blickten.

„Wie lange ist er schon in diesem Zustand?", fragte Severus, sein Blick verengte sich, als er die Entfernung zu Slughorns Bett schloss.

„Ein paar Minuten – als ich es erkannt habe, habe ich sofort nach Ihnen gesucht."

Er beugte sich über die angespannte, regungslose Gestalt, seine Sinne geschärft, die Haut in seinem Nacken begann zu kribbeln.

„Ist es...?" Poppy brachte es nicht übers Herz die Frage zu beenden.

Severus nickte einmal kurz, zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bevor er einen Zauberspruch flüsterte.

Slughorns Körper entspannte sich leicht, aber seine Augen blieben offen, an die Decke starrend.

Poppy warf Severus einen erschrockenen, fragenden Blick zu, aber seine Augen waren verschlossen und er sagte kein Wort.

Der Blutige Baron kehrte durch die Wand zurück und nur wenige Augenblicke später betrat Minerva das Zimmer. Severus und das finstere Gesicht von Poppy, ließ die Schulleiterin einen Schritt zurücktreten und sie richtete ihre schmale Gestalt auf. „Was ist passiert?"

Weder Hexe noch Zauberer antworteten ihr zunächst, dann auf Severus rücksichtsvollen Nicken hin, hob Poppy leicht den Kopf und schaute hinauf zur Decke.

Minervas Blick folgte dem der Heilerin, aber sie konnte nichts erkennen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Was, Poppy?"

„Er lag im Sterben, Minerva. Seine Augen geöffnet und auf die Decke gerichtet, so wie sie es manchmal tun..." Sie schluckte.

Minerva nickte. Sie alle hatten die Blicke der Sterbenden gesehen, die auf nichts gerichtet waren, als ob sie in ihrem Ableben dort etwas Bedeutsames finden konnten, etwas Wichtiges, das den Augen derer, die mit Leben erfüllt waren, auswich.

Poppy fuhr fort: „... und ich dachte, dass er gehen würde, aber dann...hielt er inne."

„Er hielt inne?" Minerva blinkte. „Er hörte auf zu sterben? Lebt er dann also noch?"

Die Heilerin öffnete ihre Hände und ließ sie dann fallen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Nein", sprach Severus in einem Flüstern. „Er lebt nicht, aber er ist auch nicht wirklich tot."

Minerva öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Severus hatte sich bereits an den Baron gewandt und zischte: „Granger."

Der Baron nickte und glitt im direkten Winkel zum Turm der Professorin aus dem Raum.

„Was? Was ist es, Severus?"

Er ließ sich schwer in einen Stuhl fallen und seine Finger fuhren grob durch seine Haare. „Die Dunklen Künste, Minerva."

Die Atmosphäre in dem halbdunklen Raum schien sich in sich zurückzuziehen, fort von sich selbst, fort von ihm.

„Wenn man ihnen einmal erlaubt den Verstand zu berühren, dann ist man gefangen von der Versuchung."

Minerva und Poppy tauschten einen Blick aus, ihre Hände zuckten zu ihren Zauberstäben.

Severus lachte, ein dunkles, freudloses, leises Lachen. „Der Versuchung zu widerstehen ist für die, die die Dunklen Künste berühren, die erste Lektion. Die, die es nicht gelernt haben, überleben nicht so lange, wie ich es getan habe."

Die verlegenen Hände der Frauen sanken.

„Dann ist Hermine...", hauchte Minerva.

„Wenn sie sich niemals eingestanden hat, was sie getan hat, Minerva, dann kennt sie keinen Weg es jetzt zu kontrollieren."

„Dann muss sie aufgehalten werden", sagte sie Schulleiterin und bedachte die regungslose Gestalt von Slughorn mit zunehmenden Schrecken.

Minervas Worte hallten in der Stille, als die drei auf die Rückkehr des Baron warteten, aber zwischen den Echos, lieferte Severus Kopf die Worte, welche eine jüngere Minerva benutzt hätte: _„Dann muss ihr geholfen werden."__  
><em>

Minerva ertappte sich dabei, wie sie mit dem schweren Ring, den sie trug spielte. Er drehte sich lose, seine Bande kalt satiniert zwischen ihren Fingern. Je länger sie in den unteren Etagen des Schlosses verblieb, desto kälter wurde das Metall; sie verspürte den vertrauten, stumpfen, aufkeimenden Schmerz in ihren Gelenken, während der Ring die Wärme aus ihrem Blut zu saugen schien. 

Ungeduldig atmete sie aus und murmelte: „Was hält ihn nur auf?"

Weder Severus noch Poppy rührten sich. Ihre Köpfe waren gesenkt, beide und alle von ihnen waren wieder in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren.

Nach einem langen, erstickenden Schweigen, schwebte der Baron langsam, mit seiner Hand zum Schluss, durch die Außenwand. Sie hielt eine weitere, kleinere Hand.

Der winzige Geist wehte zögernd hinter ihm, eine Hand griff nach oben, um die seine zu nehmen, die andere blieb draußen.

Sie beugte sich hoch und schien dem Baron etwas zuzuflüstern, aber die Lebenden konnten nichts hören.

Der Baron öffnete das Fenster und der kleine Geist schenkte ihm einen Hauch von einem Lächeln, als ob sie ihm danken würde und zog die andere Hand durch die Öffnung.

Ihre winzige Hand hielt den nackten, samenlosen Blumenstängel und sie schwebte nach vorne und legte ihn auf die Brust von Professor Slughorn.

Traurig sah sie ihn an, bevor sie sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Fenster flog.

Nach einem Moment sprach der Baron. „Der Wind ruht", sagte er.

Eine trockene Ecke in Minervas Kopf bemerkte, dass er sich wieder wie ein Zentaur anhörte. „Und Professor Granger?", fragte sie mit nicht wenig Schärfe.

„Schlafend. Nach allem Anschein tief und fest, aber ihre Bettwäsche ist sehr durcheinander."

Obwohl er seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt, hob Severus unter dem Haar seinen Blick.

Der Baron bemerkte es. „Ich habe die Kleine hinein geschickt, um es zu überprüfen", fügte er an niemand bestimmten gerichtet hinzu.

Weder Minerva noch Poppy sahen das tiefe, kurze Aufflackern in Severus Blick, bevor er sprach. „Etwas hat sie aufgehalten", flüsterte er. „Sie hat nach ihm gegriffen und etwas hat sie aufgehalten."

Die Hexen sahen ihn verwirrt und besorgt an.

Severus fuhr fort. „Ich befürchte Professor Granger hat einen Weg gefunden eine Seele zu brechen, der es keinen Mord bedarf. Das befürchte ich wirklich."

Poppy schreckte zurück, aber Minerva hob lediglich ihren Blick, um ihn für einen sehr langen Moment direkt anzusehen.

„Aber warum? Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?", fragte Poppy, die Tonlage ihrer Stimme stieg so hoch an, wie es noch nie jemand in ihrem Beruf gehört hatte.

„Weil sie es schon einmal getan hat", flüsterte Minerva. Poppy wollte etwas erwidern, aber Minerva legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich werde es gleich erklären", sagte sie.

__

_„Soweit wir wissen__,_ hat sie es schon einmal getan, Minverva, aber das ist es nicht, das ist nicht alles", bemerkte Severus, seine Lippen formten eine dünnen Linie, während sein Verstand hinter Augen, die plötzlich alt und müde waren, raste.

Beide Frauen sahen ihn an, dann zurück auf ihre Hände, nur sicher, dass sie seine nächsten Worte nicht hören wollten.

„Nein, noch nicht einmal die Verführung der Dunkelheit, die sich in den Kopf schleicht, kann für dies verantwortlich gemacht werden, nicht vollkommen, oder sie hätte es schon vorher versucht. Ich denke, sie wiederholt ein vergangenes Ereignis in einem verzweifelten und vermutlichen unbewussten Versuch etwas ungeschehen zu machen, was nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden kann."

„Severus, was in aller Welt meinen Sie?", fragte Minerva mit plötzlich trockenen Hals.

Bedacht seine Stimme gleichmäßig zu halten, sagte er: „Ich meine, dass sie eine Gryffindor ist, mit der Ehre der Gryffindor, Minerva, aber eine, deren Verstand verdorben ist, und dieser Makel war zurückgeblieben, um zu gären." Er verstummte für einen Moment und fuhr dann fort. „Ich glaube, dass sie experimentiert – prüft, ob oder ob nicht eine Seele ohne den Tod entfernt werden kann."

„Kann sie aufgehalten werden?", bellte Minerva und stützte sich an der nächstliegenden Wand ab.

„Ich habe ihn so gut ich kann beschützt, Minerva. Nein", antwortete er auf die Frage, die sie stellen wollte, „nein, Sie wollen nicht wissen, wie ich es gemacht habe. Ganz und gar nicht", beendete er, vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen, als sein Zauberstab auf den Boden schepperte.

Der Geschmack des Stasiszauber, den er auf Slughorn angewendet hatte, lungerte bitter in seinem Mund; rauchig, überreif, ein Nachgeschmack von Zitrone, gefallen, die zulange im Staub gelegen hatte.

__

_Zum Teufel mit Ihnen, Albus,_ dachte er._ In der Hölle sollten Sie schmoren._

Da er jetzt mit einer absoluten Sicherheit wusste, dass es vollkommen egal gewesen war, ob Albus gelebt hätte, dass alles, was er von ihm verlangt hatte, nur ein verdammter Schwindel war, ein ablenkendes Spektakel, so erkannte er jetzt auch zum ersten Mal seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass es viel wichtiger gewesen war, dass er gelebt hatte.

Potter hatte versagt, sein Versprechen erstickt durch die anwidernde Naivität von Dumbledores Glaube an die Macht der blinden Unschuld; er hatte versagt und eine dunklere Liebe war in das Vakuum seines Versagens gesickert – bewandert, schweigend, der Dunkelheit ergeben für Potter das zu tun, von dem er noch nicht einmal geträumt hatte es selbst zu wagen.

Hermine Granger hatte Ron Weasley nicht umgebracht, aber sie hatte das Opfer seiner Seele im Namen seines besten Freundes akzeptiert.

Severus hegte gar keine Zweifel daran, dass sie vorrangig aus einer Übereinkunft gehandelt hatte.

Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie dies abgelaufen sein musste.

Sie hatte ihre eigene Unschuld verdorben, sie alle in einem überschneidenden Moment der Panik aufbewahrt und hatte dann die letzten zweiundzwanzig Jahre stur damit verbracht, ihren eigenen sorgfältigen Wiederaufbau nach der Frage, wie sie es getan hatte, ignoriert.

Er wusste jetzt, nach was sie an der Decke gesucht hatte.

Es war nichts, was sie sehen konnte oder hoffte zu sehen.

Nein, sie hoffte das Nichts zu sehen, das selbst jetzt Slughorns starren Blick durchbrach.

Sie war zu jung, um sterben zu wollen, aber zu klug, um zu wissen, dass sie bereits begraben war.

Und ihre Hand lag auf dem Eckpfeiler und sie rührte sich und er spürte, wie sie sich bewegte.

Und ein raues Wehklagen von verdörrten Sirenengesang und er spürte ihren Ruf und er sehnte sich danach, dringend, ihre Hand, so weich, so klein, mit seiner Hand zu bedecken und ihr dabei zu helfen es anzustoßen.

Er wollte ihre Hand berühren, ihre Haut spüren, warm, lebendig, er wollte spüren, wie sich die tiefen, kalten Steine des Schlosses unter ihrer verräterischen Berührung bogen und erbebten.

Ein Ansturm von Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknete augenblicklich zu Salz.

In einer plötzlichen, fließenden Bewegung, hob er seinen Zauberstab auf und glitt aus dem Zimmer.


	11. Gnade

**~ Gnade ~**

_Er wollte ihre Hand berühren, ihre Haut spüren, warm, lebendig, er wollte spüren, wie sich die tiefen, kalten Steine des Schlosses unter ihrer verräterischen Berührung bogen und erbebten._

_Ein Ansturm von Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknete augenblicklich zu Salz._

_In einer plötzlichen, fließenden Bewegung hob er seinen Zauberstab auf und glitt aus dem Zimmer._

* * *

><p>Er schritt nach unten, trübe Fackeln leuchteten im Tempo seines Vorbeigehens und er schlug die Tür mit genug Kraft zu, um das alte Holz zu brechen.<p>

Der Klang seiner zuschlagenden Tür hallte durch das Schloss, erschütterte die nahestehenden Säulen, ebbte ab, als es durch den massiven, dichten Stein reiste, die endlosen Bewegungen der Treppen unterbrach, durch Sockel, Pfosten und Fensterbögen schlug, an den Rüstungen rüttelte und auf den Wasserspeier vor Minervas Büro aufschlug.

Der Wasserspeier zuckte zusammen, aber erfüllte seine Aufgabe als Bewacher, kein Anzeichen des Aufschlages drang in das Büro der Schulleiterin hindurch.

Die Kraft löste sich in der Luft auf, verlangsamte sich als sie den festen Kontakt verlor, strahlte in Wellen vom Turm der Schulleiterin hinaus, bis es den entferntesten Turm erreichte und den Sprung im Fenster fand.

Ein Splitter schmutzigen Glases klapperte auf Hermines Boden.

Sie setzte sich auf, rieb ihre Augen und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Und das Mondlicht tanzte durch den Sprung und stach in ihre Augen. Erschrocken wich sie instinktiv an das Kopfende ihres Bettes zurück und rollte sich dort zusammen, die Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Knie umklammernd.

* * *

><p>In seinen Zimmern packte Severus seinen Mantel, seine Fingerknöchel weiß, als er den bitteren Geschmack von staubiger Zitrone auf seiner Zunge schmeckte und sich dazu zwang ruhig zu atmen.<p>

Aber es war vergebens. Die Enge in seiner Brust wurde noch straffer.

Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte er allen akademischen Kontakt mit der Dunkelheit vermieden.

Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren hatte er den Kontakt mit jedem vermieden, der auch nur eine Randerscheinung im Kreise des Dunklen Lords gewesen war.

Jahrelang war er in der Dunkelheit versunken gewesen, vor ihm, über ihm, unter ihm, seit er dorthin geflüchtet war, sie umarmt hatte, sie in seiner Jugend aufgebrochen hatte; die Jahre hatte seine Person verbrannt.

Diese Jahre hatten ihn listig genug gemacht, um sein letztes Duell zu überleben, welches in hätte umbringen sollen. Arglistig genug, um das Endspiel zu überleben. Stark genug, um Albus Dumbledore umzubringen.

Bis heute Abend hatte er seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren die Dunkelheit nicht mehr berührt und jetzt, mit jeder Faser, jedem Nerv kämpfte er gegen das Verlangen, sie noch einmal zu berühren.

Er hatte gegen die Missverhältnisse im Lehrplan von Hogwarts Dunklen Künsten geschimpft, Gründe angeführt, dass zumindest einige aktive Anwendungen eingeführt werden sollten, als lieber die passive Verteidigungsstrategie von der Albus immer vorgebetet hatte, dass sie die beste Waffe gegen die Dunkelheit war.

„Licht, Severus", hatte Albus jede Unterhaltung beendet. „Licht ist die einzige Waffe, die gegen die Dunkelheit gewinnen kann."

Verflucht sei er und seine primitiv funkelnde Blindheit.

Denn diese Einstellung funktionierte nur, wenn Erfolg auch wirklich möglich war, wenn dort auch wirklich eine letzte, epische Schlacht geschlagen werden musste und selbst dann brauchte das Licht Glück. Hatte es gebraucht.

Das Glück hatte Harry Potter bis zu dem Moment, in dem es Ronald Weasley getötet hatte, verlassen und es hatte seine Seele in die Hand einer anderen gelegt, einer, die gewusst hatte, was zu tun war.

Severus Atem kratzte rau in seinem Hals.

Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, wo Hermine gelernt hatte das zu tun, was sie getan hatte, aber er wusste in seinem tiefsten Inneren, dass sie in ihrer Not die Horkruxe zu zerstören, entdeckt durch den Mord von einem dunklen Zauberer, welcher ihnen hätte helfen können, irgendwo in ihrem unschuldigen Herumtasten, sie eine verborgene Quelle gefunden haben musste, die ihr das Wissen über eine Dunkelheit gegeben hatte, die sie im Dienste des Lichtes verzerrt hatte.

Sie hätten nicht allein sollen.

_Sie _hätte nicht allein sein dürfen.

Potter den Philosophien Dumbledores blind ergeben, um auch nur jemals die Dunkelheit als eine Waffe gegen die Dunkelheit in Betracht zu ziehen; Weasley zu dumm, um auch nur die Hälfte von dem zu verstehen, was sie gelernt hatte – aber gut genug als Schachspieler, um die mögliche Anwendung zu erkennen.

Sie hätte es nie von sich aus getan. Sie hätte es nie alleine geträumt.

Nein. Severus hatte gar keine Zweifel, dass sie unter Tränen, nachdem die Schreie versiegt waren, dem zugestimmt hatte, was der junge Weasley vorgeschlagen haben musste.

„Wenn es dazu kommt, Hermine... Wenn ich gefallen bin... wenn es Harry hilft... opfere den Springer, Hermine."

Und die Königin. Und die Königin.

Sie hätte nicht alleine sein dürfen.

Ein leises Knurren begann in Severus Kehle.

In all den langen Jahren vor der Schlacht, wie oft hatte er da Dunkelheit gegen Dunkelheit kämpfen lassen.

Nicht schön.

Aber seine Absicht – der letztendliche Niedergang des Dunklen Lords – war die Festung seiner geistigen Gesundheit gewesen.

Sie hatte heute nicht solch eine Bestimmung. Mit ihrer ersten Berührung mit der Dunkelheit hatte sie den Dunklen Lord geschlagen und der Krieg – der äußere – war vorbei gewesen.

Aber zweiundzwanzig Jahre später, befand sie sich noch immer im Krieg.

Ein Krieg ohne Schlachten, ohne Medaillen.

Nur Opfer.

Sie hätte nicht alleine sein dürfen. Wäre sie auch nicht, wenn da nicht Albus unergiebige Hartnäckigkeit für sein Schweigen gewesen wäre...

In seinem Kopf ein Sturm, und das Knurren wuchs plötzlich zu einem Gebrüll, als der Sturm ausbrach. Er griff nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand und schleuderte ihn gegen die entfernte Wand.

„Verflucht seist du, Albus!"

Sogar bevor die Echos der Zerstörung erloschen waren, hatte er sich vom Kamin abgewandt und war durch die Tür hinaus in den Flur verschwunden; seine hastigen Schritte trugen ihn hinaus aus den vergrabenen Tiefen des Schlosses.

Er würde erst später erkennen, dass das, was er unter seinen zurückweichenden Stiefeln zu Staub zerschmettert hatte, die Überreste eines kleinen obsidianischen Drachen waren, den Albus ihm auf einem lang zurückliegenden Weihnachtsfest geschenkt hatte.

Die schwarzen Fragmente schimmerten feucht im Schein der Fackeln und schwankend noch immer von seinem Verschwinden. Der Kopf des Drachen war seinen Stiefeln entkommen und lag im Korridor, die regungslosen Augen verblassten langsam.

Ein grauer Film legte sich über seinen Blick.

* * *

><p><em>Den Flur hinunter. Die Treppen hinauf. Durch die Eingangshalle.<br>_

Die große Treppe. Eine weitere Biegung, ein Zusammentreffen der Ecken und durch die Tür – die Tür...

_Verflucht, Albus. Zum Teufel mit dir!  
><em>

... und die Treppe hinauf, um hinaus auf den windgepeitschten Turm in die Dunkelheit zu brechen.

Die Tür knallte gegen die Steinwand an der Brüstung und schwankte an einem zerbrochenen Scharnier, als er hinaus in das eisige Mondlicht trat, seine Stiefel stießen Frost von den Steinen, den er durch die unzähligen schattigen Morgendämmerungen von zweiundzwanzig verschiedenen Wintern, wach und schlafend, seit dieser Nacht, festgetreten hatte...

...die Nacht, in der er mit einem einzigen Fluch für seine Vergangenheit bezahlt hatte, ein doppeltes Opfer für seine Pflicht im Namen der Liebe; Severus Fatalismus überwog seiner Skepsis gegenüber Albus' Sicherheit, dass ihre Taten, ihre Maskerade von Mord, Potter dabei helfen würde eine friedliche Zukunft zu sichern.

Diese Zukunft.

„ZUM TEUFEL MIT DIR, ALBUS! DU VERDAMMTER FEIGLING!"

Der Wind riss seinen Schrei aus seiner Kehle, verhedderte sich in den Wirbeln seines schnappenden Mantels und schoss es direkt vom Turm in das brüchige Herz des gefrorenen Waldes.

* * *

><p>Hermine, am Kopfende zusammengerollt, erstarrt im Mondlicht, wog sich leicht in dem eisigen Luftzug.<p>

Verbliebene Bilder von schwarzer Seide wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, knisterten über ihrer nackten Haut, der Geschmack von Salz, als Lippen, fest und warm, über ihren Mundwinkel streiften, ihre Scham zurück in ihren Mund blutete, ihr Wimmern erstickte und es mit einem Stöhnen ersetzte...

... und der Wind trug eine hohe, dünne Totenklage zu ihrem Turm und sie erhob sich, vom Bett zurückweichend, ihre nackten Füße kalt auf dem Stein, während sie auf den Sprung im Fenster starrte.

Die Totenklage wuchs zu einem dünnen schrillen Schrei, getragen vom Wind und im Nachbeben des Schreis dachte sie, Worte zu hören.

Ihre Hand fuhr still zu ihrem Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachttisch und sie umklammerte ihn fest.

Ihre Augen noch immer glasig vom Schlaf, dem abgebrochenen Traum, starrte sie für einen Moment auf das Fenster, auf das verschmutzte Glas, das vom Mond in dutzende teilweise gebrochene farbliche Köder geteilt wurde, das Licht, welches weiß durch den einen kleinen Riss stach und sie flüchtete aus ihren Zimmern und rannte, ihr weißes Nachthemd sich um ihre nackten Fußgelenke kräuselnd, durch ihre Tür, um Ecken herum, Treppen hinunter, Treppen hinauf, bis sie kaum noch wusste, wohin sie von dem Geräusch flüchtend, lief.

Der winzige Geist folgte ihr still, bis sie eine geöffnete Tür erreichte. Der Geist ruderte von der Tür fort, diese Tür, als Hermine die Treppe hinaufrannte, in den Wind, wo Severus mit geschlossenen Augen, sein Gesicht in Mondlicht getaucht und dem Himmel seinen Hals darbietend, stand.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und er blinzelte einmal, senkte langsam seinen Kopf zurück in den Schatten, um sie anzusehen, eine kleine, barfüßige Gestalt in einem leuchtenden weißen Nachthemd.

Er sonnte sich in der Reflektion des Mondes in ihren entsetzten Augen.

„Sie", flüsterte sie.

Sein Kinn senkte sich leicht und sein Haar fiel, ein spitzer Winkel von Dunkelheit maskierten seine Gesichtszüge.

Der bittere Wind schnitt durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemds, er trug den staubigen Duft von Schnee, der tief unten am Grund lag und sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, schritt zurück, zur Seite und hinterließ schwarz geschmolzene Fußabdrücke im glitzernden Frost.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, streckte er seine Hand über die gepflasterte Fläche von altem Stein nach ihr aus.

Sie drückte ihren Rücken gegen die zerbrochene Tür, das raue Holz verfing sich in ihrem Stoff. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Haare wirbelten wild in dem steigenden Heulen des Windes um ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht sehen... hielt er einen Zauberstab?

Sie schleuderte ihren eigenen hoch. „Nein!", schrie sie.

„Werden Sie mich umbringen, Professor?", fragte er, seine Stimme durch den Wind zu ihr getragen.

Sie blinzelte und ihr Zauberstab fiel aus ihren tauben Fingern.

Er schloss die Entfernung zwischen ihnen, löste seinen Mantel, als ein Windstoß ihn hinter ihm hoch fliegen ließ und legte ihn um ihre Schultern, ein Wirbel von sich senkender Dunkelheit isolierte den blendenden Glanz von Mondlicht auf Weiß.

„Sie erfrieren", murmelte er, hob ihren Zauberstab auf und führte sie zur Tür.

„Das ist egal", sagte sie ohne zu wissen, woher ihre Worte kamen oder warum sie sie sagte.

Auf der obersten Stufe anhaltend, neigte er leicht seinen Kopf und sie drehte sich um, halb blind, um seinen Umriss zu sehen, eine leere Dunkelheit umrandet von den hell beleuchteten Steinen hinter ihm.

Er zog den Mantel noch enger um ihren Hals. Ihre ständig flüchtende Strähne straffte sich von ihrer Schläfe zu ihrem Hals durch das festgeschnürte Stück Stoff.

„Ihren Mantel. Nehmen Sie ihn runter von mir", sagte sie, ihre Zähne klapperten durch ihre Lippen, die langsam jegliche Farbe verloren. Sie zitterte, kämpfte schwach gegen die straffen Falten.

„Aber Professor", begann er, seine Stimme hallte leise im Treppenhaus hinter ihr, „ist es nicht das, was Sie schon immer wollten?"

Sein Blick hielt den ihren und sie rührte sich nicht.

Seine Stimme war eine weiche, geduldige Beharrlichkeit, entstanden von den Steinen, von der Leere darunter. „Das ist es, nicht wahr? So einen haben Sie an diesem einen Tag in der Winkelgasse getragen... meinem so ähnlich... meinem so sehr ähnelnd. Im Schnitt, in der Farbe, im Scham..."

Sie schloss ihre Augen gegen die Tränen, die sich in ihren Haaren verfingen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie spürte, wie er sich ihr in der Dunkelheit näherte.

Sanfte Hände befreiten das Haar von dem zugeschnürten Kragen.

Sie erstarrte und hielt den Atem an.

„Was wollen Sie dann?", fuhr er leise fort. „Kann es sein, dass Sie bestraft werden wollen?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Ist das nicht der Grund, warum Sie alle von sich stoßen? Ihrer aller Hass auf sich zwingen, um Ihren Betrug zu büßen, sich selbst in eine Ecke drängen, bis Sie nirgends mehr hin ausweichen können, außer direkt zum Turm des Mörders?"

„Sie haben geschrien", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe Sie gehört. Sie haben ihn verflucht."

Sein Blick wurde scharf, aber seine Hände fuhren weiterhin über die Falten des Stoffes an ihrem Hals. „Aus dieser Entfernung konnten Sie meine Worte nicht gehört haben."

„Der Wind", protestierte sie undeutlich, sich nur entfernt bewusst, dass wieder Gefühl zurück in ihre Finger floss. „Und mein Fenster ist kaputt."

Für einen Moment suchte er in ihrem Gesicht. „Öffnen Sie ihre Augen, Hermine."

Sie gehorchte und schaute auf seine Brust vor ihr.

„Was sehen Sie?"

„Dunkelheit", hauchte sie.

Ihre Hand, klein, sanft und blass tauchte aus den schweren Falten der schwarzen Seide auf und streckte sich nach ihm aus...

„Nicht", flüsterte er.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

„Sie werden mich nicht als ein Mittel benutzen, um sich selbst zu bestrafen, Hermine."

„Aber-"

„Nein." Behutsam ordnete er die Falten des Stoffes neu über ihrer Hand und führte sie zur Treppe.

Aber als sie hinab in die tiefen, warmen Schatten des schlafenden Schlosses stiegen, kämpfte er damit das Geräusch seines pochenden Herzens zu ersticken.

* * *

><p>Tief unten im Korridor, unter dem Turm, sammelten kleine, halbdurchsichtige Hände das Obsidianpulver in einem kleinen Haufen zusammen.<p>

Es dauerte sehr lange.

Als die Hände fertig waren, lag der winzige Kopf des Drachen regungslos oben auf dem glitzernden Pulver.

Es war fast so, als würde er schlafen.


	12. In deinen Händen

**~In deinen Händen~**

_Aber als sie hinab in die tiefen, warmen Schatten des schlafenden Schlosses stiegen, kämpfte er damit das Geräusch seines pochenden Herzens zu ersticken. _

* * *

><p><em>Als die Hände fertig waren, lag der winzige Kopf des Drachen regungslos oben auf dem glitzernden Pulver.<em>

_Es war fast so, als würde er schlafen._

* * *

><p>Schweigende Porträts bemaßen ihren Weg die Treppen hinunter, der wirbelnde Nebel schwebte sachte, um ihren Durchgang zu markieren. Noch immer in Severus Mantel eingehüllt, ihre tauben, nackten Fußsohlen kitzelten von der Rückkehr der Wärme, blinzelte Hermine langsam, als sich ihre Augen nach dem grellen Mondlicht an das gedämpfte Licht der Fackeln gewöhnt hatten. Als sie automatisch den Korridor, der zu ihrem Turm führte, betreten wollte, hielt ein leichter Druck von Severus Hand auf ihrer Schulter sie davon ab und führte sie stattdessen durch einen schmalen Torbogen zu einer schmalen Treppe.<p>

„Wo gehen wir hin?", murmelte sie, ihre leise Stimme hallte in dem gewölbten Durchgang.

Ungewollt spannte sich Severus Kiefer an, als ihn ihre Stimme in warmer Dunkelheit einhüllte. Der dunkle Stasiszauber, den er gesprochen hatte, um das Sterben von Slughorn weiterhin vor weiteren Verletzungen zu bewahren, hatte ihn in den engen Grenzen des Treppenhauses ausgelaugt und der lungernde Makel von was auch Hermine getan hatte, hatte ihn gerufen, eine sanfte Liebkosung einer alter Wunde.

Wenn er ihr erlaubt hätte ihn zu berühren... Vorsichtig durchatmend, starrte er bewusst auf die Treppe vor ihm, als sie hinunter gingen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

„In den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke", sagte er barscher als beabsichtigt.

Das Kitzeln in Hermines Füßen verschärfte sich und sie zuckte zusammen, verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Außer Stande durch die zugeschnürten Falten der schweren Seide nach der Brüstung zu greifen, lehnte sie sich instinktiv gegen Severus.

Seine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Ellbogen, um sie durch den Mantel hindurch festzuhalten.

Sobald sie ihren Halt wiedergefunden hatte, ließ er sie los und sie sank hinunter auf die Treppenstufen. „Meine Füße", sagte sie, der Schmerz hob ihre Stimme eine Stufe höher, als sie den Mantel halb löste, um ihre Hände zu befreien. Ihre Füße reibend, spürte sie ein Stechen in ihren Augen und blinzelte rasch. _Lächerlich_, dachte sie, aber die Nässe auf ihren Wangen verriet sie.

Regungslos stand Severus auf den Stufen. Wenn er wusste, dass sie weinte, dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Mir geht es gleich wieder gut", sagte Hermine, Schmerz kämpfte gegen Verlegenheit, als sich ihre Durchblutung verbesserte. „Gehen Sie einfach weiter."

Severus schwieg. Sein Blick verfolgte die Bewegungen ihrer Hand auf ihren Füßen und Beinen, als sie die Wärme zurück in ihre Haut massierte, der dünne, weiße Stoff ihres Nachthemds nur eine gelbe Kräuselung im Fackelschein.

„Gehen Sie", beharrte sie zu ihm aufblickend.

Später würde er sich daran erinnern, wie sie in diesem Augenblick ausgesehen hat: Die Art, wie ihre kleine, blasse Hand als Befreiung gegen die Dunkelheit gegen seinen schwarzen Mantel erschienen war, das Fallen ihrer Haare aus einer verstürmten Erinnerung des Windes; das Funkeln der Wut in ihren Augen. Eine geringe Wut, eine Geschichte der Unschuld.

Sie war verboten.

Und sie war wunderschön.

_Verdammt noch mal. __  
><em>

„Gehen Sie", sagte sie.

Das Echo ihrer Stimme verschwand in den Stufen, ein flehender Niedergang von wo aus die Worte schon bald verloren sein würden.

Severus Schultern sanken und er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die gewölbte Mauer. Für einen langen Moment schloss er seine Augen und sank dann steif den restlichen Weg hinunter auf die Treppe.

Hermines Hände hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie das Spiel von etwas in seinem Kopf beobachtete, das fast unmerklich in seinem Gesicht aufflackerte, ein dünner Glanz sichtbar auf seiner Haut, dann eine Anspannung um seine Augenwinkel herum, bevor er sich beugte, um sich zu setzen, eine Hand hinter ihm ausgestreckt, um sich auf eine höhere Stufe hochzuziehen.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Warum der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke?", fragte sie.

„Ihr Fenster ist kaputt", flüsterte er, „meine Zimmer sind unangebracht und es gibt keinen anderen Ort in diesem Schloss, wo wir ungehindert reden können."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue bei „unangebracht" hoch und die andere gesellte sich bei „ungehindert" dazu. „Ungehindert?", wiederholte sie. „Und was verbergen Sie jetzt?"

Er ignorierte ihre spitze Bemerkung. „Nicht ich, Hermine. Sie."

„Ich?" Sie wollte aufstehen, aber die Nadeln hielten sie unten. „Was habe ich schon zu verbergen?"

Er betrachtete sie ruhig.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und erwiderte seinen Blick für einen Augenblick, aber konnte die sonst so gleichgültige Kraft darin nicht halten.

Er lachte leise, ein kurzes Rumpeln, ohne Humor. „Ich habe diesen Blick erfunden, Hermine. Er funktioniert bei mir nicht. Nicht privat."

Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und umschlang sie.

In dem Schweigen, welches sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, beobachtete er das Licht der Fackeln in ihrem Haar und sie spürte die Steine unter ihren Füßen, zog unbewusste Kreise auf ihren Knie mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

Auch das beobachtete er.

Schließlich, mit einer müden Stimme, fragte sie: „Warum wollen Sie es wissen?"

Sein Blick flackerte einmal berechnend auf. „Neugierde."

Sie schnaubte und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nur die jüngere Hermine zeigte. „Erzählen Sie mir was anderes."

„Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Sie sind neugierig", sagte sie rundheraus.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Er drehte ihre Frage in seinem Kopf herum. Warum eigentlich? Warum ihr nicht einfach ungehinderten Zutritt zu dem Schrecken, nach dem sie gegriffen hatte, lassen? Warum sollte sie nicht ihre Theorie an der widerstandslosen Seele von Slughorn testen können und er könnte nach Hause zurückkehren, fern von der grauenvollen Erinnerung, die das Schloss von Hogwarts jetzt für ihn war – war und immer sein würde?

Der Schein der Fackeln warf Schatten an die Wand, die die Stufen näher zu bringen schienen anstatt sie weiter zu entfernen, erst ihre Geheimnisse mit gleichgültigen Flackern, die keinerlei Muster kannten, enthüllten und dann wieder verbargen.

Abgesehen von dem, was er Minerva und Poppy erzählte hatte, war seine Kontrolle nicht perfekt, noch war sie es je gewesen. Er hatte vielleicht vor langer Zeit dem Impuls, der ihn zum ersten Mal zu den Dunklen Künsten geführt hatte, widerstanden – das Zeichen auf seinem Arm nur noch eine verblasste Erinnerung einer Treue, der er vor einer langen Zeit abgeschworen hatte - aber...

Aber...

Er hatte sich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt und Dumbledores Orden seine Dienste geschworen – Dienste ja, aber nie Glauben. Nein, er kannte nur allzu gut die Stimme der Geliebten der Dunkelheit, ein mitternächtliches Flüstern, welche um Missachtung flehte.

Ein dünner Schweißfilm breitete sich über seine Handflächen aus.

Unschuld beschützt nur die Unschuldigen.

Und er wusste, dass heute Abend die Dunkelheit mit Hermines Stimme sprechen würde.

Schließlich redete er. „Ich weiß nicht warum."

Sie starrte ihn an, ihr Gesicht ungeniert ausdruckslos. „Sie wissen es nicht", wiederholte sie.

„Nein."

„Sie."

Er blickte finster und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der ein Lachen hätte sein können, wenn sie sich daran erinnern könnte. „Die Welt, wie ich sie kenne, hat soeben aufgehört zu existieren." Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um, zu den Steinwänden und der Treppe, die sich in beide Richtungen zu Schatten erstreckten. Dann stumpfte ihr Blick ab und ihre Stimme sank: „Ich frage mich, wie ich es wissen würde, wenn sie es täte."

Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. All seine Sinne waren erregt und sehr leise fragte er: „Wenn die Welt, wie Sie sie kannten, aufhört zu existieren?"

Sie nickte einmal mit gesenktem Blick.

Er rutschte etwas, seine Muskeln spannten sich als Antwort auf einen Instinkt, den er nicht weiter untersuchen wollte, an. „Auf die Art und Weise, wie Sie es schon vorher gewusst haben."

Ihre Hände umklammerten ihr Nachthemd und durch ihre Haare sah sie ihn an, ihr Blick berechnend, die unvorstellbare Entfernung abmessend, real und irreal.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment dachte er, dass sie sich gegen ihn lehnen würde und der Geschmack in seinem Mund füllte seine Fantasie.

Er griff nach der rauen Steinkante der Treppe hinter sich.

Für einen weiteren, dachte er, dass sie flüchten würde und sein Griff festigte sich schmerzhaft, als er gegen den Drang ankämpfte aufzuspringen.

Doch obwohl sie seinen Blick hielt, nickte sie nur und er atmete langsam auf, seine Hand dazu zwingend den Todesgriff vom Stein zu lösen.

Für eine ganze Weile saßen sie im Halbdunkeln, der scharfe Geschmack ihres unausgesprochenen Verstehens lag wie Säure in der Luft.

Schließlich flüsterte sie: „Ich habe ihn getötet."

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Sie wussten es."

Er nickte.

„Sie wussten, dass es nicht Harry gewesen war." Sie beobachtete ihn vorsichtig.

„Ja. Damals nicht, später."

Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn und er antwortete ihr. „Ihre Nachforschungen."

„Ah", sagte sie schon fast traurig. „War es so offensichtlich?"

„Nein."

„Nein? Oh... okay, dann."

In den flackernden Schatten seiner Augen wurde ihr Gesicht ruhiger, scheinbar jünger.

„Er – Ron – wir hatten eine Abmachung, dass... wenn..." Ihre Stimme verstummte kurzzeitig und sie beobachtete, wie das Licht der Fackeln Severus' Schatten auf den Stufen unter ihr bewegten. Ihr Hals schnürte sich mit unvergossenen Tränen zu, ihre Worte schlüpften zwischen ihnen heraus. „Ich habe seine Seele zerstört", flüsterte sie.

Severus Herz pochte in seinem Hals.

Ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust aus Stoff. „Ich wollte es nicht", sagte sie, ihre andere Hand in ihrem Haar verwickelt. Ein einziges, panisches Wort: „Ich-"

Sehr leise. „Ich weiß."

„Sie wissen es nicht. Sie können es nicht."

„Ich tue es."

„Nein."

Grob. „Doch."

Ihre Hand drehte ihr Haar, zog daran, straffte die Haut auf ihrer Stirn.

Die Luft schien sich zu verengen, wärmer zu werden und dann fing plötzlich eine nahe hängende Fackel an zu tanzen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, ihre Stimme war scharf. „Warum tun Sie mir das an?"

Eine antwortende Wut loderte in seinen Augen, aber seine Stimme war ruhig. „Aus demselben Grund, warum ich die meisten Dinge tue."

„Weil niemand so weit sinken kann?"

„Nein."

Ein skeptischer Blick.

„Weil niemand so hoch kommen kann."

Ihre Hände stoppten in ihren Haaren.

„Ich hatte vielmehr angenommen, dass Sie darüber etwas wissen würden", hauchte er, „Hermine."

Aus eigenem Antrieb bewegte sich seine Hand langsam, griff nach ihren Fingern, um sie aus ihren Haaren zu befreien und sie in seinen eigenen einzufangen.

Bei der Berührung mit seiner Haut verdunkelte sich ihr Blick, ihre Augen schlossen sich. _Warm__, _dachte sie, _so warm_.. Eine gewaltige, schmerzliche Dunkelheit öffnete sich leer in ihr und sie zog seine Handfläche nach, ihre Finger bewegten sich mit dem stillen, langsamen Schrecken einer Kinderbewegung, die über ein Spielzeug in dem Schatten eines einsamen Raumes fuhren.

_Ja,_ dachte er, verloren in ihrer Berührung, seine Atmung flach, sein Herz das einzige Geräusch. „Gefährlich", hauchte er.

Ihr ganzes Sein konzentrierte sich auf diese eine Berührung.

„Hermine, das können wir nicht", sagte er, sein Blick wurde schwer, verfolgten die Kurven ihres Halses, wo ihre weiche Haut auf...

„Wir können", sagte sie flüsternd mit geschlossenen Augen.

Während er seinen Kopf neigte, damit seine Lippen ihren Hals berühren würden, fühlte er die Hitze ihrer Worte durch seine Haare:

„Du weißt, dass du es willst."

Und seine Hände verhakten ihre Arme, umklammerten ihre Schultern, grob in ihren Haaren, zogen ihren Kopf zurück hinter ihr gegen die Steinwand, als er sich über sie beugte und durch zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie wie sein fallendes Haar das Licht der Fackeln abschirmte, sein Atem kratze heiß über ihren Hals, sein Körper eine schwere, willkommene Amnesie.

„Sie hätten nicht alleine sein dürfen", murmelte er gegen ihren Hals, ihr Kopf lag schwer in seinen Händen.

„Sie waren es." Ihre Hände weich auf seinem Hals, ein grober Griff um seinen Kragen, die Steinkanten der Stufen ein Hieb in ihre Seite, schürften schmerzvoll in seine Hüfte...

Er schleuderte zurück, die Luft auf ihrer neuen warmen Haut ein plötzlicher Kälteschauer.

„Ich war ein voll ausgebildeter Erwachsener, Hermine." Sein Blick blitze kalt auf.

„Sie haben für sich nach einer Vergeltung gesucht für die Sie sich selbst Buße auferlegt haben!", entgegnete sie, mit kalten, wütenden Händen stemmte sie sich auf. „Sie haben darum gebeten gehasst zu werden, Severus. Sie haben geradezu darum gebettelt! Wohingegen ich..." Plötzlich zögerte sie.

Für einen Moment saßen sie beide schwer atmend da.

„... Sie genau dasselbe getan haben, für genauso lange", beendete er für sie den Satz.

„Länger", spuckte sie und dann liefen ihre Tränen im vollen Ernst.

Für eine unsterbliche Lebenszeit saß er schweigend mit ihr.

Letzten Endes stand sie auf, griff nach seinem Mantel, zog ihn über ihre Schultern und vergrub ihre Hände in den Falten. „Mir ist kalt."

„Ich weiß." In dem Versuch nicht ihre Haut zu berühren, zog er den Mantel noch enger um sie herum. „Ich weiß."

Instinktiv lehnte sie sich in seine Wärme und etwas widerwillig hielt er sie.

Ihr Haar streifte seinen Hals.

Er schloss seine Augen.

In den tiefen, vernarbten Orten seines Herzens, hatte er das Gefühl erstochen worden zu sein, als ob ein Stück von etwas, etwas, das nicht zu ihm gehörte, in eine alte Wunde gerammt wurde, sie offen zwängte, sie dazu zwang zu bluten.

Er fragte sich, ob es das war, was Potter gefühlt haben musste, als sie ein Stück der Seele seines besten Freundes genommen und in seine Narbe gestoßen hatte.

* * *

><p>Der Blumenstängel, den der kleine Geist auf Slughorns regungsloser Brust gelegt hatte, wurde braun und schrumpfte zu Stroh.<p>

Auf seinem Regal in Minervas Büro, rutschte der Sprechende Hut ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie man nach Hogsmeade appararierte, er hätte es getan.

Unter diesen Umständen jedoch, verzog er seine Krempe über seine Augen und betete für den Morgen.


	13. Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken

**~Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken~**

_Er fragte sich, ob es das war, was Potter gefühlt haben musste, als sie ein Stück der Seele seines besten Freundes genommen und in seine Narbe gestoßen hatte. _

_Auf seinem Regal in Minervas Büro, rutschte der Sprechende Hut ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie man nach Hogsmeade appararierte, er hätte es getan._

_Unter diesen Umständen jedoch, verzog er seine Krempe über seine Augen und betete für den Morgen._

* * *

><p>Severus rutschte auf den unbequemen Stufen und unter seinen Armen hervor blickte Hermine zu ihm auf.<p>

Flüsternd, ohne ein Echo zu erzeugen, fragte er: „Werden Sie schlafen können?" Seine Stimme hörte sich seltsam brüchig in seinen Ohren an.

Sie nickte, ihr Gesicht nahm wieder die strengen Züge an, vor denen sich ihre Schüler fürchteten.

Er gab vor, es nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Dann, eine gute Nacht", sagte er mit einem knappen Nicken.

Hermine beobachtete sein abtauchendes Zurückweichen in den Schatten. „Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie.

Ihre Stimme hallte im Treppenhaus und in seinem Kopf. Als er die unterste Stufe erreicht hatte, da spürte er mehr als dass er ihre angehängten Wörter wirklich hörte. „Süße Träume."

Er knallte die Tür kraftvoll hinter sich zu.

Und das knallende Echo wuchs in seiner Kraft, als es die Treppe, wo Hermine regungslos stand, hinauffuhr.

Ohne zu wissen warum, als das Echo sie erfasst hatte, lächelte Hermine.

* * *

><p>Mit einem traurigen, langsamen Finger strich der winzige auf dem Boden sitzende Geist über den regungslosen Kopf des Drachen. Im trüben Licht war die Farbe des Filmes über seinen Augen dieselbe wie ihre eigene.<p>

Die Fackeln flackerten, verkündeten Bewegungen vom Ende des Korridors, aber der kleine Geist blickte nicht auf.

Ein schweres Paar Lederstiefel erschien in ihrem Sichtfeld, das Leder an Stellen vom langen, vertrauten Tragen zerknittert.

Das Leder quietschte, als sich die Stiefel vom Boden abhoben und lange, blasse Hände den obsidianischen Staub auf dem Boden umschlossen. Dann warteten sie.

Schweigend blickte Severus in die blassen, flehenden Augen des kleinen Geistes, bis sie nickte und ihren Finger zurückzog, nach hinten flitzte und eine Spur von Pulver in dem Atem ihres Rückzuges in einer kleinen, wirbelnden Spirale aufwarf.

Der Geist sah dabei zu, wie sich der Drache neu formte, der Staub zu einem Schimmer von Flügeln verschmolz und Stück für Stück nahm sein gewundener, langer Schwanz wieder Gestalt an, die letzten Staubkörner formten die äußersten Spitze, die um seine Nase gekräuselt war.

Sie schaute zu dem in schwarz gekleideten Mann vor ihr auf und lächelte.

Er lächelte nicht zurück.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und sah, dass die winzigen Augen des Drachen noch immer von dem Film belegt waren.

Mit dem Film über seinen Augen sah er gar nicht mehr schlafend aus.

Mit fest verschlossenen Augen wandte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite. Einer ihrer langen Zöpfe fiel nach vorne, streifte den Kopf des Drachen.

Sie gab kein Geräusch von sich, aber rutschte den Flur hinauf, wo es fast so erschien, als würde sie von dem Schatten verschluckt werden.

Severus' Züge um seinen Mund verhärteten sich, aber seine Hand legte sich behutsam um die obsidianische Figur.

„Ich trage dieses Wunder nicht in mir", murmelte er, als er seine Zimmer betrat.

* * *

><p>Poppy hielt ihre einsame Wache an Slughorns Seite.<p>

Als sie die Blume welken sah, schreckte sie zurück und warf ihren Stuhl um.

Die Hände, mit denen sie den Stuhl wieder aufstellte, waren feucht, aber mit ihrem Mund zu einer Linie verzogen, setzte sie sich, entschlossen, dass kein Patient unter ihrer Obhut alleine übertreten sollte, wieder hin.

Sie hatte es aufgegeben, die gegensätzlichen Ergebnisse ihrer regelmäßigen Untersuchungen des regungslosen Slughorns zu verstehen. Er lebte und auch wieder nicht.

Sie konnte es nicht erklären.

Auf einem Niveau, von dem sie kaum wusste, dass es existierte, war sie erleichtert, dass solche Erklärungen weit außerhalb ihrer Verantwortung lagen.

Auf einem anderen, dessen sie sich vollkommen bewusst war, zitterte sie und könnte nicht, wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde, damit aufhören.

* * *

><p>Nur zwei Menschen im Schloss schliefen diese Nacht fest, alle anderen, die schlafen konnten, taten es ruhelos, ihre Stunden gestört durch Träume von dunklem Wind, der zwischen noch düsteren Bäumen wehte, von einem leisen Zittern, tief, tief im Untergrund, schon fast zu leise, um es zu bemerken.<p>

Die zwei tief und fest Schlafenden spürten nur ein tiefes, grollendes Summen, wo es unter dem stillen Schlummerlied des Windes getröstet, schlafend, schweigend und sicher in seinen Armen gehalten wurde.

* * *

><p>Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, machte sie ganz automatisch selbst ihr Bett, wie sie es schon seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte.<p>

Die Hauselfe brachte ihr den Tee, als sie sich hinsetzte, um ihre Haare zu bürsten. Hermine schaute auf, als eine Tasse an ihrem Ellbogen auftauchte. „Danke", sagte sie.

Rasch blinzelnd, quietschte die Hauselfe: „Sie ist sehr willkommen, Professor, Miss."

Hermine sagte nichts weiter und die Hauselfe tapste hinüber zum Bett und kletterte darauf, um den Kissenbezug zu wechseln.

Die Augen der Hauselfe wurden groß. Mit ihren Ohren verwirrt wackelnd, strich ihre Hand über das makellose Weiß, so unberührt wie neuer windgepeitschter Schnee.

Über ganz England klirrten die Tassen, Geräte schepperten, während Ohren wackelten, wedelten und flatterten.

Nicht eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer dachten daran, diese Minute in ihrem sonst so gewohnten, reibungslosen morgendlichen Ablauf zu hinterfragen.

Es gab keine Buchführung für Hauselfen. Seltsame Wesen.

Aber sinnvoll.

Fast gleichzeitig griffen Hexen und Zauberer zu ihrem Tagespropheten und lächelten, als sie Harry Potter mit einem Arm um seine hübsche Frau gelegt sahen, der ihnen schon fast schüchtern von der Titelseite aus zulächelte; seine drei strahlenden Kinder lachten um ihn herum.

Er hatte seinen Rücktritt aus dem Quidditch und seine Kandidatur für das Ministerium bekannt gegeben.

In ganz England seufzten Hexen und Zauberer glücklich, sich seines Wahlerfolges, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte, bereits sicher.

Es war so sicher wie der Morgentee.

* * *

><p>Zwei Hauselfen stellten ein klirrendes Tablett mit Tee vor dem Feuer im Büro der Schulleiterin auf einen niedrigen Tisch und als sich Severus nach vorne beugte, um die Tasse anzunehmen, die Minerva ihm eingeschenkt hatte, spürte er ein scharfes, heißes Messer in seiner Hüfte – und die Erinnerung, die Hitze von Hermines Bereitwilligkeit unter seinen dringlichen Händen, errötete seine Haut. Seinen Stuhl richtend, fegte ihr Haar in und über seinen Verstand, als sein Leder leicht den Holzstuhl streifte. Der stechende Schmerz in seiner Hüfte sank zu einem dumpfen Pochen und er entspannte seinen Rücken an der Lehne des Stuhls, sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln hinter der Teetasse verborgen.<p>

Wenn das das Vermächtnis ihrer Berührungen war, dann soll es so sein.

„Sie sagten, dass Sie noch weitere Informationen benötigen, Severus?" Minerva hatte nicht gut geschlafen und in ihrer Stimme schwang der stumpfe Schmerz, der sich hinter ihren Augen verfestigt hatte.

Nickend stellte Severus die Tasse vorsichtig auf den Nebentisch. „Ist seit dem Krieg irgendjemand im Schloss gestorben?"

Wissend, dass sie keine Erklärung für seine letzte der anscheinend zufälligen Fragen bekommen würde, machte sich Minerva keine Mühe nach einer zu fragen. „Ja, Argus Filch ist vor einigen Jahren verschieden."

Etwas in Severus' Augen flackerte auf und Minerva beschlich der flüchtige Gedanke, dass etwas in ihrer Antwort ihn verärgert hatte. „Und Hermine... hat sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier gewohnt?", fragte er.

Sein leicht gelangweilter Ton täuschte die Schulleiterin nicht darin, dass es sich dabei um eine beiläufige Frage handelte. Minerva griff nachdenkend nach ihrem Ring. „Nein... ich glaube sie war in England, um sich um den Nachlass ihrer Eltern zu kümmern."

„Ah", bemerkte Severus zufrieden. „Der Erste dann also. Kein Wunder..."

Der Schmerz in Minervas Stirn wurde stechender, als ihre Unterhaltung mit ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen wieder einmal den Weg der verdrehten Unklarheiten einschlug. „Severus, ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass Ihre Frage passend und für Ihre Nachforschungen durchaus relevant ist", sagte sie scharf mit einem vorausschauendem Frust.

Ein langsames Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Severus' Lippen ab. „Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich, Minverva?"

„Natürlich ist es nicht offensichtlich, Snape, oder ich hätte Sie nicht gefragt", schnappte Minerva, „Eine Tatsache, der Sie sich auf unerträgliche Weise durchaus bewusst sind." Ihr Ring klirrte gegen die Teetasse.

Der Blutige Baron schwebte durch die Decke und blieb dort hängen.

Aus Gründen, die sie nicht ganz verstand, kam ihr die Ankunft des Geistes der Slytherins zeitlich besonders gut abgepasst und wie ein beunruhigendes, aber passendes böses Omen vor – von was, das wusste sie nicht. Aber es verunsicherte sie und sie musste sich zwingen auszuatmen.

„Dann ist also sonst niemand gestorben während sie hier war?", fragte Severus.

Sie schnaubte. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, nein."

„Sie sind sich dessen absolut sicher?"

„Absolut, Severus. Ich begreife nicht-"

„Nein, Minerva, das tun Sie nicht. Und darin liegt Ihre Antwort." Mit einem Lächeln streckte er ein mit Leder gekleidetes Bein von sich und genoss auf verdorbene Art den Schmerz in seiner Hüfte – der Schmerz, das Verstecken, die erfolgreiche Täuschung und am allermeisten die Erinnerung wie es gegen die Stufe rieb. Oh ja, atmete er innerlich. So soll es sein, Hermine. Ohne auch nur ein Stück der gesprochenen Unterhaltung verpasst zu haben, fuhr er fort: „Es erklärt sich wirklich von selbst."

Minerva gab ein spöttelndes, verärgertes Geräusch von sich und Severus lieferte ihr eine Erklärung. „Ihre Arithmantikprofessorin ist viel weiter gegangen als jemals jemand vor ihr, die Mechanismen der menschlichen Seele zu verstehen."

Etwas raschelte in der Nähe der Decke und Minerva schaute auf, um den Baron langsam nicken zu sehen. Durch ihn hindurch sah sie das Glitzern von Licht auf Albus' Brille.

„Die Mechanismen der Seele", sagte Severus und stellte erneut seine Teetasse auf den niedrigen Tisch, „aber nicht ihre Aufgabe. Oh nein. Sie hat sich von der Aufgabe vollkommen abgeschottet." Er legte eine Hand auf sein Bein, fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das faltige Leder um sein Knie. Das Leder erwärmte sich zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Und wissen Sie, was die Aufgabe einer Seele ist, Severus?", fragte Albus trocken von oben herab.

„Kann es jemand von uns vollkommen wissen?", erwiderte Severus, aber der Baron hatte bereits zum Sprechen angesetzt.

„Es ist zu einem großen Teil eine Verbindung", sagte er, als er zwischen den aufsteigenden Lamellen der gewölbten Decke herflog.

Alle Augen im Raum suchten den Baron und fanden ihn, als er zu ihnen herabsank. „Es ist, blind wie sie den Seelen gegenüber ist, warum sie mich als letztes von allen sehen konnte. Ich bin von allen am längsten tot, daraus folgernd ist meine Seele am wenigstens... substantiell, aus Mangel eines besseren Wortes."

Minerva antwortete nicht, ihr Kopf raste, um die verschiedenen Geheimnisse von Hermines Verhalten in die Möglichkeiten einzuordnen, die ihr durch die neue Information vorgeschlagen wurden. Aber keine von ihnen schien zu passen und sie kniff die Augenbrauen in ein Stirnrunzeln.

„Sie kann keine Seele sehen, ohne sie zerstören zu wollen, Minverva", flüsterte Severus. „Sie ist sich nicht bewusst, wissentlich, dass es ihr Impuls ist, aber nichtsdestotrotz bleibt es eine Tatsache. Sie hat sich bewusst von den Geistern abgeschottet, zuerst und vor allem von denen, die sie als noch lebende Menschen gekannt hatte."

„Und im Moment des Todes ist die Seele am verwundbarsten", sagte Minerva langsam. Und als sie es sagte, wusste sie, dass es wahr war und Eiswasser strömte durch ihre Adern, rauschte zu ihren Kopfschmerzen, um genau zwischen ihr Augen zu stoßen. Sie erbleichte und keuchte: „Horace..." Sie wandte sich mit großen Augen an Severus, nicht in der Lage den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, geschweige denn ihn auszusprechen.

„Seine Verwundbarkeit war das, was ihr Handeln..." Severus zögerte, „... ausgelöst hatte."

„Was hat sie gegen Horace?", fragte Minerva, hilflos ihre Hände hebend, nur um sie wieder fallen zu lassen. Der Ring, den sie trug, rutschte bis zu ihrem Knöchel und sie ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, um ihn zu stoppen. Der Stein fiel schwer, um in ihrer Handfläche liegen zu bleiben.

Severus bemerkte die kleine Bewegung und seine Mundwinkel spannten sich an. „Sie sollten die Größe anpassen lassen, Minerva, bevor Sie ihn noch verlieren."

Der Baron schwebte schweigend.

„Er sollte sich normalerweise magisch dem Schulleiter anpassen", murmelte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, warum..." Leicht kopfschüttelnd kehrte sie wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Zu was auch immer ihre Persönlichkeit nach außen hin geworden ist, Severus, ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass Hermine das einem ihrer Kollegen – oder irgendjemand anderem - antut."

„Die Hermine, die Sie einst mal gekannt haben, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber sagen Sie mir – oder fragen Sie sich zumindest selbst – wie gut kennen Sie sie jetzt wirklich?"

Severus' Worte rangen, wie eine stumme Herausforderung, in der Luft.

Minerva senkte ihren Blick und drehte den Stein zwischen ihren Fingern nach vorne und wieder zurück.

„Sie hat Horace Seele zerstört, Minerva. Unbewusst."

Ohne ihren Blick von dem Ring zu nehmen, fragte Minerva: „Warum?"

„Ohne sie zu fragen, können wir das nicht wissen, und selbst dann, welche Erklärung könnte sie schon liefern, die auch nur annähernd der Wahrheit entsprechen würde? Ich vermute ihr Handeln stammte zum Teil aus reiner, unbewusster, amoralischen Neugierde – ihre Theorie außerhalb der Grenzen zu testen, von dem was ihr bewusster, gesitteter Verstand als akzeptabel erachten würde."

Minervas Augen zogen sich zusammen, aber sie antwortete nicht.

Sein eigener Blick vertiefte sich. Ihr Mangel an Antworten auf die viel schmackhafteren Teile seiner Erklärung verhieß nichts Gutes für die Zukunft der Arithmantikprofessorin. „Des Weiteren", begann Severus, aber Minerva unterbrach ihn. „Es gibt noch mehr?"

„Des Weiteren", wiederholte Severus, seine Stimme so leise, dass sie Minervas Aufmerksamkeit forderte, „kann sie sich nicht gegen die Versuchung der Dunklen Künste wehren. Die Versuchung ist zu stark für sie, um ihr, ungeschult wie sie ist, zu widerstehen."

Noch immer den Ring drehend und durch ihre Kopfschmerzen hindurchsehend, versäumte Minerva die Anschuldigung in seiner Stimme.

Ein Rascheln von oben jedoch, bestätigte, dass die Anschuldigung genau dort gelandet war, wo er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Schließlich schüttelte Minerva mit dem Kopf. „Ich gestehe, Severus, dass ich nicht verstehe, was Sie mit Versuchung meinen."

„Nein", stimmte er ihr zu ruhig zu.

Alarmiert schaute sie auf und fragte plötzlich: „Kann sie aufgehalten werden?"

„Das habe ich bereits getan."

Die Schulleiterin warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Was auch immer Sie getan haben, Severus, es war nicht erfolgreich. Poppy sagt mir-"

Der Klang von Severus' Faust, die auf den Tisch knallte, tauchte das Büro der Schulleiterin in Schweigen. Mit dem Blick fest auf Minervas geschocktes Gesicht gerichtet, sagte er langsam: „Ich habe sie aufgehalten. Aber 'aufgehalten' bedeutet nicht 'beendet'."

Die Schulleiterin gab nicht nach. Genauso langsam sagte sie nur ein Wort. „Wie?"

Der Blick in seinen Augen warnte sie, nicht zu fragen.

„Wie?", verlangte sie zu wissen, die volle Kraft ihrer Persönlichkeit füllte ihre Stimme.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen begann Severus leise, dunkel zu lachen. „Der Orden existiert nicht mehr, Minerva. Ich stehe nicht länger unter Ihrem Kommando."

Minerva setzte sich steif auf und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Frost. „Können Sie es denn beenden? Ein angemessenes Ende?"

Severus Hüfte füllte sich mit heißem Stahl, als er aufstand und innerlich konzentrierte er sich auf den Schmerz, bevor er antwortete. „Es ist weitaus besser, wenn sie es selbst beenden würde, angemessen oder nicht."

Ein leises Schnauben von Dumbledores Porträt war zu hören.

Mit einem eisigen Blick zum Porträt, richtete Severus seine Worte nach oben. „Einst, Albus, war ich gewillt, sogar erpicht darauf gewesen für Ihren Orden zu sterben. Aber Ihre Kurzsichtigkeit hat sie zu etwas weitaus schlimmeren verurteilt als den erlösenden Tod, von dem wir beide gedacht haben, dass er mein Schicksal sein würde. Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren widersteht sie ganz alleine einer Versuchung, die schlimmer ist, als es sich hier irgendwer von Ihnen vorstellen kann. Ich weiß, was sie ertragen musste, besser als sie selbst. Wie es sie geprägt und verdreht hat. Sie hat ihre Unschuld geopfert, um die Welt zu schützen, Albus – für jeden, außer für sich selbst."

Albus seufzte. „Leider ist es manchmal so. Aber was sie getan hat war mehr als nur unverzeihlich, Severus, und-"

Severus sah das Porträt jetzt direkt an, seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Ja. Wie pragmatisch von ihr, nicht wahr?"

„Hermine hat die Welt gerettet?", ging Minerva dazwischen.

Der ehemalige Spion drehte sich nicht um, als er ihr antwortete, sondern starrte noch immer ohne zu blinzeln auf das Porträt. „Der junge Weasley hat ihr das Schwert gereicht; sie hat es benutzt. Und im Gegensatz zu ihrem kleinen Helden, Albus, hat sie zumindest so viel Verstand über die Dinge, die sie nicht erklären kann, zu schweigen."

„Niemand würde ihr glauben", flüsterte Minerva. „Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben."

„Allerdings nicht", stimmte Albus überein. „Aber dennoch, ihre Loyalität zu unserer Welt sollte nichtsdestotrotz -"

Severus Stimme schnitt ruhig in welche Bemerkung Albus auch immer machen wollte. „Wirklich bezaubernd, Albus. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, ihre Loyalität liegt nicht in 'unserer' Welt."

Albus blinzelte, sein Mund noch immer geöffnet, um zu sprechen.

„Und warum sollte sie auch?", fuhr Severus fort, bevor das Porträt seine Gedanken sammeln konnte. „Welche Magie auch immer unsere Welt für eine Muggelgeborene halten mochte, ist für sie verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine Welt von Bequemlichkeit und Bürokratie, in der sie, von allen, nichts weiter als eine Verschwörung von Blindheit erkennen kann. Nein, Albus, ich beziehe mich auf ihre Loyalität zu Potter."

Minerva raschelte mit ihren Händen und das kratzende Geräusch ihrer steifen Robe erregte Severus Aufmerksamkeit. „Potter?" Die Unterhaltung hatte sich wieder einmal über ihren Horizont hinaus erstreckt.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sie haben selbst gesagt, ihre Probleme mit den Weasleys begannen erst mit der Hochzeit."

„Ja, aber..."

„Minerva. Denken Sie nach."

Aber ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

„Die Kinder, Minerva. _Die Kinder_."

Der Ausdruck von dämmerndem Verständnis auf Minervas Gesicht war schon fast zu privat, um es zu beobachten. Der Baron seufzte und verschwand durch die Wand aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Ihre Frage bezüglich Ginnys UZTe?", wagte es Minerva.

„Ja. Sie hatte keine Probleme mit ihr gehabt, als sie noch Ginevra Weasley gewesen war."

„Und... und über Lily Potter... ihrer Tochter. Oh... oh, lieber..."

Severus nickte einmal scharf und verlangte dann zu wissen: „Wissen Sie, wie Seelen funktionieren, Minerva?"

„Sie... sie kann nicht glauben... dass", zögerte Minerva, einfach nicht in der Lage ihre Gedanken auszusprechen.

Severus wandte sich von ihr ab, ein schwarzer Umriss gegen die Scherben von Licht, die schräg durch das Fenster einfielen. „Sie weiß nicht, was sie glauben soll, Minerva. Wie könnte sie auch? Sie weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord durch den Horkrux in Harrys Kopf gewohnt hatte, aber nur während er noch immer seinen eigenen Körper, sein eigenes Bewusstsein besessen hatte. Wissen Sie wie viel Bewusstsein in einer Seele zurückbleibt? Wissen Sie es, Albus? Wie ein Teil einer Seele funktioniert, wenn der Körper gestorben ist?"

Schweigen.

In einer spöttischen Geste seine Handflächen öffnend, bat er: „Bitte, erleuchten Sie mich – und lassen Sie uns ihrer Qual ein Ende setzen."

Noch mehr Schweigen.

„Sie wissen es also nicht. Nicht mehr als Hermine, die bereits seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren mit dieser Frage lebt. Und es ist nicht gerade so, dass sie – oder irgendjemand – die eine Person auf der Welt fragen kann, die die Antwort darauf hat. Wie würde solch eine Frage wohl aussehen? 'Wenn du deine Frau berührst, Potter, weißt du dann, ob dein bester Freund dabei zusieht? Kann er es fühlen, Potter, wenn du seine Schwester liebst?'"

„Das reicht!", brüllte Albus.

In den Echos von Albus Wut saß Minerva im geschockten Schweigen da, die Haut um ihre Augen herum wurde blass. „Sie sind wahnsinnig."

Severus' Blick bohrte sich schonungslos in das Porträt über ihn. „Nicht ich. Aber sie ist es vielleicht. Und wenn es das ist, was die Menschen um sie herum, die ihr am nächsten stehen sollten, denken, dann werfe ich ihr es jedenfalls nicht vor, wenn sie es ist."

Minerva schaute weg, auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, auf den Ring des Büros, der so lose um ihren Finger lag. Sie berührte den Stein und flüsterte: „Sie muss das Schloss verlassen, Severus. Noch bevor die Schüler eintreffen."

Severus Lippen kräuselten sich. „Sie können es wohl nicht riskieren solch eine potentielle Gefahr in der Belegschaft zu haben, was, Minerva?"

Ihn mit großen Augen anstarrend, brauchte Minerva einen Moment, um ihre Stimme wiederzufinden. Als sie es tat, war sie hohl. „Meine erste Verantwortung ist der Schule und den Schülern gegenüber." Aber ihre Augen füllten sich mit einer unleugbaren Erkenntnis und sie schloss sie, bevor er sehen konnte, was ihr später, privat, noch Schmerzen bereiten würde, „Wie Sie sehr wohl wissen."

Severus atmete aus, er hatte in ihrem flüchtigen Blick die Rückkehr ihres Gewissens erhascht. Sein Ton war seltsam sanft, als er antwortete. „Natürlich, die Unschuldigen müssen um jeden Preis beschützt werden... alle außer eine. Auch wenn sich alles verändert hat, so sind Sie sich jetzt zumindest ihrer Verzweiflung bewusst. Nein, Minerva", sagte er, als Minvera zum Protest ansetzen wollte, „Ihre Loyalität ist perfekt innerhalb den strengen Grenzen Ihrer Verantwortung platziert. Aber wer, frage ich Sie, wer wird Hermine gegenüber loyal sein? Sie? Das Ministerium?"

Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Minerva zu ihm aufblicken und in seinen Augen fand sie die Antwort auf seine Frage.

Schließlich nickte Severus einmal, bevor er das Büro verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

Trotz des trostlosen Gefühls, welches schwer in ihrer Brust lag, zuckten Minervas Mundwinkel. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

Aber dann fiel Albus Urteil leise von den Wänden. „Dieser Junge hat schon immer einen Grund gebraucht."

„Sie sollten es wissen, Albus. Sie haben es zu Genüge benutzt." Noch immer gestochen von dem Schlag der Wahrheit, die sie seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren nicht erkannt hatte, sprach die Schulleiterin scharf, schärfer als sie es je in ihrem Leben getan hatte.

Als Albus protestieren wollte, hielt sie eine Hand hoch. „Nicht jetzt, Albus. Grundgütiger Merlin, nicht jetzt."

Zum ersten Mal seit Grindewalds Niedergang wurde Albus Dumbledore entlassen und er schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster über den Verbotenen Wald und fand, dass er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.

Absolut nichts.


	14. Sprühende Funken

**~Sprühende Funken~**

_„Aber wer, frage ich Sie, wer wird Hermine gegenüber loyal sein? Sie? Das Ministerium?"__  
><em>

_Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Minerva zu ihm aufblicken und in seinen Augen fand sie die Antwort auf seine Frage.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Zum ersten Mal seit Grindewalds Niedergang wurde Albus Dumbledore entlassen und er schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster über den Verbotenen Wald und fand, dass er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte.<em>

_Absolut nichts._

* * *

><p>Zum ersten Mal seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren befand sich Hermine in bewusster Zwietracht, ob sie in die Bibliothek gehen sollte oder nicht.<p>

Sie schaute zu ihrem Fenster – der Riss war zurück, größer denn je und obwohl genug Wärme von dem Feuer mit den blauen Flammen, die sie vor so langer Zeit perfektioniert hatte, ausging, fing der Luftzug ihre Haare zu den merkwürdigsten Momenten ein und ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Störend.

Dann wiederum hatte sie das überwältigende Verlangen zurück in ihr Bett zu gehen. Sie war nicht müde – ganz im Gegenteil, ihre Haut summte regelrecht vor Energie und ihre Konzentration schien schärfer denn je zu sein – aber da war etwas gewesen, das sie geträumt hatte, etwas Dunkles und Warmes und Wichtiges. Gefährlich, beruhigend, und...

_Daheim._

... und sie wollte es zurück.

Hermine trank ihren Tee aus und lächelte leicht ihrer Reflektion im Spiegel zu, so als ob sich ihr Spiegelbild ebenfalls an den Traum erinnern könnte.

Ein Luftzug fing ihren Nacken und sie zitterte erneut, die Haut auf ihrem Hals, auf der Rückseite ihrer Arme war erfrischend lebendig.

Nun, dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Ihre Nachforschungen erwarteten sie und der Morgen schritt voran.

Hermine erhob sich direkt durch die Arme des kleinen Geistes, welches direkt hinter ihr gestanden und ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

Sie wusste, dass die Lehrerin ihre Umarmung nicht spüren konnte, aber als sie die Lehrerin hatte lächeln sehen, da konnte sie einfach nicht anders.

Das Spiegelbild des winzigen Geistes ersetzte das von Hermine im Spiegel und sie setzte sich in Hermines Stuhl.

Sich ernst beobachtend, begann sie einen ihrer langen, silbernen Zöpfe zu öffnen.

In dem blauen Schein von Hermines Feuer hatte sie dieselbe Farbe wie das Mondlicht.

* * *

><p>Seit mehr als einer Stunde saß Hermine an ihrem gewohnten Tisch in der Bibliothek, aber das übliche scharfe Kratzen ihrer Feder über das Pergament blieb aus.<p>

Hannah hatte zuerst nicht bemerkt, was an diesem Morgen anders war, aber nachdem sie nach einer halben Stunde keine Geräusche vom Tisch des Professors gehört hatte und weitere fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht hatte, um all ihren Mut zu sammeln, lugte sie um ein langes Bücherregal herum, nur um zu sehen, dass die Professorin noch immer dort war.

Hermine saß knapp außerhalb eines Sonnenstrahls, ihre Feder lag bereit in der Hand, das Sonnenlicht strahlte warm auf die braune Feder.

Während Hannah sie beobachtete, drehte Hermine die Feder erst in die eine Richtung, dann in die andere, Staub aufwirbelnd, welches nach oben ins Sonnenlicht tanzte.

So ungewöhnlich es für die Professorin war sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren zu können, so wenig beunruhigte Hermine es. Sie hatte wie immer ihre Pergamente und ihr Material vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, aber die Staubpartikel im Sonnenlicht fingen ihren Blick, als sie nach oben flogen und ihr Geist folgte ihnen und die sich erhebenden Steinwölbungen über ihr beruhigten ihre Gedanken...

Und als ihr Verstand zur Seite trat und ihre Gedanken zurück wanderten, wurde aus der ineinander greifenden Steinarbeit der Decke der Bibliothek ein Dach aus Ästen...

_... und die Äste schwankten dunkel im Ansturm des Windes, ein Abgrund aus Schatten, beleuchtet aus dem Hintergrund durch das gewölbte Mondlicht am Himmel, jede einzelne Nadel in ihrer Schärfe umrissen, dass es schon fast zu scharf war, um es zu ertragen...__  
><em>

_... und sie wandte ihren Blick von dem Mondlicht ab zu den Tiefen der Augen aus denen niemals Licht erstrahlt war und mit einem Male fühlte sie sich sicher, beherrscht, tief versteckt in einem Meer aus mitternächtlicher Seide, geschwind und fest in der Beharrlichkeit gehalten, von der blassesten Haut rhythmisch gestreift..._

Das Drehen ihrer Feder wurde langsamer und stoppte schließlich und in dem Schatten, gleich außerhalb der Reichweite der Sonne, zogen sich Hermines Lippen langsam nach oben, während der funkelnde Staub träge hinauf in die Nischen der Decken driftete.

Ihr Lächeln erschreckte die Bibliothekarin, welche gebannt den Atem angehalten hatte.

Nicht wissend, was es war, was sie dort beobachtete, aber absolut sicher, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde, zog sich Hannah leise aus dem Sichtfeld der Professorin zurück.

Und stieß in etwas Festes, was dort nicht hätte stehen sollen.

„Madam Abbott", sage Severus höflich.

Hannah quietschte und drehte sich um, um ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer zwanglos gegen eines der Bücherregale gelehnt stehen zu sehen.

Seine Lippen zuckten amüsiert und sie sank ihren Blick und starrte hinunter auf seine Stiefel. Ihr Blick fuhr flüchtig über ein paar eng anliegende Lederhosen und sie errötete.

„Ein faszinierender Morgen, nicht wahr?", sagte er gedehnt.

„P-Professor Snape, Sir", stotterte Hannah und errötete nur noch mehr.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Madam Abbott?"

Hannahs Mund wurde trocken, aber sie schaffte es ein „Nein, Sir, nichts. Guten Morgen. Was tun Sie... ich meine, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" hervor zu würgen.

„Oh, das bezweifle ich, Madam Abbott. Das bezweifle ich wirklich sehr." Severus Augen funkelten gerade mit so viel Belustigung, dass sie es sehen konnte.

Und Hannah fand plötzlich, dass sie dringend hinter den geschlossenen Türen ihres Büros benötigt wurde.

Sogar verschlossen.

Als er das Klicken des Schlosses hörte, lächelte er, aber der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck wurde schon bald von dem eines geduldigen Hungers ersetzt und für einen langen Augenblick stand er über Hermines Lächeln nachsinnend im Schatten.

Bald vertiefte sich ihr Lächeln und seine Muskeln spannten sich an und der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte schoss wie ein heißer Blitz in seine Wirbelsäule.

Noch immer lächelnd, senkte sie ihren Blick von der Decke und erwiderte den seinen.

Ruhig.

Und ihre verdammte Haarsträhne suchte sich diesen Moment aus zu fallen und sie fiel durch das Sonnenlicht, zerstreute die glitzernden Strudel von Staubpartikel in funkelnde Wirbel, die sanft auf ihre kleine, zarte Hand, die noch immer die Feder gegen das nackte Pergament hielt, fielen.

Und sein Mund wurde ganz trocken, belegt mit dem Geschmack von Staub und bitterer Zitrone.

„Professor Granger", sagte er, als er zwischen zwei Bücherregalen hervortrat.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und nickte, ihr Haar noch immer lose im Sonnenlicht hängend. „Professor Snape", flüsterte sie.

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

„Natürlich."

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich sein Gürtel in seine Wunde bohrte.

Mit einer ungewollten Frage sah sie ihn an und er antwortete: „Das Vermächtnis Ihres... Angebotes."

Ihr Blick vertiefte sich. „Die Treppenstufe?"

Er nickte und lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Nicht nötig." Er legte seinen Arm über einen leeren Stuhl und rieb abwesend seinen Daumen gegen einen Finger.

In dem kurzen Schweigen, welches folgte, beobachtete sie diese Bewegung.

„Und wie kommen Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit an diesen Morgen voran?", fragte er höflich ihren Blick verfolgend.

„Gut."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nein, nicht gut. Ich scheine keinen Anfang finden zu können."

Er nickte einmal ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

Ihren Blick von seiner Hand reißend, schaute Hermine hinaus über den schneebedeckten Grund hinüber zu den schweigenden, schwankenden, grünschwarzen Tannen, die im Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes standen. Dunkel, selbst im Sonnenlicht. Immer dunkel, außer bei dem letzten oder ersten Licht, wenn die Sonne sie richtig einfing. Dunkler als der Himmel, selbst wenn dort kein Mond zu sehen war.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und die verirrte Strähne fiel über ihre Augen. Sie blies sie zur Seite und drehte sich zu Severus, der ziemlich ruhig vor ihr saß, um. Flüsternd fragte sie: „Was war das Wichtigste, was Sie jemals getan haben?"

Ein Flackern in seinen Augen verriet seine Überraschung über ihre Frage. „Wichtig für wen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für die Welt, denke ich."

Er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was sie fragen wollte, aber er antwortete ihr dennoch. „Die sterblichen Überreste des Dunklen Lords zu töten."

„Und seitdem?", fragte sie, während sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über ihre Feder strich.

Unbehaglich rutschte Severus auf seinem Stuhl, sein Leder zerknitterte fast lautlos in der Stille der Bibliothek.

Bei dem Geräusch hielten Hermines Fingernägel inne und nahmen dann wieder ihre Bewegungen auf.

„Meine Arbeit." Er redet schon fast abschätzig, als ob das Thema von geringer Bedeutung sei, aber sein Blick war wachsam, zog jede Nuance ihrer Bewegung auf.

Hermine nickte, offenbar darin vertieft, wie sich die Enden der Feder teilten und dann wieder zusammenschlossen und sie verlangsamte die Bewegung ihrer Finger. „Nachforschungen?"

„Zuerst. Die letzten Jahre jedoch, das Magazin."

Sie blickte auf und ihre Finger hielten inne. „Magazin?"

„Ich editiere eine Fachzeitschrift", sagte er, seine Stimme klang fern in seinen Ohren, sein Blick noch immer auf ihre Finger gerichtet, auf die nächste Bewegung wartend.

Sie legte die Feder ab und er zermalmte eine flüchtige Enttäuschung. „Sie wollen mir sagen, dass das Wichtigste, was Sie seit Voldemort getan haben, die erbarmungslose Ausmerzung von falsch gesetzten Kommata ist?" In ihren Augen blitzte eine Herausforderung.

Gleichgültig sah er sie an. „Ich habe mich darum bemüht, dass die Arbeit, die andere für zu gefährlich hielten, ihre Leserschaft erreicht, Hermine."

„Ah." Sie hielt inne, aber nahm ihre Feder nicht wieder auf. „Welche Zeitschrift? Ich habe Ihren Namen auf keiner gesehen."

Sein Schnauben war zu laut in der verlassenen Bibliothek. „Können Sie sich ernsthaft vorstellen, dass irgendein Druckwerk, selbst mit nur geringer Selbstachtung, sich wünscht mit meinem Namen in Verbindung gebracht zu werden?"

Hermine strich ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr. „Ein Pseudonym. Natürlich." Ihre Hand hielt inne, und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihrem Gesicht auf. „Entschuldigen Sie."

„Nicht nötig", sagte er erneut, seine Stimme annähernd sanft und sie tanzte über ihre Haut und ihre Röte stieg weiter an.

Bei dem Anblick ihres Erröten, ihre Hand erhoben, ohne Richtung, wanderte Severus Gedanken zurück zur gestrigen Nacht, um ihre Hand auf seinem Kragen, auf seiner Haut zu spüren und seine Gedanken füllten sich mit ihrem überraschten Atem...

... als ihre Haut unter seinen fordernden starken Händen zum Leben erwachte, ihr Körper unter seinem fiel, als er sich über sie beugte, sie zurücklehnte, ihre Wärme durch das unmöglich dünne Nachthemd loderte, dünn genug, um unter dem flackernden Schein der Fackeln in die leeren Steintreppen fort gewispert zu werden...

... und in der Bibliothek, Hermines Hand erhoben und der blasse Schimmer ihrer Röte auf ihrer Haut...

_Unschuldig... befleckt... verwundbar...__  
><em>

... und in seinem Traum... _Hermine unter einem schattigen Himmel in tiefschwarzer Seide eingehüllt, gefangen, bereitwillig, verzweifelt, aufsteigend, sich unter seinem Befehl wölbend, ihr scharfer, wortloser Schrei zerrte an seiner Kontrolle, trieb die zitternde Dunkelheit tief in seinem Inneren, um den endlosen, qualvollen Sturm ausbrechen zu lassen...__  
><em>

„Also, die Zeitschrift, die Sie editieren, handelt es sich dabei um Zaubertränke?", fragte sie.

_Zeitschrift?_Snape blinzelte einmal langsam. _Ah. Ja._ Er antwortete nicht.

„Ich befürchte, ich beachte dieses Gebiet nicht..." Ihre Worte verstummten und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war sogleich gefangen als auch erleichtert. „Natürlich", atmete sie langsam, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, „darum sind Sie so vertraut mit meiner Arbeit... oh." Ihre Haut wurde ganz kalt, aber ihre Röte vertiefte sich.

Severus Hand zuckte, aber er beherrschte den Drang nach ihr zu greifen, um die Grenzen ihrer erröteten Haut zu verfolgen. „Ihre Arbeit wäre anders vermutlich nie veröffentlicht worden, Hermine. Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was mit der ehemaligen Lektorin passiert ist?"

„Ich habe dem nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt; ich nehme an, dass sie in den Ruhestand getreten ist."

„Das ist sie, aber ihr Ruhestand war nicht ohne ein paar gewisse... Anreize."

Hermine riss leicht ihre Augen auf und verengte sie dann. „Das Ministerium?", fragte sie rundheraus.

Er nickte.

Sie betrachtete ihn skeptisch und er spürte, wie sie zurückwich. „Ist das nicht etwas paranoid? Sie haben keine Kontrolle über irgendwelche unabhängigen Veröffentlichungen, Severus."

„Seien Sie nicht naiv, Hermine. Es gibt immer Mittel zu überzeugen; das Handeln eines anderen zu kontrollieren ist eine einfache Angelegenheit – es benötigt lediglich den Besitz von Wissen."

„Wissen", wiederholte sie, aber in ihrem Kopf raste es._ „Überzeugung"? „Besitz"? Was für eine Unterhaltung war das?_ Und Bilder von unter Seide bedeckten langen, blassen Gelenken überfluteten ihre Gedanken und sie spürte plötzlich ihren Herzschlag ruhig, beharrlich, in ihrem Hals schlagen. Unbewusst wanderte ihre Hand zur ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Ohne ein Anzeichen darauf, dass er sich ihrer äußerlichen Reaktion bewusst war, fuhr er fort. „Die meisten Menschen fühlen sich durch die Unsäglichen verunsichert."

Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Vorsichtig nach ihrer Feder greifend, fragte sie. „Also, warum haben Sie es dann angenommen?"

Ein dunkles, leises Lachen. „Vielleicht weil ich sie verunsichere – es liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Nein", begann er und lehnte sich leicht zurück. „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor den Unsäglichen, Hermine." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall zieht es das Ministerium vor meine Existenz zu ignorieren."

Hermine nickte und ihr Blick fiel nachdenklich auf ihre Hände. Sie wusste darüber mehr als sie wollte.

Ohne es zu bemerken lehnte sich Severus leicht nach vorne. Er kannte ihren Verstand, wusste, dass es die Krümel der Geheimnisse, die er für sie ausgelegt hatte, aufsammeln würde. Weitaus besser in den Geheimnissen von unbeantworteten Fragen zu verweilen, als in ihrer eigenen gestörten Beziehung zu dem Ministerium.

Und er wusste, dass er die Erkenntnis in ihrem Kopf sehen würde, bevor sie überhaupt ein Wort gesagt hatte, also wartete er, beobachtete das Flackern ihrer Wimpern, als ihr logischer Verstand wieder die Oberhand ergriff.

„Also...", begann sie.

_Jetzt kommt es...__  
><em>

„Also... also haben Sie die Schriftleitung wegen... meiner Arbeit übernommen?" Durch das fallende Sonnenlicht sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ja", sagte er ruhig.

Etwas in ihrem tiefsten Kern zog sich zusammen, ob vor Vergnügen oder Angst, konnte sie nicht sagen. „Warum?", verlangte sie flüsternd zu wissen. „Weil es gefährlich war?"

„Zum Teil."

Hermine starrte auf das leere Pergament vor ihr, als ob sie dort die nächste Frage ablesen würde und langsam begann sich ihre Feder wieder zu drehen.

Geduldig wartete Severus.

Noch immer mit ihrem Blick auf das Pergament gerichtet, fragte Hermine: „Wie haben Sie herausgefunden, dass ich... was ich getan habe?"

„Ich war sechs Jahre lang Ihr Lehrer gewesen. Ihre Theorien basierten immer auf einem praktischen Auslöser."

Ihr Blick sprang augenblicklich zu dem seinen. „Meine Arbeit hat immer die Grenzen der Theorie gereizt, Severus."

_Feuer, _dachte er verboten.

„Reine Theorie", beharrte sie. In ihren Augen eine sichtbare Wut; sie umklammerte fest die Feder...

Fasziniert beobachtete er ihre Hände -

- und fester, ihre Knöchel liefen weiß an -

- und seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht -

- bis es knackte.

Als er eine eisige Schicht von Ruhe in seinen Blick legte, formte sich ein wilder Gedanke: _Wir werden uns gegenseitig umbringen. __  
><em>

Den ungewöhnlichen Winkel der Feder in ihrer Hand ignorierend, rief er seine routinierteste Stimme – den ironischen, höflichen Spott, an den sie sich nur allzu gut erinnern konnte. In ihren Ohren hallten die Beleidigungen aus ihrer Kindheit. „Sie haben schon immer die Grenzen der Theorie gereizt, ja, aber nur indem Sie von einem Punkt der praktischen Anwendung zum anderen gesprungen sind, in der Regel waren es Jahre, die wahrlich über Ihren Verstand hinausgegangen sind, ganz zu schweigen von dem eines Meisters." Sein Blick flackerte einmal zu der zerbrochenen Feder und dann für einen Moment zu lange zu ihr zurück.

Sofort war sie wieder seine Schülerin. Im nächsten Moment sah sie das Nichts vor ihr, was sie wollte, wie es geduldig in seinen abgründigen Augen lungerte.

Es lag an ihr, es zu nehmen. Alles, was sie tun musste, war danach zu greifen-

Und er wollte über den Tisch greifen und ihr Haar aus den Knoten reißen, ihren Körper durch das staubige Licht zu dem seinen ziehen.

Nein. Seine Atmung zügelnd, legte er eine Hand zwanglos auf den Tisch und fuhr gesprächig fort. „Das war der unverkennbare Fehler in Ihrer Arbeit gewesen, Hermine – oftmals der einzige, aber nichtsdestotrotz da."

Sie wehrte sich gegen den Drang ihre Arme über ihrer Brust zu verschränken, indem sie sich auf die seidigen, gezackten Kanten der zerbrochenen Feder in ihrer Hand konzentrierte.

Bevor ihre Gedanken die richtigen Worte finden konnte, redete er weiter. „Das war es immer, bis zu Ihrer Arbeit an den Horkruxen. In den Dunklen Künsten ist Ihr Denken von Anfang an makellos gewesen."

_„Makellos"?_ Sie blinzelte._ Das von ihm?_ Aber selbst, als sich ihre Mundwinkel in einer privaten Genugtuung hochzogen, begriff sie die öffentlichen Folgen seiner Worte und welches Lächeln auch immer gerade geboren war, verschwand augenblicklich. „Also, weiß es dann jeder?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Jeder?"

Sie gestikulierte ungeduldig. „Sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Neben den Unsäglichen, Minerva, ich selbst, weiß es nur Poppy und sie kennt nur Bruchstücke. Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass nur wenige den Verstand besitzen die wahre Offenbarung hinter Ihrer Arbeit zu verstehen. Oder das Verlangen."

Das Wort hing in dem wirbelnden Staub zwischen ihnen.

„Sie tun es", sagte sie.

Er nickte und wandte bewusst seinen Blick ab. _Gut, Hermine. Jetzt frag mich warum._

„Warum?"

Dunkle Belustigung schlich sich in seine Augen. „Weil es mich interessiert."

„Nicht nur theoretisch." Es war eine Aussage, keine Frage.

„Nein. Ich versichere Ihnen, Hermine, ich teile Ihre mangelhafte Beharrlichkeit in der Praxis – die Theorie ist bis zu einem gewissen Punkt faszinierend, aber letztendlich frustrierend, wenn es nicht zu einem wirklichen, greifbaren Ergebnis führt. Wenn man es nicht berühren kann, dann kann es einen auch nicht berühren. Und dann frage ich Sie", seine Stimme wurde tiefer, „was für einen Zweck hat es dann noch?"

Durch den Staub hindurch betrachteten sie sich gegenseitig sorgfältig und sie antwortete nicht.

„Ich möchte gerne meine Theorie testen, Hermine."

Sie drehte seine Worte in ihrem Kopf. „Dann mit nur einem Zuschauer. Ihnen."

„Ja."

„Schmeichelnd...", sagte sie.

Bestätigend neigte er seinen Kopf.

„Was uns natürlich wieder zur eigentlichen Frage führt, Severus."

Er blinzelte.

Und in ihrer besten Klassenzimmerstimme erinnerte sie ihn. „Wie genau ist mein Denken für die Welt wichtig?" Sie lächelte ihn an, wenn überhaupt dann zu süß und erlaubte es ihren Augen vor selbstzufriedener Belustigung zu leuchten.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren, die Wahrheit entfesselnd. „Ihre Arbeit fordert die Welt heraus, Hermine - in ihrem Fundament, auf der dunkelsten Ebene ihrer Anmaßung von Anmut und Licht. Einer Welt, die Sie betrogen hat, die Sie auch noch weiterhin für Ihre Loyalität zu dem am besten gehüteten Geheimnis betrügen wird: dass die Treue zum Licht eine Blindheit erfordert, die vielleicht die tiefste Dunkelheit von allen ist."

Hermine untersuchte seine Worte in ihrem Inneren. „Denn dergleichen ist der Zustand der Seele des treuen Mörders."

„Ein Thema, welches mich interessiert." Er beugte sich in das staubige Licht zwischen ihnen. „Zutiefst."

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und langsam lächelte sie – ein Lächeln zugleich ein Triumph als auch Verzweiflung. „So viel dann für die Welt. Schade."

„In der Tat." Und sein Lächeln beantwortete das ihre – klüger, weniger sehnsüchtig, aber nichtsdestotrotz dasselbe Lächeln. „Und Sie Hermine...", fragte er in einem Flüstern, „was war das Wichtigste, was Sie seit der Ermordung der Seele des Dunklen Lords getan haben?"

Etwas in Hermine erinnerte sich an das, was sie verloren hatte und, als sie in den Augen des Mannes vor sich suchte, füllten sich seine Augen mit derselben Leere und sie wusste, dass auch er sich daran erinnerte, dasselbe verloren zu haben.

Weitaus früher, viel öffentlicher, aber am Ende saßen sie beide in der Bibliothek.

Und die Worte waren ausgesprochen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. „Ich habe Sie berührt."


	15. Verbrechen und Empfindlichkeit

***~* Verbrechen und Empfindlichkeit *~***

_Und die Worte waren ausgesprochen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. „Ich habe Sie berührt."___

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hatte das Schlimmste, was die Zauberwelt – oder jede andere Welt – darbieten konnte ertragen. Im Laufe seines Lebens hatte er sich darauf trainiert nichts zu offenbaren, weder Vergnügen, noch Schmerz, Angst, Hoffnung oder Verzweiflung. Alles konnte ausgenutzt, gegen ihn verwendet werden; all das war geschehen.<p>

Es war am schlimmsten, wenn sie seine Hoffnung benutzt hatten.

Ja, er hatte sogar so viel wie die Frau, die vor ihm saß, ertragen, auch wenn sie von all dem nichts wusste.

Er hatte die Schläge erduldet, die man durchhalten musste, wenn man ein ehrenhaftes, großzügiges, sogar barmherziges Schweigen bewahren musste.

Die Perfektion von Severus Snapes Fassade hatte sich das letzte Jahrhundert nur durch die Geringfügigkeit des Dunklen Lords, Dumbledores unerträglicher Heiterkeit und Ronald Weasleys offenen Mutes, angepasst.

Die vier Säulen von Hermine Grangers Arbeit in den Dunklen Künsten.

Kein Wunder, dass ihre Arbeit makellos war.

_Reizend. __  
><em>

Aber dennoch...

Die Frau, die vor ihm saß, war wirklich gefährlich und für einen langen Moment herrschte Schweigen in der Bibliothek.

Sie konnte nichts in seinem Gesicht lesen – ein Nichts, das vollkommen war.

Ein Nichts, hinter dem sicherlich ihre Geschichte und die Geschichte der Welt mit erfahrenen Bewegungen und tadelloser Konzentration analysiert, bewertet, abgewogen und kombiniert wurden.

Sie wartete geduldig, ob er vor Wut brodeln oder ob eine Axt fallen würde, das wusste sie nicht, noch schien es ihr seltsamerweise etwas auszumachen.

„Mich berührt", sagte er schließlich.

Sie nickte und weigerte sich seinen Blick zu treffen. „Es ist das einzig Neue, was ich seit... seit damals getan habe." Ihr Blick reiste zum Fenster, hindurch, über das blendende Sonnenlicht, wo es auf den Schnee fiel. Durch das blendende Licht konnte sie kaum den Wald ausmachen.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und konnte nichts außer den Wald und die sich darin verborgene Dunkelheit erkennen.

„Hermine", begann er flüsternd. „Wie haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. „Ich bin gefallen."

Mit leiser, sogar sanfter Stimme, drängte er „Die Wahrheit, wenn ich bitten darf."

Ihr Gesicht noch immer dem Fenster zugewandt, schaute sie schließlich zurück zu ihm. „Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin gefallen. Von..." Sie verstummte und schaute zurück in das Licht. Es schien über das alte Glas zu flattern. „Es ist eine verdammte Metapher", murmelte sie mit der Verzweiflung, die ein lebenslanges Unterrichten mit sich brachte.

Er sagte nichts.

„Ich habe ihn selbst zerbrochen." Ihre Stimme war beinahe ein blutleeres Flüstern, „wie Sie sehr wohl wissen." Die Kälte stieg von den Fenstern empor und auf seltsame Weise fand sie sich zu ihnen hingezogen, um ihre Wange gegen das kalte Glas in der blendenden Sonne zu drücken.

Sie rührte sich nicht, nur ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sie konnte noch immer das Licht durch ihre Augenlider sehen - das blendende Licht als ein Nachbild, welches sich von grün langsam zu rot wandelte.

Aber der rote Schein wuchs, wurde dann zu hell und sie blinzelte und richtete ihren Blick zurück auf den Mann, der noch immer gegenüber von ihr saß.

Sie saßen im Schatten, das Licht zwischen ihnen und der Schatten schien von der gewölbten Decke hinabzusteigen, sich zu sammeln, zu fallen und in ihren Augen konnte er ihren Scham und ihren Neid erkennen.

Und er war zutiefst und ungemein verunsichert.

Nicht von ihrem Neid; nein, das verstand er.

Sondern, weil ihre Antwort, dass sie ihn berührt hatte, wahr war.

_Interessant.__  
><em>

„Wie haben Sie all die Zeit über überlebt?", fragte sie flüsternd, nicht sicher, woher diese Frage kam.

Seine Augen wanderten kurz zur Seite, bevor er antwortete. „Gewisse Versuchungen können am besten widerstanden werden, wenn man alleine bleibt."

„Die Dunklen Künste?", fragte sie nach und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Er neigte seinen Kopf, als er zustimmte. „Unter anderem. Erfahrung verbiegt die Versuchung für jeden von uns etwas anders."

_„Jeden von uns?"_Hermines Verstand fing die Wörter auf und ihre Folgen innerhalb der Gruppe, für die sie ihr Leben gegen die Niederlage eingetauscht hatte, doch mit Mühe hielt sie ihre Stimme ruhig und fragte nur: „Anders? Wie?"

„Mit Ihrem ersten Vorstoß in die Dunklen Künste haben Sie die unberührte Vollkommenheit einer menschlichen Seele zerstört, Hermine. Können Sie sich untergeordnete Flüche vorstellen, die jetzt Ihr Verlangen befriedigen würden?"

„Verlangen?", protestierte sie, aber er redete weiter.

„Nein, Sie haben sich instinktiv abgesondert gehalten. Eine weitere Seele zu berühren, würde eine zu große Versuchung für Sie bedeuten; Sie würden, zwangsläufig, denke ich, versuchen sie zu zerstören."

„Folglich lieber 'alleine bleiben'." Sie prüfte sein Gesicht.

Er nickte, erwiderte ihren Blick, beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich für den nächsten Zug entschied.

Ihr Gewandt raschelte, als sie sich etwas näher zum Tisch lehnte. „Dennoch haben Sie gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich nicht hätte allein sein dürfen."

„Vorbereitung ist nicht dasselbe wie das Nachspiel, Professor", sagte er leise. „Und wenn ich Ihren zufälligen Plan vor der Schlacht gekannt hätte, dann hätte ich es für Sie getan." _Oder versucht_, erwiderte sein Verstand.

Sie sträubte sich. „Sie hätten nicht gewusst wie."

_Sie ist stolz darauf...__ „_Ich versichere Ihnen, ich kann Anweisungen befolgen, wenn es meine Zwecke erfüllt."

Reflexartig zog sich Hermines Bauch zusammen und sie konnte den Unglaube nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Sie hätten zugelassen, dass ich es Ihnen beibringe?"

Zum ersten Mal seit ein paar Momenten kehrte die dunkle Belustigung in Severus Augen zurück. „Es ist weitaus wünschenswerter Anweisungen von einer Schülerin zu erhalten, als zuzulassen, dass irgendein Schüler solch ein Grauen begehen muss."

„'Zulassen'?", schoss sie zurück und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne. „Als ob Sie mich hätten aufhalten können."

Er kam ihrer Bewegung gleich, legte einen Arm auf den Tisch. „Täuschen Sie sich nicht, Hermine, ich hätte es tun können."

Kühl zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Jetzt._ „Ich habe es getan, Hermine."

Hermine blinzelte und runzelte dann mit der Stirn. „Sie haben was?"

Er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann lediglich: „Slughorn." Er lehnte sich zurück um eine etwas zwanglosere Position einzunehmen.

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Hermines Gesicht. „Erklären Sie sich, Snape."

„Fast in dem Moment seines Todes haben Sie seine Seele zerstört."

Hermine starrte auf den Raum zwischen ihnen.

„In Ihrem Schlaf, denke ich."

In ihrem Kopf fegte eine Wirbelwind von halb erinnernden Bildern –_kalt...Bäume... die Nacht... die Nacht von... Nein!... und der Mond... Ron... sein zugewandtes Gesicht... „... und du wirst es wieder tun... bald..."_ - und das Fundament des Schlosses schien zu schwanken, die Wände der Bibliothek neigten sich in einem verrückten, seltsamen Winkel -_... Rons totes Lächeln leer im Mondlicht... „Du weißt, dass du es willst..." ___

„Nein!", schrie sie laut, zupackende Hände umklammerten den Tisch. „Nein!"

Als er sah, wie ihr Blick den Fokus verlor, zuckten Severus Hände und unbewusst berührte er den Tisch, etwas von dem Schwindel, der sie übermannte, kennend, als das Wort „Feigling" verboten in seinen Ohren hallte, als ob es von dem plötzlichen Taumel von Hermines Verstehen von der Basis seiner Erinnerungen losgeschüttelt wurde.

Er zwang seinen Kopf sich zu beruhigen und ihren Frieden zu finden.

In dem Echo ihres Schrei, da spürte er mehr als dass er die entfernte Flucht durch den Kamin aus dem Büro der Bibliothekarin hörte.

Als das Hallen schließlich verstummte, hatte ihr Blick noch immer nicht seine Klarheit zurückgewonnen. „Atme, Hermine", flüsterte er.

Erneut schloss sie ihre Augen, spürte wie sich die Tischkante an ihren Fingernägel absplitterten.

_Atme? Wer hat das gesagt? Atme... Also gut. Ich sollte mich darauf konzentrieren,_ dachte sie, als sie mit ihrem Daumen eine grobe Spur in die Tischoberfläche rieb.

Als sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte, lag die Trägheit ihrer Augen schwer in seiner Brust.

„Fast?", sagte sie schließlich so, als ob sie durch eine Wand hindurch sprechen würde.

„Fast was?", fragte er nach und versuchte sehr ruhig zu bleiben.

„Sie sagten 'Fast in dem Moment seines Todes'" Ihr Mund bewegte sich merkwürdig, als ob der Geschmack der Sprache neu für sie war.

„Ah... ja", bestätigte Severus vorsichtig, als ob sie explodieren würde, wenn seine Stimme zu nahe nachhallen würde. „Als Sie..."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und nickte.

Severus kam ihrem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach und unterließ es die Worte auszusprechen, die ihr Verbrechen benennen würden. „Er war noch nicht ganz tot gewesen."

Der Schatten in ihren Augen wurde noch dunkler, ihre Stimme noch hohler. „Und woher wissen Sie das?"

Ihre Resignation war fast mehr als er ertragen konnte. Wieder schien von der Decke das Wort „Feigling" hinunter geflüstert zu werden, mit dem lang verstorbenen Geruch des Feuers in Hagrids Hütte, dem Heulen eines Tieres, welches in den Flammen gefangen gewesen war. „Poppy hatte mich augenblicklich gerufen."

„Also habe ich ihn mit einer zerstörten Seele am Leben gelassen?"

„Ja und nein. Er wird nie mehr reden können..." Severus zögerte, schaute auf das Pergament vor ihr. „Sein Körper könnte bereits angefangen haben zu verwesen."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich leicht und sie drückte sich vom Tisch zurück. Ihre Stimme war dünn, angespannt. „Weiß er es? Ist er bei Bewusstsein?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Severus, kann er es fühlen?"

„Ich hoffe es wirklich nicht, Hermine."

„Wie können wir es herausfinden... uns sicher sein?", keuchte sie, jedes Wort vom Schock abgehakt.

„Das können wir nicht. Wir könnten ihn fragen, aber er kann jetzt nicht mehr sprechen, um die Frage zu beantworten, selbst wenn er die Antwort wüsste." Er starrte eingehend auf das Pergament vor sich, außer Stande – er, der Dumbledore in die Augen gesehen hatte, bis sein Körper verdreht über die Brüstung gefallen war, war er außer Stande Hermine Granger anzusehen.

Er schluckte. „Dafür gibt es einfach keine Worte, Hermine." 

* * *

><p>Der winzige Geist saß ausdruckslos vor Hermines Spiegel, ihr Haar offen, lang, gewellt, spiegelte ein leichtes blaues Schimmern von einem schon längst nicht mehr warmen Feuer wieder, das nur noch eine Spur von richtigen Flammen trug. <p>

* * *

><p>Hermines Verstand webte die dünnen, zerbrechlichen Gedankenstränge zu einem feinen, unwirklichen Tuch und nach etwas suchend, wo sie es anbringen konnte, fragte sie: „Wenn ich... das Horace in meinem Schlaf angetan habe, was hat mich aufgehalten? Warum habe ich es nicht noch einmal versucht?"<p>

„Ich habe auf keines davon eine Antwort, Hermine. Aber Sie können beruhigt sein, Sie können ihn jetzt nicht berühren."

Sie sah für einen Moment verwirrt aus, aber erinnerte sich dann an seine früheren Worte. Ihr Blick füllte sich mit einer undefinierbaren Wärme – Hoffnung, Angst, Mut und Schuld, alle kämpften auf ihrem durchsichtigen Gesichtszug gegeneinander, sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Severus. Was haben Sie getan?"

„Ich habe das Stück der Seele, das Sie erschaffen haben, genommen und wieder in seinen Körper zurückgelegt."

„In seinen Körper?"

Seine Stimme brach in der Luft. „Besser das als der Bettpfosten, Hermine, mit Poppy lediglich ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von mir stehend! Sie ist keine Metaphysikerin, aber ich versichere Ihnen, sie ist weder dumm noch blind. Der gleiche Diagnostikzauber, der ihr sagt, dass Horace sowohl lebendig als auch tot ist, würde zweifelsohne zeigen, dass der Bettpfosten plötzlich lebendiger war, als noch vor dem Moment, bevor ich das Zimmer betreten hatte!" Seine Nasenflügel flatterten leicht und obwohl sein Gesicht ernst blieb, so konnte Hermine doch irgendwie eine Spur von Trauer um seine Augen herum erkennen.

Leicht überwältigt fragte sie: „Woher wussten Sie wie?"

„Ihre -", begann er, aber sie hatte bereits ihre eigene Frage beantwortet.

„Meine Nachforschungen, natürlich." Schwach und geschlagen sackte sie in ihrem Stuhl zusammen, untersuchte sich selbst in der Erwartung Abscheu zu finden.

Was sie getan hatte war zu viel; jedes Mal, wenn sie nach einem Weg griff, das zu benennen, was sie fühlte, schien sich das Schloss unter ihr zu entfernen, ließ sie mit der Frage zurück, wie die Bücher mit einer so seltsamen Gravitation unter ihnen vernünftig in ihren Regalen stehen bleiben konnten.

Ihre Erinnerung griff wieder nach etwas Festen und sie konnte nur eine ihrer fallenden Gefühle mit absoluter Sicherheit benennen.

Dankbarkeit.

Ihr Blick suchte den seinen und traf in ihm eine eisige Wärme, eine glitzernde Helligkeit, die keinerlei Licht reflektierte.

Ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, formte die Worte: „Warum, Severus?"

Er sah sie einen Moment zu lange an, bevor er leicht rutschte und bemerkte: „Es war die Handlung eines Augenblickes. Instinkt." Er hielt inne. „Loyalität, vielleicht."

„Für..."

Mit einem Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gelehnt, die Finger an seine Lippen gelegt, zögerte er abermals, bevor er andeutete: „Vielleicht für mich als Kind."

„Vielleicht", warf sie zurück.

Es war eine Flucht und beide wussten es.

„Begleichen Sie Ihre Schulden immer mit sich selbst, Severus?", atmete sie aus und richtete sich etwas in ihrem Stuhl auf, ihre Haarsträhne fiel unbeachtet gegen ihren Hals.

Seine Finger hielten in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Nun, ich muss es irgendwie wieder rückgängig machen", sagte sie etwas angeregt nach ihrer Feder greifend.

Er ließ seine Hand auf den Tisch fallen. „Es kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden."

Als sie ihre Feder in die Tinte tauchte, wischte sie das Unmögliche mit der anderen Hand fort. „Dann sollte ich es beheben."

Seine Position auf dem Stuhl so verändernd, dass er seine Beine vor sich ausstrecken konnte, fragte er: „Wissen Sie wie?"

„Nicht auf Anhieb, nein." Ein seltsam schiefes Lächeln zeichnete Hermines Gesicht. „Aber wann hat mich das jemals aufgehalten?"

Er wusste, dass es nur eine Sache gab, die getan werden musste, und sie hatte sie bisher noch nicht erkannt.

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Feder langsam drehte, bereit um zu schreiben, um ihre Gedanken zu organisieren, aber sie griff nicht nach einen der Bände oder Rollen, die ordentlich neben ihr lagen.

Sie drehte die Feder erst in die eine Richtung, dann in die andere, drei Mal.

Dann stoppte es.

„Sie haben es gesehen."

Ihr Blick starr auf die Spitze ihrer Feder gerichtet, nickte sie. Der Winkel der Sonnenstrahlen hat sich verändert und die Staubpartikel über ihnen funkelten nicht mehr.

„Sind Sie bereit es zu tun?"

„Ihn zu töten, meinen Sie?"

„Ja."

Sie saß schweigend da.

Für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Dann legte sie ihre Feder nieder und nickte.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, eine unverkennbare Dringlichkeit lag in seiner Stimme. „Sie müssen dafür noch weiter in die Dunkelheit vorstoßen."

„Ich sollte es nicht mit Magie tun, Severus."

„Ah... Hermine, Sie können einen Horkrux nicht umkehren, indem Sie ihn mit einem Kissen ersticken."

„Oh... nein, natürlich nicht." In den Schatten, die tiefer zwischen ihnen wurden, als die Sonnenstrahlen in einem anderen Winkel durch das Fenster fielen, vergrub Hermine ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Dann sind Sie entschlossen?", fragte er.

Ihr Kopf schoss nach oben und ihr Blick blitzte durch das trübe Licht. „Besser als zu erlauben, dass Sie es für mich tun", sagte sie.

Seine Hände flogen zu der Tischkante zurück. „Hermine – Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie verstehen, was das bedeutet."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es nicht verstehe, aber..."

„Und trotzdem sind Sie bereit? Sie müssen verstehen, dass das hier anders sein wird, Hermine. Sie werden die Dunkelheit umarmen müssen – nicht mit den Reflexen eines Kindes, das dabei zusieht, wie die Welt um es herum stirbt, sondern bewusst. Als eine Entscheidung."

Ihr Kopf lag wieder in ihren Händen, aber sie nickte.

Die Feder nehmend, fuhr er mit einem Finger über ihren Rand. „Können Sie sich noch daran erinnern", begann er, „was für ein Gefühl Sie hatten, bevor Sie den Zauber gesprochen haben?"

Durch ihre fallenden Haare, beobachtete sie seine Finger und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie sich aufrichtete. „Nein. Ich... ich könnte es, denke ich, wenn ich es versuche, aber nein."

„Das ist nicht nötig", sagte er mühelos. „Es wäre ganz nützlich gewesen, aber nur als eine Ausgangsbasis. Im günstigsten Fall sind meine Erinnerungen an diese Nacht verworren." Er drückte die Spitze der Feder in seinen Finger und beobachtete die Delle, die sie zurückließ, nur um die Bewegung erneut auszuführen, als ob er das Ergebnis eines komplizierten Experimentes überprüfen wollte. „Selbst wenn Sie das Verlangen aufbieten ihn zu töten, Hermine – und es gibt keinerlei Zweifel, dass dies alles ist, was getan werden kann – wird Sie der Zauber so zerbrochen, so verlangend, so leer... wie..." Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden und legte die Feder nieder. „Sind Sie bereit Askaban zu riskieren? Um es wieder richtig zu machen?"

In einem Nachhall einer Hermine, die ihre Freunde erkannt hätten, hob sie ihr Kinn und erklärte: „Es sieht wohl so aus, als ob ich keine Wahl hätte."

Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht, nicht sicher, nach was, suchte nach dem, von dem er annahm, dass er es sogar bewundern würde – und in ihrer außergewöhnlichen Ruhe fand er Angst, Reue und Entschlossenheit. Kein Zögern, nicht im Geringsten, aber da war noch etwas...

Erleichterung.

Und auf einmal wusste er, dass es für sie beide keine Rettung mehr gab.


	16. Gesalzene Erde

***~* Gesalzene Erde *~*_  
><em>**

_Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht, nicht sicher, nach was, suchte nach dem, von dem er annahm, dass er es sogar bewundern würde – und in ihrer außergewöhnlichen Ruhe fand er Angst, Reue und Entschlossenheit. Kein Zögern, nicht im Geringsten, aber da war noch etwas...  
><em>

_Erleichterung.  
><em>

_Und auf einmal wusste er, dass es für sie beide keine Rettung mehr gab.  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Es ist schon lustig", sagte sie, „dass wir für das, was wir getan haben auf die gleiche Weise enden werden, wenn auch..." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte und schaute zu ihm hinüber.<p>

„Wenn auch mein schlimmstes Verbrechen und die Kritik dafür öffentlich war."

Ein kleines Lodern von Neid in ihren Augen.

_Da ist es_. „Ihr Neid ist fehl am Platz, Hermine. Meine Zeit in Askaban war zum größten Teil symbolisch, ein Allheilmittel für eine Welt, die es vorzieht weder die Bedeutung von Verlust zu verstehen, noch ihre eigene Hand auf dem Messer zu genau zu hinterfragen." Er hielt inne, strich seine Finger schon fast spekulativ über das Pergament. „Meistens war es friedlich."

„Ich kann durchaus verstehen, wie das möglich ist."

„Mein wirkliches Urteil begann schon viel früher, in Versuchung und Schuld, die sich in einer endlosen Kette umkreisten. Keines von beiden hat mich verlassen, keines von beiden wird es je tun."

Nach einem langen Moment nickte sie.

„Ob sie uns nun in Askaban beerdigen oder uns auf einen Sockel stellen ist vollkommen egal, Hermine. Am Ende ist das Ergebnis für uns", und ihre Stimme fiel in seine ein, „das gleiche."

Schweigend betrachteten sie sich.

Letztendlich sagte sie: „Sie sagten, dass es Wege gibt sich gegen... einen Teil davon zu schützen."

Ihre Stimme war in seinen Ohren höher als normal, aber nur etwas. Er staunte, wie gut sie das, von dem er wusste, was in ihr aufstieg, unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte, aber es war dort, wachsend und – der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte verstärkte sich und seine Lederkleidung quietschte, als er seine Seite beugte, um den Druck zu mindern. „Ja. Ein paar."

Hermines Augen suchten automatisch nach der Quelle des Geräusches. „Und der Rest...? Das kann nicht verhindert werden?"

Er schloss kurzzeitig seine Augen, Vernunft und Instinkt kämpften für einen Moment gegeneinander. Es wäre so einfach die Hand auszustrecken, sich einfach das zu nehmen, von dem sie noch nicht wirklich verstand, was sie ihm anbot. Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Hüfte und er konzentrierte sich für einen Augenblick darauf sich sehr, sehr ruhig zu halten.

Es war keine Frage, ob er ihr antworten würde oder nicht – sondern wie.

In der unmittelbaren Stille der Bibliothek konnte er ihre Fingerspitzen über den Tisch bewegen hören, hörte, wie sich die Bewegung in ein leises Pochen änderte, als ihre Geduld sich dem Ende zuneigte.

Aber das Buch des Severus Snape würde nicht so schnell gelesen werden.

Hermine beruhigte schließlich ihre Finger und murmelte: „Sie haben in diesen Angelegenheiten bereits Erfahrung..."

„In der Tat", sagte er, öffnete seine verschlossenen Augen, erlaubte es ihr einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine Existenz zu werfen, nach der er sich sowohl sehnte, genauso wie er sie verachtete.

Hermine schnappte scharf nach Luft, nicht genau wissend warum.

„Es ist möglich etwas von dem Verlangen umzulenken, Hermine."

Ihr Blick schwankte kurz und ihre Röte vertiefte sich, aber sie sammelte sich. „Ich vermute Ihre Wortwahl ist nicht zufällig."

Ein langsames halbes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. „Ganz und gar nicht. Sie können die wachsende Versuchung aufhalten, wenn Sie sie auf eine andere Art befriedigen."

„Ich verstehe." Hermine atmete langsam aus und das flackernde Licht der Fackeln, welches kurz zwischen ihnen loderte, schien das Sonnenlicht zu vertiefen.

„Es hat seinen Preis, Hermine." Seine Stimme schien das flackernde Licht zu füttern, seine Bewegung zu verlangsamen, seine Tiefen zu glätten.

Sein Blick ruhte angespannt auf ihrem Gesicht, ein Mundwinkel zog sich hoch, halb reuevoll, halb vor...

_Erwartung_... innerlich atmete er durch.

„Nun, es muss seinen Preis haben, nicht wahr." Es war keine Frage.

Ein kurzer Ausdruck in seinen Augen bestätigte das, was verloren gehen würde, aber er beugte sich leicht vor, der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte schien zu schmelzen, sich langsam, stark auszubreiten. „Es ist nicht ohne eine Entschädigung. Wenn die Kontrolle ausreichend ist, dann gibt es Mittel und Wege die Versuchung zu ändern, die Dunkelheit in..." Er wartete.

Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. „In?"

„In ein Leuchten zu verwandeln."

Sie schloss ihre Augen, wollte loslassen, wollte sich der Befreiung aus der Schwere hingeben, sich endlich erlauben zu fallen. Sie war müde, so müde sich still gegen die scharfen, schneidenden Kanten zu halten...besser, vielleicht; wärmer, sicherlich, einfach nur zu bluten...

Und seine Stimme folgte ihr, trug die Glätte, die sie begehrt hatte. „Das Verlangen durch den Schatten in die Dunkelheit zu greifen, kann befriedigt werden, wenn die Berührung, der Verstand, das Sein des anderen von etwas Ähnlichem getrieben wird, ihre beiden Verlangen von einer ähnlichen Dunkelheit, in einem ähnlichen Verlangen, übereinstimmen. Wenn derjenige, der Sie berührt hinreichend, genauso dunkel ist, dann wird es nützen, sie zu berühren, von ihnen berührt zu werden und zusammen werden Sie die Dunkelheit für und in einander ersetzen."

Hermine tauchte selbst, als eine Warnung in ihrem Kopf laut wurde, eine Warnung, die sie zutiefst wünschte zu ignorieren, in das Versprechen seiner Worte ab. „Aber..."

Seine Stimme sanft, ein geduldiges Feuer. „Aber?"

„Aber Sie haben gesagt, dass ich versuchen würde die Seele... von wem auch immer ... zu zerstören..." Mit ihren Augen geöffnet suchte sie einen Weg um das herum, von dem sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren wusste, dass es wahr bleiben würde.

„Sie würden die Seele von fast jedem, mit dem Sie sich verbinden, zerstören, Hermine."

Ihre Stimme angeschlagen von dem Krieg zwischen Verstand und Instinkt, schaffte sie ein gewürgtes „Dann wie?" zu fragen.

Ihr Kampf so unmittelbar bevorstehend, dass er seine Augen schließen musste, um den kurzen Moment des Mitgefühls und der Qual zu bewahren. „Um es zu verhindern, müssen Sie es tun wollen, mehr als dass Sie atmen wollen, mehr als dass Sie leben wollen, mehr als dass Sie Ihr eigenes lebendes Herz in Ihnen schlagen hören wollen."

Ihr Blick erlangte wieder etwas von ihrer Konzentration zurück und sie runzelte die Stirn, als ob er ihren Schlaf gestört hätte. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Er lachte leise. „Sie _haben_ Derrida gelesen, Professor?", zog er die Worte in die Länge. Die Genugtuung in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Habe ich."

Sie starrte ihn zornig an und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

_Köstlich.  
><em>

Mit seinem Daumen berührte er die Kante des leeren Pergamentes, rieb fest und geräuschvoll darüber, aber vorsichtig genug, um es nicht zu bewegen. „Um die Versuchung etwas zu zerstören kontrollieren zu können, muss man beides wollen, es zerstören, aber noch genug Kontrolle haben, um einen selbst dieses Ende zu verweigern. Um es dort an der Grenze der Belastbarkeit zu halten – genau dort, nicht weiter. Versuchung ist Verlangen, Hermine. Nicht Befriedigung."

Ihre Augen strahlten, als sich ihr das Verstehen darbot. „Befriedigung würde nur zu noch mehr Versuchung führen."

„Genau. Und Sie, befürchte ich, sind dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen."

Ein weiteres Aufflackern von Stolz; eine Warnung in ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin es gewesen."

„Bis vor kurzer Zeit – sehr kurzer Zeit. Befriedigung entfacht Versuchung, Hermine, und mit jeder Befriedigung muss Ihre Versuchung wachsen."

„Und Sie sind es, nehme ich? Der Aufgabe gewachsen?"

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Das bin ich."

Bevor sie überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte das zu hinterfragen, verweigerte er ihr eine Antwort. „Nein, auf einer elementaren Ebene ist es nicht Kontrolle, die Sie suchen, sondern Wissen."

Ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich und die Schatten um sie herum vertieften sich. „Wissen ist Kontrolle, Severus."

Er schien seinen Daumen auf der Kante des Pergamentes zu beobachten. Allzu beiläufig entgegnete er. „Und wenn Ihnen Ihr Verstand entgleitet?"

„In den Wahnsinn?"

„In Ihrem Fall ist Schlaf ausreichend." _Dämpfer_.

Erstarrt sah sie ihn erstaunt an.

„Selbst in der sicheren Dunkelheit des Schlafes, Hermine, ist es Wissen was Sie suchen, nicht Kontrolle. Nein", ein tiefes Rumpeln, das vielleicht ein Lachen hätte sein können, „um Kontrolle mit jedem Atemzug, jeder Berührung, mit jedem liebkosenden Gedanken, der sich nach Hautkontakt sehnt, zu erlangen, um einem anderen sein Verlangen vorzuschreiben... um ihnen das zu verweigern, von dem sie glauben, dass sie es wollen, nur um ihnen das zu offenbaren nach dem sie sich aus ihren tiefsten Träumen sehnen... um das zu begehren, um das von einem selbst zu verlangen und es dann auf seinen Partner zu übertragen, erfordert, dass wenn Ihnen Ihr Verstand entgleitet, Ihr ursprüngliches, treibendes Verlangen die ultimative Kontrolle ist – um Ihre eigene Lust, Angst, Ihren eigenen Schrecken und den Schmerz während des Erschaffens zu kontrollieren und um dasselbe Verlangen in Ihrem Partner zu verleugnen und zu leugnen... während mit einem einzigen Atemzug Sie wartend fortschreiten, auf entblößter Haut, beginnen Sie einen ersten Tanz mit dem Feuer, dem Licht und der Dunkelheit, wie es sich entfaltet, entsteht – und dann, wenn Sie so wollen, wenn Sie dem Wunsch nach dem Geschmack der Befriedigung nachgeben – ein kurzer, flüchtiger Geschmack; wie klein, wie verdorben, wie gefährlich er auch sein mag... nein, Hermine."

Es war ein dunkles, leises Lachen. „Diese Art von Kontrolle liegt einfach nicht in Ihrer Natur."

Ihr Atem war durch halb geöffnete Lippen flach, dennoch schaffte sie es irgendwie zu reden. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Weil es sehr wohl in der meinen liegt."

Und eine deutliche Einsicht kehrte in ihren Blick zurück.

_Ausgezeichnet._

„Also, das ist es dann?"

Sein Blick war fest auf sie gerichtet und sie hielt ihren Atem an. „Selbst auf dem Höhepunkt von Voldemorts Macht, gab es nur wenige, in denen der Makel der Dunkelheit gleichauf mit dem Verlangen war, und ja, ich bin einer von ihnen."

Er sah sie so lange an, bis sie nickte.

„Aber Ihre Situation, Ihre Versuchung wird von Schuld verkompliziert; Schuld ist abgeschieden. Da gibt es die, die die Dunkelheit berühren und keinerlei Schuld empfinden – Lucius, Bellatrix, einige der anderen." Sein Blick wich kurz ab und sie bemerkte es.

„Wer, Severus?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy. Angst hielt sie vor der kompletten Erfahrung zurück", sagte er mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. „Für Lucius war es natürlich ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen." Es gab keine Möglichkeit sie oder ihren Sohn zu retten, redete er sich ein, so wie er es schon viele Male zuvor getan hatte.

Er brachte die Gedanken, die er nicht teilen würde, wieder unter Kontrolle und kehrte in die Gegenwart zu der aufgewühlten Frau vor ihm zurück. „Jeder der Todesser könnte die Versuchung ableiten, selbst die mit wenig Verstand. Es muss nicht erotisch sein, Gewalt erfüllt auch seinen Zweck. Aber Schuld... Schuld ist selten. Ein Gewissen zu haben, Reue zu kennen, sogar dann, wenn man tötet oder eine Seele zerstört, ist jedoch in einem größeren Schema nötig – es ist das Wissen, dass Schuld die Versuchung verdreht, sie abstuft. Ob sie als ein Verlangen nach Bestrafung manifestiert ist oder als Ablehnung nicht noch mehr zu wollen fungiert, ist, wieder einmal, zum größten Teil abhängig von der Persönlichkeit."

Sie nickte langsam, ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Pergamentstapel.

Die Luft um sie herum zur Ruhe zwingend, bemerkte er: „Ich habe Ihnen auf dem Turm gesagt, dass ich nicht erlauben werde, dass Sie mich als Mittel für Ihre eigene Bestrafung benutzen werden."

Ohne seinen Blick zu treffen, nickte sie erneut.

Seine Hand flach auf das Pergament legend, verringerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht für Sie tun würde."

Augenblicklich traf ihr Blick den seinen.

„Können Sie es tun, Hermine?" Sein Blick suchte ihn ihrem Gesicht. „Ihr erster Kontakt mit der Dunkelheit war aus einem Moment der Panik entstanden. Wenn diese Entscheidung, bewusst, freiwillig, systematisch getroffen wird... dann, selbst wenn die Vernunft dem Instinkt Platz macht, bewahren Sie sich einen inneren Kern von Eigentum, was Ihnen vielleicht anschließend wieder erlaubt, nachdem Sie Ihr Ende erreicht haben, zurückzukehren."

„Vielleicht", wiederholte sie.

Die Intensität seiner Ansicht schwankte nicht. „Es gibt immer einen Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt."

„Und woher weiß man, wann man ihn erreicht hat?" Sie erwartete nicht, dass ihr seine Antwort gefallen würde.

„Das tun Sie nicht. Bellatrix Lestrange war ziemlich wahnsinnig, schon lange vor dem Ende."

Schweigend wartete er, während ihr Blick hastig über seine Hand auf dem Pergament fuhr, als ob er irgendeine Inschrift vor ihr verbergen würde.

Langsam glitt seine Hand zur Seite, legte sich flach auf den Tisch, und er bemerkte, dass ihr Blick seiner Bewegung folgte. „Sie sind vom Schildzauber direkt auf Horkruxe übergegangen, Hermine, Sie haben Jahre der Theorie und des Lernen übersprungen. Sie hätten nicht im Stande sein sollen es tun zu können. So mächtig sind Sie nicht." Er betrachtete sie für einen Moment. „Oder zumindest waren Sie das nicht."

Er betrachtete sie weiter, lehnte sich dann zurück, seine Hand lag zwanglos auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen.

Mit der Handfläche nach unten.

Noch immer ihrem Blick folgend, fragte er: „Sie waren ein niedliches Kind, nicht wahr? Großzügig, warmherzig, sensibel..."

Als ob sie von einer Erinnerung geschlagen wurde, zuckte sie zusammen und nickte dann allzu knapp.

„Ich war es nicht", sagte er und ihn traf ein fragender Blick. „Niedlich", lieferte er ihr die Antwort, als ob das ihre Frage gewesen wäre.

„Nein, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie das waren", sagte sie, sich unsicher, auf was er hinaus wollte. „Aber sensibel..." Abschätzend betrachtete sie ihn vorsichtig. „Ja", entschied sie, „Sie müssen sensibel gewesen sein."

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten. „Und auf was stützen Sie Ihre Folgerung", hauchte er, „Professor?"

Eine Schulter hob sich in einem halben Zucken. „Mit Ihrer Moral hätten Sie sonst ein Verbrecher sein müssen."

Seine Augen leuchteten mit dunkler Belustigung. „Richtig", pflichtete er ihr bei. Er rutschte leicht und seine Hüfte protestierte. „Ich hatte kein freundliches Zuhause."

Ihr Blick geschützt, aber dennoch neugierig, wagte sie es. „Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherisn war da sicherlich keine Verbesserung."

„Ah, aber das war er. Sehen Sie, Hermine", sagte er und verfolgte eine Verwachsung im Tisch, „wenn jemand Grausamkeit erwartet, dann gibt es Wege sie abzuwehren. Im Hause der Slytherins wurde Grausamkeit erwartet – schon fast sorglos." Sie verfolgte seine Finger und er beobachtete sie. „So ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von der Grausamkeit, die Sie in Gryffindor erfahren haben."

Sie blickte auf. „Ich habe nie..." Aber Erinnerungen von ihrem ersten Monat an der Schule sickerten durch. „Oh."

Er nickte, als ob er sie im Unterricht anerkennen würde und begann den Kreis in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verfolgen. „Bewusste Grausamkeit kann vorhergesehen werden, in ihrer Art wieder zurück geformt und gedreht werden. Es ist unmöglich sich anderen Grausamkeiten gegenüber -" Er öffnete kurz seine Handfläche, „unbeabsichtigt, gedankenlos, leichtfertig – zu schützen. Nein", fuhr er fort, sein Finger fuhr seinen langsamen, sorgfältigen Weg weiter um die Verwachsung herum, „bewusste Grausamkeit ist da weitaus wünschenswerter. Um ihre Wunden zu überleben, ist es nur erforderlich nicht mehr unschuldig zu sein. Um zu siegen, muss man die Wunden erwarten und seinem Gegner noch viel größere zufügen. Man muss immer in der Offensive stehen, aktiv in jedem Konflikt nach der Macht suchen, besonders wenn es nicht den Anschein hat, ist die Waffe immer bereit, bewusste Aufmerksamkeit für das Detail, für Kleinigkeiten, für Verrat der Verwundbarkeit – und dann wird es in die schneidende Bemerkung gestoßen, die Ihr Gegner benutzen wird, um sein eigenes Herz zu gestalten. Im besten Falle ist es ein langsamer, kunstvoller Tanz.

„Unschuld wird einen zumindest zum Teil von gedankenloser Grausamkeit abschirmen, bis man von seiner moralischen Überlegenheit überzeugt ist, bis sie stark genug ist, um das Bluten zu ignorieren, bis sie taub genug ist, um sich noch irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen. Um die bewusste Grausamkeit zu überleben, muss man sie nur erwarten", sein Finger wurde langsamer und hielt inne, „und die Unschuldigen tun dies nie."

„Der Fehler in Dumbledores Denken", bot sie an.

„Genau."

Sie richtete sich in ihren Stuhl auf. „Und um zu gewinnen?"

Ein kleiner Triumph wuchs in seinem Blick. „Um zu gewinnen, muss man zuerst angreifen. Sie haben den Dunklen Lord besiegt, weil Sie niemand als Bedrohung gesehen hat. Wenn Sie andererseits ein Ziel gewesen wären, dann hätten Sie es nicht überstanden."

Sie blinzelte einmal, aber ihre Augen waren aufgerissen.

„Was sie bereits wussten. Gut gespielt, Hermine."

Sie blinzelte erneut.

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass Ihre Moral, wenn Sie denn eine Wahl gehabt hätten, Sie davon abgehalten hätte es noch einmal zu tun, aber Sie haben es einmal berührt und die Versuchung bleibt, wachsend, unkontrolliert, bis es nicht mehr zurückgehalten werden kann. Sie haben sie, um ganz sicher zu gehen, tapfer begraben, aber das Fundament war unvollkommen und der leichteste Hauch auf dem Grundpfeiler lässt den höchsten Turm erschüttern."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr Blick nach oben flog und dann hinunter zu seinem fuhr.

„Auf der Ebene des Instinktes herrscht reine Neugier, nur eine Ebene höher, herrscht purer Zorn. Nichts von beiden ist gesittet und unbewusst haben Sie es wieder berührt. Und jetzt bleibt nur noch eine Frage übrig: Sind Sie bereit? Ich hätte vor dem Abend, an dem Sie nach mir gegriffen haben, bevor ich gefühlt habe, wie Ihre Haut unter meiner Berührung antwortete, gewettet, dass Ihre Persönlichkeit Sie hindern würde, dass Sie lieber blind in den Wahnsinn stolpern wollen würden, als..." Seine Stimme verstummte.

„Als was?", verlangte sie gegen das unkontrollierte Pulsieren in ihrem Hals zu wissen.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie Wahnsinn meiner Umarmung vorziehen würden, Hermine."

„Und jetzt sind Sie anderer Meinung?"

„Das unsere ist ein gefährliches Spiel... eines, bei dem es vielleicht kein Zurück mehr geben wird." Für keinen von uns beiden, dachte er. „Der Makel reicht tief, Hermine, und hat Sie verändert."

„Wie kommen Sie zu dieser Vermutung?"

„Ich vermute es nicht nur, ich weiß es."

„Na schön." Sie gestikulierte verärgert, warf ihren Kopf zurück und ihre Haarsträhne streifte ihren Hals und die Erinnerung an ihre Haut wärmten seine Hände. „Woher 'wissen' Sie es?"

„Sie haben mir süße Träume gewünscht."

Sie wartete, aber er sprach nicht weiter. Schließlich forderte sie: „Und?"

„Ihre Träume mögen Sie in windender Betäubung hüllen und Sie verausgabt zurücklassen – atemlos, erschöpft, ihre Haut verschwitzt, Ihr Körper geschunden, taub, brutal unter heißen, verhedderten Laken verdreht – aber irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass sie jemals 'süß' waren."

Als er sie beobachtete, wurde ihr Blick fern und kehrte dann wieder zurück. Leer.

„Bewusste Grausamkeit, Hermine."

Ihr Blick härtete sich, und der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte erstach ihn als Antwort.

„Gut gespielt", kannte er an, kaum atmend. „Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt meine Frage bestehen." Er beugte sich nach vorne und murmelte. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Langsam öffnete er seine Hand und streckte sie in ihre Richtung aus.

Es lag keine Sanftheit in seinem Blick und keine in ihrem Lächeln, als sie ihre Hand über den Tisch ausstreckte, um noch einmal die sanfte, grausame Lieblichkeit seiner Haut auf der ihren zu spüren.

* * *

><p>In Hermines Turm schnappte der winzige Geist nach Luft, als eine heiße, echte Träne über das Abbild ihrer Haut glitt.<p>

Es war das erste Geräusch, welches sie seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren von sich gegeben hatte.

Sich von ihrem Spiegelbild abwendend, flüchtete sie vor Hermines Spiegel, eine weitere Träne prasselte auf den Steinboden, als sie in den Korridor schwebte.

Ein Geräusch, eine Träne und ein winziger fedriger Blumensamen.

Sie hatte sie gepustet und sie war gefallen, von dem Stängel, geliehen durch ihren Atem und, als sich die Träne darunter formte, hing sie balanciert in der Luft, erhoben am Ende und ein einsamer, unberechenbarer Luftzug hob die Federn an, um es funkelnd und gesalzen im Schloss herumfliegen zu lassen.


	17. Leidenschaft

**~ Leidenschaft ~**

_Es lag keine Sanftheit in seinem Blick und keine in ihrem Lächeln, als sie ihre Hand über den Tisch ausstreckte, um noch einmal die sanfte, grausame Lieblichkeit seiner Haut auf der ihren zu spüren. _

* * *

><p><em>Ein Geräusch, eine Träne und ein winziger fedriger Blumensamen.<em>

_Sie hatte sie gepustet und sie war gefallen, von dem Stängel, geliehen durch ihren Atem und, als sich die Träne darunter formte, hing sie balanciert in der Luft, erhoben am Ende und ein einsamer, unberechenbarer Luftzug hob die Federn an, um es funkelnd und gesalzen im Schloss herumfliegen zu lassen._

* * *

><p>„Minerva, ich sage Ihnen, da stimmt etwas nicht." Die Augen der Bibliothekarin waren aufgerissen, als sie die Schulleiterin flehend anblickte.<p>

Minerva sah verbittert aus. „Ohne jeden Zweifel, Madam Abott, aber darum brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen."

Die ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin erbleichte aber blieb beharrlich. „Vergeben Sie mir, Schulleiterin, aber sie befinden sich in der Bibliothek, die meiner Verantwortung unterliegt, und seltsame Dinge geschehen und ... ich glaube... ich glaube gehört zu haben..."

„Gehört?"

Hannah schluckte, als der bohrende Blick ihrer Vorgesetzten sie über eckige Brillengläser hinweg begutachtete. „Ich glaube, ich habe sie... die Professorin, meine ich... ich denke, ich habe sie schreien gehört."

„Haben Sie es denn nicht überprüft? Die Bibliothek unterliegt immerhin Ihrer Verantwortung."

„Ich... ich bin gleich durch den Kamin hierhin gekommen."

„Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein ist bemerkenswert, Madam Abbott." Trotz der schwerwiegenden Angelegenheiten mit denen ihr Tag begonnen hatte, zuckten Minervas Lippen. Das Kind konnte man so einfach aus der Fassung bringen...

Das bisschen an Farbe, welche noch Hannahs Wangen zierte, wich aus ihrem Gesicht und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bin..." Ihre Stimme sank auf ein Flüstern, „ihm nicht gewachsen."

Minerva schürzte ihre Lippen und sammelte ihre Geduld. „Ja, ja, ich denke da haben Sie recht", sagte sie nicht unfreundlich.

Sie stand auf und umfasste den Ellbogen der Bibliothekarin.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„In die Bibliothek natürlich."

Hannahs Füßen schienen felsenfest in der Sicherheit des Büros stehen bleiben zu wollen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es der Schulleiterin zum Kamin zu folgen.

„Ich sollte natürlich als Erste gehen", versicherte Minerva ihr. _Das Kind zitterte_, dachte sie. _Nun, geschieht ihr recht.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wenige Momente später spähten sie vorsichtig aus Hannahs Büro hinaus in die Bibliothek. Die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt und der gesamte Ort lag in einem gedämpften Mittagsschatten und Minervas Augen brauchten einen Moment, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.<p>

Fragend zog Minerva ihre Augenbrauen hoch, beugte ihren Kopf zu den langen Bücherregalen und Lernplätzen.

„Der übliche Platz", formte Hannah stumm die Worte mit ihren Mund.

Minerva nickte und drückte die Tür der Bibliothekarin auf, bedacht darauf ihre Finger fest umklammert zu halten. Es wäre nicht von Vorteil, wenn ihr Ring gegen das Holz klappern würde.

Zwischen zwei sehr großen Bücherregalen hindurch schielend, bewegten sich die Schulleiterin und die Bibliothekarin behutsam auf Hermines gewohnten Tisch zu.

Und sie zogen sich fast augenblicklich zurück, aus der Bibliothek und zurück in Hannahs Büro, beide hatten ihre Münder fest mit ihren Händen bedeckt.

Hannahs Gesicht wurde scharlachrot, als sie die Tür sicher hinter sich schlossen, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und ihr Atem kam keuchend aus ihren Lungen.

„Madam Abbott, reißen Sie sich zusammen", schnappte die Schulleiterin, aber ihrer Stimme mangelte es etwas an Schroffheit.

„Haben Sie... das gesehen?", hauchte Hannah.

„Habe ich. Sie haben sich an den Händen gehalten, Miss Abbott. Ich glaube, wir können sicher davon ausgehen, dass, welche Magie auch immer in Ihrer Bibliothek am Werke ist, sie nicht dunkel ist. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen würden..." So schnell sie konnte verschwand die Schulleiterin durch den Kamin in ihr Büro. Es wäre nicht angebracht, wenn Hannah sie lachen würde hören und Merlin allein wusste, dass sie ein richtiges Lachen vertragen konnte.

* * *

><p>Das Geräusch vom Kamin brachte Severus und Hermine aus ihrer Unterhaltung.<p>

„Kommen Sie", sagte er, und ließ nur kurz ihre Hand los, um aufzustehen.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber gesellte sich zu ihm an das Ende des Tisches.

„Ich wünschte, Sie würde das nicht tun", murmelte er, sogar, als er ihr seinen Arm entgegenstreckte.

Sie hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen und akzeptierte den angebotenen Arm etwas verlegen. „Ziemlich förmlich von Ihnen", sagte sie höflich. „In Anbetracht der Tatsachen."

„Berücksichtigen Sie das, Hermine..." Er hob seine freie Hand und strich ihr Haar von ihrem Hals, sein Daumen strich leicht über ihren Puls.

Ihre Augenlider flatterten und die Röte stieg auf und antwortend zog sich sein Herz zusammen.

„Angesichts... _dessen__"_, fuhr er fort, zog sie nahe an seine Seite, „denke ich, wäre es vernünftig, wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit eine gewisse Distanz bewahren."

„Distanz?", sagte sie amüsiert, als sie seine stetige Wärme durch ihr Gewand spürte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um in ihr Haar zu murmeln: „Leder hat vielerlei Verwendung. Und die Berührung meiner Haut auf der Ihren, Professor, stellt ein gewisses... Risiko dar. Es wäre nicht angebracht von mir Sie hier zu nehmen."

Seine Stimme wanderte geradewegs ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und rollte sich dort zusammen. Mahnend blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Bitte fahren Sie fort", konterte sie. „Bis jetzt hatten meine Knie noch einen Nutzen."

Ihre Stimme war leicht, wenn auch etwas atemlos, aber die Schwere von dem, was zwischen ihnen lag, schien auf Severus Umhang und ihrem Gewand zu lasten, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Hauptteil des Schlosses machten.

Das einhüllende Schnappen von Severus Umhang raschelte durch die verlassenen Korridore. Umhang und Gewänder flossen zusammen, fingen sich in den merkwürdigsten Momenten zwischen ihren Beinen, hielten sie von der sonst so entschlossenen Wirksamkeit ihres gewöhnlichen, individuellen Schrittes ab.

Das raue, fließende Geräusch seines schweren Seidenmantels flüsterte in ihren Ohren, die kühle Verstaubung der Korridore wich vor dem reichen, erdigen Geruch seines Leders zurück und mit seinem Arm, eine feste, unmittelbare Wärme gegen ihre Schulter, war sich Hermine ihres Weges durch das Schloss kaum bewusst, bis sie vor der Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle hielten.

Erst da bemerkte sie, dass ihre freie Hand zitterte. Sie in ihrem Gewand zu einer Faust ballend, murmelte sie. „Wo sollen wir hingehen?"

Er hatte ihr Zittern erkannt, die verwegene Zerbrechlichkeit des Gleichgewichts zwischen ihrem wachsenden Verlangen und ihrer steigenden Angst, und jetzt, als er hörte, wie ihre Finger ihr Gewand umklammerten, schimmerte ein zarter Glanz auf ihrer Haut und er kannte, ohne sich zu bewegen, den Geschmack ihrer Angst.

Seine eigene gesprochene Diskretion brechend, fuhr ein Finger über ihre Augenbraue, strich über ihr Ohr, an dem Kinn entlang und ihren Hals hinunter, der Linie folgend, wo Haut auf Stoff traf.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, ihr Zittern verstärkte sich und als er seinen Finger zu ihren Lippen hob, hielt sie die Luft an.

„Koste."

Nach nur einem Augenblick des Zögerns streckte sie ihre Zunge zu seinem Finger aus und er stöhnte, kämpfte gegen seinen Instinkt, sich auf sie zu stürzen, sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, sie grob zwischen seinen Körper und den scharf in der Wand gehauenen Steinen gefangen zu halten.

Sein Blick war versunken von der sich ständig verirrenden Haarsträhne, die leicht gegen ihren Hals schwang, ein einziges Haar gefangen von der Feuchte ihrer Haut, atmete er langsam ein, und steckte dann ihre Hand noch näher in seinen Arm und ging die Stufen hinunter.

„In den Kerker dann also?", murmelte Hermine.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Die Große Halle."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, aber er antwortete nicht, bis sie vor den Türen standen.

Als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete, drehte er sich und sprach mit leiser Stimme in ihr Haar. „Du wirst all deine Kraft brauchen."

„Eine Herausforderung?", murmelte sie, ihre Lippen bewegten sich kaum, als die aufschwingenden Türen den Lehrertisch offenbarten.

Seine Stimme unmöglich leise. „Ein Versprechen."

Als die Türen in einem Quietschen hielten, wurden ihre Gesichter zu ausdruckslosen Masken.

Alleine Severus Snape verstand es, wenn er es denn wollte, alle Unterhaltungen alleine dadurch, dass er den Raum betrat, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der Anblick der zwei in schwarz gekleideten Plagen von Hogwarts, die in eiserner Stille dastanden, traf den Lehrertisch wie ein Erstarrungszauber.

Die Stille wurde nur durch Hannah Abbott durchbrochen, die ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen ließ.

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln wuchs auf Severus und Hermines Gesichtern, als sie sich dem Tisch näherten und vertiefte sich nur, als die Belegschaft ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er ihren Stuhl zurechtrückte.

Mit einem Blickaustausch, dem selbst den mutigsten Gryffindor in den Krankenflügel gebracht hätte, begannen Severus Snape und Hermine Granger schweigend zu essen.

Nicht einer ihrer Kollegen sprach ein Wort. Hannah schaffte es noch nicht einmal etwas zu essen, aber sie weigerte sich zu gehen und deshalb wandte sie_... 'ihnen'_ ihren Rücken zu.

Das waren sie in ihrem Kopf geworden und mit diesem Aufmarsch auch in den Köpfen aller anderen.

Neben Hannah schien nur Minerva aufgewühlt zu sein, aber da die Zerstreuung der Schulleiterin in den letzten Jahren immer häufiger wurde, bemerkte es niemand.

_Nun denn_, dachte Minerva. _An ihrer Seite, im Leben wie im Tode, dann also? Na schön, Snape. So lange es nicht in meinem Schloss ist._ Dennoch beharrte tief in ihrem Inneren etwas auf sein Recht amüsiert zu sein, als sie versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Und das Kichern war in der Tat sehr amüsierend.

* * *

><p>Der Samen schwebte ziellos durch das Schloss.<p>

In der dritten Etage wurde es kurz in einem Schwung von einem halb durchsichtigen Umhang eines Geistes gefangen genommen, der durch die Wand streifte.

Er wirbelte hinauf, flog auf seinen Weg durch die Hand des Geistes zu dem nächsten Torbogen.

Der Geist zuckte zusammen, runzelte dann die Stirn. Er hielt mitten im Flug inne und untersuchte seine Hand.

Ein roter Fleck erschien in der Mitte seiner Handfläche und schwoll an, wurde größer, sammelte sich, um schwer und dick auf den Boden zu fallen.

Die Augenbrauen des Geistes flogen nach oben und er schoss geradewegs zum Krankenflügel.

Der Samen driftete durch den Torbogen.

* * *

><p>Weit unten, in Slughorns Zimmern, schaute der Blutige Baron hinauf zur Decke. „Unmögl-"<p>

Seine Worte wurden von der Wand abgeschnitten.

Poppys Hand glättete die Decke an Horace Seite. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden ihn anzufassen.

Was ebenso gut war.

Ihre Hand fuhr noch lange nachdem sie sich über diese Bewegung bewusst war, mit dem Streichen fort.

* * *

><p>Keiner konnte wegen der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen essen.<p>

Er fing ihren Blick und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie nickte, und sie standen so leise, wie sie den Raum betreten hatten, auf.

Ihren Arm in seinem verhakend, passte er seine Schritte den ihren an, aber mehr als einer der Kollegen blinzelte bei der Täuschung, dass seine Stiefel bei jedem Schritt Funken am Steinboden entzündeten.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, verfing sich ihr Umhang in seinen Schritten und er kam nur schleppend voran.

Der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte explodierte in ein blendendes Licht und instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, aber seine Hand fand Hermines und sein Impuls würde ihm nicht versagt bleiben und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

Die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen entsprach der seinen und, als er sich hinunter beugte und mit seinen Lippen die ihren streifte, festigte sich sein Griff um ihre Hand und er durchbrach seine Zurückhaltung, sein ganzes Sein fasste sich in einen einzigen Gedanken zusammen: Ich bin hier.

Die Türen der Großen Halle flogen auf, knallten laut an die Wände, das durch die Steine von Hogwarts schauerte und in die Felsen tief unter ihnen widerhallte.

Seine Hand lag unter ihrem Kopf, die andere glitt über die Kurve in ihrem Rücken, zog ihren Körper bestimmend gegen den seinen, vertiefte den Kuss, schmeckte ihr Stöhnen, verlangte Eintritt in ihre gar einzige Seele.

Die Belegschaft starrte ohne zu blinzeln, als sie dabei zusahen, wie sein Umhang um ihr Gewandt wirbelte, sie beide umschlang, sich um sie verfestigte, bis keiner mehr sagen konnte, dass es zwei Menschen waren, bis auf den warmen glitzernden Kontrast einer einzigen Haarsträhne von Hermines Haar, welche mit einem zielsicheren Rhythmus eines vom Herzschlag angetriebenen Pendel über die Fläche aus Schwarz strich.

Wie eine Einheit beobachteten die Professoren die erschreckend weiße Hand gegen das Schwarz, wie sie weiter nach unten strich, ihr Gewand und ihre Haare füllten sie, glitt durch seine Finger, während er ihren Körper gegen den seinen presste.

Minerva war wie die anderen ihrer Kollegen erstarrt, eine Hand hielt auf halbem Wege zum Mund einen Kelch.

Die Kraft in ihrer Hand schwand und der Kelch fiel auf ihren Teller, zerschmetterte das Porzellan in winzige, spitze Scherben, die kurz an der Oberfläche des dunklen Weines schwammen, während es sich sammelte und den Tisch hinunter lief.

Weiße Flecken sanken unter rote, als Minervas Hand fiel.

Und ihr Ring rutschte von ihrem Finger, um verrückt zur Tischkante zu rollen, wo er durch ihren verschwendeten Wein drehte, um mit einem dumpfen Klimpern auf das Podium zu fallen, wieder auf den Boden; das drehende Geräusch laut in dem Vakuum der Stille, das sie drohte alle zu ersticken.

Und Severus und Hermine rührten sich nicht, außer, um zwei blasse Gesichter in die Richtung des Geräusches zu drehen.

Der Ring wirbelte immer schneller und schneller auf dem Steinboden, als ob es darum kämpfen würde aufrecht stehen bleiben zu wollen, bis er schließlich fiel.

Erst da schaute Severus zum Lehrertisch hinauf.

Die Schulleiterin war tot.

Seine Hände flogen zu Hermines Gesicht und drehten es grob in seine Richtung. Sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren, als er in ihren Augen ein scharfes Leuchten erkannte, welches er nur allzu gut verstand.

„Nein", murmelte er durch kaum geöffnete Lippen, zu leise, damit es der Rest der Belegschaft hätte hören können.

Sie wehrte sich schwach in seinen Händen und das Leuchten in ihren Augen wurde schärfer.

„Nein, Hermine", sagte er erneut, seine Stimme kratzte in seinem sich zuschnürenden Hals.

_Legilimens. __  
><em>

Und er war in ihrem Kopf und sie, sie beide, griffen nach einem flüchtigen Umriss, der weiß leuchtete – rund, vollkommen und schmerzhaft perfekt – und Hermines Verstand zog seinen zu dem wachsenden Licht, greifend...

_Imperio._

Und Hermines Blick war augenblicklich ruhig, augenblicklich nachgebend, als sie mit offenem Mund, entspannt, auf seinen Befehl wartend, zu ihm aufschaute.

Fest schloss er seine Augen.

Der Vorhang seiner Haare versteckte sein Gesicht von den anderen, nur Hermine konnte die Qual, die sich immer tiefer um seine Augen herum ätzte, erkennen und ein Wunsch wuchs warm aus ihrem Herzen, bis es ihr ganzes Sein bedeckte, auf die Worte wartend, die es ihr erlaubten über ihre Haut hinaus zu wachsen.

Und er sprach: „Rette uns", flüsterte er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, eine Verweigerung gegen die bereitwillige Gehorsamkeit, von der er wusste, die ihr Blick unter seinen verbotenen Fluch, hielt.

Ihr Wunsch umgab ihn und ihr Verstand ergriff den einzigen Weg nach draußen.

Sie wusste nicht vor was sie flohen oder warum, aber es war egal. Sie ließ alle Anti-Apparationsschütze von dem Schloss fallen und mit einem Knall waren sie verschwunden.

Minervas Ring lag glitzernd, rot, golden und schwer in dem Schein der Wintersonne.


	18. Instinkt

**~ Instinkt ~**

_Sie wusste nicht vor was sie flohen oder warum, aber es war egal. Sie ließ alle Anti-Apparationsschütze von dem Schloss fallen und mit einem Knall waren sie verschwunden. __  
><em>

_Minervas Ring lag glitzernd, rot, golden und schwer im Schein der Wintersonne.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Finite Incantatem<em>, dachte er und mit einem Schrei sank Hermine zu Boden.

Neben sie auf seine Knie fallend, den Schmerz, der in sein Bein fuhr, ignorierend, zwang er sich sie anzusehen.

„Nein", stöhnte sie, „Minerva." Und sie umklammerte mit blassen Händen seine Knie, ihren Kopf gesenkt, ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich, als sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Nach einem langen Moment der Stille erreichte ein Geräusch sein Ohr, die hohe, dünne Totenklage eines gefangenem und zerbrochenen Tieres, welches auf den Stoß wartete, um den Stoß bettelte, welcher ihn befreien würde.

Er kannte dieses Geräusch; hatte sein Flehen gehört.

Er würde diesen Stoß nicht ausführen.

Er wartete, seine Augen verdeckt, seltsam glitzernd, bis sie erschöpft in seinem Schoß lag.

Nur dann konnte er ihrer Qual trotzen, strich seine Hand über ihr Haar, über die Spuren ihrer Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, die in der schneidenden Luft abkühlten.

* * *

><p>Als Poppy in atemloser Tüchtigkeit in die Große Halle eilte, lag diese im Chaos.<p>

Sie würde sich ihre Tränen für später aufbewahren.

Jetzt gab es Protokolle zu befolgen.

Und selbst, als ihr Herz auf ein sprachloses Ausmaß des Verlustes anschwoll, würde sie sie befolgen.

Es war ihre Pflicht.

Sie zauberte eine Trage herbei.

Sie schickte einen ihrer Kollegen los, damit dieser eine Eule an das Direktorium und das Ministerium schicken konnte.

Und sie reparierte die Schutzzauber.

Nur als sie sich nach vorne beugte, um den Ring aufzuheben, verrieten sie ihre Hände.

Er war einige Nummern größer als noch zuvor, selbst als an diesem Morgen. Ihre Hand schloss sich darum und sie lehnte sich schwer gegen das Podium.

„Madam Pomfrey?"

Die Stimme der Bibliothekarin zog sie aus ihrem kurzen Tagtraum.

„Madam Pomfrey... waren... waren _'sie'_ es?" Der Blick der Bibliothekarin war wild.

„'Sie'?", wiederholte sie, ihre Stimme nur ein dumpfes Echo ihres sonst so ruhigen Tones.

„Haben... sie sie umgebracht?" Hannahs Stimme war flehend, schon fast so als würde sie um etwas betteln.

„Niemand hat sie umgebracht, Madam Abbot. Ihr Herz war schwach. Das war es bereits seit Jahren gewesen."

Hannah klammerte sich an die Hand der Heilerin, der Schrecken offenkundig auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Hannah?", fragte Poppy, ein professionelles Mitgefühl legte sich aus langer Gewohnheit in ihre Stimme. „Wer macht Ihnen solch eine Angst?"

„Die Professoren", sagte Hannah, ihr Griff schmerzhaft fest.

Mit geübter Eile befreite Poppy ihre Hand aus Hannahs, tätschelte sie mütterlich. Wirklich, die Bibliothekarin war vollkommen hysterisch. „Was haben sie getan, Liebes?"

„Sie haben..." Aber Hannah konnte nicht genau sagen, was sie getan haben und sie blinzelte. „Er hat sie geküsst", beendete sie lahm den Satz und kam sich bereits töricht vor, genau wie ihr Verstand darauf bestand, dass etwas geschehen war, was das Schloss hat erbeben lassen.

„Niemand so stark wie Minerva-", schluckte Poppy hart und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Niemand ist bisher daran gestorben, nur weil er einen Kuss beobachtet hat, Madam Abbott"

Hannah nickte, aber etwas in ihr war nicht ganz überzeugt.

Nachdem Poppy einen Beruhigungszauber auf die jüngere Frau gelegt hatte, verließ sie die Halle und ging mit langen, langsamen Schritten zu dem jetzt leer stehenden Büro der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

Es gab noch immer Protokolle.

Sie würde sie befolgen.

* * *

><p>„Wo sind wir?", murmelte Hermine schließlich, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Hände kleine Abdrücke in den Schnee schmolzen.<p>

„In meinem Garten", sagte Severus sanft.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf als ob sie ihn auslüften wollte. „Wie...?" Aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft die Frage zu beenden.

„Legilimentik, denke ich. Du hast nach dem Ort der größten Sicherheit gegriffen. Den Ort hast du, ohne jeden Zweifel, aus meinen Gedanken." _Und sie hat meine gewählt,_dachte er, _weil sie keinen eigenen hat. __  
><em>

Er stand auf und zog sie aus dem Schnee.

Wo sie zusammengebrochen war, lag der Schnee zusammengedrückt in einem fast perfekten Kreis und er schnappte nach Luft, als er sich an die leuchtende Form, die vor ihnen schwebte, für die er Hermines Willen instinktiv gebrochen hatte, erinnerte.

„Komm", sagte er angespannt, zog sie sanft an sich heran und führte sie in das Haus.

* * *

><p>Minervas Porträt blinzelte verwirrt, als sich ihre Augen an die Sonne gewöhnten, die durch das Fenster schien. Automatisch nach ihrem Ring greifend, nur um seine Abwesenheit festzustellen, lächelte sie müde.<p>

„Endlich", sagte sie.

„So ist das manchmal, nicht wahr?", driftete eine leise, angenehme, weibliche Stimme von irgendwo oben herab. „Willkommen, Schwester."

Minerva begutachtete ihr Porträt. Ein niedriger, gemütlicher Armsessel stand vor einem freudigen Feuer und sie fand, dass es perfekt zu ihr passte. Seufzend legte sie ihre Füße auf einen abgenutzten Polsterhocker, der einst mal ihrer Mutter gehört hatte. Aus der Ecke ihres Rahmens, erschien eine kleine, schwarze Katze und sprang schnurrend auf ihren Schoß.

„Hecate", lächelte sie. „Ich habe dich ja seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

Hecate rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und blinzelte ernst die ehemalige Schulleiterin an.

Minerva seufzte erneut. Sie hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so warm gefühlt. Irgendwo aus der Ferne meinte sie Dudelsäcke zu hören.

* * *

><p>Hermine war sich kaum darüber bewusst, das Haus betreten zu haben, fühlte kaum seine Hand auf ihrem Kragen, seine sanfte Führung sich zu setzen, wie er ihr die Schuhe auszog, die seltsam sanfte Fürsorge mit der er sie mit etwas zudeckte, was schwach nach Wind roch.<p>

Sie war bereits eingeschlafen, bevor er die schweren Vorhänge zuziehen konnte.

Nachdem er einen Stuhl an das Bett gezogen hatte, stützte er einen Arm auf die Armlehne und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen, sein Blick fuhr von ihrem Haar zu ihren Augenbrauen, zu den weichen Linien, die ihre Augen zierten, weiter hinunter zu ihrer Hand, die in der Luft, gerade über der Matratze, ruhte.

Das Buch der Hermine Granger war für ihn geöffnet, so wie es schon immer gewesen war.

Aber die nächste Seite war leer.

Wie immer.

Sein Blick glitt von ihrer Hand zu ihrer Brust, zu dem sanften Heben und Senken ihrer Atmung.

Der Verlust von Minerva verletzte Hermines Verstand und der hohle Schauer am Grundstein des Schlosses – selbst die Perfektion von Minervas freier Seele – war nichts im Gegensatz zu der innigen, perfekten Stille von einer schlafenden Hermine in seinem Bett.

Er schloss seine Augen und lauschte ihrer Atmung.

Er erinnerte sich an ihren Atem auf seiner Haut, die dringende Darbietung ihres Mundes auf dem seinen, das Gefühl von ihr unter ihrem Gewandt und er spürte sein Herz schlagen.

_„Wie haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen?"__  
><em>

_„Ich bin gefallen."  
><em>

_„Die Wahrheit, wenn ich bitten darf."  
><em>

_„Es ist eine verdammte Metapher."  
><em>

Als eine Metapher für Glück, darbietend, um ihre eigene Dunkelheit mit der seinen zu beherrschen, um die Bewegungen ihres Körpers den seinen anzupassen – seine Handfläche wurde warm – nein, gar keine schlechte Metapher für Glück.

Das Übereinkommen würde passen.

Recht ordentlich.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Haarsträhne, die immer ihrem straffen Zopf entfloh und sein Hals schnürte sich zu.

Vielleicht doch nicht so ordentlich.

Als die Schatten länger wurden, die Stunden die Abgrenzungen in unförmige, gemischte Dämmerung lösten, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er auf ihre Hand starrte, die noch immer in der Luft über der Kante der Matratze lag.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass seine Hand die ihre hielt.


	19. Atem

**~ Atem ~**

_Als die Schatten länger wurden, die Stunden die Abgrenzungen in unförmige, gemischte Dämmerung lösten, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er auf ihre Hand starrte, die noch immer in der Luft über der Kante der Matratze lag. __  
><em>

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass seine Hand die ihre hielt.  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Natürliche Todesursache, sagen Sie?"<p>

Poppy nickte dem Zaubereiminister zu, dessen Kopf selbstgefällig in den grünen Flammen saß.

„Wurde das Direktorium informiert?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Nun dann... Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Keinen Grund vorbeizukommen." Er hielt inne. „Eine Schande. Eine gute Frau, McGonagall."

Poppys Kehle war zu zugeschnürt, um zu reden.

* * *

><p>Severus Verstand arbeitete nicht vernünftig. Jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, die Tatsache zu erörtern, dass seine Hand Hermines umschlang, verlor er den Gedanken in einem endlosen Raum der Leere, eine dämmernde Melancholie, in der es keine Anziehungskraft gab, kein Geräusch und nichts – absolut und vollkommen nichts – woran man sich festhalten konnte.<p>

Außer ihrer Hand, die unmöglich von seiner gehalten wurde.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte – was er tun würde – wenn Hermine aufwachte.

Seine Augen – unergründlich, dunkel – die Augen, die die Welt in einem heuchlerischen Vertrauen gehalten hatten, die ihre Zukunft in der profanen Tatsache hielten, dass sie unleserlich schwarz geboren wurden – seine Augen waren geöffnet, ungeschützt, entschlossen und verloren.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich bei dem unausweichlichen Ende, in welches sie beide fielen. Am Ende würde es Hermine zufallen.

Er schielte hinüber zu den Vorhängen, die leicht zu leuchten begannen. Der Mond stieg auf.

_„Mein Fenster ist kaputt."__  
><em>

Das Mondlicht auf dem Turm... die Form von Minervas Seele...

Und ein Gedanke nahm eine unvollkommene Gestalt in seinem Kopf an, und als er ausatmete, dämmerte seine Perfektion nur allzu deutlich.

Er senkte seinen Kopf, und sein Haar streifte seine Schulter, als es nach vorne fiel.

* * *

><p>„Blutend?"<p>

Der Blutige Baron nickte. „Richtiges Blut, Madam Pomfrey. Nicht dieses..." Er deutete auf die silbernen Blutflecke auf seinem Jackett. „Rot."

Poppy wusste nicht mehr weiter, aber sie kehrte zum Krankenflügel zurück, wo sich alle Geister des Schlosses versammelt hatten. Als sie auf sie zuging, wichen sie von einer einsamen Figur zurück, die leicht über eines der Betten schwebte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie war noch immer am bluten.

Niemand sah den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des kleinen Geistes, der sich am Ende der Menge befand, niemand sah, wie sie dringlich den Krankenflügel verließ; keine Blicke folgten ihren Weg der roten Spur entlang.

Sie endete an einem Torbogen, von dem Treppen hinunter führten.

Sie schwebte dort einen Moment und flog dann hinunter, ihre blassen Augen verschwanden fast ganz, als sie sich zwischen flackernden Fackeln bewegte.

Die Suche nach dem Samen würde den größten Teil der Nacht dauern.

Sie stellte sich selbst der Bibliothek; mit ihren flüsternden Decken.

Aber kurz vor der Dämmerung fand sie sich vor dem Gemälde schwebend, welches dem Eingang zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum kennzeichnete.

Und fand sich direkt in die trüben, halb durchsichtigen Augen eines großen, jungen Mannes, starren.

„Hallo", sagte er höflich, obwohl er etwas verwirrt klang. Sein Kopf und seine Arme vereinigten sich aus dem Nebel, der bisher seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren sein einziges Vorhandensein geprägt hatte.

Sie wich schnell zurück.

„Bitte, fürchte dich nicht", sagte er und sie hob eine Hand in einer winkenden Begrüßung. „Ich bin Neville. Neville Longbottom."

„Ich-", flüsterte sie, ihr Atem stieß ihren Körper zurück in die Wand.

Neville griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie aus der Wand heraus.

„Das Sprechen ist ziemlich schwierig, was?", lächelte er freundlich. „Anfangs hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich es hinbekommen würde." Er betrachtete sie genauer. „Ich glaube mich an dich zu erinnern. Von dem Zug?" Er hielt inne. „Und... danach?"

Sie nickte und ließ seine Hand los.

Sie schaute hinunter, nur um zu sehen, dass sie den kleinen Samen hielt. Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Ist das deiner?", fragte Neville.

Sie nickte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht."

Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an.

„Magst du Kräuterkunde?"

Sie nickte.

„In der Schule war es mein Lieblingsfach", sagte er.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Du hattest keinen Unterricht, oder?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und begann etwas zu flüstern, aber schloss ihren Mund, als sie wieder begann nach hinten zu driften.

Er lachte und schnappte ihre Hand.

„Schon okay. Ich habe dich."

Sie lachte – ein trübes Echo eines Lachens, als ob eine weit entfernte Kirchenglocke über eine schneebedeckte Berglandschaft läuten würde.

Neville lächelte hinunter auf den kleinen Geist neben ihm. Seine Füße waren erschienen und er streckte sich.

„Also. Ich nehme an, es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal wirklich hier gewesen bin."

Sie nickte, ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Was dagegen mich herumzuführen? Ich wette, du hast bist jetzt die besten Plätze in dem Schloss gefunden."

Die beiden drifteten den Korridor hinauf.

* * *

><p>Das Gefühl, dass eine andere Hand seine bedeckte, dass eine Sanftheit über seine Stirn strich, der Anblick einer Haarsträhne, die sich gegen ein schwarzes Feld bewegte, weckte ihn auf, als sich Hermine vor ihm hinkniete, um in seine Augen zu blicken.<p>

Ihr Gesicht war ernst, eingefallen, aber stark; die Schatten unter ihren Augen verliehen ihr das Aussehen wie von einer anderen Welt.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, drückte leicht seine Hand, bevor sie ihre eigene zurückzog.

Die Luft, die die Wärme ihrer Hand ersetzte erschien kälter als sie in Wirklichkeit war und er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare, um das Gefühl von sich zu schütteln.

Hermine beugte sich nach vorne, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Hast du... gut geschlafen?", fragte er etwas benommen.

Ein knappes Nicken, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich muss wieder zurück."

Er atmete aus. „Ich weiß."

„Ich habe den Kessel für dich aufgesetzt. Ich werde nur noch-" Ihr Blick flog etwas wild durch den Raum und sie strich sich ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr.

_Eleganz. __  
><em>

„Danke", sagte sie erneut und verließ das Zimmer.

Etwas perplex von ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden, saß er einen Moment da, doch folgte ihr dann und wurde nur von der Flamme unter dem Kessel aufgehalten, die er noch löschen musste.

Als er den Garten erreichte, war sie bereits verschwunden.

Einen Moment später befand er sich vor den Toren, noch gerade rechtzeitig, um die letzten Fetzen ihres Umhangs durch die Türen des Schlosses verschwinden zu sehen.

Er rannte.

* * *

><p>Sein Umhang schlug um seine gestiefelten Fußgelenke, er erreichte die Eingangshalle und wandte sich den Treppen zu, die zu Slughorns Zimmern führen würde.<p>

„Professor Snape." Eine Stimme, die sich vor ihm befand.

Er wirbelte herum und blieb bei dem Anblick von Neville Longbottom abrupt stehen. Seine Augen wurden groß.

Neville und der winzige Geist schwebten über der ersten Stufe der Großen Treppe.

„Wenn Sie nach Hermine suchen, Sir, dann denke ich, dass sie in die Bibliothek gegangen ist."

„Longbottom, nicht wahr?"

Der größere Geist nickte.

„Danke." Severus Schritte hallten die Treppe hinauf.

Neville wandte sich an den kleinen Geist. „Ein 'Danke' von Snape, aber kein 'Hallo' von Hermine?"

Der kleine Geist betrachtete ihn traurig und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

An seiner Hand ziehend, zog sie ihn durch den Boden, durch die Gemächer des Kerkers, in den Raum, wo der Drache gewohnt hatte.

Ein kleiner Haufen Pergamentrollen lag auf einem lang nicht mehr benutzten Schreibtisch. Nach einer Feder greifend, begann sie sorgfältig in einer ordentlichen Handschrift zu schreiben.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Neville, ebenfalls nach einer Feder greifend. Seine Hand glitt durch den Tisch hindurch.

Der Geist zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf das Schreiben. _Sie kann uns nicht sehen.  
><em>

Neville runzelte mit der Stirn.

Die Feder kratzte, als der winzige Geist fortfuhr.

_Ich denke, er mag sie.__  
><em>

Neville riss seine Augen auf. „Professor Snape mag Hermine?"

_Er war ein Lehrer?_

Neville nickte. „Hat mich zu Tode geängstigt."

Der winzige Geist sah belustigt aus, aber dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst und sie schrieb weiter.

Das Kratzen der Feder dauerte eine Weile an, dann legte sie sie zur Seite und schwebte hinüber zum Kamin. Die Hauselfen hatten den Drachen zurück auf seinen alten Platz gestellt, aber seine Augen waren noch immer von einem grauen Film belegt.

Sie seufzte und fuhr mit einem Finger über seinen Rücken.

Nevilles Augen wurden groß, als er die kurze Geschichte der letzten zweiundzwanzig Jahre in der kleinen Handschrift des elfjährigen Geistes las.

Als er bei den Ereignissen an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle angelangt war, schnappte er scharf nach Luft und der kleine Geist drehte sich zu ihm um, noch immer an der Seite der Statue schwebend.

„Wir müssen zum Porträt der Schulleiterin", flüsterte er. „Sofort."

Der kleine Geist nickte und nahm Nevilles Hand.

Die beiden schwebten langsam durch die Decke.

* * *

><p>Poppy saß in dem Büro der Schulleiterin in einem hölzernen Stuhl am Feuer.<p>

So sehr sie es auch versucht hatte, sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht die Blutung des Geistes zu stoppen und hatte kurz nach dem Sonnenuntergang aufgegeben und den Geist im Kreise seiner Vertrauten zurückgelassen, darunter eine ihrer Vorgängerinnen, die ebenso wenig Glück mit Geisterverbänden wie sie mit festen hatte.

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Minerva."

„Ein verzwicktes Problem", stimmte Minerva ruhig zu, als sie Hecate streichelte.

Hecate streckte ihren Rücken und massierte Minervas Beine und drehte sich plötzlich um, um ihren Kopf unter das Kinn der ehemaligen Schulleiterin zu legen.

Minerva kicherte. „Davon habe ich immer die schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen bekommen, Hecate." Die Katze fest an die Brust drückend, strich sie die Schnurrhaare mit ihren Fingerknöcheln. „Du warst schon immer gut darin mich abzulenken."

Poppy seufzte. Was auch immer in dem Schloss tobte war nicht länger Minervas Problem und sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Haben Sie den Ring?", fragte Minerva.

Poppy nickte, ihre Hand fuhr automatisch zu ihrer Tasche. Der Ring lag schwer in ihrem Gewandt.

„Minerva, haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer-?"

„Nicht mehr als das letzte Mal, als Sie mich heute Morgen gefragt haben. Jemand, der größere Finger wie ich habe. Hatte?" Minerva betrachtete ihre Hände, in welche Hecate prompt ihren Kopf stieß.

Poppy beobachtete das Porträt und seufzte erneut. Die Schulleiterin war in ihren letzten Monaten so schwach geworden, dass es ungefähr jeden übrig ließ.

„Und Horace?", fragte Minerva Hecates Ohren streichelnd.

„Keine Veränderung."

„Das Direktorium?"

„Trifft diesen Nachmittag ein. Der Minister", runzelte Poppy die Stirn, „bleibt in London." Ein Moment des Schweigens sprach eloquent von Poppys Meinung bezüglich des derzeitigen Ministers. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt Harry Potter zu benachrichtigen. Wie es aussieht wird er der neue Minister sein, so sollte er auch anwesend sein."

„Kompetent wie immer, Poppy", driftete Dumbledors Stimme von der Decke hinunter.

Poppy schaute auf.

Von ihrer Position aus, zwei Reihen unter Albus Porträt war es schwer, ganz sicher zu sein, aber seine Augen schienen nicht zu funkeln.

Ihr Blick flog über die Baumspitzen des Waldes. Während der Nacht waren sie still gewesen, aber sie begannen sich wieder einmal im Wind zu wiegen.

* * *

><p>Hermine stand am Fenster, schaute hinaus auf den Wald.<p>

Severus Schritte hielten inne, als er sie sah.

„Hermine", sagte er.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, aber antwortete ihm nicht.

Er kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich an ihre Seite zu stellen und knurrte. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", murmelte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, Severus. Was wirst du mit mir machen?"

Ihre Stimme war unerklärlich eisig und er spannte sich an, sein Blick wurde wachsam.

„Du hast gesehen, was ich getan habe – was ich versucht habe zu tun. Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten." Sie drehte sich zurück zu der kalten Fensterscheibe um. „Sie war meine Lehrerin, meine Hauslehrerin... Ich habe seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren für sie gearbeitet. Und trotz allem habe ich sie ungemein respektiert, Severus, dennoch war es egal. Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten."

„Noch konntest du das von dir erwarten."

Ihre Hand ballte sich an ihrer Seite zu einer Faust. „Ich-"

„Das _ist_ der Weg der Dunkelheit, Hermine. Individuelle Persönlichkeiten, Verbindungen – nichts davon ist von Bedeutung. Es wird befriedigt werden."

Regungslos starrte sie auf die entfernten Bäume. „Vielleicht sollte ich es dann einfach zulassen."

„Das ist natürlich eine Möglichkeit", sagte er und stellte sich jetzt neben sie an das Fenster. „Ist das deine Wahl?"

Etwas Hartes zeichnete ihr Gesicht und ihr Blick wurde für einen Moment leer. „Habe ich wirklich eine Wahl, Severus? Angesichts dessen, was mit Horace gemacht werden muss, und..." Sie schloss ihre Augen, unfähig weiter zu sprechen.

Seine Stimme war streng. „Eine Wahl, mit Sicherheit. Du kannst auf deine Kraft spekulieren, ihn töten und die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen lassen. Oder du verweigerst die Aufgabe, die vor dir liegt, verlässt das Schloss, kehrst nicht mehr zurück und lebst so sicher, wie jemand von seinem eigenen Erbe leben kann, allein."

Kurzes, brüchiges Lachen ging ihrer Antwort voraus. „Oder ein Kompromiss – ihn umbringen, meine Zeit im Gefängnis absitzen und mich dann in die Einöde Englands zurückziehen, vielleicht noch mit einer Katze als Gesellschaft."

Er rührte sich nicht. Die Wahrheit hatte schon lange ihre Kraft verloren, ihn zu verletzen.

„Oder haben Katzen auch Seelen?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, die Leichtigkeit in ihrer Stimme stand in vollkommener Zwietracht mit der steigenden Panik in ihrem Blick.

„Hermine", flüsterte er.

„Ich sollte es besser nicht riskieren? Die Katze, meine ich", sagte sie, ihre Stimme mit einem schrillen Unterton.

„Hör auf", sagte er.

„Also gut, vielleicht nicht die beste Idee..."

Grob umfasste er ihre Schultern. „Sieh mich an, Hermine."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Nur ihre Augen verrieten sie.

Er hielt ihren Blick mit dem seinen, bis sie zusammensackte, sich gegen die Fensterbank lehnte.

„Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten, Severus. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht aufhalten."

„Nein", stimmte er ihr flüsternd zu. „Das konntest du nicht. Was uns wieder zurück zu unserem eigentlichen Problem bringt."

Hermines Hand bog sich, als ob sie ihren Zauberstab umklammern würde. „Natürlich", sagte sie und legte wieder die Maske auf, mit der ihre Schüler und Kollegen vertraut waren. „Horace." Nur die Spannung um ihre Augen herum verriet ihr Wissen über den Abgrund, der vor ihr lag. Ihre Schultern unter seinen Händen straffend, wodurch sie sie entfernte, hob sie ihr Kinn an und sah ihn leidenschaftslos an. „Also, ist es am besten, wenn wir... nun... vorher? Oder nachher?"

Ihr Mut und ihre Verzweiflung trafen tief in Severus Körper und er schloss kurzzeitig seine Augen. _Oh, Hermine__. _Seine Stimme so schwer, als würden die Steine des Schloss selbst auf seiner Brust ruhen, antwortete er ihr einfach. „Vorher."

Sie riss leicht ihre Augen auf, aber ihr Verhalten blieb distanziert. „Wo sollen wir dann hingehen?"

„Du fühlst dich vermutlich in deinen eigenen Zimmern wohler?", fragte er flüsternd.

Ihr Blick loderte auf und grob strich sie ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr.

„Also gut", sagte er ruhig. „Bei mir dann."

Mit einem Finger nahm er bedacht die Strähne, die sie gefangen hatte und entließ sie, damit sie an ihrem Hals hinuntergleiten konnte, verfolgte langsam ihre Kurve, bis sie ihren Kragen streifte.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sich ihre Haut unter der Luft, wo seine Hand noch vor kurzem gelegen hatte, anspannte.

Er drehte sich um und führte sie aus der Bibliothek.


	20. Der Ruf

**~ Der Ruf ~**

_Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sich ihre Haut unter der Luft, wo seine Hand noch vor kurzem gelegen hatte, anspannte. __  
><em>

_Er drehte sich um und führte sie aus der Bibliothek hinaus.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hermines Gedanken schunden sich selbst in einer wilden Spirale der Stimmigkeit, forderten sie mit einer schreienden Dringlichkeit auf, jeder einzelne von ihnen leugnete den anderen, während jeder auf seinen Vorrang bestand.<p>

Alles nur, weil sich eines seiner Versprechen ihren Hals hinunter geschlängelt hatte.

_Eine Vereinbarung, nichts weiter...__  
><em>

_Belüge dich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht selbst... du willst ihn...  
><em>

_Nicht das, was ich wollte.  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

_Er wird den Makel trinken...  
><em>

_Nur er kann es.  
><em>

_Ich habe nichts getan, wofür ich mich schämen müsste!  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

_Aber er war dein Lehrer...  
><em>

_Doch er hatte schon genug getan...  
><em>

_Er will dich.  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

_Er hatte dich genommen, dich in einhundert Träumen zerbrochen zurückgelassen.  
><em>

_Du bist bereits zerbrochen.  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

_Du willst, dass er dich nimmt.  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

_Du willst hilflos, stark unter ihm liegen.  
><em>

_Du willst, dass er dich benutzt.  
><em>

_Du willst, dass es wahr wird.  
><em>

_Es ist wahr.  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

_Du willst, dass er über dir liegt, sein Atem heiß, abgehakt auf deiner Haut, während er sich wölbt, sich anspannt...  
><em>

_Es wird passieren.  
><em>

_Dich zu brechen, dich zerbrochen zurückzulassen... du hast es verdient...  
><em>

_Aber seine Seele -  
><em>

_Bald.  
><em>

_Aber was, wenn ich-  
><em>

_Jetzt.  
><em>

_Was wenn ich-  
><em>

_Du weißt, dass du es willst.  
><em>

Hinter ihr schloss und verschloss sich die Tür mit einem Klick.

Sie zuckte zusammen, auch wenn sie versuchte es zu verbergen.

Er sah sie an, sein Blick ein sonderbarer, unleserlicher Schatten.

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und in ihrem Kopf wurde es ganz still.

Zu still.

Eine flüchtige Woge von etwas -

_Sorge?__  
><em>

- auf seinem Gesicht, in seinen Augen, nur flüchtig, dann war es verschwunden.

„Wenn ich nach deiner Seele greife, kannst du mich dann aufhalten?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

„Ich kann." _Vielleicht._ Er streckte seine Hand noch ein Stückchen weiter aus. „Komm, Hermine. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Nein. Ich vermute die haben wir – nein", stimmte sie zu und ihre Fingerspitzen streiften seine Handfläche und ihre Hand – klein, kalt – glitt in die seine.

Seine Finger umschlossen sie.

Er sah eine scharfe Kante von Etwas in ihren Augen und wusste, dass er sich daran schneiden würde.

Schwer.

Und sein Griff festigte sich.

Aber die Strähne in der Beuge ihres Halses rief seinen Blick, unerträglich, und seine Hüften spannten sich mit einer schwachen, beharrlichen Hitze an und er sehnte sich danach, diese eine Strähne zum Zittern zu bringen, bevor sich der Rest über ihn ausbreitete und seine Finger festigten sich um die ihren und er spannte seine Arme an, zog sie unerbittlich, unvermeidlich an sich heran; seine Haut erwachte unter der rauen Wolle und dem abgetragenen Leder zum Leben.

Gezwungen zog er ihre Hand vor, hinunter, damit sie auf seiner Hüfte ruhen konnte; ein scharfes nach Luft schnappen, eine Anspannung seines Kiefer.

Zwischen seinem Leder, ihren gefallenen Ärmeln, strichen seine Finger langsam kreisend über ihren Unterarm, entlockten ihrer Atmung ein antwortendes Aufflackern.

Er wusste nicht, was er verfolgte, noch kannte er die Worte, die er hauchte.

Unter ihren Haaren war seine Hand grob, schwer... ihre Augen schlossen sich... sein Atem ein langsamer Rhythmus auf ihrer Kehle... der ihre beruhigte sich... seine Stimme ein flüsternder Drang. „Näher."

Mit ihrem Verstand ganz still, gehorchte sie.

Seine Finger fuhren ihren Arm hinauf, Stoff wurde hinaufgezogen, seine Handfläche beharrlich, warm, an ihrem Ellbogen.

Sein Griff war kräftig, verfestigte sich, seine Nägel scharf, kratzten über ihre Haut, ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, ihr Blick in den seinen gezogen – dunkel, durchbohrend, wissend-

_Er war dein Lehrer.__  
><em>

_Das ist mir egal.  
><em>

_Lügnerin.  
><em>

__Ein scharfes Keuchen, das vielleicht ein gewürgtes Schluchzen in ihrem Hals hätte sein können.

_Du willst, dass er dich benutzt.__  
><em>

Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Hals, sanft streichelnd, ein liebliches, zartes Streicheln, schließend, mit verstärkendem Druck...

_So einfach, sich fallen zu lassen...__  
><em>

... und er spürte wie die Spannung von ihr fiel, entspannt, spürte, wie sie sich in seine schließenden Händen lehnte...

_... so einfach loszulassen... schwarz...__  
><em>

Und sie wurde grob gegen die Wand gewirbelt, ihr Arm unerbittlich auf ihren Rücken verdreht, ihre Wange presste gegen die gestreute Rauheit der Steine.

Auf eine Geste hin verschwamm Licht zu Schatten, sein dunkles Lachen auf ihrem Hals verfinsterte ihre Gedanken und maskierte das Geräusch von dem Fallen seines Zauberstabes auf den Boden.

„Hast du es bereits vergessen, Hermine?"

„Ich-", keuchte sie.

„Ich werde es dir nicht erlauben, dass du mich als deine Bestrafung benutzt."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Sein Gewicht drückte fest gegen sie, zwang die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„Hast du es vergessen?"

Sie nickte.

Mit seinen Lippen nur einen Herzschlag von ihrem Puls an ihrem Ohr entfernt, flüsterte er: „Lügnerin."

Und Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten.

Er spürte das Wölben ihrer Lippen gegen seine Haut. Interessant.

Doch ein kurzes Bild von ihr als Schülerin wurde von einem Aufflackern von Eifersucht in ihrem Blick erfasst, ein Echo einer Erinnerung, welches in einem betrübten Spiegel reflektiert wurde, eine Erinnerung, die niemals war, eine Erinnerung, die niemals hätte sein sollen; eine Unschuld verloren, eine Frau bereits verloren – ihre Loyalität zu einer Wahrheit des Augenblickes, verloren, für immer in eine ungewisse Entfernung zurückweichend.

Und sein Herz zog sich vor Leidenschaft, Mitleid und Scham zusammen, sein Blick verschärfte und seine Augen schlossen sich – und sie spürte seine Wimpern, als er seinen Kopf über den ihren beugte und selbst als ein „Warum?" durch ihr Herz schnitt, vertiefte sich ihr Lächeln und sie wölbte ihren Rücken gegen ihn.

Und der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte eine ständige Erinnerung an die Nacht auf der Treppe, und ein leises Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, und seine Muskeln preschten vor und er war verloren.

Ihre Brüste wurden gegen die Wand gepresst, sehnten sich nach dem Gewicht seiner Hände, sie holte tief Luft, wandte ihren Rücken gegen seinen Körper hinter ihr.

Seine Hüften zuckten gegen sie.

„Reflex?", murmelte sie.

„Miststück", lachte er leise.

„Ausdruck", flüsterte sie gegen die Steinwand.

Seine Hüften zuckten erneut, die Bewegung inniger.

„Oh", hauchte sie.

Ein weiteres Lachen.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte dies zuvor noch nie getan.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte...

Eine weitere Bewegung gegen ihre Hüften – langsam, bedacht – und er trat nur so viel zurück, um sie zu sich umzudrehen, lehnte sich dann gegen sie, hielt ihren Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt, seine Finger lockerten den Griff um ihren Hals...

... ein Fallen von Stoff, zu ihrer Taille hinabgleitend...

... und in seinen Augen eine wilde Glut, nur kurz, hart, lang, dann begehrte sein Mund den ihren, warm, dringend, gebieterisch, unleugbar...

... und sie konnte sich nicht mehr an den Gedanken erinnern, den sie gerade verloren hatte, um ihre Seele zu retten.

* * *

><p>Zwischen ihnen Stille.<p>

Ein Streichen von Leder auf Haut.

Eine Woge einer Hand den Arm hinunter, tiefer.

Ein Umklammern von Händen auf Schultern, als sie fiel, ein Fallen auf Weichheit in Unterarme, als er sie umarmte, sie hielt -

Ein Fleck von Dunkelheit im Schatten.

Eine Entfernung schwand, schmolz den Schnee.

Tief in dem jeweils anderen vergraben; schnell, stark, willentlich -

Ein Auflodern von Schatten auf Stein.

Ein Licht, eine Hitze, eine Dunkelheit.

Und weit, weit unterhalb des Schlosses, tief im Grund, wo es auf großen Steinen ruhte, die viel älter, viel stabiler waren, ein Riss.

Ein Fehler.

Ein Makel.

Stein stöhnte gegen Stein; Metallscharniere drehten sich schreiend; ein langsames Knirschen; weit unterhalb des Schlosses ein plötzlicher Ausbruch von Hitze, die alten Eisenscharniere des Schlosses flossen geschmolzen, außerhalb der Form, nahmen Gestalt an, forderten tief innerhalb des Steins ihr Eigentum.

Felsen wurden vertrieben, fielen regnend in den Raum, der vergraben zurückgelassen wurde, in leere Höhlen, die niemals den Sommer gespürt, niemals das Sonnenlicht gesehen, niemals den Regen gekannt hatten.

Weit oberhalb flogen Hermines Augen auf.

Aus dem Vakuum heraus, stieg ein Wind auf.

Und an dem Ort unter ihren Träumen, in seinen Armen, gehalten in dem stählernen Griff seines langen, geschmeidigen, wölbenden, angespannten Körpers, hinter dem Ort, außerhalb der Zeit, da spürte sie es aufsteigen, und als ihre kleinen Hände lange, brennende Furchen in seine blasse, blasse Haut fuhren, rief sie es zu sich.

* * *

><p>Und außerhalb der Zeit, kam es.<p>

Schnell.

Stark.

Willentlich.

Und es flog in ihre ausgestreckten Hände, verstummte ihren Schrei des Triumphs, als es sich tief in sie vergrub.

* * *

><p>Er wusste, dass es bald sein würde, wusste, dass es unmöglich war, wusste, dass es jetzt passieren würde.<p>

Verloren in ihrem Körper; nicht lebendig; die Nerven angespannt, schrien sie mit Hemmung, mit Verlangen – verloren, vergraben, lebendig, spürte er die Gegenwart, den Zorn.

Es hatte zerstört und war verglüht und unersättlich versprach es Zerstörung.

Und er hieß es willkommen und tief in ihrem Inneren, eine Wiedererkennung, eine Bestätigung und es öffnete sich, wich zurück, trat zur Seite und endlich – sanft... endlich... schloss es sich hinter ihm.

Und weit unterhalb auf dem Fels- und Metallbett des Schlosses, wo die geschmolzene Erde sich selbst in einem endlosen Kreislauf von Geburt und Reue verzehrte, wirbelte es schwarz auf der sich plötzlich abkühlenden Oberfläche, nur um sich wieder und wieder in eine pulsierende Welle von aufsteigenden, unersättlichen Hunger aufzulösen.

* * *

><p>In den stillen Schatten seines Gemachs, zog er eine Ruhe aus seiner Erinnerung, zwang sich selbst inne zu halten, zu sehen, zu atmen.<p>

Er würde sich nicht lange zurückhalten können – selbst jetzt konnte er spüren, wie sich die Finger der Dunkelheit langsam um seine Wirbelsäule wandten, ihn nach vorne drängten – und sie öffnete ihre Augen und dort war es, in ihrem Blick, wie er gewusst hatte, dass es dort sein würde, wie er es gefürchtet, wie er es gehofft hatte und er schnappte nach Luft, zufrieden, verängstigt und ihre Augen blinzelten einmal lange, langsam, träge und die Finger um seine Wirbelsäule fuhren leicht nach unten, tanzten, griffen scharf nach der dunklen Wunde auf seinem Hüftknochen, nach der Unebenheit in seiner zerrissenen Haut...

... und das Salz ihres Schweißes drang in die Wunde ein und er zischte, warf seinen Kopf zurück und ihre Hand – klein, langsam, unerträglich sanft – hinterließ eine lodernde Spur, zu seiner Brust empor gleitend, lieblich auf seinem Hals, ein geringer Druck...

Nicht hinabblickend, erklang ein dunkles Lachen, vermischt mit dem glänzendem Salz des Schweißes und des Blutes, wurde der geteilte Schmerz erkannt, eine Beichte des genossenen Schmerzes; die Erlösung für die kleine Verspätung war schärfer, süßer, tiefer.

„Eine angemessene Entschädigung, Severus?", flüsterte sie, nur den Hauch einer Berührung auf seiner Verletzung.

Sein Blick hielt vor Erwartung inne und er entspannte einen Finger in ihren Haaren auf der Decke, verfolgten dessen Länge, eine Spur einer kaum helleren Dunkelheit gegen ein Feld aus Schwärze, und er spürte wie sich das Ende zwischen seinen Fingern kräuselte.

Ihre Finger spannten sich an, entspannten sich, ihre Nägel ruhten sanft auf seiner geschundenen Haut.

Sie spürte weit über sich sein Lächeln, spürte in der Dunkelheit seinen Atem wie Flüssigkeit gegen sich und mit ihren Augen und noch etwas anderem, sah sie die Vollkommenheit seiner Seele in seinen Augen leuchten.

Es hatte genau dieselbe Farbe wie das Mondlicht und sie streckte ihre Hand aus-

„Benutze meinen Körper", keuchte er.

Ihre Hand stoppte, aber sie konnte es nicht aufhalten.

Er rieb seine Hüfte gegen die ihre – tief, scharf – und ihr Ziel flog zur Seite.

„Nein. Mein Körper", knurrte er. „Wenn du etwas zerstören musst, dann zerstöre das."

Ihr scharfes, höhnisches Lachen schlug durch die Schatten und sie griff erneut nach seiner Seele.

Aber er bewegte sich und wieder verfehlte sie sie.

Das Leuchten in seinen Augen kam näher, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, seine Hände umschlossen ihre Haare.

„Willst du sie haben, Hermine? Willst du?"

Ein weiterer Stoß, ein Schrei der Frustration, und sie griff erneut.

„_Nein._" Seine Zähne umschlossen hart ihre Schultern und er schmeckte Blut. Ihren Kopf zur Seite zwingend, sein Atem heiß, lag seine Stimme schwer an ihrem Ohr. „Benutze meinen Körper."

Und wieder.

Seine Fäuste in ihrem Haar und er zog ihren Kopf scharf zurück. Sehr leise: „Ich sagte 'Nein', Hermine."

Seine Lippen nur der weichste Druck gegen ihre Schläfe, hinterließen einen schwach rosa Flecken von Blut.

Bei dem intensiven Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes, hielt sie zitternd, schmerzend inne und eine einzelne, heiße Träne entglitt ihren Augen und langsam entzog sie sich der Dunkelheit und zwang ihren Zorn in ihre Hand-

Er wusste, was kam-

Die Hand angespannt, die Finger zuckend, Nägel kratzten über aufgerissene Haut, Finger fuhren, vergruben sich tief in Muskeln, zerrissen und blutend, zwangen eine tiefe, reißende Qual hinunter zu seiner Verletzung.

Und er fuhr seine Hüfte tiefer in ihre Finger.

Es war immer besser, wenn man es auf halbem Wege traf.

Durch das blendende Aufblitzen von sengendem Weiß, ein einzelner Gedanke: _Beende es jetzt, Snape.__  
><em>

Und er riss ihre Hände fort und zog ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, streckte sie schmerzhaft, die Schultern gerade noch weit genug verlängert und der Sturm in ihn brach aus.

Und als er sie jenseits ihrer Vernunft trieb, stieß Hermine ihre blutverschmierte Hand in den Stoff der Zeit, ihre Finger verwickelten sich in fallenden Fäden ihres Lebens. Um sie herum schloss sie ihre Faust und zog.

Fest.


	21. Alas Babylon

**~ Alas Babylon ~**

_„Wir müssen zum Portrait der Schulleiterin", flüsterte er. „Sofort."__  
><em>

_Der winzige Geist nickte und nahm Nevilles Hand.  
><em>

_Gemeinsam schwebten sie langsam durch die Decke.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Auf dem Astronomieturm hielten Neville und der kleine Geist in ihrem Aufstieg inne.<p>

Neville begutachtete den sich ausbreitenden Riss im Boden des Turmes. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass der vorher noch nicht da war?"

Mit einem Augenrollen nickte der kleinere Geist.

Etwas an ihrem Verhalten überraschte ihn und er betrachtete sie genauer und schüttelte dann das Echo der Erinnerung von sich ab. „Dann komm." Er nahm ihre Hand.

Als sie durch das tiefstehende Sonnenlicht gen Turm der Schulleiter fegten, war ihr Vorankommen so schnell, dass es manchmal den Anschein erweckte als ob sie verschwinden würden.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte Neville.

Minervas Porträt öffnete ein schlafendes Auge, welches sich weitete, als sie die Person vor sich erkannte. Ihre Hand erhob sich von Hecates Rücken und sie schaute hinunter auf die Katze in ihrem Schoß, dann zurück zu dem Sprecher. Sie setzte sich etwas auf, störte damit die schlafende Katze, welche sich umdrehte und Neville unheilvoll anblinzelte, als dieser auf Augenhöhe schwebte.

Ihren Weg aus dem Schlaf suchend, bedachte Minerva skeptisch prüfend den aufrichtigen Blick des großen Geistes vor ihr, während sie versuchte, die Katze auf ihrem Schoß, das Sitzkissen ihrer Mutter und Neville Longbottom in Einklang zu bringen. Diese drei sollten nicht zur selben Zeit existieren, es sei denn...

Sie blickte hinunter auf ihre Hand. Kein Ring. Natürlich.

„Professor, es tut mir leid, Ihren Schlaf zu stören, aber ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Es geht um Hermine."

Nevilles offenes Gesicht war nach oben gerichtet und sah das Porträt der Schulleiterin ernst an.

„Longbottom?", murmelte sie undeutlich.

Neville wartete geduldig, noch immer die Hand des kleineren Geistes haltend.

„Ich denke, dass Sie schon bald merken werden, dass die Verwirrtheit mit der Zeit nachlassen wird", sagte Dumbledores Stimme von seinem Platz nahe der Decke aus.

Hinauf schielend, konnte Minerva nur den Rahmen ihres Porträts erkennen. Sie streckte sich leicht, und warf Neville einen ihrer damaligen durchdringenden Blicke zu. „Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich Nebel sein?"

Neville schaute bei der Frage zu dem kleinen Geist, welcher nickte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie können sich erklären?", fragte Minerva und klang so, als ob sie abwäge, wie viele Hauspunkte sie für Nevilles unerwartete Verwandlung abziehen würde.

Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Kann ich eigentlich nicht – obwohl ich denke, dass es etwas mit ihr zu tun hat." Neville nickte zum kleinen Geist hinüber, welcher sich leicht hinter ihm versteckt hielt. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich Sie geweckt habe."

Minervas Blick wurde klarer und sie richtete ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf Neville. „Sie wollten mit mir über... wen sprechen?"

„Hermine. Sie ist nicht sie selbst. Zumindest nicht die, die sie sein sollte."

Der winzige Geist schwebte neben ihm, an ihn gebunden durch ihre Hand in der seinen und blickte ruhig auf.

„Was meinen Sie mit 'die sie sein sollte'?" Minerva zog leicht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nun, sie ist nicht – sie ist..." Neville suchte nach dem passenden Wort. „Falsch geraten. Sie hat sich – na ja, in Professor Snape verwandelt." Er schaute zur Bestätigung zu dem kleinen Geist hinunter, aber sie lächelte ihn lediglich an. „Oh, natürlich, du kannst es nicht wissen." Ein kleines Lächeln für sie, dann wandte er sich zurück an Minervas Porträt. „Hat sie doch, nicht wahr?"

Minerva schaute aufgewühlt zurück zu Hecate und wieder ging Dumbledores Stimme dazwischen. „Diese Ähnlichkeit ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben."

„Woher wissen Sie von ihrer..." Minerva suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Schließlich fand sie es, „...ihrer Persönlichkeit?"

Neville deutete auf den winzigen Geist, welcher zum Bücherregal schwebte. „Sie hat es mir erzählt."

„Sie hat es Ihnen _erzählt?_ Aber sie redet nicht!" Minerva schaute über ihre Brille hinweg zu dem kleinen Geist, welcher hinab sank, um etwas auf den unteren Regalen zu betrachten. „Soweit mir bekannt ist, hat sie es nie getan... Ich habe nicht einmal ihren Namen erfahren", überlegte sie.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie kann sprechen, aber ich denke, sie zieht es vor es nicht zu tun. Jedenfalls hat sie es mir aufgeschrieben."

Dumbledore zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Geister können nicht schreiben, Mr. Longbottom."

„Ich weiß, viele können es nicht, Sir. Ich kann es nicht – ich kann noch nicht einmal eine Feder halten, aber..."

„Selbst wenn sie dieses außerordentliche Talent besitzen sollten, würde sie die Tinte erstarren lassen", erklärte Dumbledore sanft, als der Blutige Baron durch das hohe Gewölbe geflogen kam.

„Ich kann schreiben, Dumbledore", sagte der Baron. „Aber die wenigen von uns, die es können, bevorzugen es für gewöhnlich, es nicht zu tun."

„Bevorzugen?" Minerva legte ihren Kopf schief, um den Baron zu sehen, aber in diesem Winkel war es unmöglich.

„Es wird immer einen letzten Brief geben, der... auf Ewigkeit unbeantwortet bleiben wird."

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, aber die Beschaffenheit seines Schweigens änderte sich.

Neville schwebte ein Stück zurück, um hinauf zu Dumbledore Porträt zu blicken. „Also, was verbirgt sie dann?"

Dumbledores Blick wurde scharf.

„Sie muss etwas verbergen, etwas Schmerzhaftes, um so abzustumpfen."

„Abstumpfen?", wiederholte Dumbledore als ob er das Wort zuvor noch nie gehört hätte.

„Es ist einfache Kräuterkunde, Sir", erklärte Neville ernst. „Etwas wächst im Dunkeln, etwas, was dort nicht wachsen sollte, es stellt sich als falsch heraus. Und wenn Hermine sich wie Professor Snape verhält, dann ist es einfach nur falsch. Und das muss es sein, denn sein Vorbild war alles, was sie hatte. Sie hatte das schon immer getan, sich selbst nach dem besten Vorbild gestaltet, genau wie Pflanzen zum Licht hin wachsen. Und wenn er ihre einzige Quelle des Lichtes gewesen war – eine schlechte in Bezug auf Licht – na ja, er hatte sich im Kerker verschanzt, seine geheime Loyalität zu Ihnen, Sir, verheimlicht, dort unten in der Dunkelheit. Wortwörtlich." Hätte Neville Luft benötigt, hätte er zum Luftholen inne gehalten. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Also muss sie etwas verbergen – etwas Großes, etwas Gefährliches – oder sie würde sich nicht wie Professor Snape verhalten. Also, was ist es?"

Die Porträts schwiegen.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist er", sagte Dumbledore fest.

„Nun..." Eine ernste Entschlossenheit zeigte sich auf Nevilles durchsichtigem Gesicht. „Wen beschützt sie dann?"

„Beschützen?", echote Minerva schwach.

„Hermine hatte in der Schule niemals gelogen, um Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden." Neville lächelte leicht. „Sie hatte immer nur gelogen, um jemanden zu beschützen."

Minerva betrachtete ihn mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Der Troll. Erstes Jahr." Nevilles Lächeln vertiefte sich bei dieser Erinnerung. „Sie hatte Ron und..." Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Ron. Er ist gestorben. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, davon gehört zu haben?"

Minerva nickte.

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Also", begann er flüsternd, „dann muss es Harry sein."

Die Porträts antworteten nicht.

„Oder vielleicht jeder."

Minerva blinzelte. „Ihre Beweise?"

„Es ist das, was Professor Snape getan hat – er hat eine Lüge gelebt, um Harry – um uns alle – zu beschützen." Er schaute schon fast entschuldigend auf. „Ich habe lange genug Zeit gehabt um darüber nachzudenken, während ich darauf gewartet habe..." Er schien für einen Moment fester zu werden. „Hatte sie... was ist mit Luna passiert, Professor? Ich... ich habe nie von ihr gehört."

„Miss Lovegood hat ihre Ausbildung in Beauxbatons abgeschlossen", erklärte Minerva. „Sie war ein Einzelkind und ihr Vater hielt es während des Krieges für sicherer."

Nevilles Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Sie hat dann also überlebt?"

Minerva nickte.

„Oh", sagte Neville und etwas auf seinem Gesicht ließ sie alle ihren Blick abwenden. „Oh", wiederholte er mit hohler Stimme. „Genau", sagte er schließlich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf die Porträts. „Also, was machen wir wegen Hermine?" Seine Stimme war fest, sein Blick noch immer offen.

„Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind", bemerkte Dumbledore traurig.

Minervas Schultern sackten zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", entgegnete Neville, „das mag vielleicht stimmen, aber das ist nicht gut genug. Der Krieg ist vorbei; sie sollte nicht für immer lügen müssen. Das ist kein Leben. Das ist noch nicht einmal der Tod, nicht wie wir ihn kennen. Und, es tut mir leid, aber...", er deutete hinter sich auf den kleinen Geist, „... aber sind nicht bereits genug von uns gestorben?"

Der kleine Geist hatte ihn nicht gehört; sie kam vor dem hohen Regal, wo der Sprechende Hut ruhte, plötzlich zum Stillstand.

Mit einem zögernden, sehnsüchtigen Finger griff sie nach dem Hut. Sie hatte im Zug von der Auswahlzeremonie gehört, aber... sie seufzte, schwebte mit ihrem noch immer ausgestreckten Finger zurück.

Der Hut öffnete ein Auge und sah sie an.

Sie blinzelte.

Er öffnete ein weiteres Auge und blinzelte zurück.

Ihr Mund formte ein kleines überraschtes 'o' und der Hut verzog seine faltige Krempe in ein angestaubtes, von Motten zerfressenes Lächeln.

Ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Mund und sie verschwand in einen verschwommenen Anfall von stummen Gekicher.

Die Porträts schwiegen, als sie sie beobachteten.

„Sie wurde noch nicht einmal in ein Haus sortiert, nicht wahr?", fragte Neville flüsternd.

Bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte, stieg ein schwaches Zittern von den Grundpfeilern des Schlosses auf, rissen alte Risse, die lange unbemerkt blieben, weit auf. Die Erschütterungen schossen nach oben und Türme erbebten auf ihrem Fundament. Staub fiel von absplitternden Rissen, die sich durch Pfeiler und Wendeltreppen zogen, nur um sich selbst über ganze Wände zu ätzen. Sie verschoben kleine Steine und Mörtel und einen schweren Stein nach dem anderen.

Tief unten in den Küchen flatterten die Ohren der Hauselfen aufgebracht, in Klassenräumen und Korridoren klammerten sich die Porträts an schwingende Rahmen; in dem Turm der Schulleiterin fiel der Sprechende Hut von seinem Regal.

Und das Zittern erstreckte sich höher, durch Kuppel und Turm hinauf zum verwinkelten Hausdach, wo der Dachschiefer klapperte, nach unten rutschte, hinab fiel, als das Schloss darum strebte sich aufrecht zu halten.

Und als das Schloss von verzogenen Ebenen unsicherer Steine versenkt war, schlug jede Fahne einmal im Wind und fiel, und für einen Moment breitete sich ein erwartungsvolles Schweigen über das Gelände aus.

* * *

><p><em><br>Und als er sie jenseits ihrer Vernunft trieb, stieß Hermine ihre blutverschmierte Hand in den Stoff der Zeit, ihre Finger verwickelten sich in fallenden Fäden ihres Lebens. Um sie herum schloss sie ihre Faust und zog.  
><em>

_Fest.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, nur dass es vor ihr gelegen hatte und dass sie es hatte tun müssen.<p>

Ihre Handgelenke lagen fest in Severus' Händen, sie zog ihre Hand herum und schaffte es, seine Handfläche mit einem, dann einen weiteren Finger zu berühren.

Langsam wurde er sich ihrer Bemühung, seine Hand zu halten, bewusst. Versuchend und innerhalb der unveränderlichen Grenzen seines Griffs, gelang es ihr.

Und auch wenn der Sturm, der durch seinen Körper tobte, unbezähmbar war, begann seine Haut plötzlich überall dort zu brennen, wo er sie berührte.

Was überall war.

Seinen Willen in seine Hände zwingend, gab er ihre Handgelenke frei und stütze sein Gewicht zurück auf seine Unterarme, verfolgte ihre suchenden Finger mit den seinen.

Weich. Sanft.

Sie spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust pochen und schloss ihre Augen, um dem Geräusch zu lauschen.

Zuerst konnte sie das Geräusch nicht von ihrer Atmung, ihrem Herzschlag, dem leichten Ziehen der Decke auf den Laken, unterscheiden.

Sie wusste, dass sie es hören konnte, wenn sie nur ruhig genug liegen bleiben würde.

Als sie ruhiger wurde, zog Severus ihre Arme zu ihrem Körper, umfasste ihre schmerzenden Schultern mit seiner Wärme, seine Hände wogen ihren Kopf gegen seine Schultern.

„Ich will deinen Herzschlag hören", flüsterte sie, ihr Atem auf seinem Nacken ließ Funken über seine Haut tanzen.

Er nickte, seine Lippen lagen auf ihrer Schläfe.

Und als die Wärme seines Atem den kleinen, blutigen Fleck an ihrem Haaransatz durchdrang, ihn verdünnte, hörte sie schließlich sein Herz schwer, warm in einem vollkommenen Rhythmus schlagen; eine schwache, schmerzende Beständigkeit gegen die äußeren Grenzen ihrer Seele; endlos hungrig, endlos geduldig in einer endlosen Leere der Zeit und ihre Seele öffnete sich und ihre Hand schloss sich in der seinen und ihre Augen wurden durch die bedächtige einfache Tatsache seines Atems auf ihren Wimpern vom Blut reingewaschen.

_Wünsch dir was. __  
><em>

Und als sie ihre Augen schloss und sich eng in den Schatten seiner Haut einrollte, blutete die Dunkelheit, die sie in sich verleugnet hatte, aus, um sich in den schattigen Nischen der Decke versteckt zu halten.

Und sie atmete leise aus und Severus hörte sie und seine Augen schließend, ruhten seine Lippen sanft auf ihrer Stirn.

* * *

><p>Und während innere Risse zurück zu festen Stein verschmolzen, weit unterhalb geschmolzenes Eisen wieder eine feste Form annahm, das Schloss zu seiner ursprünglichen Sicherheit zurückfand, berührte weit oben der beständige Wind sanft jede Fahne, winkte ihnen eine einzige Liebkosung zu, trug sie flatternd aufwärts, helle Blitze von Farben gegen den dünnen Winterhimmel.<p> 


	22. Offenbarungen

**~ Offenbarungen ~**

_Und während innere Risse zurück zu festen Stein verschmolzen, weit unterhalb geschmolzenes Eisen wieder eine feste Form annahm, das Schloss zu seiner ursprünglichen Sicherheit zurückfand, berührte weit oben der beständige Wind sanft jede Fahne, winkte ihnen eine einzige Liebkosung zu, trug sie flatternd aufwärts, helle Blitze von Farben gegen den dünnen Winterhimmel. __  
><em>

* * *

><p>Für den beiläufigen Beobachter hatte sich nichts verändert. Das Schloss erhob sich wie immer gegen die gewohnten Berge, das Gelände glitt wie üblich zu dem Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees. Würde es unter dem Eis Licht geben, so hätte das Wasser den Himmel und die Steine, die gewohnte Beständigkeit von Hogwarts reflektiert.<p>

Aber Harry Potter war alles andere als ein beiläufiger Beobachter und Hogwarts nahm in seinen Gedanken einen absolut fehlerfreien Platz ein. Ohne hinzusehen kannte er die genauen Winkel, wusste er wie sich die großen und kleine Türme gegen die Rundung des Sees und den Umriss der Berge und des Himmels formten, er kannte sie so genau wie die golden Flecken in den Augen seiner Frau, er wusste, welcher Goldton welchen Kuss einlud, um ihn mit bernsteinfarbenden Verlangen zu vertiefen.

Während er den Weg von Hogsmeade hinaufging, war seine Aufmerksamkeit halb auf die höfliche Unterhaltung seines Begleiters gerichtet, halb war sein Geist geöffnet und erpicht auf die ersten flüchtigen Blicke seines ersten wirklichen Zuhauses.

Aber als sein Blick auf das Schloss fiel, blieb ihm die Luft im Hals stecken.

Sein Begleiter hörte es und lachte leise. „Es verschlägt einem dem Atem, nicht? Mir geht es immer so."

„Richtig", sagte Harry, seine Stimme freundlich genug, aber sein Blick fuhr über die Dachverkleidung, suchte nach der Quelle seiner Unruhe und er verspürte ein langsames, sinkendes Gefühl.

Er konnte nicht sagen, was genau es verursachte, aber er kannte das Gefühl gut genug. Ginny war nicht der Typ Frau, die es verbarg, wenn ihr Mann sie enttäuschte und er hatte sich seit zwanzig Jahren verschrieben dies zu vermeiden.

Und jetzt war es genau dasselbe, nur schlimmer.

Das freundliche Gespräch seines Begleiters ging weiter und er versuchte es abzuschütteln... vielleicht war es ja seine Brille... aber nein, er hatte sie erst letzte Woche verzaubert... Er straffte seine Schultern. Es wäre für den jüngsten Ministerkanditaten nicht vorteilhaft exzentrisch zu wirken.

Obwohl er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte, dass das Schloss ihn beobachtete, zeigte weder sein Gesicht noch sein Ton, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber als sie sich dem Schloss näherten, als die kühlen Winterschatten der äußeren Mauern über sein Gesicht fielen, wurde es in seinem Bauch ganz kalt.

* * *

><p>Hermine lag in Severus Armen – stark, sicher und freiwillig.<p>

Sie wollte sich nicht bewegen.

Niemals.

* * *

><p>Als der sprechende Hut auf den Boden fiel, zerbröckelte er formlos und der winzige Geist schoss augenblicklich hinter ihm her, ihr Gesicht ein Spiegel seiner zerknitterten Form. Bevor die versammelten Schulleiter von Hogwarts auch nur ihre Bewegung erahnen konnten, hielt sie den Hut sicher, vorsichtig in ihren Armen, ihr Blick zerknittert, als er bewegungslos da lag.<p>

„Leg ihn ab, Kind", hallte Dumbledores Stimme in der unsicheren Stille.

Nevilles Gesicht flackerte verwirrt, aber er nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem kleinen Geist.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie noch immer den regungslosen Hut in ihren Armen wog, ihr Blick dahin gerichtet, wo sie seine Augen vermutet hatte.

„Du musst ihn wieder ablegen, damit seine Magie zurückkehren kann", fuhr Dumbledore geduldig fort.

Mit großen Augen sah sie von Neville zu Dumbledores Porträt, und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. Ihre langen, silbernen Haare flogen um ihre Schultern und fielen schützend über das moderige Kleidungsstück in ihren Armen.

Minervas Porträt sog scharf die Luft ein, erinnernd an eine zerlumpte Decke, die um eine gleichfalls kostbare Bürde vor Jahrzehnten gewickelt gewesen war.

„Leg ihn ab-", wiederholte Dumbledore aber Minerva unterbrach ihn: „Lassen Sie sie."

Von seinem Platz über ihr konnte Albus nicht das Gemälde seiner Nachfolgerin sehen, noch konnte sie seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erblicken.

„Minerva", widersprach er.

„Nein, Albus. Damals hatte ich Sie darum angefleht, ein kleines Bündel nicht vor die Haustür der Muggel zu legen. Sie hatten mich dort ignoriert, es war ein Teil Ihres Plans gewesen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie dasselbe mit ihr tun."

„Minerva...", begann Albus vollkommen sprachlos. „Das war Harry. Das ist ein Hut."

„Es ist eine Erinnerung, Albus", schnappte Minerva. „Und wer könnte die besser beschützen als dieses winzige Echo eines Mädchens? Lassen Sie sie das Ding halten bis das Direktorium eintrifft."

Es herrschte ein langes Schweigen während dessen Neville das Gefühl hatte, dass die Porträts sich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, angestarrt hätten, würden sie anders hängen. Er schaute hinüber zu dem kleinen Geist, welcher leicht ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, als sie zwischen Dumbledore und Minerva hin und her blickte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Minerva", gestand Albus schließlich mit einem Kopfschütteln ein.

Ihre Stimme war nur etwas sanfter, als sie ihm zustimmte. „Nein."

* * *

><p>„Also, Minerva, irgendeine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte?" Das Direktorium füllte das Büro der Schulleiterin und Harrys Begleiter vom Weg lachte leise, als er seine Robe richtete und sich setzte.<p>

„Ich fürchte nicht", antwortete Minerva freundlich.

Der kleine Geist und Neville zogen sich weiter in den mit Vorhängen behangenen Torbogen, der zu den privaten Gemächern der Schulleiterin führte, zurück.

„Größere Hände als die Ihre, was?", lachte der Schulvorstand. „Dann ist es diesmal ein Zauberer, nicht wahr?"

Minerva schnaubte und hielt ihre Hand im Gemälde hoch.

„Ah, schon verstanden. Das schränkt es nicht wirklich ein, oder?" Er sah sich im Büro um. „Wo, haben Sie noch gleich gesagt, ist er?"

Minervas Blick verengte sich, aber ihre Stimme blieb ruhig. „Der Ring befindet sich in dem Besitz von Madam Pomfrey, wie es üblich ist."

Der Blutende Baron schwebte etwas tiefer. „Die Heilpraktikerin wünscht nicht, Professor Slughorn unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, dann werde ich sie ablösen und sie über Ihre Ankunft infor-". Er war durch den Boden verschwunden, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

„Professor Slughorn?", erkundigte sich Harry bei Minervas Porträt. „Ist er krank?"

„Durchaus, befürchte ich."

„Ist es... ist es..." Harry sah sie an und sie nickte, bestätigte, was er unausgesprochen ließ.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Harry, sank seinen Blick und begann an dem Saum seiner Robe zu spielen. „Wenn Madam Pomfrey keine Einwände hat, dann würde ich gerne nach dem Treffen vorbeischauen, um..." Er schluckte. „Um mich zu verabschieden." Mit der kleinen Hoffnung, dass er ihr Nicken falsch verstanden hatte, blickte er zu Minerva auf.

„Das wäre sehr anständig von Ihnen, Potter", flüsterte Minerva.

Harry seufzte und die Unterhaltung driftete zu belanglosen Themen, während sie darauf warteten, dass Madam Pomfrey den Ring brachte.

* * *

><p>„-rektorium ist eingetroffen, Madam Pomfrey." Der Blutende Baron tauchte aus der Wand auf und schwebte in einer angemessenen Entfernung.<p>

Er hätte sich wegen ihrer Temperatur keine Gedanken machen brauchen; sie war über die noch immer blutende Hand des großen, ernsten Geistes gebeugt, welcher, als er von dem tiefstehenden Licht durch Slughorns kleines Fenster von hinten beleuchtet wurde, schon fast unsichtbar war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, noch immer verwirrt und der Geist ließ seine Hand fallen und schwebte hinüber zum Fenster.

Mit einem Nicken wandte sie sich an den Baron. „Danke. Ich werde sofort zu ihnen gehen." Eine schnelle Handbewegung mit ihren Zauberstab und ihre Hände waren wieder sauber. Ihre Schürze richtend, spürte sie den Ring schwer in ihrer Tasche liegen und nickte.

* * *

><p>Dort in der Dunkelheit war alles, was er spüren konnte, ihre Haut.<p>

Alles, was er riechen konnte, war ihr Haar.

Und alles was er schmecken konnte, war ihr Blut.

Er atmete langsam aus.

„Was ist?", fragte sie flüsternd.

_Und die Dunkelheit würde mit Hermines Stimme sprechen._Seine Augenwinkel spannten sich an. „Nichts."

Aber die Art, wie sie sich selbst hielt, änderte sich. „Was?", fragte sie erneut.

Er wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, aber als sie sprach, schien er zu spüren, wie die Knochen des Schlosses standhaft tief im Untergrund nachhallten.

„Versuchung. Nichts weiter." Selbst für ihn, in der Dunkelheit, klang seine Stimme hohl.

Sie spannte sich an. „Versuchung? Was zu tun?"

Mit einem leisen, dunklen Lachen zog er ihren Körper fest an den seinen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Seele aufgebaut ist, Hermine."

In der Dunkelheit lächelte sie traurig. „Was ist es dann, was du willst?"

Seine Lippen eine heiße Spur ihren Hals hinunter, ein flüchtiges Fegen von Haaren gegen ihr Schlüsselbein. „Dir helfen es anzustoßen."

„Anstoßen?" Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Haar.

„Deine Versuchung ist nicht verschwunden", murmelte er, seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut. „Lediglich zur Seite gerückt." Eine weitere Bewegung, ein weiteres Gleiten von Haar. „Fürs erste."

Sie holte zitternd Luft, als seine Bewegungen die Decke hinab zog und die Kälte der Luft die Wärme ersetzte. Sie griff nach seiner Schulter. „Severus. Ich will nicht gehen."

Er schloss seine Augen. _Sie meint nicht dich, Snape_.

Ihre Stimme ein angespanntes Flüstern. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste es nicht."

_Dann tu es nicht_. Aber er sagte nichts. Seine Bewegung stoppte und er verharrte regungslos.

„Ich wünschte, ich müsste ihn nicht töten, meine ich."

Er hatte das erwartet, aber sein Herz zog sich dennoch zusammen. Es war am schlimmsten, wenn sie seine Hoffnung benutzten. _Verdammt, Snape. Konzentriere dich_.

„Ich muss gehen."

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, aber in dem unterirdischen Zimmer war es komplett dunkel und er konnte sie nicht sehen.

„Bald, ja", stimmte er ihr sanft zu, sein Ton verriet nichts.

„Wie lange wird es... wird das, was wir getan haben die Versuchung mildern?", fragte sie.

„Ah", sagte er, stützte seinen Oberkörper auf, hielt weiterhin ihre Finger. „Das variiert, ist abhängig."

„Von?" Ihre Stimme war angespannt.

„Von wie lange es her ist."

Er spürte ihre Verwirrung, bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Her...? Seit?"

Er wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Für dich. Seitdem du das letzte Mal..."

„Seit ich... oh." Dann murmelte sie. „Verdammt."

„Hermine?"

„Also ist es dann von der Anzahl des sexuellen Kontakts abhängig?" Ihre Stimme klang munter.

„Ja", sagte er vorsichtig. „Befriedigung erzeugt Versuchung, Hermine. Den Kreislauf kann man nicht durchbrechen. Man kann ihn eventuell unterbrechen."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und er hörte, wie ihre Faust die Laken zerknüllte, spürte, wie die Decken zurück geschleudert wurden, als sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante schwang.

„Mein Zauberstab", murmelte sie und er hörte, wie sie sich durch sein Zimmer bewegte.

„Hermine", sagte er, in seinem Ton lag eine wachsende Ahnung.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

Ein dumpfer Schlag, als sie gegen sein Schreibtisch stieß.

„Könntest du bitte etwas Licht machen?" Ihre Worte waren kurz angebunden.

„Natürlich." Aber als er aufstand, um ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen, machte sie ein kleines Geräusch der Entdeckung und im Zimmer flackerte Licht auf.

Er saß zurückgelehnt, abgestützt auf seinen Händen und beobachtete sie, sein Blick alarmiert, als er ihre Bewegungen verfolgte, verharrte auf der Kurve ihrer Hüfte, den weichen Linien ihrer Schultern, dem Fallen ihres Haares auf ihre Haut.

Er vergaß zu atmen bis er auf den Griff seines Zauberstabes starrte, den sie vor ihm hielt. „Hier", sagte sie, ihr Blick geschützt.

Seine Hand hebend, um ihn anzunehmen, schaute er hinab.

Die Laken waren schwarz und seine Hand war rot.

Er erstarrte.

Sie schaute durch ihre Haare hindurch zu ihm und folgte seinen Blick zu seiner Hand.

Mit einer aufsteigenden, wütenden Röte, murmelte sie. „Evanesco" und das Blut verschwand.

Seine Hand schloss sich um ihr Handgelenk, als sein Blick den ihren suchte. „Hermine."

„Es ist nichts. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", sagte sie, die Worte platzten aus ihr heraus.

Sein Griff festigte sich stärker als beabsichtigt und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Das flüchtige Fegen ihrer Haare über die Schwärze ihres Gewands löste seine Stimme. „Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich nicht so..." Er konnte den Satz nicht wahrheitsgemäß beenden und seine Stimme verstummte in den Schatten.

„Nicht was? Du hast getan, was du tun musstest." Ihre Stimme war ruhig.

„In der Tat", nickte er, aber sein Herz würde nicht aufhören merkwürdig zu schlagen.

Sie sahen sich nur kurz an, dann wurde ihr Blick stählern. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit", flüsterte sie, ein Hauch ihrer Stimme hallte leer in seinem Zimmer und er ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

Ihre Schuhe nehmend, ging sie ein Schritt auf das Bett zu, aber zögerte und kehrte stattdessen zum Schreibtisch zurück, um ihn zu benutzen, um sich zu stützen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Severus. Es musste irgendwann passieren." Sich nach vorne beugend, um den zweiten Schuh anzuziehen, hielt sie inne. „Besser, dass es nicht vorher passiert ist, wenn man bedenkt, was ich vielleicht getan hätte."

„In der Tat", wiederholte er, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, während seine Augen das Licht ihres Zauberstabes reflektierten.

„Ich bin dankbar für deine Bereitschaft... zu diesem Arrangement", sagte sie, ihre Stimme verriet ein Zittern von Angst, als das Ausmaß ihrer Aufgabe sich wie ein schwerer, schwankender Nebel um sie ausbreitete.

Aber von der anderen Seite seines Zimmers aus kräuselte sich seine Stimme um sie, weigerte sich die Distanz, die sie zwischen ihnen aufbaute, zu akzeptieren. „Es sagt mir zu."

Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, als sie ihn ansah, aber leicht glasig und in einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf, suchte sein Gleichgewicht, bereit zu reagieren, sollte sie in Panik geraten. „Wir können die Details anschließend diskutieren." Seine Worte waren neutral, aber seine Stimme blieb leise. „Klarheit ist von größter Bedeutung, fürs erste."

Sie nickte, wandte sich von ihm ab, um sich auf seinen Schreibtisch zu stützen. Sie zwang sich, gleichmäßig einzuatmen, dann noch einmal, zwang ihren Blick, sich zu bündeln, um die hölzerne Maserung auf dem abgenutzten Schreibtisch und die zusammengerollten Ecken der Pergamente, die dort lagen, zu verfolgen.

Und ihr Blick fiel auf das oberste Pergament, welches mit einer kindlichen Schrift bedeckt war und sie las, _Ich denke, er mag sie_.

Sie schnappte nach Luft ihr Blick fuhr zu seinem Gesicht und sie konnte sehen, dass es stimmte. Ihre Hand fuhr zu der Stelle, wo er sie gebissen hatte und sie tupfte die Wunde ab.

Er konnte ihren Ausdruck nicht erkennen, also war seine Bewegung in ihre Richtung wachsam. „Dein Hals, Hermine. Ich war vielleicht etwas..."

„Etwas eifrig", beendete sie für ihn. Sein Zögern, der Schatten eines Lächelns. „Es stört mich nicht."

Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte, aber bei ihrem Lächeln leckte eine Ranke von Wärme an der Basis seines Nackens. Er hob leicht seine Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt und fragte: „Soll ich es für dich heilen?"

„Nein", sagte sie schnell mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Eine Haarsträhne verfing sich in dem Blut auf ihrem Hals und er sog scharf die Luft ein, seine Finger schlossen sich reflexartig.

„Lass es", sagte sie und wandte sich ihm zu.

Er sah sie mit einer stummen Frage an und sie lächelte.

Sanft.

Langsam.

Alt.

Er hielt den Atem an.

„Es macht mir nichts aus", sagte sie ernst.

In der Zeit vor dem Atem, hinter den Wünschen, nackt unter der fallenden Klinge des „Ja" streiften ihre Lippen die seinen und sie ging zur Tür. 

* * *

><p>Ein Geist, den Harry nicht erkannte, schwebte vor ihm im von Fackeln beleuchteten Korridor.<p>

Unbewusst rückte er seine Brille seinen Nasenrücken hoch und fragte: „Entschuldigung... könnten Sie mir sagen, wo es zu Professor Slughorns Zimmer geht?"

Der Geist betrachtete ihn traurig.

Harry schluckte und nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich... ich bin hier, um mich zu verabschieden."

Der Geist deutete auf einen Torbogen.

„Danke", sagte Harry höflich.

Er war halb durch den Torbogen, bevor er bemerkte, was er gesehen hatte. Blut? Er drehte sich um, aber der Geist war verschwunden.

Er ging den Gang hinunter, auf den der Geist gezeigt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ob Wunden nach dem Tode weiterbluteten; sein Zuhause war noch neu, zu neu, um irgendwelche Geister dort zu haben. _Ich werde den Blutigen Ba-_

Eine Tür öffnete sich neben ihm und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahrzehnten sah er sich Hermine Granger gegenüber stehen.


	23. Blinde Augen sehen

**~ Blinde Augen sehen ~  
><strong>

_Eine Tür öffnete sich neben ihm und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahrzehnten sah er sich Hermine Granger gegenüber stehen.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ihr Verstand weigerte sich, zu funktionieren, als sie das Gesicht von Harry Potter vor sich betrachtete.<p>

Sein Blick fuhr über ihr Gesicht, suchte nach dem Vertrauten zwischen all der Veränderung, die die Zeit mit sich gebracht hatte.

_Grau? Schon?__,_ dachte er, sein Blick folgte einer silbernen Strähne von ihrer Augenbraue hinunter zu ihrem Hals, wo es sich in einer Blutspur... _Erst der Geist, jetzt Hermine?__,_ dachte er. _Was ist hier nur los?__  
><em>

„Du blutest", hörte er sich schließlich selbst sagen und streckte instinktiv seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Während er sich bewegte, wurde das Licht der Fackeln auf seiner Brille reflektiert und überdeckte den Blick auf seine Augen.

In dem gedämpften Licht des Korridors hätten sie jede Farbe annehmen können.

Grün. Oder rot.

Jede Farbe, außer braun.

Rons Augen.

_Ron._

Ihr Blick flog zu seiner Narbe und unbewusst trat sie zurück. Sie hörte, wie sie selbst nach Luft schnappte. „Es ist nichts."

Hinter seiner Brille riss Harry seine Augen auf. Seine Tochter hatte ihm erzählt, dass ihre Stimme durch Stein schneiden konnte und Merlin wusste, Ginny hatte traurig ihren Kopf geschüttelt, als die Mädchen von der Verwandlung erzählt hatten... Nun gut, Krieg verändert die Menschen und zumindest seine Familie hatte weitergemacht. Traurig, wirklich, aber – naja, was in der Vergangenheit lag, war vergangen.

Dennoch, als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, musste er sich räuspern. „Genau. Ich werde dann mal los. Wollte Professor Slughorn noch meinen letzten Respekt erweisen."

Ein scharfes Nicken. „Natürlich." Dann, sehr leise. „Oh."

Harry wandte sich zurück an sie. „Was?"

„Nichts", sagte sie, aber ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf seine Narbe.

Ein Hauch von frostiger Höflichkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Genau." Sich umdrehend, wollte er dem sich neigenden Korridor folgen.

Von seinem Platz aus, hinter ihr in den Schatten, spürte Severus wie sie ganz klein wurde und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Potter", sagte er, als er näher an sie herantrat.

Hermine warf einen überraschten Blick über ihre Schulter und spannte sich an, als sie erkannte, dass er sich nicht angezogen hatte.

Harry hielt abrupt inne, aber drehte sich nicht um. „Sie."

„In der Tat."

„Sie überraschen mich, Snape", sagte Harry und er drehte sich leicht um. „Dass Sie die Nerven besitzen, Ihr Gesicht noch einmal in diesen Hallen zu zeigen. Ich wundere mich, dass Sie hier willkommen sind."

„Nicht weniger, als dass ich mich über Ihr Willkommen sein wundere", sagte Severus trocken; schweigend griff er nach unten, um Hermines Hände von den Falten ihres Gewandes zu lösen und zog sie zurück an sich heran.

Hermine holte hörbar Luft. _Was tat er da?_, dachte sie wild.

„Ich?", sagte Harry und weigerte sich noch immer, zurück zu blicken. „Und warum sollte mein Willkommen sein in Hogwarts in Frage gestellt werden?"

„Zeiten ändern sich, Potter", sagte Severus, „wie die, die sich zu nahe der Philosophie des Momentes stellen, um es erst zu spät zu erkennen, wenn sie es denn überhaupt tun."

„Ich verstehe, Sie spielen noch immer auf beiden Seiten..." Aber Harry kam ins Stocken, als er sich ganz zu ihnen umdrehte.

Sein Blick fuhr über das Paar, welches ruhig vor ihm stand, und sein Mund stand offen.

„Verdammt nochmal", murmelte er, senkte seinen Blick, als er rot anlief. Er hätte ihr fast angeboten, ihren Hals zu heilen, welcher noch immer blutete von... davon. „Unmöglich."

Hermine richtete sich leicht auf, beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ich sehe das nicht." Harry starrte auf den Boden.

„Äußerst bemerkenswert", sagte Severus ruhig, nicht seinen Blick von Harrys Unbehagen nehmend, „dass gerade Sie, von allen Menschen, sich weigern, das zu sehen, was sich genau vor Ihren Augen befindet."

„Ich- Ich..." Harry begutachtete seine Schuhe, auf der Suche nach einem Argument. Schließlich erinnerte er sich, dass er ein Kandidat für das Ministerium war und verkündete: „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass so mit mir gesprochen wird." Erneut drehte er sich um und ging hinunter zu Slughorns Gemächer.

Aber er schätze den Weg in dem flackernden Licht falsch ein und stieß mit seiner Schulter gegen die Kante eines Torbogens. „_Verdammt nochmal!_", rief er erneut und schlug seine Handfläche hart gegen die störende Säule.

Der Stein stand unerbittlich, unbeweglich.

Hermine sah ihm hinterher und lehnte sich dann zurück, gegen Severus Brust. Sie blies sich ihre Haare aus den Augen, bevor sie sie schloss und tief durchatmete. „Na ja, mit einem hatte er recht", sagte sie gesprächiger als Severus erwartet hatte.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie fuhr fort: „'Verdammt nochmal' beschreibt die Dinge ziemlich passend, würdest du nicht sagen?"

Er zog sie näher an sich heran und legte sein Kinn auf ihr Haar. „Du hast es dann also bemerkt."

Ungebeten kreuzte ein knappes, reuevolles Lächeln ihre Züge. „So ziemlich. Sie waren immerhin seit Jahren die besten Freunde gewesen." Sie atmete erneut durch in dem Versuch die Enge in ihrer Brust zu vertreiben. „Das war nicht Harrys Art wütend zu sein, Severus", seufzte sie.

„Nein", stimmte er ihr flüsternd zu, sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Haar.

„Das war Ron. Verlegen, in dem Versuch es zu verstecken." Ihren Kopf drehend, damit ihre Wange auf seiner Haut ruhen konnte, schluckte sie schwer gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an und schloss fest ihre Augen. „Wie kann Ginny es nur nicht sehen?"

„Ich sollte annehmen, dass das offensichtlich ist."

Sie nickte leicht. „Es sieht dann wohl so aus als ob wir zwei Probleme hätten."

_Wir?__  
><em>

In der Stille des flackernden Fackellichts, standen sie für einen Moment regungslos.

„Du hast dies bewusst getan, nicht wahr?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Ein trockenes Lachen, vollkommen ohne Mitleid, flog in ihr Haar. „Macht das Spiel doch etwas interessanter."

Ein weiteres Schweigen, während sich die Flammen von Harrys Bewegungen beruhigten.

Schließlich, sehr leise, sagte sie: „Danke."

Sein Herz drohte ihn aufgrund ihres Mutes zu erdrosseln und seine Arme festigten sich um sie.

„Natürlich kann man da nichts tun", sagte sie regungslos. „Wegen Ron, meine ich."

„Du bist die Expertin."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich Harry töten könnte, um Ron zu befreien, Severus", sagte sie und löste sich schließlich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Weasley wusste, dass es Risiken gab", sagte Severus vorsichtig.

Hermine warf ihr Haar zurück. „Er ist noch ein Teenager gewesen. Ich würde sagen, sein Urteilsvermögen lag zwischen null und nichts, besonders dann, wenn es um Seelen und Dunkle Künste für Fortgeschrittene ging."

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Meines war auch nicht gerade atemberaubend", sagte sie, ihr Blick verdunkelte sich, als sich das Ausmaß von dem, was sie Ron angetan hatte, entfaltete.

Sein Blick wurde bei ihrem Ton scharf und er legte einen gebeugten Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht zu seinem an. „Noch war es meines, Hermine, nicht in diesem Alter und dennoch sind wir jetzt hier." Wir. Dann, später.

„Ja. In den Kerkern." Ihr Blick hielt entschlossen den seinen. „Severus", sagte sie mit sinkender Stimme. „Slughorn. Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?"

Sein Blick huschte zu dem Durchgang, durch den noch eben Potter verschwunden war. Sein Kopf raste abschätzend. „Deine... Situation liegt etwas außerhalb meiner Erfahrung."

Ihr Lachen hallte gegen die Steinwände. „Situation?" Sie lachte erneut unwillkürlich.

„Würdest du 'Verfassung' bevorzugen?", knurrte er.

„Ich glaube, der angebrachte Ausdruck ist 'Lage'", sagte sie und wischte seine Diplomatie mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. Eine selbstbewusste, ablehnende Geste, eine, die ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ – eine Erinnerung – wieder von ihr als Schülerin, sicher ihres Erfolges im Unterricht, bevor sie gelernt hatte, die Distanz zwischen ihrer Intelligenz und der ihrer Mitschüler zu mindern.

Die Geste war vollkommen unschuldig von Spott, von Bitterkeit, von Wut. Und vollkommen anders zu allem, was er bisher seit seiner Rückkehr in das Schloss von der verärgerten Professorin gesehen hatte.

Sie stand vor ihm, mehr Opfer ihrer eigenen Stärke, als er zuvor je gesehen hatte.

Ungeübt, unwissend, ungeschult.

Sie hätte nicht allein sein dürfen.

Sie war noch immer allein.

Trotz der Sache, die sie getan hatte, was sie auch weiterhin tun würde, damit sie sie nicht ungezügelt an die Welt verloren.

In der Tat, verärgert.

Dennoch, genau in diesem Moment, stand sie bei ihm, ihre Unschuld anscheinend durch den Verlust dessen wieder hergestellt.

_Ironisch.__  
><em>

Eine Unschuld, dessen Makel wieder wachsen würde, ungebeten, unsichtbar, aber...

... aber nicht länger unbeachtet.

Er wollte es wieder schmecken.

Er wollte sie wieder schmecken.

Bevor das erste Blut überhaupt getrocknet war, wusste er, dass er zurückkehren würde, wieder und wieder, um die neue Wunde wieder aufzureißen, um die alten in Schach zu halten.

Ein leises Geräusch entfloh seinen Lippen.

Der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte kam unerwartet jäh. Scharf.

Er zischte und sie sah zu ihm auf.

Dort in ihren Augen lag alles, was sie durchgemacht hatte im Schweigen.

Klar, vollkommen und leuchtend.

In ihren Augen konnte er es leuchten sehen und es hatte genau dieselbe Farbe wie das Mondlicht.

_Verdammt nochmal.__  
><em>

„Deine Hüfte?", fragte sie.

Er nickte kurz und sie lächelte wissend und er wandte seinen Blick ab, wissend, dass es kam.

Verzögerung machte es nur noch süßer.

Und er spürte eher als dass er die Schatten zurückkehren sah.

Ja. „Hermine, ich-", begann er, seine Stimme rau.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Später."

Aber später war jetzt und bevor er sich zu ihr drehte, schloss er seine Augen, schloss er in einem Atemzug die Entfernung zwischen ihnen.

Als seine Lippen die ihren trafen, murmelte sie: „Zeit, Severus?"

Seine Hände verhakten sich in ihren Haaren, als seine Lippen ihren Hals hinunter fuhren. „Nicht genug."

Ihren Kopf zurück in seine Hände legend, flüsterte sie: „Lügner."

Aber ihre Hand fiel zu seiner Hüfte und sie zog ihn in dem offenen Durchgang zu sich heran und, als sie sein Stöhnen hörte, spürte sie ihr dunkles Lächeln und sie wusste, dass es wahr war.

* * *

><p>Neville lächelte, als er an ihnen vorbeischwebte. Dann stimmte es also.<p>

Höflich wandte er seinen Blick ab und das Licht der Fackeln blieb konstant.

* * *

><p>In dem verhangenen Erker des Büros der Schulleiterin starrte der kleine Geist auf den sprechenden Hut, den sie noch immer in ihren Armen hielt.<p>

Das alte Porträt hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn zurücklegen solle – dass seine Magie nicht zurückkehren würde, bis sie es nicht getan hatte.

Aber das neue hatte gesagt, sie musste es nicht, zumindest nicht sofort.

Vielleicht vergaßen sie ja, dass sie ihn hatte.

Vielleicht hatten sie es ja bereits vergessen.

Vielleicht.

Sie seufzte und der Vorhang bewegte sich leicht, als sie atmete.

Sie legte ihre Hand über ihren Mund und wartete, aber kein Geräusch kam aus dem Büro.

Sie hielt den Hut in beiden Armen.

Sie hatte es noch nie geschafft, feste Dinge durch Wände zu tragen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt funktionierte.

Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg nach draußen – keinen anderen Weg, außer an den Porträts vorbei, also ließ sie sich in der Luft nieder.

Sie lächelte.

Es machte nichts aus.

Sie wurde nirgends erwartet.


	24. Exodus

**~ Exodus ~**

_Es machte nichts. __  
><em>

_Sie wurde nirgends erwartet.  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Harry?"<p>

Nevilles blasse Gestalt brach das Schimmern der Fackeln außerhalb von Slughorns Gemächern in einen hellen Nebel und Harry hielt inne, blinzelte aufgrund der plötzlichen Veränderung der gedämpften Schatten im Inneren.

„Neville?", sagte Harry, seine Augen aufgerissen. „Bist du das?"

Neville nickte. „Es scheint, dass ich jetzt wieder zurück bin." Er lächelte Harry schief an. „Du bist älter."

Harry nickte, noch immer ungläubig, dass er seinen alten Freund sah. „Ja." Er erwiderte Nevilles Lächeln. „Ja, das bin ich."

Nevilles Lächeln wurde noch größer und sagte: „Unangenehm, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte erneut, zitterte leicht, als Neville neben ihm schwebte.

„Uuups. Entschuldige." Neville entfernte sich etwas. „Besser?"

„Ja… danke." Harry schob seine Brille die Nase hinauf und strich sein Haar zurück. „Und ja, unangenehm."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wirklich." Nevilles Blick fiel auf Harrys Narbe.

„Warum macht das heute jeder?", murmelte Harry.

„Entschuldige", antwortete Neville leicht. „Ich hatte mich nur gefragt, ob sie noch immer da ist."

„Ist sie", antwortete Harry verärgerter als beabsichtigt.

Neville driftete etwas zurück.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „'Tschuldigung."

Neville lachte. „Wir scheinen uns wohl sehr viel zu entschuldigen."

Harry lachte ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas befangen. „Ich fühle mich nur so… ich weiß auch nicht. So als ob ich mich dafür entschuldigen müsste, zu leben oder so was in der Art."

„Lächerlich, nicht wahr?" Neville nickte. Es lag keine Kritik in seiner Stimme, sondern nur Akzeptanz. „Also, du und Ginny…?"

Harry nickte und die beiden gingen den Korridor hinauf. Harry beschrieb begeistert seine Familie, Neville hörte nur etwas reumütig zu.

Als sie den Durchgang erreichten, der sie wieder direkt auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle bringen würde, hielt Harry inne und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Neville schaute auf zu dem abgelegenen Durchgang. „Ja, wir sollten vermutlich nicht dort entlang gehen."

Harrys Antwort war ein vermessener Blick.

Das Gesicht des Geistes war ungetrübt, so offen im Tode, wie im Leben und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry?", fragte Neville flüsternd.

Harry ging ein paar Schritte weiter, langsam, hielt dann an und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Neville, hast du eine Ahnung, was mit Hermine passiert ist?"

Neville stoppte und schwebte vor dem Mann, zu dem sein Freund geworden war. „Nun…nicht alles. Ich meine, ich war bereits tot, nicht wahr?"

Harry sah ihn scharf an.

„Bevor der Krieg zu Ende war, meine ich", erklärte Neville.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht folgen. Ihr schien es danach gut zu gehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Na ja, sie war vielleicht ruhiger, aber…" Harry öffnete leicht seine Hände. „Sie war Schülersprecherin und lernte wie immer und ich glaube sie begann, hier zu unterrichten, bevor wir fertig waren." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr dann fort. „Gin war wegen der Hochzeit sehr verletzt gewesen."

Neville sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Sie ist nicht gekommen. Hat die Einladung wieder zurückgeschickt. Gin war wirklich mitgenommen."

Neville atmete ein, justierte sich unbeholfen in der Luft. Er richtete seine Position, aber sein Ausdruck blieb besorgt. „Ginny war nicht die einzige", flüsterte er.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte dann. „Nein. Wir wussten nicht, was wir getan hatten."

Neville legte seinen Kopf schief, driftete leicht ab. „Harry", sagte er ernst. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr etwas getan habt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, sie hatte es. Hermine, meine ich. Während des Krieges."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie hätte es uns erzählt. Wir waren ihre besten Freunde."

Neville sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich und Gin. Wir drei waren immer zusammen gewesen."

„Vier."

Die Worte waren draußen, bevor Neville sie aufhalten konnte und ein Schatten fiel über Harrys Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte Neville.

Harry nickte und sah zur Wand, wo kleine Einschlüsse den Fackelschein reflektierten. Er beobachtete für eine Weile das Lichtspiel auf dem Stein, bevor er antwortete. „Ist schon okay. Es ist nur - auch wenn bereits so viele Jahre vergangen sind, ist es noch immer da." Noch immer auf den Stein starrend, murmelte er: „Man sollte annehmen, dass ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, dass er nicht mehr da ist."

Neville antwortete nicht, schwebte leicht in der Brise der Luft, die durch den Korridor strich.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Selbst wenn sie irgendein großes, dunkles Geheimnis hat, erklärt das noch immer nicht, was sie mit Snape macht."

Zu Harrys Überraschung lachte Neville und Harrys Blick flog zu seinem ehemaligen Schulfreund.

„Es ist widerlich."

Neville lächelte nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Ich sage dir, es ist krank", beharrte Harry. „Und sie ist jetzt eine Lehrerin. Was denkt sie eigentlich, was sie da tut?"

Neville lächelte nur und deutete auf die fast leeren Hallen. „Es sind Ferien, Harry."

„Ihr Verhalten ist verwerflich", bemerkte Harry rundheraus.

„Sie mögen sich. Es ist normal."

„Ist es nicht", widersprach Harry. „Du hast sie nicht gesehen." Er zögerte nur für einen Moment, bevor er ihm anvertraute: „Sie blutete, Neville."

„Ich weiß. Ich bin auf meinen Weg zu dir an ihnen vorbeigekommen." Neville sah Harry an und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass sein ehemaliger Freund wirklich besorgt war. „Sicherlich, es ist etwas merkwürdig, Professor Snape mit Hermine zusammen zu sehen, aber Harry, er ist nicht mehr ihr Lehrer. Sie ist mindestens vierzig Jahre alt. Was ist das Problem?"

„Er hat Dumbledore ermordet."

„Er hat seine Zeit abgesessen, Harry, und abgesehen davon war seine Bestrafung eine Schande." Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Eine Schande. Er hatte es nicht verdient."

Harrys Blick loderte. „Er verdiente schlimmeres."

Neville seufzte. Wissend, dass es vermutlich hoffnungslos war, versuchte er es erneut. „Sie mögen sich, Harry. Außer dem Alter, gibt es keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen-" er deutete auf den anderen Durchgang – „und dir und Ginny."

Harry streckte sich zur vollen Größe auf, seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Da gibt es jeden erdenklichen Unterschied auf dieser Welt. Wenn ich meine Frau küsse, dann blutet sie nicht." Damit wandte er sich ab und schritt den Korridor hinauf.

Nach einigen Momenten schwebte Neville ihm gedankenverloren hinterher.

* * *

><p>Der Blutige Baron schwebte in Slughorns Gemächern, trieb träge links neben der sich schließenden Tür.<p>

Er hatte den Potter-Jungen nie gemocht, aber er konnte keinen Fehler in dem Pflichtbewusstsein des Jungen finden.

Wenn es etwas richtig zu machen gab, dann würde es der Potter-Junge tun.

_Junge?__  
><em>

Er bewegte sich rasch, gedankenverloren hin und her.

Nun, sie waren alle Kinder, die Lebenden.

Dennoch…

Da hatte es nichts besonders inspirierendes über Potters kurzen Ausdruck von Dank an die träge Form des Professors gegeben, aber er konnte ihn nicht beirren.

Der Blutige Baron kam an der Seite von Horaces Bett zum Stehen.

Der verwelkte Blumensamen lag nackt und braun auf der weichen, weißen Decke.

Ohne großes Interesse betrachtete der Baron es.

Es würde so enden, wie es endete.

* * *

><p>Draußen stieg der Mond auf.<p>

* * *

><p>Ein Rascheln von einem der Rahmen über ihr weckte Minerva aus ihrem Nickerchen. Überrascht sprang Hecate von ihrem Schoß und trottete aus dem Rahmen.<p>

„Minerva?" Albus Stimme driftete nach unten, frei von jeglichen Andeutungen oder Absichten.

Ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an.

_Schwachsinn. Ich bin tot. Wie kann sich da mein Hals trocken anfühlen?__  
><em>

Aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus räusperte sie sich leicht, bevor sie antwortete. „Was gibt es?"

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Sie richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und strich über ihr Gewand. „Natürlich." Sie begutachtete ihre Umgebung. „Aber, Albus", warnte sie ihn, ihre stahlgrauen Augen glitzerten mit einer Energie, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hatte.

„Ja?" Diesmal vorsichtiger.

Ein zufriedenes Mundzucken. Gut. „Wenn Sie vorhaben, mit mir zu streiten, dann werden Sie Ihren eigenen Stuhl mitbringen müssen. Ich scheine nur diesen einen zu haben und das könnte eine Weile dauern."

Ein Geräusch von trockenem Laub driftete über das Pergament, das ein Lachen hätte sein können. „In der Tat."

Einen Moment später und Albus Dumbledore ließ sich neben ihr vor dem Feuer nieder.

Er hatte dieses Gespräch bereits seit Jahren vor sich hergeschoben.

Während er es sich noch immer gemütlich machte, warf Minerva einen ersten zielsicheren Stein. „Wenn sich ein Paradima bewegt und niemand dort ist, um es zu hören, macht es dann ein Geräusch?"

* * *

><p>Im untersten Stockwerk des Schlosses glitten Severus und Hermine durch die Dunkelheit, stark, sicher, getrieben vom jeweils anderen, bis der einzige Ruf der Vernunft, den sie noch hörten, ihr eigener war.<p>

Sein Körper strebte nach einem tieferen Ansatzpunkt in der endlos schwindenden Hitze, Hände spannten sich gegen die Knochen des Schlosses an, während sie immer und immer wieder nach seiner Seele suchte.

Und er verweigerte ihr nichts… nichts außer der einen Sache, die sie begehrte.

Seine Stirn funkelte von seinem Kampf um die Kontrolle. Seine Stimme war grob gegen ihren Nacken. „Das sollst du nicht bekommen, Hermine."

Und, während sie ihr Verlangen verachtete, sie selbst machtlos dagegen gehalten wurde, schrie sie vor Abscheu, vor Wahnsinn, vor Scham auf.

Weich gegen die Oberfläche der Zeit, gefesselt zwischen Verleumdungen und Forderungen, entflammt durch aufeinandertreffende Forderungen und verweigerten Sehnsüchten, gefangen zwischen der Hitze seiner Haut und der kalten, sanften, unerträglichen, beständigen Säule in ihrem Rücken; unterhalb ihres Entsetzens, ihres Wahnsinns und ihrer Scham, öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und sah sich fallen.

Und er beobachtete sie und in seinen Augen strahlte seine Seele, schmerzlich perfekt, kontrolliert, fordernd und…

Einfach. So einfach…

Und sie lockerte ihren Griff auf seinen Hüften und ihr Kopf ruhte am Stein.

Wo ihre Hände gewesen waren wurde aus dem Brennen in seiner Hüfte eine plötzliche Kälte…

Gehalten zwischen dem Schloss und ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer flüsterte sie: „Schließ deine Augen."

Ein Flimmern von Unverständnis, von Zögern und er suchte nach einem Grund ihren kleinen, leisen Wunsch abzulehnen…

… irgendeinem Grund…

„Bitte."

Und er schloss seine Augen, und endlich von der Reflektion seiner Seele befreit, presste Hermine ihre Lippen auf seine Augenwinkel und mit dem letzten Funken von Bewusstsein, flüsterte sie: „Bringst du mich zurück?"

Ein Geräusch – halb Stöhnen, halb Knurren – aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle…

„Kannst du?" Ihre Atmung unregelmäßig.

Er spannte sich an, seine Haut salzig unter ihren Lippen.

„Kannst du?", fragte sie und er spürte, wie sie bereit war loszulassen, sich in die Dunkelheit, die in ihren Adern sprach und in der dämmrigen Nische der alten Steinen hallte, fallen zu lassen.

Seine Stimme, ein leises, kratzendes Knurren. „Ich kann." _Wenn ich es will…__  
><em>

Schwerelos an der Grenze, forderte sie ihn heraus. „Sag mir, dass ich es tun soll."

Ihre gemeinsame Atmung ein angespannter Herzschlag in den wartenden Schatten…

Er schmeckte Kupfer, und Fels und Staub. „Geh."

Fallend winkte sie ihm zu. „Begleite mich."

… und die Dunkelheit sprach mit Hermines Stimme, und seine Finger verkrampften sich im Mörtel und sie fielen in einen Schauer von niederschmetternden Stein.

Das letzte Geräusch, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war ihr Lachen.

Im Kerker, anonym in der Dunkelheit, fielen die beiden durch dessen Blut die Knochen des Schlosses flossen, fielen sie durch die Zeit und erkannten, dass es bedeutungslos war.

* * *

><p>In der Tiefe, weit unterhalb der Grundsteine des Schlosses, fiel das Hallen von Hermines Gelächter in geschmolzene Tiefen, die flossen und erstarrten und verdunkelten und erneut flossen, immer hungrig, endlos schweigend.<p> 


	25. Wehklagen

**~ Wehklagen ~**

_… und die Dunkelheit sprach mit Hermines Stimme, und seine Finger verkrampften sich im Mörtel und sie fielen in einen Schauer von niederschmetternden Stein. __  
><em>

_Das letzte Geräusch, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war ihr Lachen.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>

_In der Tiefe, weit unterhalb der Grundsteine des Schlosses, fiel das Hallen von Hermines Gelächter in geschmolzene Tiefen, die flossen und erstarrten und verdunkelten und wieder erneut flossen, immer hungrig, endlos schweigend.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Das Hallen ihres Gelächter schwand, als sie ihre Beine unter sich zog, sich an den gefallenen Steinen kratzte und sich erhob, ihr Haar wild, ihr Gewand von ihren Schultern gerutscht.<p>

Über den Mann, mit dem sie gefallen war, hinwegschreitend, bewegte sie sich durch die Korridore, das Fackellicht loderte in ihren Augen, ihre Sicht nur bruchstückhaft und schwindend, als sie einem einzigen Impuls gehorchte, einem einzelnen Ruf folgte…

_Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. __  
><em>

Dunkelheit.

Sie kannte dessen Namen und in dessen Tiefen, musste sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals ihren eigenen gekannt hatte.

Lange wanderte sie durch die Korridore, bewegte sich in Schatten von Erinnerungen, die sie sich lang verweigert hatte, ihre willkürlichen Wendungen entsprachen einer willkürlichen Abfolge von lang vergangenen Ereignissen, die sie noch weiter in die Vergangenheit führten, die sie noch tiefer führten, in Tiefen so weit unterhalb ihrer Seele, als sie nach einer Stille griff, in der sie endlich, endlich frei sein konnte.

In ihrem Blut stieg ein Wind auf; jenseits der Grenzen ihrer Haut, neigte sich das Fackellicht, wurde zur Seite gezogen, teilte sich.

Die Geister spürten ihr Vorbeigehen und verschwanden in den Nischen, durch Stein, verloren sich selbst in den Wänden.

Sie bewegte sich in den Schatten wie ein Schatten, und selbst die Toten machten ihr den Weg frei.

Nur ihre Augen konnten die Dunkelheit, die sie um sich aufgebaut hatte, durchdringen. Nur sie wussten, dass hinter ihrem Weg eine Todesabsicht lag und sie machten ihr Platz – ob sie sich nun erinnerten, oder ob sie nur neugierig waren – und nach einiger Zeit folgten sie.

Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er fiel. Lange bevor ein weiterer gefallen war.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, mit ihm gefallen zu sein, genau wie sie schon vor einer langen Zeit gefallen war.

Sie überprüfte ihren Zauberstab und diesmal, auch wenn sie ihre Finger wie zerbrechliches altes Eisen um ihn schloss, diesmal, zerbrach sie ihn nicht.

Sie musste etwas erledigen.

Und nach weiteren Biegungen und weiteren Momenten bereitwillig in zeitloser Freiheit zwischen Erinnerungen, was einst war und dem Wissen, was jetzt war, verbringend, lang nachdem sie den dunklen Mann irgendwo in zertrümmerten Steinen hatte liegen gelassen, störte Hermine die Fackeln außerhalb der Gemächer, die die Überreste dessen Mannes beinhalteten, der einst mal Horace Slughorn gewesen war.

Der Blutige Baron blickte von seiner Nachtwache auf, als der Lichtstreifen um die Tür herum erlosch, wenngleich es starb oder lediglich ausgezaubert wurde, wusste er nicht.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und eine schmale, schlanke Gestalt huschte hindurch.

_Sie kommt in der Dunkelheit_, dachte er und zog sich automatisch zurück, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sehen und ihn nicht bedrohen konnte, selbst wenn sie ihn wahrgenommen hätte.

Sich leicht leise drehend, erschien eine blasse Hand aus den dunklen Roben, als sie den Riegel wieder einrasten ließ.

Eine Pause und hätte er einen Atem gehabt, den er anhalten könnte, so hätte es der Blutige Baron getan – und dann drehte die Hand den Schlüssel.

Nur ein Geist hätte die leichte Berührung von Metall auf Metall gehört, als der Bolzen einrastete.

Nur ein Geist konnte das feine Raspeln von Metall hören, als der Schlüssel aus dem Schloss gezogen wurde.

Und nur ein Geist konnte jetzt noch die Gemächer betreten, in denen Hermine stand.

Als sie den Schlüssel in ihre Tasche steckte, flog Hermines Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und ihr Gewand glitt in einem leisen Rascheln von schwarzer Seide an ihren Schultern herunter.

In dem abgedunkelten Licht, gespendet von dem nebeligen Leuchten des Blutigen Barons, trug ihre Haut die Farbe, geworfen von dem Mondlicht, eines Schatten auf Schnee.

Der Blutige Baron entfernte sich vom Bett, sein Blick lag argwöhnisch auf der Hand der Professorin, als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihren Blick auf die regungslose Gestalt im Bett vor ihr richtete.

Das kleine Fenster, hoch verankert in der Wand, rüttelte leise, als eine Ranke des Windes den Grund des Turmes, in dem Slughorns Ruhe platz lag, umschlang, aber Hermine beachtete es nicht.

Ihr Blick fuhr über die helle Bettdecke, verengte sich, als sie einen einzelnen, dunkleren Farbton in der Form des Samenkorns entdeckte. Ihr Verstand schrie aufgrund der verschwendeten Sentimentalität vor Verachtung auf und sie griff in ihr Gewand und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus.

_Meins,_ dachte sie. _Alles, was Sie mal waren, alles, was Sie sind – was nicht mehr viel ist – alles meins. Es ist das Meinige es zu tun, es ist das Meinige zu entscheiden.__  
><em>

Der Verstand von Horace Slughorn antwortete ihr nicht; er konnte genauso wenig ihre Gegenwart registrieren, wie seine äußere Form das Ende aufhalten könnte, welches sie schon seit einer langen Zeit mit sich herum trug.

Der Baron beobachtete gebannt, wie ihr Zauberstab ein Muster in der Luft verfolgte.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Bewegungen formten keinen Zauberspruch, den er kannte.

Er war so darauf konzentriert gewesen ihren Bewegungen des Zauberstabes zu folgen, dass, als sie dann sprach, er zuerst nicht gemerkt hatte, dass die Geräusche auch Wörter beinhalteten.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich hören können", sagte sie mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es können… sehen Sie – nun, nein, Sie sehen nicht, nicht wahr? Nicht mehr." Ihr Lachen nur ein Eissplitter in der Kälte des Kerkers, starb zu einem erneuten verdeckten Schweigen.

Sie sprach weiter. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich hören können, verstehen Sie. Ron sagt mir, dass Sie es können. Er erzählt es mir auf seine Art und Weise, immer. Jede Nacht." Sie ging einen Schritt auf das Bett zu, zog ihre freie Hand an der Bettdecke entlang.

„'Aber Ron ist tot', erwidern Sie." Ein weiterer Scherbenhaufen von Lachen fiel über den sterbenden Raum. „Ja, das ist er. Und dennoch-" ihre Hand fuhr ziellos auf der Decke herum. „- dennoch ist er es nicht. Nein, nicht wirklich." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihr Haar eine Farce der Traurigkeit gegen die endlose Dunkelheit ihres Gewandes. „Es war eine schreckliche Sache. Schrecklich." Sie blickte lange zu Slughorns regungsloser Gestalt und der Blutige Baron beobachtete, wie eine letzte Wärme in den braunen Tiefen gefangen, gehalten wurde und dann erlosch, ersetzt durch gebrochenes Stahl.

„Ich habe es getan", hauchte sie. „Ich habe seine Seele zerbrochen – er wusste, dass ich es konnte. ‚Gib sie Harry. Ersetze Voldemort in Harry mit mir' hatte er gesagt." Ein Schauer des Schreckens, der Ekstase – sie wusste es nicht, es kümmerte sie nicht – unter ihrer Haut. „Oh, das Geräusch, wenn eine Seele zerbricht." Ihre Handbewegung hielt auf der Bettdecke inne und ihre Stimme beschleunigte sich vor Neugier. „Haben Sie es gehört? Als ich die Ihre zerbrochen habe? Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob Ron es gehört hat… er hat es mir nie erzählt…" Sie verstummte in einem Flüstern und ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren über den Samenkorn. „Haben Sie es gehört? Haben Sie?"

Slughorn antwortete ihr nicht.

Sie legte ihre Handfläche auf das Samenkorn und sie lehnte sich langsam näher über Slughorns Körper, bis ihr Atem sein Haar auf dem Kissen streifte. „Konnten Sie es hören, Horace, als ich Ihre Seele zerbrochen habe?"

Nur eine Liebkosung von seiner Wange entfernt, nahm ihr Zauberstab wieder die Spur in der Luft auf.

Der Blutige Baron kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt, Horace", atmete sie, drückte auf seine Brust.

Etwas Luft fuhr bei dem Druck durch seinen Körper und seufzte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Tief in ihrem Kopf spürte sie die Kanten des Stasezaubers, den Snape auf den Körper gelegt hatte und sie griff nach dessen Kanten und zog.

Snapes Zauber entwirrte sich um sie herum ins Nichts.

Und dann konnte sie die Bruchstücke von Slughorns Seele fühlen – ein blasses, substanzloses Nachbild, die nebeligen, schimmernden Umrisse, die einst einmal vollständig geformt, rund und perfekt gewesen waren und als sie es spürte, das permanent leere Zentrum umgeben von einem zerbrechlichen Strahlenglanz, schwebten die Geister von Hogwarts, einer nach dem anderen, in die Gemächer, bezogen um sie herum in ihrer Dunkelheit, die sie auf Slughorns ruhende Gestalt warf, Stellung. Seine Gestalt umgeben von einem unscharfen, verschwommenen Schein, den nur sie sehen konnten.

Der Blutige Baron zählte automatisch nach, als ihre Anzahl zu einer Helligkeit anwuchs, die für seine Augen schon fast unerträglich war.

Hermine sah nichts weiter als den zerbrechlichen, leeren Kreis einer ehemaligen menschlichen Seele.

Irgendwie befanden sich alle Geister des Schlosses in dem Gemach.

Das hieß, alle, bis auf zwei 

* * *

><p>Die Steine des Schlosses hatten das Raspeln des Schlüssels in dem Schloss tief nach unten in die Nischen des Büros der Schulleiterin getragen. Der kleine Geist hörte es und umklammerte den Sprechenden Hut, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den modrigen Falten.<p>

In der Großen Halle wurde Harry Potter plötzlich stehen gelassen, als Neville scharf nach oben auswich und durch die gewölbten Einbuchtungen der Decke verschwand.

* * *

><p>Hermines Hand verfolgte die Luft, wo, in ihrem Kopf, sie die Überreste von Horace Slughorn spürte. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und legte die Spitze in das Vakuum, in das Zentrum, kreiste ihn langsam in der Leere, die dort ruhte.<p>

Zuerst war die Bewegung langsam kreisend und keiner der Geister wagte es, sich zu rühren.

Aber die Bewegungen wurden schärfer, die Kurven wuchsen zu Linien, wuchsen in eine plötzliche, gezackte Abfolge von Linien, gefolgt von einer Reihe von niedrigen, ruckartigen Kurven, die in einer kurzen, unterstrichenen Pause endeten.

Die Geister warteten.

Nichts passierte.

„Ist das ein Zauberspruch?", fragte ein Geist, der noch ein Schüler war, leise.

„Nein", murmelte der Baron. „Zumindest keinen, den ich kenne."

Die Geister beobachteten sie eingehend, als Hermine, nicht hörend, ihren Blick starr auf eine leere Stelle von Luft richtete, blieben sie still, dann bewegten sie sich näher, während ihr Zauberstab anscheinend aus eigenen Antrieb, die Bewegungen erneut ausführten. 

* * *

><p>„Ich will nicht nach dort unten gehen", flüsterte Neville, während er durch die Vorhänge zum kleinen Geist flog, die noch immer den Hut umklammert hielt.<p>

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihre Haare schwangen geräuschlos um ihre Schultern.

„Ich würde lieber mit dir hier sitzen bleiben", sagte er und schwebte hinunter zu ihr auf den Boden. „Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sie schielte durch ihre Haare zu ihm hinüber.

Er traf ihren Blick. „Hast du das gehört?"

Sie nickte.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was da passiert?", fragte er flüsternd.

Sie schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf, vergrub ihr Gesicht erneut im Hut.

Er seufzte und verschwand etwas im Boden.

Nach einem Moment erschien eine kleine Hand in der seinen und zog ihn heraus.

„Danke."

Sie nickte, betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick ernst, bevor sie wieder auf den Hut schaute.

Er schaute nicht zurück.

Sie verfolgte die Stelle, wo seine Augen hätten sein sollen, vorsichtig mit ihrem durchsichtigen Finger.

„Du wurdest nie ausgewählt, oder?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Nun", sagte Neville und veränderte leicht seine Position, „was hältst du davon, wenn wir es jetzt machen?"

Ihre Augen flogen auf, blickten zu dem trägen Hut und dann zurück zu Neville.

Er grinste. „Dumbledore scheint zu glauben, dass er im Moment wohl so etwas wie kaputt ist, also kann es wohl nicht schaden."

Sie starrte auf den Hut in ihren Händen und sah ihn dann fragend an.

Er lächelte. „Professor McGonagall hatte ihn auf unsere Köpfe gesetzt. Ich würde es für dich tun, aber ich kann ihn nicht festhalten."

Sie zögerte.

„Na, mach schon."

Sie setzte den Hut auf ihren Kopf. Er rutschte über ihre Augen und ruhte auf ihren Schultern. 

* * *

><p>Hermines Zauberstab machte eine letzte, betonte Bewegung und ihre Hand hielt für einen Moment in der Luft inne, bevor sie auf die Bettdecke fiel.<p>

„Ihr alle müsst mich für ziemlich verrückt gehalten haben", sagte sie in einem Ton so gesellig, dass einige der Geister überrascht zurückwichen. „Anschließend, meine ich. Lange danach. Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr anfangs etwas bemerkt habt. Es ist möglich, so unglaublich einfach, einfach nur so zu tun und jeder wird denken, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass man wieder zur Tagesordnung übergegangen ist, dass alles wieder so ist, wie es sein sollte." Sie spuckte die letzten Worte und einige der jüngeren Geister zuckten zusammen, flogen zurück zu den älteren. „Ich konnte…" Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um ihren Zauberstab und ein weiterer Scherbenhaufen von Lachen fiel und zerbrach auf Stein. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen – konnte es nicht ertragen ihre Kinder zu sehen, jene Kinder mit diesen Augen, die mich anstarrten, jeden einzelnen Tag, eine Anschuldigung in der vierten Reihe sitzend, jeden Tag ihre trivialen Dramen, ihre arrogante Ignoranz, die jede meiner Bewegungen, jeden Schritt, plagte. Ich habe sie ausgestoßen – weggestoßen – alle von ihnen, so schnell und effizient wie ich es konnte. Ich hatte immerhin von dem Besten gelernt. Und dann – dann musste ich mich nicht erinnern. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Nicht denken. Wurde nicht gezwungen zu denken. Und sie alle mit ihren glücklichen Lachen, ihrer vielversprechenden Zukunft, ihren kleinen, glücklichen Leben… alle von ihnen ignorant, alle völlig ahnungslos der Tatsache gegenüber, dass nichts ohne Konsequenzen passiert. Nichts."

Im Raum war es vollkommen still.

„Die Konsequenz war nichts. Absolut nichts. Alles…jedem ging es gut." Ihre Sicht verschwamm. „Außer…"

Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin hier, um Sie zu töten, wissen Sie", sagte sie und stand abrupt von dem Bett auf.

Die Geister wichen zurück.

„Es ist das Richtige." Sie lachte scharf.

Aber sie rührte sich nicht.

„Damit es funktioniert, muss ich es wollen. Man sagt, dass so der Fluch funktioniert."

Sie holte tief Luft und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Was gut ist, außer – außer, dass ich es nicht will."

„Was wollen Sie dann?", fragte einer der Geister und schwebte nach vorne durch den blass schimmernden Kreis.

Sie hörte ihn nicht.

„Ich wollte es Ron auch nicht antun. Oh, ich habe ihn natürlich nicht getötet, aber ich wollte nicht…" Ihre Stimme verstummte. „Es war das Richtige", sagte sie, ihr Ton leer, monoton mit den letzten Lauten einer endlosen inneren Wiederholung. „Es ist das Richtige."

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Horace Herz und stand bereit, die Worte zu sprechen.

Dann fiel ihr Zauberstab.

„Das ist kein vernünftiger Grund, nicht mehr. Das war er einmal."

Und die Dunkelheit verließ ihre Seite und sie stand, nur Hermine, an Professor Slughorns Bett und schon bald würde sich ihr Zauberstab wieder mit derselben Spur auf der Bettdecke bewegen.

_Ein Schriftzug_, erkannte der Baron, als sein Blick den Lettern folgte, die sie schrieb.

Und als sie wieder fertig war, streckte der Geist, der gesprochen hatte, seine Hand aus und legte seine Hand auf Hermines.

Sie konnte es nicht fühlen, saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die sich bewegende Spitze des Zauberstabes, als ob sie in den Bewegungen die Antworten finden würde.

Und als sie erneut den letzten Punkt setze, spürte sie, wie etwas ihre Hand berührte.

Es war warm.

Sie schaute hinunter.

Blut.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf.

Ein weiterer Tropfen.

Und ein weiterer.

Und ein weiterer.

Hermine starrte auf das Blut, welches auf ihre Hände fiel und sie wich vom Bett zurück und tastete blind nach dem Türschloss, aus dem Raum flüchtend.

Als der blutende Geist ihren hallenden Rückzug folgte, fragte eine der jungen Geister: „Was hat sie gemacht?"

„Geschrieben", antwortete der Baron.

„Geschrieben? Was?"

„Ihren Namen."

* * *

><p>„Irgendwas?", fragte Neville, als der kleine Geist den Hut von ihrem Kopf zog.<p>

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln.

Sie hatte nichts erwartet. Nicht wirklich.

„Na ja, Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass er wieder zurückgesetzt werden muss, damit seine Magie zurückkehrt. Warum legst du ihn nicht einfach auf das Regal und wartest?" Neville schaute vielsagend zu dem Vorhang, der die Nische von dem Büro trennte. „Sie können dich nicht aufhalten, oder?"

Der kleine Geist legte den Hut vorsichtig auf das Regal und schwebte zurück, um neben Neville stehen zu bleiben.

Ein Auge blinzelte.

„Nun, Kind, auf was wartest du? Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt." Der Hut verzog seinen Mund in ein breites, schiefes Lachen. „Bis auf natürlich, dass wir die haben."

Sie griff nach dem Hut und sofort wurde die Welt um sie herum dunkel, als sich der Hut auf ihre Schultern setzte.

„Hmmm…Nun ja, du bist tot, natürlich, aber das stellt kein wirkliches Problem dar", begann der Hut.

Der kleine Geist kicherte laut und Neville flog erstaunt ein paar Meter zurück.

„Das Sprechen ist einfacher, wenn dich etwas hält, nicht wahr?", fuhr der Hut gesellig fort.

Der kleine Geist nickte glücklich und der Hut verrutschte unsicher. „Ruhig, Mädchen! Ich hege nicht den Wunsch noch einmal zu fallen, selbst wenn ich keine richtigen Gefühle habe."

Der winzige Geist kicherte erneut, aber blieb gehorsam still.

„Hmm… redest wohl nicht sehr viel…"

Sie schüttelte vorsichtig ihren Kopf.

„Natürlich, natürlich… und was ist das?"

Ein Bild der Lehrerin formte sich in ihrem Kopf.

„Oh, ho", sagte der Hut und was als seine Augenbrauen angesehen wurden, flogen hoch.

Neville hätte viel gegeben, um zu wissen, was er zu ihr sagte.

Der Hut redete weiter. „Also, du denkst Slytherin, weil du die Lehrerin magst, was?"

Der Geist nickt einmal vorsichtig.

„Aber, Liebes, sie war ganz und gar nicht im Hause Slytherin… sie war in Gryffindor."

Überrascht zog der kleine Geist ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Verbringst wohl viel Zeit mit ihr? Und du hast nie gewusst, dass sie eine Gryffindor war? Interessant.. und beunruhigend, sehr beunruhigend. Nein, nicht du, Liebes. Lass mich sehen… nein, du bist definitiv keine Slytherin…" Der Hut kicherte, als er weiterhin den kleinen Geist las. „Oh ja, er war eindeutig ein Slytherin, auch wenn er eine Herausforderung gewesen war… er hätte wirklich überall hingehen können…vollkommen loyal dieser…und ja, verstehe, er sorgt sich auch um sie? Hm… ich habe ihn fast in das Haus…" Er gluckste erneut. „Als wenn man eine Katze auf die Tauben los lässt, wenn ich ihn an Hufflepuff verloren hätte."

Der kleine Geist runzelte die Stirn.

„Hm, ja.. sehr interessant… ich bekomme nicht sehr oft diese Art von Rückmeldung, weißt du…"

Der Geist wartete geduldig.

Der Hut schüttelte sich leicht. „Genau. Nun, wir sind hier, um dich in ein Haus zu sortieren. Dann lass uns mal loslegen. Hm… ja…richtig."

Bei dem plötzlichen Schrei „Hufflepuff!" des Hutes, schoss Neville rückwärts in einige Bücherregale aus denen er sich nur mit einigen Schwierigkeiten wieder befreien konnte.

Als er schließlich wieder auftauchte, strahlte ihn der kleine Geist stolz an und er musste sich zuerst räuspern, bevor er ihr gratulieren konnte.

Sie nahm seine Hand, winkte dem Sprechenden Hut zu, und zog ihn dringend durch den Boden.

Sie wusste jetzt, wo sie sein musste. 

* * *

><p>Hermine starrte im Schein der Fackeln auf das Blut auf ihren Händen, als sie hörte, wie ein Tropfen auf den Boden fiel.<p>

Sie blickte auf. Sie konnte nicht sagen, woher es kam, aber ihr Blick glitt von einem Tropfen zum vorherigen, die sich auf dunklen Steinen verteilt hatten.

Der Geist mit einem traurigen Blick schwebte vor ihr, beobachtete sie, als das Blut von seiner Hand auf die Steine fiel.

Ein sehr leichtes Zittern begann in ihren Gliedern, als sie den Tropfen zurück in Slughorns Gemach folgte, wo sie an seinem Bett endeten.

_Ich werde verrückt_, dachte sie wild, ihren Zauberstab hebend. _Es ist das Richtige._

Ihre Augen schließend, flüsterte sie: „Avada Kedavra."

Und der blutende Geist stand traurig in einem grünen Blitz.


	26. Taten

**~ Taten ~**

_Ihre Augen schließend, flüsterte sie: „Avada Kedavra."__  
><em>

_Und der blutende Geist stand traurig in einem grünen Blitz.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>„Unter normalen Umständen wird sich die menschliche Seele an ihre körperliche Behausung festhalten. Das metaphysikalische Grundprinzip dafür ist offensichtlich; Für jeden mit einem ZAG in Verwandlungen mag eine Erklärung der Grundkenntnisse geltend sein. Für eine grundlegendere Fragestellung der zugrundeliegenden Prinzipien, weise ich meine Leser auf die Ausarbeitungen von Sir Isaak Newton (Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse) hin, besonderes Augenmerk gilt seinem Ersten Gesetz, indem zum Teil folgendes geschrieben steht:<br>_

_'Ein Objekt in Ruhe tendiert dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und ein Objekt in Bewegung tendiert dazu, mit derselben Geschwindigkeit und derselben Richtung in Bewegung zu bleiben…'  
><em>

_Der Mangel an theoretischen Untersuchungen im Bereich der kinemathischen Bindung zwischen der Seele und ihrer Behausung bietet einen Einstieg für Nachforschungen, welche versuchen die derzeitige Abhandlung zu verbessern, indem sie verschiedene Ausgänge vorstellt, sollten die üblichen Mechanismen der Bindung durch Mittel getrennt werden, die zwingendermaßen außergewöhnlich sind – oder laut Newton… ‚ sofern nicht eine unausgewogene Kraft auf sie einwirkt'. Durch das Fehlen kontrollierter Experimente (ein Fehlen, welches auch weiterhin bestehen bleibt, wenn man den Mangel an Freiwilligen berücksichtigt) mögen die hierarchischen Werte der besagten Ausgänge nur anhand von internen Verdiensten und der am besten bewährten wissenschaftlichen Praxis, erfasst und bewertet werden. Nichtsdestotrotz und ungeachtet der begrenzten praktischen Werte (begrenzt durch die Tugend immanenter Grenzen der rein theoretischen Nachforschungen), sind solche Nachforschungen grundlegend, um Abhilfe ([gestrichen:] weitverbreitetes und bewusstes Missverständnis) ([gestrichen:] das Vakuum im Zentrum der Kultur der Zauberer) für die unglücklichen Lücken in der derzeitigen Abhandlung zu leisten; Lücken, die einen Glauben aufrecht erhalten, der zu Vermutungen führen, die bereits zu lange ungeprüft blieben.  
><em>

_Ich werde daher meine Abhandlung mit der etymologischen Untersuchung des Begriffes ‚Horkrux' beginnen…"  
><em>

__-aus „Von Horkruxen, Arithmantik, Etymologie und Newtonische Kinetik" Arbeit noch in Ausführung, Prof. H. Granger (Orden des Merlin, dritter Klasse) Arithmantikmeisterin, Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

* * *

><p>In dem Trümmerhaufen des gefallen Torbogens zuckte eine blasse Hand im Staub, streckte sich nach der Begleiterin, die nicht mehr dort war.<p>

Sofort war er auf seinen Beinen. Ein geflüsterter Befehl und er war umhüllt von seinem Gewand.

Ein weiterer Moment des Zögerns und der Aufprall von seinen Stiefel wirbelte den Staub auf, verstreute kleinere Gesteinsbrocken in die Ecken, als sein Gewand um die Ecke rollte und nur eine Spur von sich entfernenden Fußstapfen zurückließ, wo die beiden einst gelegen hatten.

* * *

><p>Der Blutige Baron schaute bei seinem Eintreten auf, bemerkte die glitzernde Schärfe in seinen Augen, als sein Blick durch das Zimmer fuhr.<p>

„Sie ist bereits gegangen."

Erschrocken durch die Stimme, wurde Severus ganz ruhig. „Und?", verlangte er zu wissen, seine Stimme ausdruckslos.

Der Baron deutete lediglich auf die Gestalt im Bett.

Zwei Schritte brachte Severus zu Slughorns Seite und er suchte nach den Kanten seines Stasiszaubers.

„Sie hat ihn leicht verbannt, Severus. Sehr leicht."

Nur sein Leben von Doppeldeutigkeiten hielt seine Gefühle, wie beunruhigend er diese Tatsache fand, aus seinem Gesicht. „Und er?" Severus nickte kurz hinüber zu Slughorns Körper.

„Sie hat es versucht."

„Welcher Fluch?"

„Der offensichtliche." Der Baron driftete etwas näher, fing den Fackelschein vom Korridor in seiner schwankenden Form ein. „Es hatte natürlich keine Auswirkungen."

_Verdammt.__  
><em>

„Anscheinend hört die gute Professorin nicht auf zu denken. Sie hätte auch gleich versuchen können einen Geist zu töten."

Severus antwortete nicht.

Der Baron betrachtete die Gestalt auf dem Bett. „Ungewöhnlich für sie, würden Sie nicht sagen?"

Ein Glitzern tief in Severus Augen verriet seine Übereinstimmung, während seine Gedanken rasten. „Und ihr Verhalten?"

Der Baron sah ihn regungslos an. „Wirklich, Severus. Man sollte annehmen, dass ausgerechnet Sie, von allen Zauberern, es nicht nötig haben zu fragen."

_Verdammt,_ dachte er erneut, selbst als die Ecken in seinem Verstand die Anspielungen des Barons auf die gewöhnlichen Methoden der Kontrolle der dunklen Impulse anerkannte. „Genau", sagte er knurrend.

Er nickte dem Baron kurz zu und rauschte aus dem Gemach.

* * *

><p>„Harry? Bist du das?"<p>

Harry Potter schaute von der Treppe in der Eingangshalle auf, wo seine Schritte ihn automatisch hingeführten hatte, nachdem Neville in abrupt hat stehen gelassen hatte.

„Hannah?", sagte er leicht überrascht und sah die Bibliothekarin auf ihn zukommen.

„Oh, Harry, Gott sei Dank bist du hier." Bei den Stufen zum Stehen kommend, sah sich Hannah schnell um.

Er nickte. „Ich war wegen dem Treffen hier – die Einladung des Direktoriums zeigt, dass sie Vertrauen in meine Kandidatur haben, denke ich." Er lächelte freundlich, aber Hannah schien kaum zuzuhören.

„Konntest du es fühlen?", fragte sie, sich noch immer umschauend, als ob sie erwarten würde – er wusste nicht, was es sein könnte.

„Was fühlen?", fragte er höflich.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an. „Etwas hat das Schloss zum Beben gebracht, Harry. Es ist schon vorher passiert, bevor du hier eingetroffen bist, glaube ich, und dann wieder, gerade eben. Was auch immer es war, es hat die Scheiben aus der Hälfte der Fenster in der Bibliothek ausgeschlagen. Du musst es gefühlt haben." Sie suchte flehend in seinem Gesicht.

Aber er sah sie lediglich an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich war im Kerker, um meinen Respekt-"

„Du musst das Ministerium benachrichtigen", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Das Ministerium? Aus welchem Grund?" Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie schon immer so blass gewesen war.

„Bitte, Harry. Bitte", sagte sie mit immer lauter werdenden Stimme. „Du musst uns helfen."

„Hannah, immer mit der Ruhe – du zitterst ja. Hier, komm mit – die Hauselfen werden dir etwas Tee bringen." Er griff nach ihren Arm, um sie zu stützen, und begann zur Großen Halle zu gehen, aber sie stieß seinen Arm zur Seite.

„Es ist Professor Snape. Und…" Sie zitterte, bevor sie weitersprach, „und sie. Du musst etwas tun." Seinen Ärmel umklammernd, zog sie ihn in das Foyer des Schlosses, ihre Worte sprudelten zusammenhangslos aus ihr heraus.

Heimlich schaute Harry auf seine Uhr, als er der verängstigten Frau folgte. Einige seiner ehemaligen Schulkameraden waren danach nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass Hannah eine von ihnen gewesen war, aber – nun, er war bereits zu spät zu seinem Familienessen. Ein paar Minuten würden da auch nicht ins Gewicht fallen…

Als ihre Schritte die Marmortreppe hinauf hallten, schlich Severus Snape am Eingang entlang zum Kerker._ Verdammt noch mal._

Er wartete, bis er hörte, wie das Schließen der Tür durch den oberen Korridor hallte und nahm dann zwei Stufen auf einmal, hinunter zu Hermines Gemächern. 

* * *

><p>Sie war ohne Erinnerungen an ihren Weg dorthin, zurück in ihre Gemächer gekehrt. Die Tür schloss sich mit dem vertrauten Hallen, der Wind am Fenster pfiff wie immer durch den vertrauten Riss und ihre Bücher befanden sich an ihrem Platz in ihrem Regal.<p>

Nach einem Moment steckte sie in einer automatischen Geste ihre Haare hoch, winkte abwesend mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kamin und nach ihrer Tasche greifend, setzte sich in ihren gewohnten Stuhl.

Innerhalb von Augenblicken kratzte ihre Feder wie gewöhnlich über das Pergament.

Alles war an seinem Platz, genauso wie es sein sollte, außer der einen Tatsache, dass das Wasser im Waschbecken mit einem leichten Schimmer von rosa gefärbt war.

* * *

><p>„Aber… Hannah, sie hatte ein schwaches Herz", erklärte Harry geduldig zum zehnten Male. „Madam Pomfrey hat es so dem Direktorium gesagt. Genau wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dort gewesen bin."<p>

Etwas leuchtete in Hannahs Augen auf. „Ich weiß, dass sie ihre Finger im Spiel hatten. Und ich weiß auch, dass er unten bei Professor Slughorn gewesen war. Er hätte schon vor Tagen sterben sollen. Poppy hat es Minerva erzählt und da bin ich anwesend gewesen." Sie schluckte schwer, überflog mit einem Blick die Wände, so als ob sie erwartete, dass sie zusammenfallen würden. „Bitte, Harry. Benachrichtige das Ministerium. Sie werden auf dich hören."

„Aber-"

„Bitte", flehte Hannah. „Du musst uns helfen – du bist der einzige, der es noch kann."

Nach einem langen Moment der Stille, während der er seinen Blick nicht von Hannahs beschwörendem Gesicht abwenden konnte, nickte er und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Eine Handvoll von Puder warf er in die Flammen und sagte: „Zaubereiministerium."

Nach einem Augenblick erschien Percy Weasleys Gesicht in den Flammen. „Harry? Was machst du noch in Hogwarts? Das Treffen wurde vor einer Stunde beendet."

„Hallo, Perce – es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich dich störe, aber anscheinend gibt es noch ein paar Fragen bezüglich der genauen Todesursache der Schulleiterin?"

Percy schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Die Formalitäten sind alle in Ordnung. Ich habe das Memo aus dem Büro der Magischen Aufnahmen vor einer Stunde bekommen."

„Könntest du sie noch einmal überprüfen, nur um sicher zu gehen?"

Percy starrte Harry an, schaute dann aber hinunter. Hannah hörte ein Rascheln, als er ein paar Pergamente sortierte. „Ja, genau hier. Es gibt keine Auffälligkeiten in den Aufzeichnungen, Harry. Die Schulheilerin stellte die erste Diagnose bereits vor ein paar Jahren und hat sie heute Nachmittag unterzeichnet."

„Genau. Also, alles in Ordnung?"

„Vollkommen."

„Nun, danke dann… Ich werde-"

„Und Slughorn?" zischte Hannah neben Harrys Ellbogen.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, aber leitete die Frage weiter an Percy.

Percy richtete seine Brille. „Harry, ich muss dich daran erinnern, dass du kein Angestellter der Schule bist, noch in irgendeiner Verbindung zum Ministerium stehst – noch nicht, zumindest – und deshalb steht es dir nicht zu, Fragen, die die Schule betreffen, zu stellen. McGonagalls Tod ist eine Sache des Staates, aber irgendwelche anderen Hinterfragungen können nur durch die offiziellen Kanäle gestellt werden."

Harry nickte entschuldigend. „Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar, dass du noch mal nachgesehen hast, Perce. Werden wir dich auf Mollys Geburtstag sehen?"

„Würde es nicht verpassen. Grüße an Ginny." Percy schloss die Verbindung.

Harry drehte sich zu Hannah. „Das ist alles, was sie mir sagen werden. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen – Ginny hat schon länger auf das Abendessen gewartet, als sie erwartet hatte. Ich werde den Hauselfen noch sagen, dass sie dir etwas Tee bringen sollen, ja? Bevor ich gehe?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rief er nach Tee, aber der Wunsch war eine automatische, aufgenommene Verweigerung: „Nur Mitglieder dieser Einrichtung oder Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums sind autorisiert Bestellungen an die Küche abzugeben. Weitere nicht autorisierte Versuche werden dem jeweiligen Hauslehrer gemeldet."

Er lachte kurz. „Entschuldige, ich habe es vergessen."

Nachdem er gewartet hatte, bis Hannah ihren Wunsch selbst geäußert hatte, ließ er sie am Feuer sitzen und noch immer lachend verließ er das Schloss.

Aber als sich die großen Türen hinter ihm schlossen, fühlte er sich leichter. Er war vorher noch nie erleichtert gewesen, Hogwarts zu verlassen, aber mit seinen Gedanken an sein Zuhause, kam es ihn nicht in den Sinn, nach dem Warum zu fragen.

* * *

><p>Neville zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, als er und der kleinere Geist nach unten durch die Decken glitten. Er wandte sich an sie, um sie zu fragen, warum sie dort waren.<p>

Sie legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen.

* * *

><p>Das Klopfen wiederholte sich einige Male, bevor sie es hörte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schrieb sie schnell den Satz zu Ende, fing den Gedanken ganz ein, bevor sie aufstand. <p>

* * *

><p>Hannah wartete nicht auf den Tee, bevor sie mehr als eine Handvoll Puder in die Flammen warf. Ihre Stimme so ruhig wie möglich haltend, sagte sie: „Zaubereiministerium – Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung."<p>

Die Verbindung stand.

„Ich rufe an wegen… wegen…" Hannah schluckte und ihre Stimme war ein trockenes Zittern. „Wegen Hermine Granger."

„Einen Moment."

„Aber-"

Sie setzte sich zurück auf ihre Hacken, als eine angenehme Stimme aus dem Flammen sprach. „Ihr Anruf wird weitergeleitet zur Mysteriumabteilung, Sektor der Unsäglichen. Ihr Anruf ist sehr wichtig für uns. Danke für's Warten." 

* * *

><p>Severus wartete nicht darauf, dass Hermine ihn hereinbat. Die Tür aus ihren Griff reißend, wirbelte er hinein und schloss sie fest.<p>

Ihr Blick funkelte gefährlich. „Was gibt dir das Recht-"

„Es hat nicht funktioniert."

„Was soll das heißen ‚Es hat nicht funktioniert'? Ich… ich habe es gesagt und da war grünes Licht. Ich habe gesehen, wie er ausgeführt wurde, Severus." Ihr Blick war belegt. „Einige Male."

Es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Slughorn war bereits tot, Hermine. Ein _Avada Kedavra _funktioniert unter solchen Bedingungen nicht."

Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Sagst du mir gerade, dass du dich verkalkuliert hast, Snape?"

„Es scheint als hätten wir beide es, _Professor_."

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen traf auf eine Antwort in den seinen und sie starrten sich durch die knisternde Stille hindurch an, welche sich schließlich in einen eintönigen Rhythmus festsetzte, in dem sie nur ihren Herzschlag laut in ihren Ohren hören konnten.

Mit leiser, aber nicht weniger eindringlicher Stimme, fuhr er fort. „Und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir noch ein Problem hätten." 

* * *

><p>Weit unten schwebte das, was von Horace Slughorns Seele noch übrig geblieben war, durch das Zimmer, ungesehen von beobachtenden geisterhaften Augen.<p>

Es hatte keine Sprache, keine Gedanken, und war nur ein Hauch von dem, was einst der unbeugsame Wille des Zaubertränkemeister gewesen war; es antwortete nur auf, was vielleicht – um es mit einem Fachausdruck zu sagen - als einen Impuls bezeichnet werden konnte.

Hätte dieser Impuls Worte gehabt, hätten sie es vielleicht bemerkt. _Müde… so müde. Tot, endlich? Ah. Muss mich dann ausruhen. O ho, was ist das? Ein Platz? Ein guter Platz, so gut wie jeder andere…__  
><em>

Und es setzte sich in die nächste möglichst leblose Form, rollte sich mit dem wenigen Schlaf einer gebrochenen Seele zusammen.

* * *

><p>Der kleine Geist legte ihren Kopf schief, als Neville seine Stirn runzelte, beide schauten schnell nach oben.<p>

Von irgendwoher über ihnen, hinuntergetragen durch die Knochen des Schlosses, ein Schrei, fast augenblicklich gefolgt von dem klirrenden Fallen von Glas. 

* * *

><p>Die tausend zerbrochenen Glasscherben wölbten sich durch gefrorene Luft. Als sie fielen, fing jeder einzelne von ihnen das reflektierende Licht des aufsteigenden Mondes ein, warfen sie für einen Moment einen gefrorenen Regenbogen an die dunklen Steine des Turmes.<p>

Als sie endlich auf den Schnee weit unten fielen, machten sie so wenige Geräusche, dass man fast sagen konnte, dass sie überhaupt keine gemacht hätten.


	27. Durch Dunkles Glas

**~ Durch Dunkles Gas ~**

_„Slughorn war bereits tot, Hermine. Ein _Avada Kedavra_ funktioniert unter solchen Bedingungen nicht."__  
><em>

_Ihre Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Sagst du mir gerade, dass du dich verkalkuliert hast, Snape?"  
><em>

_„Es scheint als hätten wir beide es, Professor."  
><em>

_Das Funkeln in ihren Augen traf auf eine Antwort in den seinen und sie starrten sich durch die knisternde Stille hindurch an, welche sich schließlich in einen eintönigen Rhythmus festsetzte, in dem sie nur ihren Herzschlag laut in ihren Ohren hören konnten.  
><em>

_Mit leiser, aber nicht weniger eindringlicher Stimme, fuhr er fort. „Und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob wir noch ein Problem hätten."  
><em>

* * *

><p>„Problem?", wiederholte sie, ihre Stimme zerschnitt das hohe Pfeifen, welches wie immer durch ihre zersprungene Fensterscheibe zischte.<p>

Er nickte knapp vor der Tür stehend. „Das Ministerium."

„Was?!" Ihre Schritte kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als sie zu ihm herumwirbelte, sich ihre Haare aus dem Knoten lösten.

„Ich habe in der Großen Halle gehört, wie die Bibliothekarin Potter angefleht hat, sie zu rufen. Selbst wenn er es fertigbrachte, ihrer Anziehung von seinem Heldentum widerstehen zu können, hat sie es ohne jegliche Zweifel bereits selbst getan."

„Zu welchem Zweck?"

Seine Lippen wurden dünn. „Ich denke, wegen dir."

Ihr Blick fuhr durch den Raum. Das grelle Mondlicht fiel auf ihre Bettdecke und sie schaute automatisch hinüber zu dem Riss im Fenster.

Unvermindert durch die Textur, versengte die Reinheit des Lichtes ihre Augen und reflexartig wandte sie sich ab.

Er sah ihr Zucken und versuchte ihre Absicht zu erkennen. „Planst du zu verschwinden?", fragte er.

„Natürlich nicht." Ihre Augen loderten.

„Dich selbst dann also zu stellen?" Er hielt seine Stimme bewusst neutral, obwohl die Haare in seinem Nacken vor Dringlichkeit prickelten.

„Ich wusste, was ich riskieren würde, als ich mich entschied… als wir... Außerdem. Der Fluch ist fehlgeschlagen."

„Der Zauber, nicht das Ergebnis, ist unverzeihlich. Und dann – aus unerklärlichen Gründen – bist du verschwunden ohne dich darum zu kümmern, ob deine Aufgabe komplett ausgeführt gewesen war."

Sie loderte. „Ich habe den grünen Blitz gesehen, Severus."

Er war versucht sie zu schütteln und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, um dem Impuls zu widerstehen. „Du hast deine Arbeit nicht nur unvollständig, sondern auch ungeprüft zurückgelassen. Im Gegensatz zu sonst. Das entspricht ganz und gar nicht deinem gewöhnlichen, methodischen Standard."

Hermines Finger zuckten zu ihrem Zauberstab, aber sie richtete sich lediglich auf und schoss zurück. „Du weißt, dass ich deinen Stasiszauber aufgelöst habe, wodurch ich die Fragmente seiner Seele – wohin befreit habe? Weißt du es? Haben Sie inne gehalten, um Ihre Arbeit zu überprüfen, _Professor?_"

Er knurrte und die Luft um sie herum begann mit gezügelter Magie zu knistern, unterstrichen durch das hohe Pfeifen des Windes durch den Riss im Fenster.

„Nicht? Dann würde ich wohl kaum Kritik üben, wenn ich du wäre." Sie wandte sich lapidar dem Fenster zu. „Reparo", murmelte sie wissend, dass es im Grunde eine vergebliche Geste war.

Der Riss verschwand und, glücklicherweise, verstummte das Pfeifen.

Eine Erwiderung lag bereits auf seinen Lippen, aber sie starb, als er einen Hauch von Resignation in ihrer Haltung bemerkte und die Quelle nicht ausmachen konnte.

„Ich werde meinen Zauberstab abgeben und nach Askaban gehen und Harry wird trotzdem gewählt und… alles hört auf."

„Bis jemand stirbt und du wieder anfängst, Seelen zu zerstören."

Ihr Blick war trostlos. „Angenommen, sie finden es heraus, dann ist es nicht gerade so, als ob sie bestätigen würden, dass solch eine Magie überhaupt möglich ist. Ernsthaft – sie können es sich nicht leisten, Harry jetzt zu untergraben."

„Sie mögen es vielleicht niemals zugeben, Hermine, aber du kannst davon ausgehen, dass sie es herausfinden werden. Du bist für sie im Gefängnis eine genauso große Gefahr wie draußen."

„Es erstaunt mich, dass sie mich nicht einfach vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren getötet haben", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

Sein Blick schoss in ihre Richtung. „Ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn sie es nicht in Erwägung gezogen hätten."

Sie starrte ihn an, bereit aufzulachen, darauf zu beharren, dass sie in einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft lebten. Sie wartete, aber weder Lachen noch Worte kamen.

Sein Blick hielt den ihren für einen langen Moment.

Ein Klirren, als eine Glasscheibe auf den Boden fiel und sie zuckte zusammen, als der Wind seine Totenklage durch den Riss wieder aufnahm.

„Das passiert immer", sagte sie müde, drehte sich um, um es wieder zu reparieren, stärkte sich gegen das Mondlicht.

Aber als sie sich bemühte ihren Blick von dem unvermeidlichen Mondlicht fernzuhalten, erhaschte sie ihre Reflektion, blau in dem gefärbten Glas. Ihre Haare waren geisterhaft blass, ihre Augen Schattenflecke in dem verzerrten Oval ihres Gesichtes, das Bild kräuselte sich in dem alten, unebenen Glas, als ob sie ruhig in einem langsamen Fluss, gehalten unter einer kalten Eisschicht, liegen würde.

„Oh Gott", sagte sie und ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen.

Verwundert war er augenblicklich hinter ihr. „Ich glaube, ich kann dich vor dem Gefängnis bewahren, Hermine. Wenn sonst nichts bleibt, könnten wir… mein…" Seine Stimme verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht zuhörte.

Er folgte ihren Blick zu ihrer Spiegelung.

Und für einen Moment, sah er und dachte, dass er verstand.

„Sie haben dich nicht umgebracht, Hermine."

„Sie mussten es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe es mehr oder weniger für sie getan."

Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und er zog sie an sich heran, sein Kinn ruhte auf ihren Haaren.

Instinktiv schaute sie zu seinem Gesicht, reflektiert über dem ihren, aber sie konnte dort nur den Riss erkennen und das Mondlicht, welches hindurch fiel, stach in ihre Augen und sie schloss sie, zog sich zurück in die warme Dunkelheit, die Severus hinter ihr war.

„Was ist es?", flüsterte er, presste seine Lippen in ihre Haare.

„Das Licht. Es schmerzt."

Er schaute in das Licht, aber seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell daran.

„Severus, warum funktioniert es nicht? Ich habe immer wieder versucht, dieses Fenster zu reparieren. Jede Nacht repariere ich es und jede Nacht…"

Er hielt sie und hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr anbieten sollte, obwohl sein Verstand raste. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie ohne zu blinzeln in die Sonne starrte… wo? In der Bibliothek… in die Sonne, die vom Schnee reflektiert wurde… viel heller als der Mond… was war es? „Was ist es?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Sag es mir, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, drehte ihr Gesicht in sein Gewand. Es raschelte… so weich… wie in ihrem Traum…

_Er wird den Makel trinken…__  
><em>

„Deine Seele ist schön, Severus."

Er blinzelte bei der unlogischen Aussage, seine Sinne sofort geschärft, aber er weigerte sich, dass sich auch nur ein Anzeichen von Anspannung in seine Gliedmaßen schlich. „Du bist dir sicher?"

Sie nickte an seiner Brust. „Ich… ich habe sie gesehen. Sie ist ganz und vollständig und perfekt."

„Wie kannst du dir sicher sein?"

Sie lächelte traurig gegen ihn. „Ich hätte sie ansonsten nicht zerstören wollen, oder?" Ihre Stimme nahm eine spöttische Missbilligung an, die er sonst nur im Nachhall seiner eigenen Stimme gehört hatte und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. „Wo wäre der Spaß, sie zu zerstören, wenn sie nicht ganz wäre?"

„Du hast gesagt, du hast sie gesehen."

„In deinen Augen. Leuchtend, rund und ganz…"

Er schnappte nach Luft. „Du hast Minervas gesehen?"

Sie nickte.

„Und…" _Verdammt… hatte es einen Mond in der Nacht der Schlacht gegeben? _Sein Verstand durchforstete verzweifelt die Bilder – verwirrt, dringend, sterblich – und auf einmal wusste er es. „Du hast Ronald Weasleys gesehen."

Sie hielt inne und er hörte, wie sie nach Luft schnappte.

„Und hattest es dennoch nicht."

Sie nickte erneut. „Als ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte, waren seine Augen geöffnet gewesen, sie starrten hinauf in den Himmel und zu dem Mond…"

„Oh, Hermine", hauchte er.

„Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Oberhalb der Bäume, die Äste… es war das letzte, was er gesehen hatte… es musste…bevor ich… und dann habe ich… das Geräusch… ich ertrage es nicht."

In seinem Kopf sah er die greifenden skelettartigen Finger der Bäume, wie sie in der Kälte knarrten, das Mondlicht hinter ihren gewölbten Schatten teilte…

Für einen langen Augenblick, hielt er sie und sagte nichts, als das aufsteigende Mondlicht durch das zersprungene Fenster langsam über sein Gesicht fuhr und das ihre suchte.

Schließlich seufzte sie, ihre Erinnerungen erschöpft, und lehnte sich gegen die Dunkelheit seines Umhangs, die Wärme, die der atmende Mann ausstrahlte und versuchte, sich das Gefühl, wie sie von ihm gehalten wurde, einzuprägen.

Der einzige, zerbrochene Mondschein glitt von seinen Lippen zu ihrer Stirn, näherte sich ihren Augen…

„Hermine", atmete er, zog vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab, „du kannst nicht reparieren, was bestimmt ist, zerstört zu sein und du kannst nicht für immer in der Dunkelheit verweilen." Er schloss seine Augen. „Vergib mir."

Seine Absicht spürend, aber ohne Zauberstab mit dem sie ihn hätte aufhalten können, schrie sie: „Nein!", gerade als er ein leises Reparo zauberte und ihr Fenster zerbrach.

_Die tausend zerbrochenen Glasscherben wölbten sich durch gefrorene Luft. Als sie fielen, fing jeder einzelne von ihnen das reflektierende Licht des aufsteigenden Mondes ein, warfen für einen Moment einen gefrorenen Regenbogen gegen die dunklen Steine des Turmes._


	28. Ohne Worte

**~ Ohne Worte ~**

Es hatte so lange gewartet.

So lange hatten die großen Eckpfeiler des Schlosses auf dem Grundstein – Gestein, welches sich weit unterhalb des Hochlands erstreckte – auf den großen Venen der Steinen geruht, die die zeitlose Vergangenheit trugen, die Erinnerungen des Landes, das Blut aus dem ein einziger Samenkorn oder vielleicht ein Kiesel seine Kraft zog, sich in den Himmel emporzuheben, um mit einer langsamen, bewussten, stürmischen Hoffnung zu wachsen.

Einige wenige nannten diese Hoffnung „Leben". Noch weniger nannten sie noch immer „Magie."

Die meisten dachten nicht daran; die meisten bemerkten die Gegenwart eines Baumes – oder eines Busches, oder eines Steines – und gingen ihrem Geschäft nach.

Kreaturen der Sprache benennen Dinge, denken, dass Namen bedeutsam sind und sie missverstehen es fast immer.

Und fast immer ist Sprache unwichtig – auch für Steine, für Büsche, für Bäume. Immer griffen sie hinauf in den Himmel, in einem brennenden Feuer der Hoffnung, geschürt von dem Blut des Landes, gezogen aus dem Steinbett, auf welchem es ruhte – die Felsen, die seit Jahrtausenden das Land von der pochenden, reißenden See trennten. Der Sand, das Gras, die Klippen brauchten keine Namen, nicht für sich selbst; es war genug, dass sie da waren und langsam, unmerklich, griffen sie für immer nach dem Himmel, unter dem blinden Starren der brennenden Sonne, der zarten Liebkosung des fallenden Regens, dem endlosen, unmöglichen Ruf der Sterne.

Für fast immer war Sprache bedeutungslos.

Aber vor nicht allzu vielen Jahren hatte eines dieser Kreaturen dieses Leben genommen und es Liebe genannt und eine andere hatte die Magie genommen und es als Macht bezeichnet, und beide hatten die Gewalt für sich bestimmt – die langsame, schwere Dringlichkeit, mit der die Berge wuchsen, beraubten sich selbst dem Wald – beide hatten dies als Gewalt angefordert und sie als ihr eigen betrachtet.

Einer hatte die Dunkelheit ignoriert und sie als Licht bezeichnet. Der andere hatte das Licht zurückgestoßen, dessen Abwesenheit gefordert und es Dunkelheit genannt.

Beide hatten Unrecht.

Und von diesem Unrecht, ein Riss. Ein Riss, der nie breiter wurde, nie schrumpfte.

Jahre hatte das Schloss erstarrt dagestanden, der Riss unter den massiven Steinen wartend, nicht greifend; wartend zu stehen oder zu fallen.

Und dann der Junge – aber der Riss war nicht geheilt.

Und dann das Mädchen – und noch immer wartete es.

Wartete, während sie – ohne Hoffnung – wuchs. Lauschend, während sie – ohne Sprache – ruhig blieb.

Es zog sich über das Fundament der Vergangenheit, die brennenden Erinnerungen von geschmolzenem Stein stiegen immer wieder aus den Tiefen seiner Magie auf, von jenseits des Lebens, zog es durch die Zeit, hinauf durch die Knochen, hinauf in die hohen Bögen der gewölbten Decke, wo es von den Schatten aus zu ihr aus dem Stein flüsterte.

Es hatte weder Verstand, noch Worte zum Sprechen, zog seinen Atem von dem Riss in den Tiefen und dem Fenster oben und das Flüstern hielt sie wach.

Kaum.

Seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren.

Keine Zeit für Stein.

Und dann der Mann.

_Und dann –als er sie jenseits ihrer Vernunft trieb, stieß Hermine ihre blutverschmierte Hand in den Stoff der Zeit, ihre Finger verwickelten sich in fallende Fäden ihres Lebens. Um sie herum schloss sie ihre Faust und zog.  
><em>

_Fest.  
><em>

Und der Riss in dem Fels unterhalb des großen Grundsteins verschloss sich und endlich ruhte Stein auf festem Felsen.

Aber dennoch wartete es

* * *

><p><em>„Hermine… du kannst nicht für immer in der Dunkelheit verweilen." Er schloss seine Augen. „Vergib mir."<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Der kleinere Geist legte ihren Kopf schief, als Neville seine Stirn runzelte, beide schauten scharf nach oben. <em>_  
><em>

_Von irgendwoher über ihnen, hinuntergetragen durch die Knochen des Schlosses, ein Schrei, fast augenblicklich gefolgt von dem klirrenden Fallen von Glas.  
><em>

Zu Nevilles Überraschung drehte sich der kleine Geist in seine Richtung und strahlte.

Er betrachtete sie mit einem leichten Erstaunen, aber die einzige Antwort, die er auf seine stumme Frage bekam, war nur ein Vertiefen ihrer Grübchen. „Weißt du, was das war?", fragte er und deutete hinauf zu der Quelle des Geräusches.

Ihre Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit und sie nickte.

Neville sah sie für einen Moment lang an und lachte dann. „Du genießt deine Geheimnisse, nicht wahr?"

Sie beugte leicht ihren Kopf und nickte erneut.

Er lächelte sie an und justierte freundlich eine gelöste Haarsträhne. „Okay, kleines Geheimnis. Dir war es sehr wichtig hier herunterzukommen." Er deutete auf die dunklen Gemächer, durch die sie schwebten. „Gab es etwas, was du tun wolltest?"

Leicht lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand und flog hinüber zum Kamin. Mit einer blassen Hand strich sie über eine kleine, schwarze Statue.

Es bewegte sich nicht und Neville erkannte, dass die Augen mit einem grauen Film belegt waren.

„Oh nein", sagte er, als er sah, wie sie den Kopf vorsichtig mit einem nebeligen Finger berührte. „War es zerstört?"

Sie nickte, ihr Blick weiterhin ernst auf die stille Form der Drachenstatue gerichtet.

„Das passiert manchmal", sagte er mitfühlend. „Da gibt es dann keine Umkehrung, wenn dies passiert. Professor Flitwick war diesbezüglich sehr deutlich – ‚Einige Zauber funktionieren nur einmal' hatte er uns gesagt. Professor McGonagall stimmte zu. Sicherlich kannst du etwas, was zerbrochen war in etwas Ganzes verwandeln, aber es würde nie das sein, was es vorher einmal gewesen war." Er drückte die Schulter des kleinen Geistes. „Tut mir leid."

Sie hing schweigend in der Luft, die Statue betrachtend.

„Warst du es?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an, und von dem versonnenen Blick wusste er, dass sie nicht zugehört hatte.

„Hast du es kaputt gemacht, meine ich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete erneut die Muster der Schuppen auf dem Rücken des Drachens.

Neville driftete leicht ab, seine Gedanken fuhren hinauf zu was auch immer der Schrei gewesen war und er fragte sich, warum sie hier waren. Dennoch schien es ihr wichtig zu sein, also hielt er in der Luft an und wartete, sich fragend, was dort oben passiert war. Seine Augen wanderten zu der Decke und seine Erinnerung wiederholte das Geräusch des zersplitternden Glases.

Eine Bewegung erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah, wie eine Hand aus ihrem Umhang hervorkam.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er flüsternd, seine Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart.

Sie öffnete ihre Hand, um den Samenkorn zu offenbaren.

Er riss leicht seine Augen auf. „Ist das der Korn, der…hm… mich geweckt hat?"

Sie nickte.

Leicht schielend betrachtete er den Samenkorn genauer. „Gewöhnlicher Löwenzahn, nicht?"

Sie nickte erneut.

Etwas driftete durch seine Erinnerungen, aber er konnte es nicht ganz einordnen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf; gewöhnlicher Löwenzahn besaß, soweit er wusste, keine magischen Fähigkeiten. Verblüfft griff er erneut nach dem Samenkorn, aber hielt inne. „Hast du eine Idee, wie es funktioniert?"

Sie zögerte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, rollte den Korn in ihre andere Hand.

Neville schwebte schweigend neben ihr. Er dachte, er wüsste, was sie tun würde und versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, schweigend. Er erinnerte sich jetzt – Hermine und Ginny redend, lachend, über Sterne, Wimpern und Löwenzahn, die beiden hatten vor langer Zeit im späten Frühling im Hof die Samenkörner in das Sonnenlicht geblasen.

Und Luna; Luna, mit dem Ausdruck von leichtem Erstaunen auf ihrem Gesicht wegen dem Aberglauben der anderen Mädchen.

Er schluckte schwer und blinzelte, wandte sein Gesicht den Schatten zu, zwang seine Erinnerungen zu verschwinden, bevor er wieder den kleinen Geist ansehen würde.

Ihre Hand schwebte über dem winzigen Kopf des Drachens, vorsichtig positionierte sie den Samenkorn über die grauen, leblosen Augen.

Und obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, konnte Neville ein Lächeln bei ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit nicht unterdrücken; er schwebte geduldig an ihrer Seite.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerungen, die sie in Gesellschaft des Drachens verbracht hatte, wie sie schwebte, während er ihr hinterherflog, an die endlosen Spiele von Verstecken in den niedrigen, lang vergessenen Räumen.

Sie erinnerte sich, öffnete ihre Hand öffnete und ließ den Samenkorn fallen.

* * *

><p><em>… und ihr Fenster zerbrach. <em>_  
><em>

_Die tausend zerbrochenen Glasscherben wölbten sich durch gefrorene Luft. Als sie fielen, fing jeder einzelne von ihnen das reflektierende Licht des aufsteigenden Mondes ein, warfen für einen Moment einen gefrorenen Regenbogen gegen die dunklen Steine des Turmes.  
><em>

In der Stille, die folgte, drang die volle Wucht des Winters im Hochland in das Zimmer, welches plötzlich offen stand, ein. Der Wind war eine Flut der Dunkelheit, sein Durchzug riss Hermines Haar in den Wahnsinn und wirbelte Severus Umhang um ihre Knöchel.

Hermine zuckte zurück, presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust, ihre Augen fest verschlossen gegen das Mondlicht, ihre Gesichtszüge verzerrt in der plötzlichen, blendenden Klarheit. Während der Wind heulte und um sie herum erstarb, stand er an ihrem Rücken, seine Arme dunkel um sie herum, regungslos.

Der Wind entspannte sich mit einem leichten Seufzen, wirbelte ein Pergament über den Tisch, bevor es sich nach oben im Nichts verlor.

Augen geschlossen, halb im Dunkeln, halb im Licht, spürte sie die eisige Kälte, die sich um sie legte, bis sie nur an den Stellen warm war, an denen er sie berührte.

Seine Stimme samtweich in ihren Haaren. „Öffne deine Augen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Hermine. Bitte."

Eine weitere Stimme, jünger, älter, vor langer Zeit: _„Hermine, bitte._"

_Ron? NEIN!__  
><em>

Sie kämpfte leicht in Severus Armen. „Ich kann nicht."

„Du kannst."

Wieder, ein Hauch eines Echo. _„Du kannst."_

Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der warm an ihrem Rücken stand. Schwer schluckend nickte sie.

Und öffnete ihre Augen vollkommen dem Mond zugewandt.

Er schien ruhig, unerbittlich über die größten, sanft schwankenden, dunklen Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes.

Sie merkte, wie ihre Sicht verschwamm, die Szene vor ihren Augen nur ein Echo, viel älter, weitaus realer…

_Andere Bäume, ein anderer Mond, eine andere Nacht…___

_Rons Kopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung, um sie anzusehen, in seinen Augen schwankten die Bäume, steigend, einnehmend öffnete sich der Mond leer, tief in seinen leeren offenen Augen.  
><em>

_Hoffend, dass es sie nicht spüren würde, sie nicht sehen würde, sie nicht berühren könnte…  
><em>

_Die Bäume knarrten, schnappten unter Rons leeren, mondgefüllten Blick…  
><em>

_Es fand sie, fing sie, hielt sie…  
><em>

_Rons Stimme. „Du kannst."  
><em>

_Ihre eigene: „Ich kann nicht."  
><em>

_Der Mond stieg vollkommen in Rons sterbende Augen auf…  
><em>

Und vor ihrem Fenster, Severus stark an ihrem Rücken, schnappte sie nach Luft. „Es war seine Seele."

Severus ließ seine Wange an ihrem Haar ruhen und schwieg.

_Und anstatt zu verkrampfen, zurückzurollen, um hinauf in den Himmel zu starren, lächelte Rons Körper sie an. Und seine Seele in seinen Augen, und sein toter Mund formten die Worte: „Danke."__  
><em>

_Sie lächelte zurück.  
><em>

_Und der Wind stieg in die Bäumen und flüsterte und Rons Stimme stimmte in das Flüstern ein und das Schloss schien zu flüstern: „Beende den Traum."  
><em>

_„Beenden… wie?"  
><em>

_„Du weißt, dass du es willst…"  
><em>

_Rons Stimme schwand, nachlassend in den Schatten unter den flüsternden Bäumen in Godric's Hollow vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren…  
><em>

… und der Wind in den Bäumen wurde zu dem Flüstern der Seide um sie herum, wärmte sie und aus den schattigen Nischen der gewölbten Decke seufzte die letzte Erinnerung gnädig und verschwand.

Sie stand in seinen Armen vor dem leeren Gewölbe, wo das schwere Glas seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren gehangen hatte.

Im leuchtenden Mondlicht warfen die beiden einen einzigen Schatten auf dem Boden.

* * *

><p>Und ihre Schatten machten kein Geräusch in dem Raum tief unterhalb, wo zwei Geister mit angehaltener Luft über der Gestalt eines zerbrochenen Drachens schwebten, einen einzigen Samenkorn beobachtenden, als es zart auf dem winzigen Kopf des Drachens zum Liegen kam.<p>

Während sie es beobachteten, schwand langsam der graue Film aus seinen Augen.

Er blinzelte verschlafen und hob seinen Kopf, um sich umzusehen.

Das Lächeln des kleinen Geistes ließ Nevilles Herz schmelzen.

Den kleinen Geist erblickend, flog der Drache in einer schwindelerregenden Spirale hinauf, um sich auf ihre Schulter zu hocken, seine Flügel schienen den Hauch von dunkelsten Violett hinter sich in der Luft zu lassen.

Bevor Neville sich vergewissern konnte, was er gesehen hatte, blinzelte er, und die Farbe verschwand im blassen Leuchten des kleinen Geistes.

Der Samenkorn fiel träge zurück auf den Kaminsims.

Weder der kleine Geist, noch der Drache schienen es zu bemerken. Der winzige, schwarze Drache rieb seinen Kopf sanft gegen ihre blasse Wange; der kleine Geist blieb absolut ruhig, ihre Augen rund vor Freude.

Und der Drache summte einen einzigen, leisen Ton des Triumphes in die Dunkelheit.


	29. Genesis

**~ Genesis ~**

_Im leuchtenden Mondlicht warfen die beiden vor dem Fenster einen einzigen Schatten auf den Boden._

* * *

><p>Ihr Blick, dem sie ihm zuwarf, war gefüllt mit unvergossenen Tränen und in diesem Moment sah er die Seele in ihnen, die vielleicht jeder gesehen hätte.<p>

Nicht die Seele einer Heldin, die ihr Leben geopfert hatte, damit andere überlebten.

Noch war es die Seele einer Hexe, die ihr undurchsichtiges, verschlüsseltes Geheimnis in einer Art offenbart hatte, dass vermutlich nur er es verstehen konnte, eingefangen in einer Sprache, die nur er verstand.

Noch war es eine Seele am Rande des Wahnsinns, lediglich durch die Kraft ihres Willens an die Vernunft gebunden.

Nein.

Er sah die Seele einer Frau, die er weinend in seinen Armen hielt.

Hermine stöhnte und in ihrem Stöhnen lag die leere Verzweiflung einer Welt, die auf einer Lüge aufgebaut worden war.

Wäre die Ruhe unbedeutender gewesen, hätte nicht einmal er die Worte in ihrem Schrei gehört.

„Wie konnten sie?"

_Ja._ Das war die richtige Frage.

Er hielt ihren Kopf nahe seines Herzens, drückte seine Wange gegen die kalte Rauheit ihrer Haare und er schloss in einem vergeblichen Versuch seine Augen, um seinen Blick von der stechenden Klarheit des Mondlichts abzuwenden, welches die Wahrheit von Godric's Hollow auf den harten, beschneiten, ruhigen Gelände des Schlosses reflektierte.

„Wie?"

Wissend, dass sie eine Antwort verdiente, sich verzweifelnd wünschend, dass er eine bessere hatte, als die, die er ihr geben würde, öffnete er seine Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß es nicht."

Ein Windhauch, der durch das gewölbte Fenster pfiff, verhakte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und sie fiel auf ihre Wange und er beobachtete, wie sich ihr Blick nach innen kehrte, um dort die einzig wahre Antwort zu suchen, die sie bekommen konnte.

* * *

><p>Der Drachen schlug grazil seine Flügel zurück, als ob er versuchen wollte zu entscheiden, ob es sicher war auf der transparenten Schulter des kleinen Geistes zu landen.<p>

Ihr Blick füllte sich mit Wärme und sie lächelte.

Ohne genau zu wissen warum, hörte Neville auf zu blinzeln, als er sie beobachtete.

Vorsichtig herabsinkend hielt der Drache seine Flügel für einen Moment ausgestreckt, bis er sicher saß. Dann, mit einem mitfühlenden, kurzen Blick, faltete er sie zusammen und sah hinüber zu Neville als wollte er sagen: „Nun, was hattest du erwartet?"

Neville lachte, ein lockeres Geräusch voller erfreuter Überraschung und der kleine Geist strahlte, streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte er, endlich blinzelnd.

Sie deutete in die Richtung des Krankenflügels und nach einem Augenblick riss er seine Augen auf.

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie nickte, als sie so fest, wie es die nebelige Substanz und die Erinnerungen erlaubten, seine Hand nahm. 

* * *

><p>Als Hermines Blick wieder klar wurde, erkannte Severus in ihren Augen eine Entschlossenheit, die, wie ihm deutlich wurde, seit seiner Rückkehr in das Schloss nicht vorhanden gewesen war.<p>

Überrascht traf es ihn erneut, als er sie kurz vor seinen Augen als seine ehemalige Schülerin sah, legte er dieses Bild schnell in seinem Hinterkopf ab, lediglich fragend: „Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

„Woher weißt du es?"

„Woher weiß ich was?"

Ein kurzes Aufflackern von Verzweiflung in ihren Augen. „Dass ich mich für einen Weg in Bezug auf Horace entschieden habe, natürlich."

_Ausgezeichnet._ „Natürlich."

„Obwohl ich Antworten auf die unzähligen Fragen wegen meines Fensters erwarten sollte – oder, um es genauer zu sagen, warum dein Zauber eine gegenteilige Auswirkung als seine übliche Wirkung zeigt."

„Gewiss", sprach er langsam, als etwas in seinem Herzen erwachte – etwas, was jeder andere Mensch vielleicht als Hoffnung erkannt hätte.

Aber Severus Snape war kein gewöhnlicher Mann und Hoffnung hatte keine Chance gegen unmittelbare Pragmatik. „Also, wie hast du dich entschieden? Ich vermute, wir sollten unsere noch verbleibende Zeit, bevor die Unsäglichen eintreffen, nicht damit verschwenden, die Beweise deiner…" Ungewöhnlich für ihn, zögerte er, aus Furcht eine labile Balance zu stören.

„Meiner Seelenzerstörung verschwinden zu lassen?", sagte sie, in ihren Augen funkelte eine Herausforderung auf seine Ausflucht hinauf.

Er nickte.

Sie hob leicht ihr Kinn an. „Lass sie es finden."

„Sie werden wissen, dass du es warst", wagte er neutral zu sagen, aber innerlich hielt er seinen Atem an.

Ein Funken von Stolz. „Wer sonst hätte es sein können?"

„Also…?"

„Es liegt in meiner Absicht, dass sie es wissen, Severus", sagte sie in einem Ton, der so hart wie der gemeißelte Stein des Schlosses war. „Es liegt in meiner Absicht, dass sie es wissen."

_Ausgezeichnet._ Er hob eine Hand zu der gefallenen Strähnen und verfolgte die Kurve auf ihrer Wange, ihrem Hals, strich seine Finger über ihren Nacken, um den Rest ihrer Haare von dem willkürlichen Knoten zu befreien.

Und sie schüttelte ihre Haare frei und sie lachte und obwohl es einen Hauch der Dunkelheit in sich trug, welches permanent in ihrem Sein verankert war, hörte er in ihrem Lachen einen Ton, den er nie erwartet hatte zu hören.

Hermine Granger war _glücklich.__  
><em>

_Sie ist verrückt.  
><em>

Sie las seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht und sah ihn ernst an. „Vielleicht bin ich verrückt. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich denke, dass Wahnsinn, oder der Mangel dessen, stark von dem Kontext abhängt, findest du nicht?"

Ein spekulatives Leuchten wuchs in seinen Augen. „Genau."

Sie deutete auf ihr Fenster. „Der Kontext kann sich verändern."

Er nickte einmal langsam, seine Lippen verzogen sich in ein rücksichtsloses Lächeln.

Sie lachte erneut.

Er wusste so gut wie kein anderer, dass sie letztendlich begonnen hatte, sich mit dem Verlust, den sie sich durch ihr Schweigen auferlegt hatte, zu arrangieren, und dass sie jetzt weiterhin sich ihren Albträumen gegenüberstellen würde, dass sie sich jetzt erinnern würde.

Er wusste es, da seine nächtlich zu ihm zurückkehrten.

Aber er kannte das Wort, welches sie beenden würde und schließlich war er ihr Lehrer gewesen.

Vereinbarung oder nicht, er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er da sein würde, wenn sie schwitzend, zitternd aufwachte, nicht in der Lage, sich daran zu erinnern, dass die einfachsten Zauber am Ende die wichtigsten waren.

Dass _Reparo_nicht einen Riss der Wahrheit in der Fassade von Lügen verschwinden lassen konnte.

Und dass _Lumos_ die einzige Heilung, wenn auch nur vorübergehend, gegen die Dunkelheit war.

Es gab noch andere, weniger wortgetreue Wege mit der Dunkelheit umzugehen.

Sein rücksichtsloser Blick vertiefte sich, passte sich dem arroganten Rascheln ihres Gewandes an, als sie durch die gewölbten Schatten ging.

Als er ihr hinaus auf den Korridor folgte, freute er sich sogar auf die Reaktion der Unsäglichen, wenn sie eine Antwort auf die Frage verlangten, wessen Wahrheit sie mit ihrer Kindheit zusammen vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren vergraben hatten. 

Minervas kalter Blick bohrte sich schonungslos in Dumbledores. „Na schön; wir können diese Unterhaltung auch für ein Jahrzehnt oder so vertagen, während Sie Ihre Gedanken sammeln."

Ein Schatten von Erleichterung drohte in ein süffisantes Funkeln umzuschlagen, aber es wurde durch ihre nächsten Worte davongewischt.

„Was passiert, Albus, wenn eine unwiderstehliche Kraft auf ein unbewegliches Objekt trifft?"

Dumbledores Porträt begann ein ganz klein wenig an zu schwitzen.


	30. Ich

**~ Ich ~**

_Und noch immer wartete es.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Als sie schließlich weit unten auf die Schneewehe auftrafen, erzeugten sie so wenig Geräusch, dass man fast sagen konnte sie waren lautlos.<p>

Fast keinen Laut – aber er hatte ihn gehört.

Aus den fernen Tiefen des Schlosses, wo er flog, wurde ein kleiner Blutfleck von einem feierlichen, leisen Zischen einer Fackel überdeckt, als er an ihr vorbeizog, hatte er es gehört.

Ein einfacher Zauber.

Ein Riss in der Struktur der Lügen.

Es hatte ihn gerufen und, als die Scherben von Hermines Fenster leise auf den Schneeteppich fielen, hatte er den Ruf in ihrem Fall gehört und er war ihm gefolgt.

Der Geist mit dem traurigen Blick hing bewegungslos über dem Schnee, wo ihr Fenster hingefallen war, und er schaute nachdenklich hinauf zum Mond.

Und während er nachdachte, fiel ein Tropfen, unmöglich, unbeachtet von seiner Hand.

In der dunklen Landschaft des blendenden Weiß fiel der Tropfen zwischen die Überreste ihres Fensters, nicht kälter als der Schnee, auf dem es landete, blieb es flüssig, geschmeidig an den Kanten des Glases.

Im Mondschein war er fast unsichtbar und er legte seine Hand an den großen Grundstein.

Er schien für einen Moment zu lauschen und lächelte dann.

Es war fast beendet.

Es hatte so lange gewartet. 

* * *

><p><em>Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie nickte, als sie so fest, wie es die nebelige Substanz und die Erinnerungen erlauben würde, seine Hand nahm. <em>_  
><em>

Der Krankenflügel war ruhig als Neville und der kleine Geist die Seitenlänge zwischen den Reihen von leeren Krankenbetten umherschwebten, in den hellen Flecken des Mondlichts verschwanden und in jedem einfallenden Schatten sanft leuchteten. Der kleinere Geist ließ Nevilles Hand los und schoss entschlossen auf eine kleine Eichentür zu, die fern in der Ecke lag. Sie hielt inne, beugte ihren Kopf zum Drachen hin, welcher wieder piepste und von ihrer Schulter flog und in einem Haufen von frisch gewaschener Wäsche wieder zum Vorschein kam. Der kleine Geist winkte dem Drachen zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Neville neigte leicht seinen Kopf hinunter zum Drachen, neugierig darüber, wie es zu wissen schien, was sie wollte und folgte ihr dann in das Büro der Heilerin.

Poppy saß, umgeben von einem geringen Schein der Lampe, ohne ihre Haube tragend, an ihrem Tisch und starrte schweigend auf einen goldenen Ring, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.

Der kleine Geist blickte flehend zu Neville und obwohl er nur widerwillig die Gedanken der Heilerin stören wollte, sprach er leise von den Schatten der Tür aus. „Madam Pomfrey?"

„Ja, Kind, wa-?", begann Poppy automatisch, als sie aus ihren Gedanken aufblickte. „Du meine Güte. Longbottom." Sie blinkte einmal mühevoll und starrte ihn an. „Wo sind Sie gewesen?" Sie schluckte. „Vergeben Sie mir. Sie haben mich erschreckt. Ich war…" Einen Blick auf den Ring werfend, stand sie auf. „Ich habe Sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen, Junge."

„Nein, Ma'am", stimmte Neville ihr zu.

Poppys Augen wurden groß. „Wie haben Sie Ihre Form zurückgefunden?"

„Ich…", er zögerte entschuldigend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Der kleine Geist glitt zwischen die beiden, schaute mit großen, drängenden Augen von einem zum anderen.

„Aber sie scheint es zu wissen", fuhr Neville fort, „und ich denke, sie muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Muss sie das?" Poppy schaute zu dem kleineren Geist, als ob sie versuchen wollte sie einzuordnen. „Also gut", sagte Poppy sich an den kleinen Geist wendend. „Nur zu, Kind."

Der kleine Geist lächelte leicht schüchtern, und schaute dann wieder zu Neville.

„Uh… oh. Genau. Haben Sie zufällig eine Feder? Sie zieht das Schreiben dem Reden vor."

„Schreiben?" Poppy blinzelte wieder erstaunt.

„Sie kann schreiben", erklärte Neville leise.

Poppy nickte knapp und deutete dem kleinen Geist, sich an ihren Tisch zu setzen. Neville flog näher und flankiert von Heilerin und Freund, nahm der winzige Geist die Feder in die Hand und begann zu schreiben.

Ihre runden, kindlichen Buchstaben lasen: „Ich glaube, das hat es verursacht." Sie legte den Samen vorsichtig neben Minervas Ring auf die Ablage.

Poppy beugte sich vor, um den Samen genauer zu untersuchen, zog sich dann aber zurück, als die Kälte der beiden Geister sie erreichte. „Löwenzahn?" Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Leontodon taraxacum", bestätigte Neville und lächelte als die Heilerin ihre Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Es scheint wohl noch alles mit Ihrem Gedächtnis zu stimmen, was, Longbottom?" Poppy wandte sich an den kleinen Geist. „Nein, mein Kind, ich befürchte, das ist nur gewöhnlicher Löwenzahn. Weder eine magische noch medizinische Verwendung."

Der kleine Geist drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl um, um Neville zum Sprechen aufzufordern.

Neville nickte. „Madam Pomfrey, ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist – auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie es weiß – aber es hat einen zerbrochenen einmaligen Zauber wieder hergestellt. Ich habe es selbst gesehen."

„Gewöhnlicher Löwenzahn kann nicht-" Sie hielt inne, als der kleine Geist sie unterbrach, indem sie sie an ihrem Ärmel Richtung Tür zog. „Also wirklich!", rief Poppy, als ihr gesamter Arm vor Kälte blau anlief.

Der kleinere Geist erbleichte und schoss hinter Neville, ihr Gesicht hielt sie in ihren Händen versteckt.

„Wenn Sie nur mit nach draußen kommen und es sich selbst ansehen würden, Madam Pomfrey. Wir konnten den Drachen nicht mit durch die Tür bringen", sagte Neville und legte eine Hand auf die zitternden Schultern des winzigen Geistes. Er wandte der Heilerin seinen Rücken zu, um einen Finger unter das Kinn des kleinen Geistes zu legen. „Hab keine Angst. Sie ist dir nicht böse."

Der kleine Geist bewegte ihre Hände, um skeptisch durch Neville hindurch zu schielen.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht böse", sagte Poppy brüskiert und griff nach der Tür. „Zeigt mir diesen wunderbaren Drachen." Den Geistern bedeutend, dass sie vorgehen sollten, fragte sie: „Longbottom, hat das Kind einen Namen?"

* * *

><p>Severus folgte Hermines scharfen Schritten auf dem Steinboden, dem Gleiten ihres Gewandes, ihr Haar wehte sacht hinter ihr, als sie entschlossen den Weg durch das Schloss schritt.<p>

Sie glitt an der Bibliothek vorbei.

Vorbei an der Treppe, die in den Kerker führte.

Vorbei an der Biegung, die sie zum Büro der Schulleiterin führen würde.

Als er ihr durch die langen, fensterlosen Korridore folgte, beobachtete er, wie das Fackellicht in ihren Haaren leuchtete, wie es lose auf ihre Schultern fiel, wie die Kälte in der Luft sich vor dessen Wärme zurückzuziehen schien.

Als er ihr durch die langen, hohen, offenen Säulengänge folgte, beobachtete er das Mondlicht, wie es auf ihrer Haut funkelte, wie die Schatten von ihr fielen.

Und dann gingen sie an der Tür zum Astronomieturm vorbei und er bemerkte es nicht.

Letztendlich kam sie oberhalb der großen Treppe, die hinunter in die Eingangshalle führte, zum Stehen.

Er stellte sich neben sie, ihre beiden Gewänder flüsterten in der ruhigen, ehrfürchtigen Stille und er wartete darauf, dass sie sprechen würde.

„Unsere Gäste sollten schon bald eintreffen", sagte sie grimmig, ohne ihren Blick von der großen Schlosstür zu nehmen.

Bei dem Wort „Gäste" hätte er schwören können, einen Hauch eines boshaften Lippenkräuselns gesehen zu haben.

„In der Tat", sagte er langsam.

„Ich dachte mir, dass es nur angebracht wäre, sie zu begrüßen." Ihr Blick loderte – wild, konzentriert, tödlich.

„Aber gewiss doch, Professor Granger, lassen Sie uns ihnen die Ehre erweisen, die sie verdient haben." Er lächelte langsam, schelmisch und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Ihre Fingerspitzen leicht auf seiner Armbeuge ruhend, aber ohne den Blick von der Tür zu nehmen, nickte sie und, als eine Einheit, schritten sie die Treppe hinab.

* * *

><p>Hannah wusste nicht, was die Fenster der Bibliothek zerstört hatte, noch war sie geblieben, um es herauszufinden.<p>

Die Bibliothekarin saß an dem leeren Kamin in ihrem Büro, ihre Hände heftig am Zittern, zu heftig, um ihren Zauberstab zu halten.

Sie hatte es geschafft die Tür zu schließen. Sich wiegend, hoffte sie, dass es reichen würde.

Aber sie kamen. Sie würden wieder alles in Ordnung bringen.

Und dann gab es da noch immer Harry. Harry, welcher sie alle schon zuvor gerettet hatte. Harry, bei dem man immer darauf zählen konnte, dass er stark sein würde, dass er wusste, was zu tun war. Harry, auf den die Welt schon immer geblickt hatte, auf den die Welt immer schauen würde, wenn Dinge aus der Dunkelheit drohten auszubrechen, um sie alle zu verschlingen.

Ihre Hände beruhigten sich.

Was waren diese Professoren – diese Mörder und… und sie … für 'Den, dem sie noch immer keinen Namen' geben konnte?

Nichts.

Absolut nichts für Harry Potter.

Er würde schon bald Zaubereiminister sein und die Unsäglichen würden für ihn arbeiten.

Sie würden es ihm sagen – sie mussten es. Und dann würde er es wissen.

Und wenn sie es nicht in Ordnung brachten, dann würde es Harry tun.

Natürlich.

Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich und bei ihrem dritten Versuch schaffte sie es das Feuer zu entzünden, auch wenn im Grunde nur eine Seite brannte.

Es war unwichtig. Sie würden schon bald hier sein.

Sie entriegelte noch immer nicht die Tür. Sie würde es wissen, wenn sie eintrafen; man konnte das Öffnen der großen Tür im ganzen Schloss hören.

Die Zeit verstrich und ein kleiner Fleck von Mondlicht schlich über den Boden, glitt unbemerkt auf die Seite von Hannas Kamin, der unberührt von ihrem schlechten _Incendio_ dalag, um es zu umhüllen.

* * *

><p>Der Drache blickte fragend zu Poppy auf, als diese ihn untersuchte.<p>

„Zerstört, sagten Sie?"

Neville schaute nach Bestätigung suchend zu dem kleinen Geist.

Sie nickte.

„Die Augen mit einem Film belegt?"

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte er. „Ich habe es selbst gesehen."

Sich aufrichtend lächelte sie hinunter auf den kleinen Drachen und wandte sich an den kleinen Geist. „Wer hat ihn zerstört, Kleine? Warst du es?"

Der winzige Geist schüttelte mit dem Kopf, ihre Haare eine blasse Wolke hinter ihr, als sie zurück in Poppys Büro flog.

Der Drachen folgte ihr.

Poppy und Neville folgten ihr langsamer.

„Sie kennen nicht ihren Namen?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat nur einmal geredet und hat sich dabei fast selbst rückwärts in die Wand befördert."

„Interessant… nun, was hatte sie gesagt?"

„Sie sagte: ‚Ich.'"

Poppys Mund zuckte. „Da kann man nicht viel mit anfangen, was?"

Neville runzelte die Stirn, aber er war zu höflich, um der Heilerin zu widersprechen. „Vielleicht nicht, Ma'am."

Der kleine Geist hatte mit dem Schreiben aufgehört und Poppy beugten sich über ihre Schulter, um es zu lesen.

„Severus?" Poppy schielte scharf zum Drachen hinüber, ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Ach du liebe Zeit."

„Was ist?" Neville warf dem kleinen Geist einen beruhigenden Blick zu, wessen Hand schützend über dem Drache lag, welcher neugierig von der einen Sache zu der anderen auf Poppys Schreibtisch flog.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann war es ein Geschenk von Albus. Er hatte ihn immer damit aufgezogen, die Korridore wie ein großer Dr…" Sie seufzte. „Oh je."

Der Blick des kleinen Geistes glitt von der Heilerin zu Neville und wieder zurück.

Poppy schüttelte sich selbst aus der Erinnerung und wandte sich zurück an den Drachen, welcher jetzt über Minervas Ring schwebte. „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht, du kleiner Schlingel." Sie steckte den Ring zurück in ihre Tasche. „Jetzt will ich mir den Samen etwas genauer ansehen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, Kind…"

Der kleine Geist verscheuchte den Drachen und stand ebenfalls auf, um der Heilerin ihren Stuhl zu überlassen.

Der Samen lag auf der Seite der makellosen weißen Schreibunterlage.

Die Heilerin nahm zwei Zangen aus einer kleinen Ledertasche und hob den Samen vorsichtig auf.

Wo es gelegen hatte, hatte es eine kleine Blutspur hinterlassen.

Poppy und Neville starrten auf den Fleck und drehten sich dann erstaunt zu dem kleinen Geist um.

Sie sah sie beide ernst an und nickte.


	31. Richter

**~ Richter ~**

_Wo es gelegen hatte, hatte es eine kleine Blutspur hinterlassen.__  
><em>

_Poppy und Neville starrten auf den Fleck und drehten sich dann erstaunt zu dem kleinen Geist um.  
><em>

_Sie sah sie beide ernst an und nickte.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Poppy räumte ihren Platz und reichte ihre Feder dem kleinen Geist. „Setz dich, Kind, und schreib. Beeil' dich – ich habe nur noch ein paar Minuten, bevor ich wieder zu Professor Slughorn muss."<p>

Der kleine Geist nickte und tauchte die Feder ein.

_„Ich habe mir etwas gewünscht. Ich habe vor der Tür von Professor Granger gesessen und sie war traurig, also habe ich mir etwas gewünscht. Ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun."__  
><em>

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Kind. Wer kann jemanden schon mit einem Wunsch verletzen?"

Der kleine Geist schrieb einfach weiter. _„Der andere große – einer der anderen Geister. Seine Hand blutete und ich dachte mir, dass der Samen des Löwenzahns es vielleicht gemacht hatte. Ich konnte es nicht finden – es war nicht bei den anderen im Korridor. Ich habe überall gesucht und habe es dann später bei Neville gefunden. Er hatte sich gerade zurückgebildet."__  
><em>

„Und du glaubst, dass der Samen dies verursacht hat?"

_„Merkwürdige Dinge sind schon vorher um mich herum geschehen. Warum nicht auch jetzt?"__  
><em>

Poppy lächelte nachsichtig. „Warst du eine Muggelgeborene?"

Der kleine Geist nickte.

„Das ist lediglich unkontrollierte Magie – bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist und gelernt hast, wie du…"

„Sie wurde noch nicht einmal ausgewählt", unterbrach Neville sie leise.

Aber der kleine Geist war noch immer am Schreiben. _„Aber es hat Neville zurückgebracht, oder nicht?"__  
><em>

Die Heilerin warf Neville einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Der Samen hat mich definitiv von… von wo auch immer ich gewesen sein mochte… zurückgebracht." Er schloss seine Augen. Er hatte nie den Mut gehabt Luna anzusprechen und mit der Zeit war er in diesem endlosen Kummer verblasst.

„Haben Sie sie schon vorher gekannt?" Poppys Stimme brachte ihn zurück aus seinen Erinnerungen.

Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hatte sie im Zug gesehen, kurz bevor die Lichter ausgegangen sind und die Todesser-"

Der kleine Geist riss ihre Augen auf und sie versuchte etwas zu schreiben, aber die Tinte begann zu erstarren.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Neville, als er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. „Ich möchte mich auch nicht daran erinnern."

Er beobachtete den winzigen Geist dabei, wie sie für einen Moment ihre Augen schloss.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war die Tinte wieder flüssig und Poppy runzelte mit der Stirn.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte die Heilerin.

Aber der kleine Geist zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schrieb weiter. _„Ich hatte gedacht, dass die Professorin vielleicht einsam war. Sie kann mich nicht sehen. Es hat mir auch einen Freund gebracht."_

„Du hast dir für sie einen Freund gewünscht?"

Der kleine Geist lief ganz leicht rot an.

„Was ist denn, Kind?"

_„Einen…"_ Ihre Hand zögerte und sie schaute zu Neville auf.

„Du kannst Madam Pomfrey alles erzählen. Sie ist gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren."

_„Einen festen Freund."_ Dann, sehr schnell, schrieb sie hastig weiter. „Aber für mich nur einen Freund." Sie unterstrich das Wort „nur" und die Röte vertiefte sich.

Neville lachte und zerwühlte ihr die Haare. „Ist schon okay. Eines Tages erzähle ich dir von meiner…" Er atmete kurz durch. „… von einer meiner Freundinnen. Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an sie."

Poppys Verstand raste. Sie war keine Metaphysikerin, aber selbst sie wusste, dass ein Geist, der einmal zu Nebel geworden war, sich nicht wieder zurückverwandelte. Es nicht konnte. Es war ein elementares Prinzip, genauso sicher wie die einfache Wirksamkeit eines Einfachzaubers. Sicherlich nicht im Rahmen eines Wunsches. Außer… dieses kleine merkwürdige Wesen hatte gerade Tinte durch pure Willenskraft aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst. Und wenn sie nie unterrichtet worden war… _Seltsam._

Der Drachen landete auf dem Kopf des winzigen Geistes und begann sich durch ihr Haar zu wühlen. Um ihre Augen kamen kleine, freudige Lachfalten zum Vorschein und sie legte die Feder nieder.

Neville winkte der Heilerin zu und sie gingen zur Tür. „Es ist, wie ich bereits sagte, Madam Pomfrey", begann er leise genug, dass es der kleine Geist sie nicht hören konnte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiß, was möglich ist und was nicht."

„Nun, nein, aber…" Die Heilerin hob hilflos ihre Hände und ließ sie dann fallen. „Geister können nicht bluten, Longbottom – nicht richtiges Blut. Und er war meilenweit entfernt von dem Turm der Professorin, als es passierte. Ich kann es nicht erklären." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ein gewöhnlicher Wunsch auf einen gewöhnlichen Löwenzahn… dennoch… die Samen können fliegen…"

Neville dachte darüber nach. „Ist das Blut echt?"

Poppy nickte.

„Konnte der Samen dann nicht, bevor er den anderen Geist erreicht hatte, irgendwo mit etwas anderem in Kontakt gekommen sein?"

Die Geste der Heilerin schien das gesamte Schloss einzufangen. „Natürlich – mit unendlich vielen Dingen."

„Also würde Professor Snape dann nicht in der Lage sein, etwas darüber sagen zu können?"

Poppy nickte. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen – wenn Sie und die Kleine ihn aufsuchen und ihn darum bitten würden, dass er zu mir in die Gemächer von Professor Slughorn…" Sie verstummte.

Neville wartete respektvoll, damit sie den Satz beendete, aber sie schwieg. „Madam Pomfrey?"

Die Intensität ihres Blickes überraschte ihn. „Finden Sie ihn. Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich mit ihm reden muss. Beeilen Sie sich. Und bringen Sie diesen Samen mit."

Der kleine Geist ließ den Samen in ihrer Tasche verschwinden und nahm Nevilles Hand.

Einen Moment später war der Krankenflügel leer, die Betten wurden in Mondlicht getaucht.

* * *

><p><em>Ihre Fingerspitzen leicht auf seiner Armbeuge ruhend, aber ohne den Blick von der Tür zu nehmen, nickte sie und als eine Einheit schritten sie die Treppe hinab.<em>_  
><em>

Mit jedem Schritt schoss Schmerz in seine Hüfte.

Er zuckte nicht zusammen.

Aber eine leichte Veränderung in seiner Haltung, als sie die letzten Stufen erreichten, verriet ihn. In der tiefen Stille der verlassenen Eingangshalle, ertönte ein leichtes Knirschen von Leder.

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf leicht in seine Richtung und murmelte: „Deine Hüfte?"

Er nickte knapp, seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk wechselte von der Tür zu seinem Gesicht.

_Brich jetzt nicht zusammen._ Seine Stimme war eine sanfte Stärke in ihrem Inneren. „Nicht nötig. Ich habe es genossen."

Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und er sah, wie ihr Blick einwärts gerichtet war.

_Nein!_ „Genau wie Sie, wenn Sie es nur zugeben würden, Professor." Er rollte die letzten Worte in seinem Mund, eine leise Stille auf Metall.

Sie antwortete nicht.

Eine Spur des ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Was du lieber früher als später tun solltest."

Ein überraschter Blick nach oben. „Warum?"

„Du hast nur ein paar Momente, um dir selbst einzugestehen, was und wer du bist, Hermine, und dass die Dunkelheit, die du in dir trägst, dein Verbündeter sein kann; dass seine Unbarmherzigkeit und deine Logik dich heute Abend vielleicht – vielleicht – von Askaban fernhalten kann. Ich habe mehr als ein Duell gesehen, welches, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte, bereits entschieden war." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich mit dem Schatten einer Erinnerung und Wut schien förmlich von seiner Haut ausgestrahlt zu werden.

„Harry."

Er nickte. „Er war auf keiner Weise vorbereitet gewesen."

„Genauso wenig wie ich", entgegnete sie.

„Für den einen Moment warst du es, aber im Ganzen, nein", stimmte er ihr zu, „was, wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe, zu deinem Vorteil gewesen war. Hättest du auch nur mit deiner Haltung angedeutet, dass du auf das vorbereitet gewesen wärst, was du letzten Endes getan hast, hätte man dich auf der Stelle getötet."

„Also hält deine Analogie zwischen heute Abend und Godric's Hollow diesmal nicht stand."

„Nein."

„Nein? Du sagtest, dass wir nicht vorbereitet gewesen waren."

„Weasley war es."

„Aber ich war diejenige, die…"

„Logik alleine reicht nicht aus – du musst dir eingestehen, wer du bist. Weasley hatte dich in dieser Nacht benutzt, Hermine." _Und danke Merlin, dass er es getan hat._„Und du hast ihn gelassen."

„Also, was du damit sagen willst…"

„Ist das." Er packte ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Hüfte, drehte sie plötzlich gegen die kantige Steinsäule am Fuße der Treppe.

Ihre Hand zog sich so weit zurück, wie es sein Griff zuließ und ihr Blick flog wild zu seinem Gesicht. „Was tust du da?"

Er lehnte sich leicht in den Druck ihrer Hand, fing sie zwischen ihrer beiden Körper ein. Die Wunde an seiner Hüfte erwärmte sich mit einem langsamen, tiefen Schmerz.

„Du hast nie bewusst die Macht ergriffen und in wenigen Minuten wirst du es tun müssen. Weasley hatte sie dir gereicht, mit der Klinge zuerst. Wie ich es jetzt tue." Er lehnte sich weiter in ihre Hand. „Wen von uns würdest du Schmerz zufügen, Hermine? Dir oder mir?"

Wut loderte in ihren Augen. „Ihnen."

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Hals hinunter, sein Haar strich über ihre Wange. „Falsche Antwort, Miss Granger. Wenn es dazu kommt, wen bist du bereit zu opfern, um deine Zukunft zu sichern?"

Sie hatte keine Antwort darauf.

Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Knurren an ihrer Kehle und er bewegte seine Hüfte intensiver in ihrer Hand. „Wen?"

Sie verlor die Fähigkeit zu denken.

Wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Er spürte ihr Finger auf seiner Hüfte zucken, als sie versuchte, sich von der unvermeidbaren Antwort zu befreien und er lehnte sich in den Druck, erlaubte ein leises Stöhnen über seinen Lippen. „Wen? Sag es mir, Hermine. Wen?"

Das Bild von Mondschein auf schwarzer Seide drang in ihren Kopf ein und sie hörte sich in der Erinnerung schreien: „Ich kann nicht!"

Und Rons Stimme. „_Du kannst es._"

Und ihre eigene:_ „Aber…"_

Rons: _„Beende den Traum."__  
><em>

„Wen?", verlangte Severus mit einem leisen Flüstern nahe an ihrem Ohr zu wissen.

„Jeden", zischte sie.

"Tu es", sagte Severus, seine Hand ließ die ihre los, sein Körper gehörte ihr zum Opfern.

Selbst als sich ihre Finger anspannten, um sich noch tiefer in der Wunde, die sie verursachte hatte, zu graben, flog ihre freie Hand zu seinem Nacken und sie erfasste sein Haar, ergriff seine Lippen mit ihren eigenen und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern gegen das Leder, umklammerte es, wo sich die Wunde befinden musste.

„Ja." Seine Stimme nur ein leises Stöhnen von Stille und Erleichterung, als der Schmerz aufloderte, von seiner Hüfte schoss und ihn eine grelle Helligkeit hinter seinen Augen sehen ließ. Er verfing seine Finger in ihren Haaren, half sich selbst durch die erste Schärfe, wie er darauf ritt, sich sein Nacken nach hinten beugte, sich seine Augen schlossen.

Und sie beobachtete ihn, wie er sich ergab und ein dunkles Licht wuchs in ihren Augen. Er gehörte ihr, das Ihrige, genauso sicher, wie Rons Seele ihr gehört hatte, bevor sie sie zerbrochen, bevor sie sie benutzt hatte, sein Opfer eine Klinge in ihrer Hand, die einzige Klinge mit der Macht die letzten Überreste von Voldemorts Seele aus Harrys Narbe zu vertreiben.

Das Ihre, die Hand auf der Klinge

_Es schnitt sie, und sie würde für immer bluten…__  
><em>

Das Ihre, den Mut es zu beenden.

_Ihre eigene Seele schreiend, ließ sie erblinden, als sie die Scherbe von Rons Seele tief in Harrys Wesen vergrub, das letzte Überbleibsel von Voldemorts Seele blutete aus seiner Narbe in die ölige Nacht…__  
><em>

Das Ihre, das Licht, welches wohl immer – befleckt von Dunkelheit – ein Erbe sein würde, welches sie blind akzeptierte und tief an einen Ort unter ihren Träumen begraben hatte, aber nicht jetzt, nein, nicht jetzt…

Als sie beobachtete, wie der große, schlanke Körper ihres ehemaligen Professors vor ihr in der Dunkelheit zitterte, wusste sie trotz des eigenartigen Ausbruchs von Begeisterung, welche sie gefühlt hatte, als sie es unwiderruflich getan hatte, dass die Dunkelheit ihre einzige Hoffnung auf einen Sieg war.

Endlich atmete er ein und, als er ihre Finger spürte, wie sie in einer kühnen, köstlichen Drohung über seine geschundene Wahrnehmung strich, wusste er, dass sie nichts wollte, nicht mehr als ihn erneut in einen schraubenden Fall von zerbrochenen Gründen zu schicken…

Seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle bringend, atmete er aus und sah die Dunkelheit in ihren Augen. Später. Er würde ihr, wenn es nötig war, bis nach Askaban folgen.

Und seine Augen leuchteten in einem feierlichen, sündhaften Tanz auf. „Ich gehe davon aus, du hast meinen Punkt verstanden?"

„Als ob du fragen müsstest", sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Finger in einem widerwilligen Abschied langsam über seine Hüfte.

Er lachte dunkel und richtete sich auf. „Erinnere dich daran", hauchte er, seine Lippen lagen wie bei einer Weihung auf ihrer Stirn. „Erinnere dich daran, wenn sie dich fragen, wo deine Loyalitäten liegen."

* * *

><p>Von seinem Platz an dem massiven Grundstein aus, sah der Geist mit traurigem Blick eine Gruppe von Menschen in schwarzen Roben gekleidet langsam den Weg hinaufgehen, der zur großen Tür führte. Er schwebte über das Fundament des Schlosses, fast unsichtbar im Mondlicht.<p>

Er wusste, dass sie schon einmal hier gewesen waren. Manchmal waren sie für Jahre, manchmal für Jahrzehnte abwesend.

Ihre kurzen Besuche prophezeiten den Lebenden immer was Seltsames. Sie hatten nie etwas für das Schloss oder für seine permanenten Bewohner geändert – die Geister, die Porträts, der Sprechende Hut. Die Lebenden erinnerten sich an die Besuche oder auch nicht, aber niemals für lang. Aber die, dessen Substanz die Erinnerung war – der Psyche, der Absicht oder der Seele – sie erinnerten sich für immer.

Sie wussten immer von ihren Besuchen, wussten es auf die Art und Weise, wie sie es gewusst hatten, als sich das Schloss noch so leicht vor wenigen Stunden verschoben hatte.

Der Geist schaute hinauf zum Astronomieturm und blinzelte in das Mondlicht. Ja, der Winkel, den er gegen den Himmel warf, war ein anderer – nicht deutlich; nicht für einen gewöhnlichen Beobachter – aber die Professorin für Astronomie würde nichtsdestotrotz aus ihren Ferien zurückkehren, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Instrumente neu eingestellt werden müssten.

Sein Blick fuhr zurück zu den in schwarz gekleideten Menschen.

Sie hatten die Tür erreicht und er beobachtete sie, wie sie den Schnee von ihren Stiefeln stampften. Er schwebte in der Luft hinter ihnen, sein Blut tropfte schweigend in ihre Fußabdrücke.

Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen klopfen konnte.

Aus den Schatten im Schein des Vollmondes, trat eine kleine Person – elegant, stolz – stand sie alleine vor ihnen.

Als eine Einheit hielt die Gruppe von dunkel gekleideten Menschen inne, suchte ihr Gleichgewicht – der Geist konnte praktisch fühlen, wie sich ihre Blicke auf sie fixierten.

Die Luft um sie herum war erfüllt mit einer scharfen, metallischen Anspannung.

Er konnte es schon fast schmecken.

Ihre Stimme war leise, ruhig und gleichmäßig in der mitternächtlichen Luft.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts."


	32. Nach Ihnen

**~ Nach Ihnen ~**

_„Willkommen in Hogwarts."_

* * *

><p>Ihre Stimme pfiff über den Schnee und das Gelände des Schlosses schwieg.<p>

In der schattigen Eingangshalle, schloss sich Severus Hand um seinen Zauberstab. Sein Blick maß automatisch den Abstand, den die Unsäglichen von ihr hielten.

Duellierabstand.

Sie waren zu viert.

Sein Gesicht war eine Maske vollkommener Stille in der Dunkelheit hinter ihr, aber hinter dem Schweigen, rechnete sein Verstand. _Vier? – Unmöglich, dass vier über Godric's Hollow Bescheid wussten. __  
><em>

Einer von ihnen sprach. „Hermine Granger?"

„Wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, Billings. Oder haben Sie mein Gesicht genauso schnell vergessen wie Ihren Unterricht?"

Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Moment kühl, dann fiel eine ältere Stimme ein. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Billings."

„Ja, Sir."

Bevor der ältere Mann reden konnte, ergoss sich Hermines Stimme toxisch über die Türschwelle. „Shriver. Ich habe Sie seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

Severus fluchte stumm, als er die Bedeutung verstand. Sie hatten denjenigen geschickt, welcher ihre Befragung nach der Schlacht durchgeführt hatte.

„Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis, Granger", antwortete Shriver ruhig, „wenn man die Umstände berücksichtigt, unter denen wir das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen haben."

„Mein Erinnerungsvermögen ist ausgezeichnet", sagte Hermine tonlos.

Shrivers zog seine Augen zusammen. „Natürlich."

Ein Knirschen von Schnee, als jemand sein Gewicht auf dem gefrorenen Grund verlagerte. Severus Hand festigte sich erneut um seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine traf Shrivers Blick ruhig. „Und Sie sind aus genau… welchen Grund hier?"

„Wir sind auf den Geheiß der Schulleitung hier." Shrivers Blick wanderte vielsagend zu seinen Untergebenen und dann zurück zu Hermine.

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich glaube, Sie meinen die Bibliothekarin."

„Jede Hexe oder jeder Zauberer hat ein Recht darauf unsere Unterstützung anzufordern."

„Das lässt man sie also glauben." Die Herausforderung in ihren Augen war unverkennbar.

_Nicht hier, Hermine,_ dachte Snape und bereitete sich darauf vor, einzugreifen. _Nicht hier._

„Wenn Sie doch Madam Abbott von unserer Ankunft unterrichten und wir drinnen auf sie warten könnten?"

„Ich bin hier." Hannahs Stimme hallte von den obersten Stufen der Treppe.

Als Snape zurück in den Schatten der großen Tür wich, drehte sich Hermine um und ging ins Innere zurück. Die Unsäglichen betraten die Halle und die Tür schloss sich, das Echo hallte durch das gesamte Schloss.

* * *

><p>Als sie die Tür hörten, hielten Neville und der winzige Geist in ihrem Flug inne, um einen besorgten Blick auszutauschen.<p>

„Die Unsäglichen müssen hier sein", sagte Neville. Er konnte nicht erklären, woher er es wusste.

Der kleine Geist nickte und die beiden flogen vorsichtiger zu der Eingangshalle.

* * *

><p>Das einzige Licht in der Eingangshalle ging von der Laterne in Hannahs Hand aus.<p>

Weder Severus noch Hermine machten Anstalten die Fackeln zu entzünden.

„Madam Abbott? Augustus Shriver, Leiter der Unsäglichen, Mysteriumabteilung. Meine unterstellten Kollegen, die Herren Billings, Smythe und Baysgate."

Die benannten Männer nickten höflich.

Shriver fuhr fort. „Sie hatten einige Bedenken, glaube ich, bezüglich des erst jüngsten Ablebens der Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall geäußert?"

Hannah, ihr blasses Gesicht wurde von der Laterne umrahmt, schien auf der obersten Stufe festzukleben. Sie hatte Severus und Hermine, dunkel gegen die Tür, entdeckt und würde nicht – konnte nicht die Stufe hinuntersteigen und sich ihnen nähern. Sie nickte stumm.

Shriver betrachtete sie für einen Moment, in Erwartung, dass sie zu ihnen herunter kommen würde, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. Er winkte zwei seiner Männer zu, die zu ihr gehen sollten. „Wir verstehen Ihre Angst, Madam, aber bitte, kommen Sie doch hinunter, damit wir dann reden können."

Hannah schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich will nicht in… _ihrer Nähe sein._"

„Wirklich, Miss Abbott", sagte Severus. „Sie und Ihre Laterne geben dort oben ein viel besseres Ziel ab, als Sie es hier unten tun würden."

„Snape." Das Eis in Shrivers Stimme war greifbar, als er sich zu dem ehemaligen Todesser umdrehte, aus Reflex seinen Rücken von einer großen Steinsäule schützte. „Was für ein unerwartetes Vergnügen."

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Snape glimpflich.

Billings schob sich zwischen die beiden, in dem Versuch, seine Bewegung beiläufig aussehen zu lassen, scheiterte aber.

„Oh, komm endlich runter, Hannah", schnappte Hermine und durchbrach den Augenblick. „Du siehst mit deiner Laterne dort oben aus wie Filch."

Hannah hatte die Hälfte der Stufen bereits passiert, bevor sie es überhaupt bemerkte. „Mr. Shriver, die beiden haben etwas mit dem Tod der Schulleiterin zu tun. Ich weiß einfach, dass sie es so ist."

Mit einem schnellen Blick zu Billings, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich wirklich zwischen ihm und Snape befand, wandte sich Shriver zurück an die Bibliothekarin. „'Die beiden' bedeutet Hermine Granger und Severus Snape?"

„Ja", bestätigte Hannah.

„Und wieso glauben Sie, dass sie schuldig sind?"

Hannah starrte ihn an. „Weil… weil sie _dunkel_ sind. Sie beide."

„Verstehe", sagte Shriver unverbindlich. „Wenn Sie mir einfach erzählen könnten, was geschehen ist…"

„Nun…" Hannah holte einmal tief Luft. „Wir haben am großen Tisch zu Mittag gegessen und sie betraten den Speisesaal und… und er…" Sie hielt inne, senkte ihren Blick.

„Er…", fragte Shriver nach.

„Sie haben sich geküsst", spuckte Hannah, „und einen Augenblick später war Minerva tot."

Ihre Aussage hing töricht in der Luft.

„Was für ein Kuss", murmelte einer der jüngeren Unsäglichen und Billings verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht. Ein scharfer Blick von Shriver ließ sie beide verstummen.

Ein unfreiwilliges Lachen von Hermine – ein kurzes, scharfes Geräusch – überraschte sie alle. „Wirklich, Hannah – das Küssen als eine dunkle Kunst ist eine Metapher."

„Dazu noch eine recht langweilige", murmelte Snape.

Eine sehr dunkle, sehr private Wahrnehmung schwebte zwischen ihnen, ungesehen in der schattigen Halle und Severus Augen leuchteten mit einem Versprechen auf.

„Mal sehen, ob ich das richtig verstanden haben", kommentierte Hermine. „Du hast das Ministerium hinaus in diese Kälte geschickt, weil Severus mich geküsst hat?" Einige Kanten in ihrer Stimme verrieten ihre Belustigung.

„Er war ein_ Todesser_ – und unser _Lehrer__._ Das ist einfach nur krank."

„Krank", wiederholte Hermine.

Der Unterton, wie auch immer er war, der sich unter ihrer Stimme versteckt hatte, blutete jetzt vollkommen in ihrem Blick und Severus sah, dass es in etwas seltsam Trauriges aufblühte. Seine Kehle schnürte sich von der Zustimmung der Wahrheit zu, die in Hannahs Worten lag. Es hatte einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Hermine ihre Abscheu geteilt hätte…

„Vielleicht", sagte Hermine, sehr leise, so als ob sie mit sich selbst reden würde.

Hannahs Blick verhärtete sich vor Siegesfreude.

Aber niemand rührte sich.

Die gesamten Bilder, die er von ihr als ehemalige Schülerin hatte, schossen durch seinen Kopf, all die Bilder, die er verdrängt hatte, in dem Moment der… nein, er konnte nicht verleugnen, was diese Momente gewesen waren, noch dass sie ihm das gewisse Etwas gegeben hatten, als er das Vergnügen von ihr genommen hatte. Mit ihr.

Seine Augen glitten zu ihr, aber Hermines Gesicht war unleserlich, als sich ihr Blick auf Hannah fixiert hatte.

„Du magst uns vielleicht als ‚krank' bezeichnen, Hannah, und es wird Menschen geben, die dir zustimmen. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert und manchmal… manchmal muss man erkennen, dass es noch einige Wahrheiten gibt – seltsame, komplexe, selbst erstaunliche Wahrheiten – die nur im Mondschein verstanden werden können." Etwas Mitleid flackerte in ihren Augen auf, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder die Maske von gleichgültiger Verachtung aufsetzte. „Nein, Hannah. Einige Wahrheiten sind viel zu unterschwellig, um sie bei Tageslicht zu erkennen, aber nur weil du es vorziehst sie nicht zu sehen, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht real sind. Existenzfähig. Nötig."

Langsame, schmerzende Wärme überzog seine Brust und er konnte sich nur mit größter Mühe davon abhalten seinen Mantel um sie beide zu werfen und in die Nacht zu verschwinden. Er gab sich mit einer leichten Berührung ihres Ellbogens zufrieden. Gerade genug, um ihr zu sagen, dass er es gehört und verstanden hatte und dass er da war.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Shriver zu.

Die Unsäglichen beobachteten Hermine spekulativ, ohne jeden Zweifel maßen sie ihre Worte gegen die eine besondere Wahrheit, von der es seine Pflicht war, sie zu wahren.

Hannahs Stimme durchschnitt die Schatten. „Sehen Sie? _Sehen Sie?_ Sie ist _dunkel_. Sie hat es soeben _zugegeben_."

Hermines Stimme brach zwischen ihnen. „Es war eine Metapher, Hannah, über Perspektiven und des Zeitraums." Sie richtete sich noch weiter auf, und die Drohung von Stahl schlich sich in ihre Stimme. „Ja, Severus Snape war ein Todesser und ist unser Lehrer gewesen."

Sie fügte nicht „Vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren" hinzu.

Sie hörten es dennoch.

Minerva hatte ein ähnliches Talent gehabt.

Hermines Blick ruhte ruhig auf Hannahs blassen Gesicht und die Bibliothekarin wandte sich ab.  
>Von der Röte, die sich über Hannahs Wangen ausbreitete, wusste Severus, dass sie alles andere als zum Schweigen gebracht worden war.<p>

Aber dann hörte Severus ein scharfes Einatmen von Hermine. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen und er folgte ihrem Blick.

In dem Herzschlag, der folgte, sah er ein schwaches Leuchten in dem oberen Bogengang.

* * *

><p>Als sie die Szene unter sich erreichten, legte Neville eine warnende Hand auf den Arm des kleineren Geistes.<p>

Er musste es ihr nicht sagen. Sie mochte die Bibliothekarin nicht.

* * *

><p>Shriver folgte ebenfalls Hermines Blick, konnte aber nichts Außergewöhnliches erkennen. Nach einem Augenblick fuhr er fort, als ob der Austausch zwischen Hermine und Hannah nie stattgefunden hätte. „Madam Abbott, wenn wir dann weitermachen könnten?"<p>

Sie nickte nervös, fixierte ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht als sei es ihre Rettungsleine.

„Also, sie haben sich geküsst", hakte er nach. „Und danach…?"

Hannah atmete flach und abgehakt ein. „Es gab einen Knall – etwas passierte mit den Türen – und die Schulleiterin ist zusammengebrochen. Etwas ist passiert – ich weiß nicht was, aber _etwas… etwas Großes_ – die Türen zur Großen Halle hatten sich bis dahin nie vernünftig schließen lassen!"

„Madam Abbott", sagte Snape, seine Stimme so ruhig, als würde ein nervöses Thestral beruhigen wollen. „Minerva hat ein schwaches Herz gehabt. Madam Pomfrey hatte die Formalitäten dem Ministerium eingereicht. Es gab keine Unregelmäßigkeiten, oder das Ministerium hätte Auroren geschickt-"

Etwas flackerte in Shrivers Augen auf. „Sie sind wohl mit dem Prozedere in solchen Angelegenheiten vertraut, wie, Mr. Snape?"

Severus ließ sich nicht dazu herab, seinen Kommentar zu würdigen und fuhr fort. „Also, die Tatsache, dass sie nicht jemanden geschickt haben, sondern, dass Sie jemanden rufen mussten-"

Hannah schüttelte ihren Kopf, schloss ihre Augen, als ob sie Severus Stimme abwehren wollte. „Hören Sie auf, Sie beide, mit Ihren verdrehten Worten – Sie hätten Poppy mit einem _Imperius_ belegen können! Sie haben die Schulleiterin getötet – Sie beide haben es getan – genauso wie Sie Dumbledore getötet haben!"

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich", begann Shriver. „Wir verstehen Ihre Besorgnis und wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende-"

„Fragen Sie doch einfach die Porträts! Fragen Sie ihr Porträt, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben!" Hannahs Stimme war tränenerstickt und ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, zu weit.

Shriver sah die Gelegenheit und ergriff sie reibungslos. „Ein hervorragender Vorschlag. Smythe, Baysgate, wenn Sie doch bitte Madam Abbott zum Büro der Schulleiterin begleiten und dort ihre Aussage und die der Porträts aufnehmen würden?"

„Und… was ist mit Madam Pomfrey?"

„Ich werde sie selbst befragen, Madam Abbott", sagte er beruhigend. Er legte seinen Kopf ruckartig in die Richtung zum oberen Korridor und Smythe und Baysgate manövrierten Hannah ohne Schwierigkeiten die Treppe hinauf und aus der Halle hinaus.

* * *

><p>Neville und der kleine Geist verschwanden in der Säule, bis die Unsäglichen und Hannah sie passiert hatten. <p>

* * *

><p>Severus Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich zurück auf Shriver. Der Mann hatte den höchstmöglichen Vorteil aus der Hysterie der Bibliothekarin gezogen, um seine Untergebenen aus Hermines Nähe zu entfernen und hatte somit so wenige Zeugen wie möglich sichergestellt. Also dann. Shrivers – und die des Ministeriums – wirkliche Angst war, wie Severus bereits vermutet hatte: Dass Hermine sich in der Tat an das erinnerte, was sie in Godric's Hollow getan hatte.<p>

Der Mann war gut. Wie gut, das wusste Severus nicht – oberflächlich gesehen, ein träufelnder Hufflepuff war kein wirklicher Test, aber sie war unberechenbar gewesen und er hatte es gut ausgenutzt.

Er würde es weiterhin verkraften nur zu beobachten.

* * *

><p><em>Was war das?<em> Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was, wenn überhaupt etwas, sie hinter Hannah gesehen hatte. Der Mond vielleicht, wie er durch eines der fassettenreichen Fenster schien.

Shrivers Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sie verflüchtigten sich. „Wie gut Ihre Erinnerungen an die damaligen Ereignisse auch sein mögen, Miss Granger…" Eine kurze Pause betonte, dass sein Wegfall ihres Titels bewusst war, „werde ich mit der Heilerin sprechen müssen."

„Für die _offizielle _Version Ihres Berichtes, nehme ich an?", fragte sie.

Die Luft knisterte mit ihrer versteckten Anschuldigung.

„Was auch immer Sie meinen", sagte Shriver, aber richtete automatisch die Entfernung zwischen ihnen.

Hermines einzige Antwort war, ihren Ärmel von ihrer Zauberhand zurückzuschlagen.

Billings hustete leise.

Sie ignorierten ihn.

Shriver sah belustigt aus. „Also wirklich." Sein Ton war abschätzig, aber Severus sah, wie er leicht sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte, spürte, wie sich die Luft um sie herum anspannte.

_Nein__._ „Die Heilerin befindet sich um diese Zeit für gewöhnlich in den Gemächern von Professor Slughorn", ging er dazwischen.

Hermine wich zurück; erst dann trat Shriver einen Schritt zur Seite.

Die Luft schien zurück in die Halle zu entweichen.

„Wenn Sie uns doch bitte den Weg führen würden?" Der Unsägliche winkte Hermine zu, an ihm vorbeizugehen.

Severus Hand auf ihrem Ellbogen unterdrückte ihren Impuls, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen. Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Shriver kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Nun denn. So ist es dann also, nicht wahr?"

„Nur, damit wir uns gegenseitig vollkommen verstehen", bestätigte Severus.

Der Blick des Unsäglichen glitt über das Paar, welches vor ihm stand, analysierte es, katalogisierte sie und als der Mann schließlich nickte, erkannte Severus ein Aufflackern von etwas in seinem Gesicht.

Ehrgeiz.

Herablassung.

Und Hunger.

_Verdammt noch mal._ Der Mann war erregt.

Severus Worte fielen wie ein Schauer aus Messern. „Der Eingang zu den Kerkern befindet sich durch diese Tür. Nach Ihnen." Severus ließ nicht Hermines Ellbogen los, bis der Unsägliche die Treppen hinunter ging und Billings in einem vorsichtig gemessenen Abstand folgte.

* * *

><p>Der kleine Geist warf Neville einen verwirrten Blick zu.<p>

„Professor Snape vertraut ihm nicht. Er will nicht, dass er freie Schussbahn auf Hermines Rücken hat."

Besorgt riss sie ihre Augen auf.

„Er hat Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt, weißt du. Er war wirklich gut darin. Ihr wird es gut gehen."

Ein kleines, zögerliches Lächeln.

„Ich frage mich, ob Professor Snape Hermines Geheimnis kennt", überlegte Neville.

Der kleine Geist nickte.

„Weißt du, was es ist?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah noch immer besorgt aus. Sie zog an seinem Ärmel und sie verschwanden durch den Boden.

* * *

><p>Der blutende Geist verharrte draußen bis er sich sicher war, dass die Eingangshalle leer war. Dann schwebte er durch die Wand.<p>

Als er durch das Schloss schwebte, nickte er sich selbst zu, die Weisheit, die seine Entscheidung draußen zu warten, während die Lebenden sich unterhielten, mit sich gebracht hatte.

Es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen, auch ohne seine blutende Hand.


	33. Tal der Schatten

**~ Tal der Schatten ~**

_Es war schon unangenehm genug gewesen, auch ohne seine blutende Hand.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Vier dunkel gekleidete Figuren gingen ihre eigenen Wege die Treppe hinunter.<p>

In dem niedrigen Treppenhaus hallten ihre Schritte laut. Hermine vernahm jeden Schritt als eine einfache Frage, gesprochen in das Schweigen.

Nicht ein Schritt beantwortete eine davon.

_Außerhalb der Zeit_.

„Wenden Sie sich nach links und dann weiter den Korridor hinunter", erklärte Severus Shriver und Billings, welche die unterste Stufe erreicht hatten.

Hermine hielt inne, um auf Severus zu warten, damit er mit ihr aufschließen konnte. In einem Flüstern, leise genug, dass es in den Echos verschwand, sagte sie: „Sie wollen mich heute Abend verhaften. Billings ist ein Auror."

Severus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Kein Unsäglicher?"

„Seine Noten waren zu schlecht."

Nickend verstaute er diese Information.

Als sie aus dem Treppenhaus trat, sah Hermine, dass sich die Fackeln nur dann entflammten, wenn die Zauberer des Ministeriums sich ihnen näherten, erloschen, wenn sie sie passiert hatten. Sie und Severus folgten, eingehüllt im Schatten.

Als eine Fackel zischend links neben seinem Ohr erlosch, zuckte Billings zusammen.

Hermine schielte zu Severus hinüber. Sein Blick, vor dunkler Belustigung tanzend, blieb starr auf Shriver fixiert.

Mit dem endlosen Korridor vor ihr, jede Fackel auflodernd und erlöschend, schienen ihre Schatten sie voranzutreiben, winkend, einladend, spürte Hermine irgendwie das sichere und absolute Gewicht der massiven steinernen Gewölbe des Schlosses, spürte sie es irgendwie über ihr – Stockwerke höher – aufsteigen.

Endlich leuchtete die letzte Fackel auf, offenbarte die Tür zu Slughorns Gemächern. „Ab hier geht's nicht weiter", flüsterte Severus und ließ die letzte Fackel leuchten.

Die Zauberer des Ministeriums hielten an und drehten sich zu ihnen um.

Als Severus und Hermine an der letzten Fackel vorbeigingen, fielen ihre Schritte zusammen, ihre Schatten zogen sich bis zu den Gesichtern der Zauberer.

Shrivers Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ein wenig dramatisch hier mit den Fackeln, Snape. Andererseits haben Sie schon immer die Dunkelheit bevorzugt." Er bewegte seinen Mund, als ob er den Geschmack von etwas genießen würde.

Severus ausdrucksloser Blick fuhr zu Shrivers Zauberstab. „Das Wort, welches Sie anscheinend vergessen haben, ist Lumos."

Die Nasenflügel des Unsäglichen flatterten einmal, aber er erwiderte nichts, sein Mund noch immer in Bewegung.

„Sir?", fragte Billings flüsternd mit einem Nicken zur Tür. „Eigentlich darf uns nur der Schulleiter erlauben, irgendwelche privaten Gemächer zu betreten oder zu verlassen."

Die ungesunde Bewegung seines Gesichtes stoppte. Shriver legte seine Stirn in Falten, und schaute dann zu Hermine. „Die Professorin muss ausreichen."

„Sir?", wiederholte Billings.

„Klopfen Sie einfach an, Billings", befahl Hermine leise.

Er gehorchte.

Sie hörten alle Poppys gedämpftes „Kommen Sie herein" und Billings hielt für die anderen die Tür auf. „Ich befürchte, Sie müssen draußen warten, Mr. Snape", sagte er. „Das Prozedere."

Im Fackelschein lächelte Shriver – ein langsames, öliges Lächeln. Seine Augen funkelten triumphierend und erneut erblickte Severus seinen Hunger.

Er riskierte es. Den Unsäglichen streifend, betrat Severus den Raum, sein Mantel kräuselte sich, als er sich elegant umdrehte, sein Blick bohrte sich in Shrivers Rücken.

Sich zwischen Hermine und Severus wiederfindend, stand Shriver vollkommen regungslos dar.

„Ich denke, Sie würden sich wohler fühlen, wenn Sie nicht zwischen uns stehen müssten, Mr. Shriver", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, ich werde Sie nicht von hinten verhexen."

„Ihr Wort?", schnaubte Shriver.

„Ich habe solch ein Versprechen nicht gegeben", beobachtete Severus hinter ihm.

Mit einem finsteren Blick drehte sich Shriver abrupt in dem Raum um.

Hermine folgte, ein kleiner Schatten im Fackelschein.

Billings schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Das Klirren des einrastenden Riegels hallte durch den leeren Korridor.

* * *

><p>Billings leises Klopfen hatte Poppys stumme Nachtwache gestört. Sie hatte eine Störung erwartet, entweder von Severus oder dem Ministerium, aber als Severus den Raum betrat, nur um lautlos zurückzuschnellen, schnappte Poppy nach Luft.<p>

Sie wurde daran erinnert, dass sie ihn nie bei einem Duell gesehen hatte, aber erkannte, dass sie es bald tun würde.

Severus wich zurück, um einem älteren Zauberer Eintritt zu gewähren, gefolgt von Hermine.

Alle drei zerplatzen bald vor roher Anspannung, ziemlich gereizt, um nach einer Entschuldigung zu suchen, den Zauberstab zu ziehen.

_Nicht während meiner Wache_, dachte Poppy und war augenblicklich auf den Beinen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass mir das einer von Ihnen erklären wird."

Billings und Shriver holten beide Luft, um zu sprechen, aber Severus Stimme glitt seidig durch die Schatten. „Madam Pomfrey, entschuldigen Sie die Störung – und die Art und Weise."

Von seinem Ton aus bemaß Poppy, wo er die Schuld suchte.

„Ja?", wandte sich Poppy an Shriver und strich ihre Robe glatt. Ihre Hand glitt über die Tasche, in der Minervas Ring lag und sie spürte etwas – einen Funken, etwas Warmes - sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war, aber sie wusste, was es bedeutete: Das Schloss hatte einen neuen Schulleiter gewählt und diese Person befand sich in der Nähe. Ihr Blick flog instinktiv zu Severus. _Würde das nicht neuen Wind in das Ministerium bringen? Nun denn, mit ihnen hier am herumschnüffeln… war es wohl das Beste erst einmal nichts zu sagen.__  
><em>

Als Shriver vortrat, blieb Billings bei der Tür stehen und versperrte somit gekonnt jeglichen Fluchtweg. „Madam Pomfrey", begann Shriver, „Sie sind, wie ich vermute, die Heilerin an dieser Schule?"

„Natürlich bin ich das."

Shrivers Blick glitt hinüber zu der Gestalt von Horace Slughorn. „Sagen Sie, Madam, ist es Ihre gewöhnliche Ausübung neben denen, die bereits verstorben sind, Nachtwache zu halten?"

Poppy schnaubte leise.

„Eine Antwort, wenn Sie so freundlich wären."

„Wenn dies eine formelle Befragung ist, Mr…"

„Shriver", bot Hermine leise an. „Er war der Leiter der Gruppe, die sich mit uns nach Godric's Hollow befasst hat."

Poppy warf Hermine einen erschrockenen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an den Unsäglichen wandte. „Mr. Shriver, dann also. Wenn dies eine formelle Befragung ist, was ist dann der Grund?"

„Könnten Sie uns bitte die Umstände um den Tod der Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagalls herum beschreiben?"

Poppys Hand fuhr über ihre Tasche. Wieder dieser Funken von etwas. „Sie hatte seit Jahren ein schwaches Herz gehabt – wie ich es bereits offiziell unter Eid verfasst habe."

„Ich spreche von ihrem tatsächlichen Tod, Madam, nicht von ihrem Zustand." Ein herablassendes Lächeln. „Gab es da irgendwelche…hm…ungewöhnlichen Zustände?"

Etwas an die Art und Weise wie er "ungewöhnlich" sagte, ließen Poppys Nackenhaare sich aufrichten. „Ungewöhnlich?", wiederholte sie frostig. „Das einzige Ungewöhnliche daran war, dass es so lange auf sich hat warten lassen."

Von Shrivers Gesicht ging pure Skepsis aus und wieder das herablassende Lächeln.

Poppy sträubte sich. „Wenn dies der Grund ist, warum sie gekommen sind, dann befürchte ich, dass Sie ihre Zeit verschwendet haben." Etwas in ihrer Stimme fügte ein „Und meine" hinzu.

„Madam Abbott hat uns ziemlich ausführlich über den Verdacht von Anwendung der dunklen Künste an dieser Schule informiert."

„Die dunklen Künste?" Poppy vertraute ihren Augen nicht mehr. Sie kam um das Bett herum, stellte sich zwischen Shriver und ihrem Patienten. „Die dunklen Künste waren nicht ein Teil von dem Tod der Schulleiterin, Mr. Shriver. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Als sich die Heilerin in den Vordergrund stellte, erwiderte Severus die Bewegung. Einen halben Schritt brachte ihn näher an Hermine, ließ für sie beide genug Raum zur Gegenwehr. Ein kleines Flattern in Shrivers Blick offenbarte, dass seine Bewegung nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

„Ihre Sicherheit ist genau der Grund, wieso ich Sie, natürlich nur mit Ihrem Einverständnis, auf Spuren von dunkler Magie hin untersuchen muss; insbesondere den Imperius-Fluch."

„Zweifeln Sie meine professionelle Beurteilung an?"

„Natürlich nicht, Madam", antwortete Shriver abschätzig, als er nach seinen Zauberstab griff. „Aber wenn es den Verdacht auf einen Verstoß gibt, dann befindet es das Ministerium für das Beste, wenn wir uns absolut sicher sind."

Poppy konnte nicht länger ihren Blick kontrollieren, welcher von Severus – eine Säule voller angesammelter Anspannung – zu Hermine – seltsam klein, schon fast unsichtbar im Schatten – raste. Die Heilerin versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass Sie aufgrund eines vollkommen normalen Todes – einer der erwartet gewesen war – mitten in der Nacht aus London gekommen sind, um Ihre schillernden Erkennungszauber an einem Ort der Ruhe herumzuwerfen?" Poppy schnaubte. „Äußerst… _fadenscheinig._"

Billings verlagerte unsicher sein Gewicht.

Shriver hob lediglich seinen Zauberstab. „Wenn Sie dann soweit sind?"

Poppy spürte, wie die Luft aus ihren Lungen gestoßen wurde. Was für ein fieser Kerl, der… Entschlossen war Professor Granger zu vernichten, Unrecht oder nicht… „Sie werden es mit oder ohne meine Erlaubnis tun, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist nur für Ihre eigene Sicherheit und Ihren Seelenfrieden, Madam."

„Beide waren in einem bedeutend besseren Zustand, bevor Sie eingetroffen sind."

Als Shriver keine Anzeichen machte, seinen Zauberstab zu senken, öffnete sie ihre Arme. „Dann machen Sie schon, aber beeilen Sie sich zumindest."

Der Unsägliche konzentrierte sich und begann eine leise Beschwörung. Ein dicker Strahl aus dickflüssigem Rauch strömte aus der Stabspitze.

Sehr wohl wissend, was Shrivers Zauber offenbaren würde, zog Severus einen Vorteil aus der momentanen Ablenkung des Mannes und schielte hinüber zu Hermine.

Sie stand irgendwie alleine in dem zunehmend stickigen Zimmer, schien unberührt von der dichten Luft und dem dicken Rauch.

Als ob sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, drehte sie leicht ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und nickte knapp, als ob sie sagen wollte: „Ich bin bereit."

Es kommt. Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, erwiderte er das Nicken.

Der Rauch stieg von Shrivers Zauberstab auf, eine einzige gewaltige Säule, die sich in vier wellenförmige Stränge trennte. Jeder Strang wickelte sich auf, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Shriver fuhr mit seinen Zauberstab hoch. Ein rauchiger Strang schoss fast faul um den Unsäglichen selbst, wickelte sich langsam um seinen Hals. Auf eine knappe Geste hin, verschwand der Strang.

Zwei der Stränge schossen geradewegs auf Hermine und Severus zu, umrundeten ihre Hälse und tauchten ihre Gesichter in ein gespenstisches Leuchten.

Der vierte jedoch schwebte unsicher über Horace Slughorn. Langsam legte sich der Mantel des Rauchs, verflachte und legte sich wie eine Hülle über seine Gestalt.

Niemand wagte zu atmen, als Shriver an Poppy vorbeirauschte, um neben dem Bett stehen zu bleiben. Zweimal fuhr der Unsägliche mit seinen Zauberstab über die ehemalige Gestalt des Professors, jedes Mal zögerte er über seinem Herzen, wo der verwelkte Blumenstängel lag, der der stille Tribut des winzigen Geistes gewesen war.

Letztendlich runzelte Shriver seine Stirn und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Slughorns Brust, murmelte eine kurze, schroffe Beschwörung, eine Beschwörung, die nur einen Zweck diente: einen Horkrux zu identifizieren.

Plötzlich richtete sich Billings auf.

Shriver drehte sich zu Hermine um, sein Gesicht eine anzügliche Maske des Triumphes, seine Stimme schien die Winde von Askaban zu tragen. „Also."

Hermine hob ihr Kinn und antwortete nicht, ihr Blick funkelte in einer wachsenden Herausforderung.

„Diese verwelkte Blume dort ist ein Horkrux, Heilerin", sagte Shriver knapp, ohne seinen Blick von Hermine zu nehmen.

Hermines Blick war reserviert, aber dahinter fühlte Severus eher, als dass er das Ausmaß jahrelangen unterdrückten Wartens erkennen konnte, nur ein Warten.

_Geben Sie ihr einen Vorwand, Sie Bastard.__  
><em>

„Ein Horkrux?" Poppys Stimme zitterte, aber sie stand entschlossen an dem Bett. „Das ist unmöglich. Der Professor wurde nicht umgebracht – er ist eines natürlichen Todes gestorben."

„Ein weiteres schwaches Herz?", hauchte Shriver, seine Augen funkelten, als er Hermine anstarrte. „Eine ziemliche Epidemie von ‚natürlichen Todesursachen', Heilerin. Das haben Sie auch eidlich festgehalten, nicht wahr?"

Poppy ereiferte sich, aber es gab kein Irrtum in seinem Ton: keine Dokumente waren für Horace Slughorn ausgefüllt worden und er wusste es.

Severus ging dazwischen. „Wie Ihre beiden Kollegen ohne jeglichen Zweifel von Minervas Porträt erfahren werden, können sowohl die ehemalige Schulleiterin und ich bezeugen, dass Horace Slughorn nicht umgebracht wurde."

„Ihre Aussage ist natürlich ohne Tadel, was, Snape?"

Weder Severus noch Poppy entging die Tatsache, dass die Stimme des Unsäglichen sich verdickt hatte, heiser wurde, seitdem er den Horkrux entdeckt hatte. Severus verlagerte sich vorsichtig.

Billings hustete. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber…"

„Verhafteten Sie sie", befahl Shriver knapp.

„Welche?", fragte Billings.

„Die mit der Schlinge aus Rauch um ihren Hals. Die, die mit den dunklen Künsten befleckt ist."

Billings machte sich bereit, aber ging nicht zu Hermine hinüber. „Natürlich, Sir, aber ich muss den genauen Anklagegrund wissen."

„Mord."

„-ier wurde kein Mord begangen", sagte der Blutige Baron, der mit Neville und dem winzigen Geist durch die Wand geflogen kam. „Wie alle Geister bezeugen können. Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche werden in den Knochen des Schlosses aufgezeichnet." Er schnaubte geringschätzig. „Dies hier _ist_ eine Schule."

Shriver hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Hermine ihre Augen aufgerissen hatte – immens weit – noch hatte er die Tränen gesehen, die über ihr Gesicht liefen, als sie zum ersten Mal seit über zwanzig Jahren in das Gesicht von Neville Longbottom blickte. „Die Aussage von Geistern ist problematisch", bemerkte Shriver regungslos, „da sie ihre Aussage nicht unterzeichnen können."

„Ich kann es", entgegnete der Baron. „Die Kleine hier ebenso."

„Neville?" Hermines Stimme hallte in dem kleinen Zimmer. „Neville?"

„Billings!", bellte Shriver. „Verhafteten Sie sie auf der Stelle."

„Hi, Hermine", winkte Neville.

_„NEVILLE!"_, Hermine flog an Billings vorbei, die rauchenden Stränge um ihren Hals, die sie als Dunkel gebrandmarkt hatte, schwebten vergessen von ihrem Hals. Sie öffnete ihre Arme, aber hielt dann inne. „Ich - oh, Neville", sagte sie, ihre Stimme erstickt von Tränen. „Ich habe gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren."

„Nun, irgendwie hast du das auch", sagte Neville, sein Gesicht erhellt von einem kleinen Lächeln. „Für eine Weile zumindest."

Hermine spürte ein leichtes Ziehen an ihrem Ärmel und blickte hinab, um ein kleines, offenes Gesicht zu sehen, welches schüchtern unter einer Decke von durchsichtigem Haar zu ihr aufschaute.

„Hallo", sagte Hermine.

Der winzige Geist winkte.

Hinüber zu Neville schielend, kniete sich Hermine hin. „Du kannst mit fester Materie interagieren?"

Ein verwirrter Blick zeichnete das Gesicht des kleinen Geistes.

„Du kannst schreiben - und an meinem Ärmel ziehen?"

Der kleine Geist nickte.

„Dann… wenn es dir nicht allzu viel ausmacht, könntest du dann Neville etwas von mir geben?"

Ein schüchternes, vertrauendes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Geistes und sie nickte.

Hermine öffnete ihre Arme und der winzige Geist flog hinein, umarmte sie innig, fror die Tränen auf ihren Wangen ein.

Dann schoss der kleine Geist zu Neville und umarmte ihn mit solch einer Kraft, dass sie beide nach hinten gestoßen wurden.

Dann errötete sie leicht, ihre Form verschwamm, als sie schweigend zu kichern begann.

Neville fuhr durch ihre Haare. „Ist schon okay. Ich hab's verstanden."

Sie errötete noch mehr, ihre gesamte Form nahm die violette Farbe der Lieblingstinte der Professorin an, ein einziger Tropfen, verdünnt durch zweiundzwanzig Jahre voller Tränen.

Shriver räusperte sich. „Wie rührend. Nichtsdestotrotz-"

Hermine ignorierte ihn, ihr Blick war erstaunt auf Neville gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war von der Überzeugung gefüllt, die er immer getragen hatte – dass sie einen cleveren Weg durch die Schwierigkeiten, die sich vor ihr auftun mochten, planen würde.

Aber Hermine plante nicht. Sich aufrichtend, sagte sie einfach: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte, Neville."

„Nun", begann er, „ich denke, du hattest etwas wichtigeres zu tun, oder?"

Hermine nickte langsam.

„Und was immer es gewesen war, es hat funktioniert – und natürlich hatte es das, denn du hast es dir ausgedacht."

„Nicht nur ich", sagte sie, aber der Hauch eines Lächeln, der einst die Freude über ihre eigene Intelligenz offenbart hätte, kreuzte ihr Gesicht und Neville erkannte es.

„Vielleicht nicht nur du, aber ich weiß, dass es deine Idee gewesen ist", erwiderte er sanft.

„Ron hatte auch etwas damit zu tun, Neville." Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht treffen.

„Und es hat euch beide einen immensen Preis gekostet, nicht wahr?"

Sie blickte auf und sah in Nevilles Augen, was sie nie gehofft hatte dort wiederzusehen.

Vertrauen.

Er lächelte traurig.

Mit einem letzten erstaunten Blick richtete sie sich auf und wandte sich an den Unsäglichen. Ihre leise Stimme fegte wie Seide auf Stein. „Sollen wir es jetzt tun, Shriver?"

„Billings, nehmen Sie sie in Gewahrsam", befahl er.

Billings schritt nach vorne, sein Zauberstab war auf ihren Hals gerichtet. „Professor-"

„Ihren Namen, Billings", bellte Shriver.

„Entschuldigung – Hermine Granger, im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums verhafte ich Sie wegen…" Er schielte zu Shriver. „Ich weiß noch immer nicht den-"

„Begehung eines unsäglichen Verbrechens", lieferte er die Antwort.

„Sie hat solch ein Verbrechen nicht begannen!", fand Poppy schließlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Sie haben gesehen, dass ich nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand und Horace Slughorns Tod wurde durch eine schleichende Krankheit verschuldet – hier wurde kein Mord begannen!"

„Billings!", befahl Shriver, während sich sein Gesicht verdüsterte.

„Wie dumm." Hermines Stimme glitt nach Hause in die Dunkelheit und ihre Augen funkelten mit Erinnerungen an Rons Seele im Mondlicht. „Wie außerordentlich dumm von Ihnen, erneut mein Schweigen vorauszusetzen."

„Raus", befahl Shriver Billings.

„Sir?"

_„Sofort."__  
><em>

Der Auror verschwand, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Hermine blickte noch immer Shriver an. „Sie überraschen mich, Shriver."

„Warum?"

„Dass Sie den gleichen Fehler wie Voldemort begehen. Mich zu unterschätzen war das, was ihn umgebracht hat. Lustig, dass Sie, Sie, obwohl Sie wissen, zu was ich im Stande bin, genau denselben Fehler begehen." Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. Sie deutete mit ihren Kopf auf die Tür, die Billings gerade geschlossen hatte. „Der junge Auror könnte für Sie zum Problem werden, würde ich sagen."

„Er wird das tun, was ihm befohlen wird."

„Vielleicht." Sie schürzte ihre Lippen. „Aber die Sache, die die Menschen bei Hufflepuffs übersehen ist die, dass sie nicht immer folgsam sind. Geben Sie ihnen einen Grund, ihre Loyalität in Frage zu stellen und…" Sie ließ die Worte in der Luft hängen. „Nein. Für diese Art von Blindheit wird jedes Mal ein Gryffindor ausgesucht."

„Sie wussten, dass er ein Auror war."

Ihr Schulterzucken war trügerisch leicht. „Nur ein ‚Bestanden' in seiner Arithmantik UTZ-Prüfung. Nicht einmal annähernd genug für die Unsäglichen. Nein, Mr. Shriver. An meinen Erinnerungen ist nichts auszusetzen. Nicht mehr."


	34. Aus Staub

**~ Aus Staub ~**

_„An meinen Erinnerungen ist nichts auszusetzen. Nicht mehr."__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shriver versteifte sich. Auf einer rein körperlichen Ebene war die Änderung in seiner Haltung kaum wahrnehmbar, aber die Atmosphäre in dem Raum verdichtete sich.<p>

Severus brauchte seine Augen nicht, um zu wissen, dass die Atmung des Unsäglichen flach wurde, dass Poppy sich instinktiv zurückgezogen hatte, sogar ihren Rock von der plötzlichen, scheinbaren Linie, die Hermine gerade zwischen sich und dem Mann, den sie dafür verantwortlich machte, dass vor all den Jahren die Zellentür zugeschlagen worden ist, gezogen hatte.

Shriver fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. „Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ist nur von geringem Interesse für das Ministerium, Granger."

„Lügner." Hermines Stimme war leise, der Schlag eines weichen Lederhandschuhs auf einem Pflasterstein.

Shriver passte sich ihrem Ton an. „Sie wagen es?"

Ihre Augenbraue flog als Herausforderung hoch.

Gefangen zwischen Slughorns Bett und ihren giftigen Blicken, setzte Poppy unfreiwillig einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit ihrem Rücken gegen den Bettpfosten. Das Bettgestell knarrte protestierend und der winzige Geist flüchtete hinter den Blutigen Baron, ihre kleine Hand fand Nevilles.

„Lassen Sie uns doch vollkommen ehrlich sein, Shriver", sagte Hermine sanft und er nickte mit geheuchelter Güte. „Meine Nachforschungen haben Sie seit Jahren nervös gemacht – nervös genug, um eine Delegation zur Überprüfung zu schicken."

„Das Standardprozedere einer Untersuchung der dunklen Künste."

Ihre Stimme nahm einen beleidigenden Hohn an, als sie die Fragen nachahmte, die sie nicht gewagt hatten zu fragen. „'An wie viel mag sie sich wohl erinnern?' ‚Wird sie verraten, was wirklich passiert ist? Den Schwindel aufheben?' ‚Wird sie das Fundament unserer freundlicheren, eingeschlossenen Zauberwelt erschüttern?' ‚Den Mythos des heroischen, schon fast perfekten Harry Potter zerstören?'" Sie spuckte den Namen ihres ehemaligen Freundes aus, Wut brachte ihr Gesicht zum Glühen. „Wenn ich Sie nervös genug gemacht habe, um eine Lektorin in den Ruhestand zu schicken, um zu versuchen, einen gesamten Forschungsbereich lahmzulegen, damit ich zum Schweigen gebracht werde, dann wissen Sie ganz genau, was ich in Godric's Hollow getan habe."

Shrivers Blick flog über ihr Gesicht, bemaß sie, bevor er regungslos antwortete: „Und was haben Sie getan?"

„Bitte", schnaubte Hermine. Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf, ihre Wut rollte herrlich über ihre schmalen Schultern. „Sagen Sie, Shriver… haben Sie sich bereits entschieden, was Sie Harry sagen werden, wenn er das Amt übernimmt?"

„Da gibt es nichts, was er wissen müsste."

„Interessant", antwortete Hermine unverbindlich, ihr Blick nahm einen kalkulierenden Ausdruck an, als sie ihn untersuchte.

In dem Flackern der Nachttischlampe schien die geübte Ausdruckslosigkeit auf Shrivers Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Geduld und Bosheit zu schwanken.

Plötzlich schärfte sich Hermines Blick, als sie eine Entscheidung traf und Neville drückte beruhigend die Hand des kleinen Geistes. „Dann sagen Sie mir", begann sie, mit drohender Sicherheit in ihrer Stimme. „Was wollen Sie mit meiner Verhaftung bezwecken?"

In den Schatten vertiefte sich Severus Blick, als er ihren Gedankenweg verstand. _Gut gemacht, Hermine.__  
><em>

Aber Shriver lächelte ebenfalls – wieder dieses aalglatte Lächeln – und Severus sah, wie sich seine Schultern entspannten. Nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber lange genug, um all seine Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen.

Severus' Blick flog durch den Raum. Poppy hatte es nicht mitbekommen; sie umklammerte ihre Schürze, als ob sie ihre Rettungsleine war. Neville und der kleinere Geist schwebten hinter dem Baron, die Kleine, mit aufgerissenen Augen gerade sichtbar zwischen dem Ellbogen des Barons und Nevilles schlanker Gestalt.

„Es obliegt dem Ministerium Praktizierende der dunklen Künste aus der Zaubergesellschaft auszuschließen. Für den Schutz aller, eingeschlossen ihres eigenen", sagte Shriver. Er klang schon fast gelangweilt.

Severus' Verstand raste. Der Mann wollte auf etwas hinaus, und war von seinem Sieg überzeugt – nein, er war sich seines Sieges sicher. Er verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht.

„Ich wiederhole", vermittelte der Baron, „dass alle Unverzeihlichen unauslöschlich in dem Bewusstsein der Schule manifestiert sind – und, als Verbund, auch in den Geistern."

„Mag sein", antwortete Shriver.

„Schwachsinn!", schnaubte Poppy. Ihre Stimme war etwas zu grell und ihre Hände umklammerten noch immer ihre Schürze, aber sie fuhr tapfer fort. „Es ist ein zentraler Bestandteil der Magie des Schlosses – um die Schüler und das Kollegium zu schützen."

„Ob ihr Verbrechen ein Unverzeihlicher war ist bedeutungslos", wiederholte Shriver. Sein glattes Lächeln wuchs in seinen Augen und wieder begann sein Mund sich in dieser ungesunden Art zu bewegen. „Nichtsdestotrotz wurde ein Verbrechen begangen."

Severus trat vor, tauschte seinen kostbaren Duellierabstand für eine bessere Sicht auf die Brust des Unsäglichen ein. Wenn er eine Bewegung machen würde, würde seine Brust es vor seinen Augen offenbaren. „Legen Sie Ihre Angelegenheit dar und werden Sie fertig."

„Der Verdacht auf dunkle Aktivitäten rechtfertigt es, Sie für weitere Fragen mitzunehmen." Shrivers Ton war so ausdruckslos, als ob er aus einem Handbuch vorlesen würde, aber seine Augen verrieten eine weit dunklere Investition, wenn er Hermine verhaftete. Eine die…

… persönlich war. Jegliche Zweifel, die Severus in Bezug auf Shrivers Hunger hatte, schwanden und, als sich sein Blick verfinsterte, sprang die Anschuldigung auf seine Lippen, selbst als Hermine antwortete.

„'Verdacht?'" Ihre Stimme war belegt mit Herablassung.

_Sie sieht es nicht,_ erkannte Severus.

„'Verdacht?'", wiederholte Hermine. „Es ist kein Verdacht, wenn Sie es wissen. Niemand hier hinterfragt auch nur im Geringsten, was ich in Godric's Hollow getan, noch die dunklen Ursprünge dieses Fluchs, den ich benutzt habe."

„Ihre Dunkelheit erklärt natürlich seine Anwesenheit", sagte Shriver, sein Kinn deutete auf Severus. „Konnten sich wohl von dieser Versuchung nicht fernhalten, was, Snape? Oder haben Sie ihr alles beigebracht, was sie weiß?" Shrivers Augen blitzen bei dem Wort „alles" auf und er ließ seinen Blick auf Severus ruhen.

Severus zischte.

Der panische Blick des kleinen Geistes huschte von Severus zu Hermine und sie schoss durch die Wand.

Mit loderndem Blick brach es aus Hermine heraus. „Ich habe die Aufgliederung des dreiteiligen Fluchs selbst entdeckt, Shriver. Die Bibliothek der Blacks enthielten alle Quellen, die ich brauchte."

Shriver wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Hermine, aber sah sie nicht direkt an.

Sie errötete, ihr Blick loderte heiß und, als Severus damit kämpfte seinen Zauberstabarm unter Kontrolle zu halten, hob Hermine die Finger ihrer Hand ganz leicht in seine Richtung. Er runzelte die Stirn, aber pflichtete ihrem Wunsch bei, die Dinge selbst zu regeln. Fürs erste.

„Ich denke, dass wir alle dem Umstand zustimmen, dass es sinnlos ist, mich zu vernehmen, Shriver. Ich gestehe freiwillig, dass ich die dunklen Künste angewandt habe. Wie Sie ganz genau wissen."

_Vorsichtig, Hermine,_ dachte Severus.

„Es ist das Prozedere."

„Meine Befragung nach Godric's Hollow würde das Prozedere befriedigen", entgegnete Hermine.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, schreibt das Prozedere vor-"

„Mich weiter zu vernehmen wird nichts anderes beweisen, als das, was Sie bereits wissen, wie Sie sich sehr wohl bewusst sind."

„Sie wollen doch sicherlich keine Verhandlung riskieren", sagte Shriver glatt.

„Wirklich? Warum denn nicht?", erwiderte sie kalt.

„Ihr Ruf steht auf dem Spiel…", begann Shriver.

„Der Ruf der Professorin ist nur geringfügig besser als der meine", ging Severus dazwischen, in dem Versuch abzulenken. „Zweifelsohne schlechter unter ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern."

„In der Tat", stimmte Hermine ihm bereitwillig zu.

„… und Ihre Position", beendete Shriver, als ob die beiden nichts gesagt hätten. „Das Unterrichten ist, wie ich glaube, Ihre Lebensgrundlage?"

Hermines Augen wurden zu Eis. „Nicht schon wieder dieses alte ‚die, die sonst nichts können, unterrichten' – wirklich, Shriver. Genug dieser Spielchen."

„Spielchen?" Shrivers Augenbrauen zogen sich in einer Farce von Unschuld nach oben.

„Wenn Sie versuchen wollen, mich zu vernehmen, dann sollte ich auf eine Verhandlung bestehen. Es ist mein gutes Recht."

Shriver zögerte übertrieben. „Sicherlich verstehen Sie unsere Position – wir wünschen nicht, Sie bloß zu stellen."

Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten wieder nach oben. „Was für ein Blödsinn – wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie derjenige sein werden, der verlieren wird."

„Und wie haben Sie das ergründet?"

„Ich sollte auf Veritaserum bestehen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sicherte sich Shriver ab, aber etwas in seiner Haltung ließ Severus Zauberhand wieder zucken.

Hermines Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Es ist mein Recht. Sie nehmen an, dass jeder schuldige Beteiligter lügt, sich wünscht die wahre Natur ihres Handelns zu verdecken. Ich gebe Ihnen Gegenbeweis A, Shriver, genau hier, in der Person von Severus Snape."

Shrivers' Blick huschte unvermittelt zu Severus und zurück.

„Ich vermute vielmehr, dass Sie mich recht kooperativ finden werden. Oh ja, ich wäre nur allzu glücklich zu reden. Über alles."

„Man konnte ihre Zunge nicht zügeln, als sie noch eine Schülerin war", bestätigte Poppy.

Shrivers' Lachen ließ Severus Nackenhaare aufrichten. „Konnte ihre Zunge nicht zügeln? War das auch Ihre Erfahrung mit ihr als Ihre Schülerin, Snape?"

Severus' Augen bluteten vor Hass und Hermine umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, ihr Bemühen, Shriver nicht zu verhexen, füllte die Luft.

Schon fast zu beiläufig, wandte sich Shriver an Hermine. „Also, wollen Sie einen neuen Hausstand in Askaban aufbauen, ja?"

„Diese Vorgehensweise ist unratsam." Severus Stimme zitterte in dem niedrigen Zimmer.

„Das ist das Standardstrafmaß für dunkle Zauberer und Hexen. Für den Schutz aller, genau wie-"

„Genau wie ihr eigener, ja, das haben Sie bereits erwähnt", übertönte Severus ihn.

„Dann verstehe ich Ihren Standpunkt nicht."

„Nein, tun Sie nicht", sagte Hermine.

Poppy sah sie überrascht an.

Severus fuhr fort. „Selbst wenn Sie annehmen könnten, dass Sie sie in der Verhandlung zum Schweigen bringen können – was natürlich Fragen aufwerfen würde, die Sie nicht beantworten wollen – würde sie keine geringfügige Bedrohung für die anderen Gefangenen darstellen. Menschen sterben in Gefängnissen", beobachtete er leise. „Das Ministerium könnte in Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn alle inhaftierten Todesfälle in einem Horkrux enden würden."

Shriver kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er einige Momente über Severus Worte nachdachte. „Ihr Punkt?" Seine Stimme räumte nichts ein.

„Der Zeitpunkt des Todes ist der Moment, in dem die Seele am verletzlichsten ist. Jeder Tod – nicht nur Mord. Sie haben diese Wahrheit vor langer Zeit verschwiegen, und das ist das Ergebnis." Severus deutete auf Horace Slughorn. „Seine Misere ist genauso Ihr Verdienst, wie Hermines. Sie können sie nicht noch einmal begraben und ein anderes Ergebnis erwarten."

Shrivers Ausdruck war unleserlich. „Jeder ist zeitlich. Der Tod ist immer zeitlich, Snape." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Haben Sie oder haben Sie nicht diesen Horkrux erschaffen?"

„Habe ich nicht."

Shriver lachte kurz. „Und wer lügt jetzt, Granger?"

„Sie hat es nicht getan", bestimmte Poppy. „Ich kann es beschwören."

Shriver ignorierte sie. „Sie haben seine Seele geteilt."

„Es scheint ganz so zu sein."

„'Scheint'? Schwindet die Erinnerung?"

„Ich habe geschlafen, als es passierte. Daher ja, ‚scheint'. Da ich keine bewusste Erinnerung daran habe, kann ich es nicht beschwören."

Shriver schnaubte.

Der Baron schwebte nach vorne. „Ich kann die Aussage der Professorin bestätigen, da ich geschickt wurde, um es zu überprüfen."

„Geschickt?"

„Von der Heilerin und der Schulleiterin. Der Blumenstängel war noch nicht einmal in dem Zimmer gewesen; die Kleine hier hat ihn mitgebracht, als wir die Gemächer der Professorin verlassen hatten."

Shrivers Blick wurde hungrig. „Also, wie ist er dann zu einem Horkrux geworden? Da er unbestreitbar ein Horkrux ist."

„Wissen Sie, wie Seelen funktionieren, wenn sie sich in der Spaltung befinden?", fragte Hermine flüsternd. „Es ist doch Ihre Aufgabe, solche Dinge zu hinterfragen, nicht wahr? Ihr Erkennungszauber für die dunklen Künste hat bewiesen, dass auch Sie mit der Dunkelheit befleckt sind. Sicherlich haben Sie nicht all die Jahre seit Godric's Hollow damit verbracht, die Auswirkungen meines Zaubers zu ignorieren."

„Dunkle Echos sind ein berufliches Risiko", sagte er, „deretwegen für mich und die Mitglieder meiner Abteilung gesetzliche Immunität gewährt wird."

Hermines Blick schärfte sich. „Sie haben die Frage nicht beantwortet. Wissen Sie wie ein Seelenfragment funktioniert? Wenn es Willenskraft hat? Ein Bewusstsein? Eine Wirkung?"

Shriver schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. „Das Ministerium macht es sich nicht zur Routine, Seelen zu zerstören."

Die zweiundzwanzig Jahre, die sie für ihre Welt aufbewahrt hatte, krachten durch die Knochen des Schlosses auf sie herunter. „Wörtlich oder symbolisch, Sie Mistkerl?"

„Ihre Seele ist für das Ministerium unbedeutend."

„Wie meine Erinnerung?" Ihre Augen loderten dunkel. „Sagen Sie – macht Ihre gesetzliche Immunität Sie auch immun gegen die Versuchung?"

Shriver antwortete nicht, seine Augen glitzerten unheimlich im Lampenlicht.

„Werden Sie mich nicht fragen ‚Welche Versuchung?' Erlauben Sie es mir, Ihre Erinnerungen aufzufrischen: Versuchung ist der Preis für die Einmischung mit der Dunkelheit. Was Sie nicht für nötig gehalten haben, mir nach Godric's Hollow zu erzählen. Bitten Sie mich etwa, zu glauben, dass Sie mit all den Ressourcen und der Geschichte des Ministeriums hinter sich, Sie nicht wissen, dass die Versuchung existiert? Dass egal, wie tief sie auch vergraben ist, sie ihren eigenen Weg hinaus findet?"

Shriver öffnete seinen Mund, aber Hermine fuhr fort. „Sagen Sie mir, wenn sonst schon nichts… nur um meine Neugier zu stillen. Wie können Sie der Versuchung einer verletzlichen Seele widerstehen? So viele Kriegsgefangene sind noch immer in Askaban… gewiss würde sich niemand beschweren."

Er antwortete nicht und Hermine nickte knapp. „Ich weiß ein paar Dinge über situationsbezogene Ethik, Shriver, und das Dilemma impliziert sich im freien Willen."

Shriver nickte abwesend und kehrte zu seiner Vernehmung zurück, als ob er eine Checkliste abarbeiten würde. „Sie haben also Horace Slughorns Seele unfreiwillig zerbrochen, sagen Sie?"

„Habe ich."

„Was hält Sie dann davon ab es noch einmal zu tun, falls, wie Sie bereits selbst eingeräumt haben, es diese Versuchung wirklich gibt?"

„Mein Gewissen."

Shrivers Lachen hallte barsch von den Steinwänden ab.

„Es ist wahr", sagte Severus. „Sie können kein Gesetz benennen, welches sie gebrochen hat, da Sie nie die Möglichkeit eines Verbrechens zugegeben haben. In zweiundzwanzig Jahren hat sie zwei Seelen gespalten: Einmal, um die Welt zu retten – gewiss ein mildernder Umstand – und einmal, weil sie der Empfehlung des Ministerium gefolgt ist, zu vergessen, dass sie es überhaupt kann. Ungehärtet vom Gewissen, wird die Dunkelheit ausbrechen."

„Das stimmt mit ähnlichen Mustern auf anderen Heilungsgebieten überein", fügte Poppy flüsternd hinzu.

„Die Umstände sind unwichtig-", begann Shriver, aber Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Dann ist Ihres das größere Verschulden." Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, eine einzige Strähne verfing sich in ihrem Kragen. Severus hielt den Atem an. „Das wahre Verbrechen wurde nicht von mir begann, Shriver, und schon gar nicht in letzter Zeit. Und ich war nicht das einzige Opfer. Ganz und gar nicht."

Alle Blicke in dem Raum richteten sich auf Shriver, welcher sich weigerte nachzugeben. „Die durchschnittlichen Zauberer und Hexen sind nicht darauf vorbereitet, mit solchen präzisen Unterschieden zu kämpfen, Granger. Gespaltene Seelen sind ein Greul. Es ist der Schutz der Regierung, den sie wollen."

„Weil ihre Ausbildung unzureichend ist und dies ist bereits seit Dumbledore der Fall", spuckte Hermine.

Poppy schnappte nach Luft und ihre Hand glitt wieder in ihre Tasche.

„Wenn Sie mich vor Gericht bringen, riskieren Sie es, das Ihre Inkompetenz auffliegt – dafür wie Sie daran gescheitert sind, die Dunstwolke der Dunkelheit zu übersehen, die über einem verzweifelten Teenager ohne Zauberstab, hing? Niemand wird das glauben. Also werden Sie als unehrlich entlarvt – verstrickt in eine Verschwörung, in der es darum geht, den Rest der Welt zu betrügen. Das sind Ihre Möglichkeiten. Inkompetenz oder Betrug."

Shrivers Gesicht verriet nichts und Hermine schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. „Ich bin ziemlich überrascht, dass Sie mich nicht getötet haben, als sie die Chance dazu hatten."

Etwas flackerte in seinem sonst so teilnahmslosen Gesicht und sie fuhr gnadenlos fort. „Es wäre einfach genug gewesen, eine überzeugende Entschuldigung für meinen Tod zu finden – 'Stress, Traumata, der Verlust ihres Freundes, wie sie hat mit ansehen müssen, wie er unter schrecklichen Umständen gestorben war…"' Hermines Augen loderten vor Zorn. „Das arme Ding."

In dem flackernden Lampenlicht wuchs ein kleiner Schimmer in Shrivers Augen.

Hermine sah es und ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Sie haben es vorgeschlagen, nicht wahr? Was hat Sie davon abgehalten, mich umzubringen? Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab – Ich hätte Sie nicht aufhalten können."

Shriver antwortete nicht.

„Wo hätte es passieren sollen? Sicherlich nicht im Gefängnis – sie betrachten mich noch immer als eine zweitrangige Heldin. Und St. Mungos auch nicht – zu viele Zeugen. Nein." Ihr Blick hielt den seinen, als ihr Verstand raste.

Er wartete. Erwartungsvoll. Begierig.

Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Die Mysteriumabteilung-"

Shrivers langsames Lächeln prallte holpernd mit seinen toten Augen zusammen, als er um Poppy herumgriff, um den Horkrux von Slughorns Brust zu entfernen. „Sie erkennen meine dritte Option."

Selbst als Poppy ihren und Severus seinen Mund zum Protest öffneten, sprach Hermine. „Sie können nicht allen Ernstes meinen, mich jetzt umzubringen."

„Umbringen? Nein. Aber die Abteilung hat gewisse…" Shriver befeuchtete seine Lippen. „…theoretische Fragen bezüglich der Versuchung und – wie soll ich es sagen? – Gründe der Verletzbarkeit. Und, da Sie die einzig lebende, ahm, Expertin sind…" Er öffnete seine fleischigen Hände und ein kleiner, zufriedenstellender Erfolg kreuzte seine Züge. „Unsere Untersuchungen zeigen, dass der Tod nicht der einzige Moment ist, an dem die Seele verletzbar ist, Professor. Ein Faktum, dem Sie sicherlich zustimmen werden."

Hermines Haut kribbelte, als seine Bedeutung deutlich wurde. Sie hörte Severus fluchen, selbst als Shriver intonierte: „Hermine Jane Granger, Sie werden hiermit von der Mysteriumabteilung in Untersuchungshaft genommen."


	35. Zu Staub

**~ Zu Staub ~**

* * *

><p><em>„…Hermine Jane Granger, Sie werden hiermit von der Mysteriumabteilung in Untersuchungshaft genommen."<em>

* * *

><p>Ein Augenblick von erschlagenem Schweigen, in welchem Hermine erstarrte; in ihrem Schrecken, lächelte Shriver.<p>

„Sie können nicht ernsthaft…"

Als sie ihren Unglauben preisgab, brach das Schweigen in Bewegung aus. Sie war sich flüchtig bewusst, wie Neville vor ihr flog, ein belangloses Hindernis für den Unsäglichen. Nur dezent sah sie den Baron durch die Tür schießen; unfreiwillig nach hinten stolpernd, sah sie, wie Poppy erstaunt nach dem Bettpfosten griff und dabei versehentlich Severus den Weg zu Hermine abschnitt, jeden Schuss, den er für Shriver übrig hatte, blockierte.

Automatisch beruhigte Severus' Hand Poppy und zog sie hastig zur Seite, zurück in die Schatten an der Wand.

Poppy zischte, mehr gegen Shriver als gegen Severus, ihr Zauberstab war bereits auf den Unsäglichen gerichtet.

Hermine sah, wie sich Severus Hand über die der Heilerin legte, sah mehr als sie hörte, wie er sie murmelnd darum bat zu warten.

Sein Blick richtete sich aufmerksam auf Hermine und loderte in ihre Seele.

Wie aus einer großen Entfernung hörte sie flüchtig Poppys Protest und Severus' wiederholtes Bitten zu warten.

Sie sah in seine Augen und wusste, dass er bereit war zu kämpfen oder sie in die Hölle, die der Unsägliche für sie vorbereitet hatte, zu begleiten. Aber aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren spürte sie seine Hoffnung, dass sie ihre eigene Inhaftierung irgendwie abwenden könnte.

Nachdem sie ihn lange angesehen hatte, ließ Hermine ihren Kopf sinken, ihre Haare versteckten ihr Gesicht.

* * *

><p>Severus fluchte leise und fühlte, wie sich die Hand der Heilerin um ihren Zauberstab anspannte.<p>

„Warten Sie", murmelte er.

„Severus, sie ist erschöpft – was wirklich kein Wunder ist."

Er sah Poppy angespannt an.

Der Blick der Heilerin war zweifelnd, aber kein Fluch flog über ihre Lippen.

* * *

><p>Hinter ihrem gefallenen Haar wartete Hermine darauf, dass die Schreie, die ihre Dummheit beklagten, in ihrem Kopf verstummten.<p>

Eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf, eine Stimme, die seit ihrer Kindheit nichts weiter als die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.

Die sie Täuschung gelehrt hatte. Ehre. Rücksichtslosigkeit.

Und Grausamkeit.

_„Bewusste Grausamkeit kann vorhergesehen werden, in ihrer Art wieder zurückgeformt und -gedreht werden… Um ihre Wunden zu überleben, ist es nur erforderlich, nicht mehr unschuldig zu sein… Um zu siegen, muss man die Wunden erwarten und seinem Gegner noch viel größere zufügen…"__  
><em>

Ganz langsam nickte sie.

_„…ist die Waffe immer bereit, bewusste Aufmerksamkeit für das Detail, für Kleinigkeiten, für Verrat der Verwundbarkeit…"__  
><em>

Hinter ihrem Haar öffnete sie ihre Augen.

_„…und dann wird es in die schneidende Bemerkung gestoßen, die Ihr Gegner benutzen wird, um sein eigenes Herz zu gestalten."__  
><em>

Und eine weitere Stimme – weder Severus' noch Rons – sondern die Worte, die sie klar und deutlich hörte: _Du weißt, dass du es willst._

Und sie erkannte die Stimme als ihre eigene.

Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf. Neville schwebte noch immer zwischen ihr und Shriver.

Und in ihrem Kopf wurde aus Nevilles Tod Rons und Rons Tod wurde zu ihrem eigenen und das Licht, welches aus dem Tod und der Wahrheit geboren wurde, blickte sie mit neuen Augen zu dem Unsäglichen auf.

Im Vergleich zu dem, was Neville getötet hatte, war er nichts.

Im Vergleich zur Wahrheit, war er eine Lüge.

Und im Vergleich zu ihr, zu dem, was sie getan hatte, war er unschuldig.

Verletzlich.

Sie wollte ihn zerbrechen und sie wusste auch schon wie.

In der Dunkelheit, die sie einst aus verzweifelter Panik umarmt hatte, nahm sie ihren eigenen, bewussten Platz in Anspruch.

_„Grausamkeit… ist ein langsamer, kunstvoller Tanz."__  
><em>

Auf ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck von gelernter Reue, Angst… klein, leer, ängstlich hob sie unschuldig ihren Blick zu Shriver. „Nur damit ich es verstehe…" Sie zögerte bewusst. „Was Sie wollen ist…" Sie gab vor, schlucken zu müssen. „Für Ihre Nachforschungen wollen Sie mich benutzen… als…" Sie täusche Überwältigung vor, zu groß, um den Satz zu beenden.

Shrivers Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Ich versichere Ihnen, unsere Nachforschungen sind rein theoretisch."

Sie schüttelte mit gespielter Angst den Kopf. „Es gibt keine ‚reine Theorie' in den dunklen Künsten – es ist ein zu gefährlicher Tanz. Wenn der Tanz einmal begonnen hat, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, Shriver."

* * *

><p>In den Schatten beruhigte sich Severus Blick. <p>

* * *

><p>Amüsiert betrachtete Shriver sie, schnappte sich dann seinen Umhang und drehte sich in Richtung Tür um. „Wenn Sie dann bereit sind, Miss Granger."<p>

In einem Flüstern murmelte Hermine schnell. „Neville – bitte – geh. Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst."

Neville drehte sich in der Luft um, um seine Freundin zu betrachten. „Dich wie sehen? Ich lasse dich nicht alleine."

Aber ihre Augen flehten ihn an und als sie seinen Blick hielt, betrachtete er ihre Augen näher.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe die Dunkelheit, von der sie wusste, dass sie für die Seele ihres transparenten Freundes sichtbar war, zu verbergen.

„Oh", sagte Neville. „Verstehe." Sein Gesicht war entschlossen. „Was auch immer du tun musst,", flüsterte er, „tu es. Aber ich lasse dich nicht alleine." Er flog zurück, um neben Severus und Poppy zu schweben.

„Ein Moment noch, Mr. Shriver", sagte Hermine und erlaubte es, ein leichtes Zittern in ihre Stimme zu legen. „Bitte?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Wenn Sie mich ‚Miss Granger' nennen, fühle ich mich wie ein Kind." Eine blasse Hand tauchte unter ihrem dunklen Gewand auf, als sie vortrat und eine flehende Hand auf Shrivers Arm legte.

Fasziniert verfolgte sein Blick ihre Hand.

Langsam um ihn herumgehend, griff sie nach der Tür, drehte den Schlüssel und ließ ihn schnell in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Haar glitt aus ihrem Gesicht und ihr Gewand rutschte in einem leisen Rascheln von schwarzer Seide über ihre Schultern. Eine abrupte Zauberstabbewegung und die Nachttischlampe erlosch.

In dem gedämpften Licht, welches von Neville gespendet wurde, nahm ihre Haut die Farbe von Mondlicht auf Schnee an.

Shrivers Gesicht verriet ihn. Sein Blick fiel zu ihrem Hals, zu der Rundung ihrer Schulter, weiter hinunter-

_Meins,_ dachte sie. _Es ist das Meinige es zu tun, das Meinige zu entscheiden._ Aber ihre Stimme war noch immer sanft, noch immer ein Flüstern, als sie sich an Shriver wandte. „Sie sagten, Sie wollten wirklich wissen, wann die Seele am verletzbarsten ist."

Verzaubert beobachtete Shriver, wie ihre Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr, die Locken auflockerte, so, dass sie noch geschmeidiger auf ihre Schultern fielen.

Ihr Lachen ein Zerschellen von Glas, das auf Eis fällt. „Also, wie funktioniert es dann? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie der Typ Mann sind, dem es genügt, einfach nur zuzusehen."

Er riss seine Augen auf und es kostete ihn offensichtlich Anstrengung, nichts zu sagen und er schluckte schnell.

„Möchten Sie zusehen, Shriver?" Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. „Severus und ich haben etwas herumexperimentiert, wissen Sie. Es hat einige Anläufe gebraucht, um mich… hm… unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich schön ist. Aber wir würden uns freuen, es Ihnen zu zeigen, wenn Sie möchten." Ihre Stimme sank. „Wollen Sie es?"

Er befeuchtete seine Lippen, doch antwortete nicht.

„Nein… wenn Scrimgeour Ihnen nicht im Weg ist, dann würde ich sagen, sind Sie eher der praktische Typ…"

In ihren Augen lag eine Erinnerung der Unschuld, eine Geschichte eines alten, weiblichen Versprechens.

Shrivers Atmung beschleunigte sich, aber dennoch schwieg er.

Hermine bewegte sich mit ausgestreckter Hand zu seiner Schulter auf ihn zu, ein zierlicher Finger fuhr eine Linie an seinen Arm hinunter.

„Miss Granger, was meinen Sie mit -"

Ein Finger ruhte leicht auf seinen Lippen. „Shhh…"

Seine Augen begannen merkwürdig zu glitzern und er gab ein keuchendes Geräusch von sich, aber startete nicht den Versuch zu sprechen.

„Sie wollen nicht wirklich, dass Severus dabei ist, oder? Sie wollen meine Verletzlichkeit nur für sich alleine, Sie wollen sie testen, sie beherrschen… sie über Ihrem Knie zerbrechen…"

Sie näherte sich ihm noch weiter. „Sie wollen es – Sie sehnen sich danach, nicht wahr?" Sie verstummte, hob ihr Kinn in einer heuchlerischen Überlegung. „Sie wollen mich packen, meine Kleider bis zu meinen Ellbogen hinunterreißen, um meine Arme zu verschränken, meine Beine zu spreizen, während Sie mein Gesicht auf Ihren Schreibtisch pressen und endlich, nach all den Jahren stoßen Sie hart vor, hungrig, brutal in die weiche, verbotene, verletzliche Dunkelheit zwischen meinen Beinen?"

Seine Atmung war flach. Schnell.

„Wollen Sie mich zum Schreien bringen?"

Sie drückte sich gegen ihn, ihre Brust streifte die Vorderseite seines Gewandes.

„Oder wollen Sie mich zum Weinen bringen?", flüsterte sie, rieb ihre Brüste fester gegen ihn. „Aber andererseits konnte ich noch nie auf Kommando weinen… jedoch, soll ich Tränen herbeizaubern?"

„Sie würden es nicht vortäuschen müssen", knurrte er, sein Atem heiß gegen ihr Haar.

Ein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben.

Sehr langsam.

„Glauben Sie, Sie können mich zum Weinen bringen? Mit ihrer fetten, verschwitzten Hand, die glitschig meine Handgelenke umfasst, während Ihre andere mein Haar zerwühlt und meinen Kopf grob gegen die Splitter in Ihrem Tisch drückt, mein Atem verloren zwischen Ihren Memos, Ihren Akten, Ihrer Immunität?"

Er knurrte erneut und in der Dunkelheit ließ Severus Poppys Zauberhand los, um seine eigene zu heben.

„Hilflos, verängstigt und machtlos zu entkommen. Ein erschöpfter Teenager ohne Zauberstab. Das ist es, was Sie wollen, nicht wahr? Ich kann Ihre Versuchung schmecken. Sie liegt in der gesamten Luft." Langsam befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen und lächelte, als sein Blick ihre Zunge verfolgte, ihr Blick ein unergründlicher Schatten von steigendem, stummem, boshaftem Lachen.

Gehalten von ihrem Blick, schnappte Shriver nach Luft.

„Kennen Sie das Geräusch, welches eine Seele macht, wenn sie zerbricht, Shriver? Ich schon…" Sie streckte sich, beugte sich weit genug vor, um die Röte in seinem Nacken zu spüren. „Ich habe es nur einmal gehört. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ron es getan hat, und er konnte es mir nie sagen. Genauso wenig wie Horace – und da habe ich es verschlafen. Aber Sie – Sie kann ich fragen, nachdem Sie mich vergewaltigt haben, Shriver, und Sie können es mir sagen. Dann wird Ihre Seele verletzlich sein. Ich werde danach greifen und sie zerbrechen und Sie werden nicht in der Lage sein, mich aufzuhalten." Ein leises, dunkles Lachen entfloh aus der Tiefe ihrer Kehle und sie fühlte das Prickeln auf seiner Haut. „_Ich brauche keinen Zauberstab."_

Der Knall ihrer Hand auf sein Gesicht brach den Zauber ihrer Stimme und Severus und Poppy waren augenblicklich an ihrer Seite, Shrivers Zauberstab flog in Severus Hand.

„Schlampe", spukte Shriver, seine Stimme erstickt von frustrierter Fleischeslust.

Ihre Augen funkelten klinisch. „Haben Sie etwa weniger erwartet? Wie dumm. Wie überaus dumm." Sie öffnete ihre Hand. „Seinen Zauberstab, Severus."

Severus legte ihn in ihre ausgestreckte Handfläche, aber sie schloss nicht ihre Finger.

Shrivers Zauberstab fiel klappernd rollend zu Boden. Hermine hielt ihn mit ihrem Zeh auf und ohne ihren Blick von Shriver zu nehmen zerbrach sie ihn unter ihrem Absatz.

„Er ist gefallen", sagte sie endlich, ihre Stimme enthielt ein schneidendes Echos des Teenagers, der sie einmal gewesen war. „Welch eine Schande."

Shriver starrte sie an.

„Genauso wenig konnte man von mir behaupten", flüsterte Hermine und ihr Blick kehrte zu ihrer normalen Menschlichkeit zurück.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Professor Granger."

„Das tut es immer."

„Und da ist immer noch das", fuhr Shriver fort und hob den Horkrux Blumenstängel hoch. „Horkruxe sind illegal. Den Zauberstab von jemanden zu zerbrechen ist ebenfalls ein Verbrechen."

Severus Gewand raschelte leise. „Ich glaube, sie hat gesagt, er sei gefallen."

„Das hat sie", verkündete Poppy klar und bestimmt. „ich habe es selbst gehört."

Shriver schluckte schwer. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass die Erschaffung eines Horkruxes unbestraft bleiben wird?"

Sie lächelte leicht. „Um mich dafür zu bestrafen, müssen Sie eingestehen, dass es möglich ist, eine Seele ohne Mord zu spalten. Ich denke, Sie müssen eine Entscheidung fällen."

„Was für eine Entscheidung?"

Hermine fuhr fort, als ob er nicht gesprochen hätte. „Dumbeldore hatte immer wieder davon geschwätzt, wie die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen, uns zu dem machen, was wir sind, aber dann glaube ich, hatte er nie wirklich das Paradoxon gewürdigt."

„Spucken Sie es schon aus, Mädchen."

„Mädchen? Also wirklich." Sie zitterte. „Severus, denkst du, ich kann seine Seele spalten ohne ihn umzubringen oder ohne ihn zu berühren?"

„Es ist vielleicht möglich", sagte er gedehnt. „Natürlich rein theoretisch gesprochen."

Sie verspürte eine Ecke von dunklem, stummem Lachen in seiner Stimme und ihr Blick flog zu seinem Gesicht.

_Gut gemacht, Hermine._ Er sprach die Worte nicht aus. Sie konnte sie dennoch hören.

Der Hauch von Grübchen vertiefte sich auf ihren Wangen.

Stur starrte Shriver sie an, aber ihr Blick fiel auf den Horkrux, den er hielt und flog dann zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen. „Was ist diese Entscheidung?"

„Es ist wirklich einfach", flüsterte sie. „Werden Sie es Harry sagen oder soll ich es tun?"

Bevor Shriver antworten konnte, klopfte es heftig gegen die Tür. „Sir?", hörten sie von draußen Billings rufen. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich beharrlich. „Sir? Hier draußen ist etwas, das sollten Sie sich ansehen…"

Billings verstummte, der Grund erschien durch die Wände, der Decke und dem Boden, als die Geister von Hogwarts leise in Slughorns Gemächer flogen.

Alle zusammen.

Auf die Geste des Barons hin, teilten sich die Geister, machten den Weg frei für die kleinste unter ihnen, die den Geist mit dem traurigen Blick an ihrer Hand führte.

Von seiner anderen Hand tropfte eine langsame Blutspur auf den Boden.


	36. Flüge der Engel

**~ Flüge der Engel ~**

_Auf die Geste des Barons hin, teilten sich die Geister, machten den Weg frei für die kleinste unter ihnen, die den Geist mit dem traurigen Blick an ihrer Hand führte. __  
><em>

_Von seiner anderen Hand tropfte eine langsame Blutspur auf den Boden._

* * *

><p>Der winzige Geist sah von Hermine zu Severus zu Shriver und ihr Blick härtete sich. Beharrlich zog sie den größeren Geist nach vorne und sah dringlich zu Neville, welcher zu Poppy schwebte.<p>

„Madam Pomfrey", flüsterte Neville.

Die Heilerin schielte hinüber zu Severus, welcher noch immer den Unsäglichen mit seinen Zauberstab bedrohte. „Severus? Da gibt es etwas, was diese Kinder – nun, Geister – also, sie waren Kinder – jedenfalls – ja…"

Das ungewöhnliche Gehaspel der Heilerin zog einen Seitenblick von Severus nach sich. Poppys Blick war bestimmt, aber ihre Haltung wirkte nervös. Severus zuckte mit seinem Kinn in Shrivers Richtung, zog Hermine ansehend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe ihn." Hermines Stimme war ruhig, ihren Zauberstab hielt sie direkt zwischen Shrivers Augen gezielt. Der Unsägliche schielte leicht, als er sich auf die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes konzentrierte. Sie zuckte ihn leicht, teuflisch lächelnd, als sein Blick automatisch folgte und seine Haut jedes Mal schmerzliche aufflammte, wenn sie ihn bewegte.

„Spielen Sie so mit ihm, wie Sie es für angebracht halten, Professor", sagte Severus milde und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Poppy zu.

Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Hermine, während Poppys Mund verstimmt zuckte, deutete die Heilerin auf den kleinen Geist. „Sie scheint einen Weg gefunden haben Einfachzauber zu unterwandern."

„Das ist unmöglich", antwortete Severus rundheraus.

„Nun, ja", erwiderte Poppy, „nichtsdestotrotz." Sie drehte sich zum kleinen Geist um und fragte: „Hast du den Drachen mitgebracht, Liebes?"

Der kleine Geist deutete auf die Tür und zuckte leicht mit ihren Schultern.

„Oh, ja. Natürlich. Er ist im Flur?" Beim Nicken des kleinen Geistes ging Poppy zur Tür. „Der Schlüssel."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten, als er an Hermine herantrat. Langsam griff er in ihr Gewand, um den Schlüssel herauszuziehen, verfolgte damit sachte Hermines Arm empor, zog in derselben Bewegung ihr Kleid hinauf, überließ ihre nackte Haut der kalten Luft.

Hermine lachte – ein Lachen gefüllt mit einem verstehenden Versprechen und einem tiefen Versprechen als Antwort – aber sie brach nicht einmal den Augenkontakt mit dem Unsäglichen.

Shriver brach in Schweiß aus und Hermines Lachen vertiefte sich, leuchtete in ihren Augen.

Severus lachte leise, tief in seiner Kehle.

Einen Moment später flog ein winziger, schwarzer Drache in das Zimmer, fiepte frustriert alleine im Flur zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Als es durch die transparente Geistermenge schoss, hinterließen seine Flügel eine Spur von Rosa in der Luft.

Ein aschfahler Billings erschien im Türrahmen, sein Blick wild, als er die Blutspur des Geistes mit dem traurigen Blick folgte. Als er sah, dass Shriver mit dem Zauberstab bedroht wurde, schüttelte er mit seinem Kopf, als ob er etwas unternehmen sollte, aber sein Blick glitt zurück zu den Blutstropfen auf dem Boden und er blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als ob man ihn dort hingepflanzt hätte.

Der Drachen pfiff, als er den kleinen Geist erblickte. Er schoss auf sie zu, wirbelte aufgeregt durch ihr Haar und landete auf ihrer Schulter, seine Flügelspitzen noch immer in den Locken ihres schwach leuchtenden Haares verfangen. Ein weiteres zufriedenes Piep, bevor er versuchte seine Flügel zu befreien.

Sie lächelte, ein kleines Lächeln, welches nicht bis zu ihren ernsten Blick aufstieg.

Severus starrte auf den Drachen und blinzelte.

Der Drachen hielt in seinen Bemühungen inne und blinzelte zurück, piepste verärgerte, raschelte mit seinen Flügeln und starrte ihn flehend an.

„Aber das kann nicht sein", sagte Severus und beugte sich vor, um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

Der kleine Geist nickte schüchtern.

„Das ist unmöglich…", hauchte er und entfernte vorsichtig ihr Haar aus seinen verfangen Flügeln.

Der winzige Drachen schnaubte, kleine Rauchwolken stiegen aus seiner Nase empor.

„Zeige ihm den Samen, Kind", sagte Poppy sanft.

Vorsichtig legte der kleine Geist den Samen in Severus Hand.

„Sie hat sich etwas auf einen Löwenzahn gewünscht, den sie irgendwo aufgetrieben hat. Irgendwie ist er durch das Schloss geflogen und…"

„Muggelgeborene?", unterbrach Severus sie und wandte sich an den kleinen Geist.

Sie nickte und schwankte leicht in der Luft. Der Drache streckte seine Flügel aus, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Irgendwie hat der Samen mich zurückgeholt", beendete Neville.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Die Schulleiterin hatte erwähnt, dass Sie irgendwie verschwunden waren? Was ist passiert?"

Neville nickte. „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, außer, dass ich Luna Lovegood vermisst habe, Sir. Ich habe sie sehr gern gehabt." Er hielt kurz inne und Severus nickte. „Der Samen ist irgendwie in mich geflogen und dann habe ich mich zurückverwandelt. Meine kleine Freundin hier hat mich darüber informiert wie lange ich, ah…" Neville suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „…verschwunden war."

„Sie haben mir den Samen gebracht, Severus, nachdem es irgendwie den zerbrochenen Drachen repariert hat. Der Samen hat eine Blutspur auf meinem Tisch hinterlassen." Poppy schielte kurz hinüber zu dem Geist mit dem traurigen Blick, aber schaute weg, als ob er etwas zu Großes, zu Umfassendes sei, um es zu verstehen. „Wer weiß, mit was es sonst noch in Kontakt gekommen war, bevor es in Longbottom geflogen war." Sie öffnete hilflos ihre Hände.

„Blut?", wiederholte Severus und wandte den Samen in seiner Hand.

Der Geist mit dem traurigen Blick öffnete seine blutende Handfläche. „Meines. Es ist durch meine Hand geflogen."

Severus Blick flog über die Handfläche des Geistes und ein Billings mit aufgerissenen Augen bewegte sich unruhig im Türrahmen.

„Wir hatten gehofft, Sir, dass Sie uns vielleicht sagen könnten, ob sich noch etwas darauf befindet? Etwas, wodurch ein gewöhnlicher Löwenzahn irgendeine Auswirkung auf Geister hat?" Neville blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Severus auf.

Dunkle Augen starrten angespannt auf den blutenden Geist, dann auf den Samen. Severus drehte erneut den Samen in seiner Hand. „Unmöglich", sagte er erneut erstaunt, aber sein Zauberstab vollführte bereits die Muster, die die meisten Zaubertrankzutaten trennen und identifizieren würden.

Kleine Lichtstränge stiegen von dem Samen auf und verformten sich augenblicklich in drei Symbole. „Blut. Tränen. Und…" Er schaute zum kleinen Geist. „Du hast dir was gewünscht?"

Sie nickte ernst und sah mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen zu ihm auf.

Severus verfolgte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Beschwörung murmelnd das dritte Symbol. „Hermine… könntest du dieses Symbol bitte bestätigen?"

„Könntest du es hier rüber schicken? Ohne Zauberstab oder nicht, man weiß nie, was dieser Affe hier tun würde."

Ein leichtes Zucken seines Zauberstabes und das Symbol schwebte in Hermines Sichtfeld. „Das ist das arithmantische Symbol für ‚Atem'", sagte sie und vollführte eine kreisende Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und grinste, als Shrivers Blick die Bewegung ihrer Zauberstabsspitze verfolgte.

„Faszinierend", sagte Severus. Er runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, sein Blick auf den abstrakten Raum vor sich gerichtet, als er die potenzielle Bedeutung der einzelnen Teile zusammensetzte.

Poppy wartete, kaum atmend, als sie seine Gedanken erwartete.

Plötzlich flog sein Blick zu ihr. „Horace?", fragte er drängend.

Poppy nickte. „Trotz der offensichtlichen Unmöglichkeit könnte es funktionieren. Wenn, was immer sich auf dem Samen befindet, den Drachen zurückholen konnte, etwas Leben in die Überreste von Longbottoms Seele hauchen und unseren großen Freund ein Stück näher zurück an die Menschlichkeit bringen konnte – mit dem Blut – könnte es – vielleicht – funktionieren Horaces Seele von dem Horkrux zu befreien. Es schadet nicht, es zu versuchen – der Samen sollte untätig sein, aber… nun… und der Samen stammt von diesem Stängel…" Sie verstummte fragend, als sich ihre Theorie in Unwissenheit verrannte.

Ihre Blicke hielten einen Moment.

„Es scheint eine nachweisbare Resonanz in Bezug auf die Seele zu bestehen", stimmte Severus ihr flüsternd zu. Die Bedeutung, was der kleine Geist mit einem einzigen Wunsch erreicht hatte, berührte eine sprachlose, aber dennoch tiefe Seite in ihm.

„Severus…" Ein leichtes Zittern belegte Hermines Stimme und Severus hörte darin das Hallen seiner eigenen Hoffnung. „Laut den Prinzipien der begleitenden Arithmantik, sollte es funktionieren, wenn wir den elementaren Weg des Samens von dem Stängel zu Neville zurückverfolgen können. Gibt es eine besondere Wendung für begleiteten Widerhall in Zaubertränke?"

Severus' Roben raschelten, als er leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. „Dieselben Bestandteile müssen in derselben Reihenfolge hinzugefügt werden, um eine beständige Wirkung zu erzielen. Darüber hinaus, ist es eine Frage der Metaphysik."

„Mit anderen Worten, die Lehre von magischer Kinetik – oder Bewegung – oder was auch immer eine Seele belebt…", fuhr Hermine fort, während sie weiterhin Shriver bedrohte.

„Vielleicht – es ist außerordentlich dünn, selbst als eine Theorie…"

Billings fand schließlich seine Sprache wieder. „Darf ich fragen, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Nein", antworteten Severus, Poppy und Hermine einstimmig und der Baron schwebte furchteinflößend neben den Auror.

„Verschwinden Sie, oder müssen Sie so nahe bei mir schweben? Ich habe schon genug Gänsehaut von dem blutenden Kerl dort. Wenn ich es nicht muss, werde ich keinen Schritt dort hineinsetzen", murmelte er.

Der Baron driftete einen bestimmten Zentimeter zurück.

Hermine fuhr fort, als ob Billings nicht gesprochen hätte. „Severus, als du mein Fenster repariert hast, indem du nicht den Riss gefüllt, sondern indem du es hast ganz verschwinden lassen, könnte das dann nicht ähnlich funktionieren? Den Riss in Horace Seele entfernen, der eigentlich nicht dort sein sollte?" Die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme wuchs in greifbare Nähe.

Eine leuchtende Bewegung in Severus oberflächlichen Sichtfeld, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den kleinen Geist. Sie schaute zum Drachen und dann zurück zu ihm.

„Hermine", begann Severus, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig hohl in seinen Ohren, „könntest du den Horkrux herbringen?"

„Jemand muss auf das hier aufpassen", sagte Hermine und stieß mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf Shrivers Nasenrücken.

Er blinzelte, sein Blick vergiftet mit Bosheit.

Eiskalte Grübchen bildeten sich, als sie ihn ansah.

Severus wollte zu ihr gehen, aber Poppy legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Lassen Sie mich."

Er sah sie an und sie lächelte. „Es ist meine Pflicht, mich darum zu kümmern, dass er unserem Mädchen nicht noch mehr Schaden zufügt. Präventives Heilen."

Severus nickte. Er konnte nicht sprechen.

Und Hermine war an seiner Seite. „Was muss ich tun?" Sie sah ihn an und war überrascht, dass seine Augen glitzerten.

„Nimm Sie", sagte er blinzelnd.

Sie fing eine seiner Tränen mit einer zögernden Fingerspitze und sah ihn fragend an.

„Du kannst nicht auf Kommando weinen", flüsterte er, „wohingegen ich-"

Sie nickte, ihr Blick ruhte sanft auf seinem Gesicht. „Also… was muss ich tun?"

Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Blumenstängel aus und sie legte ihn in seine Handfläche.

„Atem. Tränen. Blut. In dieser Reihenfolge sollte unsere Theorie stimmen."

Hermine schaute hinüber zum Geist mit dem traurigen Blick. „Wenn Sie dem zustimmen?"

Er lächelte sie an und sie spürte einen Frieden in ihrer Seele. Sie lächelte zurück.

Der blutende Geist legte seine Handfläche über den Blumenstängel. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel darauf und er blickte hinüber zu Severus.

Severus nickte lediglich. „In Ordnung. Bist du bereit, Hermine?" Sie nickte. „Kleine? Würdest du?" Er hielt ihr den Samen entgegen.

Der winzige Geist schwebte näher und nahm den Samen.

Hermine lächelte sie aufmunternd zu. „Schnell, Kleine – bevor die Träne erstarrt."

Der winzige Geist schloss ihre Augen und blies den Samen von ihrer Fingerspitze.

Er flog nach oben, gefangen in ihrem Atem.

Hermine verfolgte seinen Weg und fing seinen Flug, seine Spitze stach in die Rundung von Severus Träne.

Die Oberfläche brach, die Träne tropfte von ihrer Fingerspitze.

Hermine war sich kaum bewusst, wie sich die Geister ihr näherten, als ob sie den Samen zu seinen zugedachten Platz trieben.

Der Samen wirbelte in der Luft und setzte dann zu einer trägen Landung an.

Er fiel, angetrieben und geführt von dem versammelten Atem der Geister, weiter nach unten, bis es den Blutstropfen auf der Hand des traurigen Geistes traf…

Hinunter, durch seine Hand, die Tränen eines Mannes, der niemals weinte, vermischt mit dem Blut eines Geistes, der keines besaß…

Hinunter, schloss sich die Wunde des Geistes, als der Samen fiel…

… und unsicher schwebte.

Niemand wusste, was ursprünglich seinen zufälligen Flug gestört hatte, um endlich bei Neville zu landen.

Niemand wusste, dass er, ungesehen im Korridor schwebend, ein Wirbel von Severus flatternden Gewand mitgenommen hatte, als er an ihm vorbeigegangen war.

Niemand wusste, dass, als der Samen schwebte, der Drachen von der Schulter des kleinen Geistes geflogen war, um besser sehen zu können, auf was all die anderen starrten.

Er leuchtete auf Hermines ausgestreckten Finger auf und die leicht schlagenden Flügel führten den Samen zum Blumenstängel, woher er gekommen war.

Und dann eine Pause, in der sich nicht eine Seele rührte.

Und dann ein Windstoß – der leiseste Hauch einer Böe stieg von Severus Handfläche auf und die Federn des Samens verfingen sich, stiegen auf, bereit, von oben bis unten, und die Geister des Schlosses zogen den Kreis enger, bis sie ineinander verschmolzen.

Der Samen hing am Blumenstängel und seine Federn raschelten leicht, ein endloser Wind stieg weiterhin von Severus Handfläche auf.

„Hermine", murmelte Severus.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und hörte sich selbst flüstern. „Reparo."

Ein leises Seufzen, als sich die Geister zurückzogen, ein einziges geisterhaftes Leuchten stieg kaum sichtbar von dem Blumenstängel auf.

Die Samenhärchen schwankten leicht, streichelten die Überreste von Horace Slughorns Seele, als es nach oben flog.

Sie alle verfolgten den unsichtbaren Weg.

Nur der Drachen sah, wie der Blumenstängel in Severus Hand grün wurde. Nur der Drache sah, wie sich das Köpfchen des Samens neu bildete. Und nur der Drache sah, wie sich der eigentliche Samen veränderte.

Alleine in einer perfekten Gesamtheit von wehenden weißen Federn, errötete der ursprüngliche Samen.

In dem blassen Licht der versammelten Geister trug er genau die Farbe der Dunkelheit.


	37. Ex Hiberna

**~ Ex Hiberna ~**

_Alleine in einer perfekten Gesamtheit von wehenden weißen Härchen, errötete der ursprüngliche Samen. __  
><em>

_In dem blassen Licht der versammelten Geister trug er genau die Farbe der Dunkelheit.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Von all den Versammelten in Slughorns Gemächern, war Billings der Erste, der die Veränderung des Samens bemerkte. „Merlin…", hauchte er.<p>

Der kleine Geist schnappte überrascht nach Luft und griff nach Neville.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich den Blumenstängel geschnappt und sie, Neville und der Drachen verschwanden geradewegs durch Billings hindurch, als dieser verblüfft an der Türschwelle stand.

Ein Aufschrei von Poppy fing von allen die Aufmerksamkeit.

Shrivers Hand schoss hervor und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, verdrehte ihren Arm hinter ihrem Rücken. Selbst jetzt noch kämpfte sie darum, ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet zu halten.

„Sir!" Billings Stimme halte mit Autorität. „Aufhören!"

So schnell er nach ihr geschnappt hatte, so schnell wich Shriver zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie", murmelte er höflich. „Ich habe mich vergessen."

Der junge Auror kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Sir. Was ist hier passiert?"

Shriver richtete seine Roben. Sein Bemühen, seine Gedanken zu sammeln waren zu offensichtlich und Severus Lippen kräuselten sich in ein unfreiwilliges, spöttisches Lächeln. „Nichts", sagte Shriver schließlich. „Nichts, von dem Sie wissen müssten."

Billings sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber diese gesamte Situation entzieht sich meiner Autorität und Ihre Handlung bezüglich der Heilerin widerspricht dem Prozedere." Er schaute zu Poppy hinüber. „Alles in Ordnung, Madam Pomfrey?"

„Körperlich geht es mir gut, Billings", schnaubte Poppy, noch immer wütend über Shrivers Handlung. „Aber dieser Mann scheint unbeständig zu sein. Ich schlage vor", begann sie mit einem Blick zu Severus, um seine Erlaubnis zu bekommen.

Severus nickte leicht.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie diesen Mann melden. Ich bezweifle stark, ob man ihm mit der Ausübung seiner Pflichten vertrauen kann. Wir müssen ihn entwaffnen, damit er nicht weiterhin die Professorin bedroht."

Billings schielte hinüber zu Hermine, die ruhig neben Severus stand.

„Und sie?"

Shriver setzte zum Sprechen an, aber Billings unterbrach ihn. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich muss Sie darum bitten nichts mehr zu sagen." Billings schaute von Poppy zu Severus, als ob er sich unsicher war, wen er ansprechen sollte. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht; ich muss es melden." Er schauderte. „Blutende Geister gehören nicht in meine Abteilung."

„Tun Sie das", flüsterte Hermine. „Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass dieser Zwischenfall dem Zaubereiministerium gemeldet wird."

Billings blinzelte. „Ah… Ich muss mit meinen direkten Vorgesetzten sprechen, Professor. Nur Abteilungsleiter oder Schulleiter von Hogwarts können solche Art von Zwischenfälle melden."

Poppy griff in ihre Tasche. „Wenn Sie vielleicht noch einen Moment warten könnten, junger Mann. Das Schloss hat in der letzten Stunde seine Wahl getroffen." Sie zog Minervas Ring hervor und zündete die Lampen an.

Der Ring leuchtete leicht, der Rubinstein glitzerte dunkel in dem plötzlich warmen Licht. In einem respektvollen Abstand schwebten die Geister.

„Befindet sich der Ring in der Gegenwart von demjenigen, der oder die das Schloss gewählt hat, sprühen ein paar Funken und solche Dinge." Sie schaute fast entschuldigend zu Severus. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Severus, aber es scheint…"

Er fluchte leise. Über seine eigene Stimme hörte er Hermines mitfühlendes: „Oh, nein."

Er blickte zu ihr.

„Du hast das Unterrichten gehasst", murmelte sie.

„In der Tat", murmelte er und spürte das Echo einer alten wachsenden Leere in seiner Seele.

„Du kannst noch immer ablehnen", sagte Hermine und Poppy lachte leise. „Stimmt schon, das kann er. Minerva sagte, dass wenn, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, die Wahl des Schlosses es nicht wünscht, zu dienen, würde eine verbale Abweisung genügen. Wir haben versucht uns daran zu erinnern, ob es jemals passiert war." Die Heilerin lächelte wehmütig. „Wir konnten es nicht. Aber das hat absolut nichts zu bedeuten."

Severus stand schweigend dar, seine Augen suchten in Hermines Gesicht. Schließlich nickte er erneut. Wütend. „Dann lasst es uns herausfinden." Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Ring aus.

Er schloss seine Faust und spürte seine sprühende Energie auf seiner Haut, spürte die Schwere seiner Hitze auf seiner Handfläche. _Verdammt, _dachte er, und stieß ihn auf seinen Finger.

Der Ring streckte sich über seine Finger, wachsend, als er an seinem Finger entlang glitt.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartete, aber als sich der Ring lose um seinen Finger legte, verspürte er nichts.

* * *

><p>„Wo gehen wir hin?", verlangte Neville flüsternd zu wissen, als er hinter dem kleinen Geist herflog, während sie aufwärts durch die gewölbte Decke schoss.<p>

Sie zauberte ein leuchtendes Lächeln über ihre Schulter und surrte durch eine Säule, nur um hinaus zu den großen Steinen, die das Fundament des Schlosses markierten, zu fliegen.

Neville hörte ein klagendes Piepen des Drachens weit hinter ihnen, als er versuchte, ihnen auf seinem irdischen Weg so schnell wie möglich durch das Schloss zu folgen.

Der winzige Geist flog durch einen besonders großen Stein und Neville folgte ihr.

* * *

><p>Severus verstand die Theorie hinter der Verbindung des Ringes mit dem Schloss – seine Erinnerungen, seine Geheimnisse, seine Ausrichtung unterhalb der Sterne des schottischen Himmels.<p>

Er wartete darauf, etwas zu fühlen, einige Teile seines Verstandes waren neugierig, in welcher Form sich das Gefühl der Verbindung äußern würde.

* * *

><p>Von den Grundsteinen des Schlosses auftauchend in die ruhige Nacht, hielt Neville inne.<p>

Der kleine Geist fegte durch den Schnee am Grund vor Hermines Turm.

In ihren Händen schon fast unsichtbar im Mondlicht, schimmerten winzige, blaue Glassplitter wie Teile vom gefallenen Himmel.

Als Neville beobachtete, schaufelten ihre kleinen Hände ein Loch in den Schnee neben den vertikalen Steinen des Schlosses. Sie streute das Glas über das Loch und ganz vorsichtig zog sie den roten Samen von dem Blumenstängel.

Neville lächelte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie vorhatte, aber stand geduldig schweigend als Zeuge da, als sie den Samen in den Schnee verpflanzte.

Einige Augenblicke später hatte sie das Loch wieder gefüllt und strich vorsichtig über den Schnee, wo der ruhende Samen lag.

Achtsam wich sie nach hinten zurück, erlaubte dem Mondlicht, vollkommen auf das Samenbett zu scheinen.

Einen Moment später, tauchte eine kleine Ranke aus dem Schnee auf.

Neville merkte, wie eine kleine, kalte Hand in seine glitt.

Er lächelte. Er wusste nicht, was er noch glauben sollte und erkannte, dass es ihn nicht störte.

* * *

><p>Was er fühlte, erkannte Severus, war nichts.<p>

Der Ring war ein haarbreit zu groß – zu groß nach den meisten, unsichtbaren Maßstäben.

Er spürte die erlösende Befreiung der Enge um seine Brust.

Also doch nicht er.

Spekulativ beobachtete er Shriver, erlaubte einen Hauch von Sieg in seine Stimme, als er steif lächelte.

„Der neue Schulleiter wird in der Tat das Ministerium kontaktieren", sagte er sanft.

Billings nickte. „Ich werde dann Mr. Shriver zum Ministerium bringen und dort auf weitere Anweisungen warten." Er drehte sich um, um den Unsäglichen aus dem Schloss zu führen.

„Moment noch, Billings", sagte Severus und der junge Mann drehte sich um, gehorchte instinktiv dem Befehl in seiner Stimme. „Sammeln Sie doch Ihre Kollegen aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin ein", fuhr Severus fort. „Es ist die Tradition eines neuen Schulleiters den Status der Schule mit den Porträts zu besprechen und solche Unterhaltungen sind vertraulich." Er lächelte. „Prozedere. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie verstehen das."

Billings nickte knapp. „Natürlich." Er führte Shriver aus dem Raum.

Hermine wartete, bis die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, bevor sie sich mit einem skeptischen Blick an Severus wandte.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ging Poppy brüsk dazwischen. „Was auch immer zwischen Ihnen beiden ist, klären Sie es außerhalb meines Krankenzimmers. Ich muss noch Vorbereitungen für den armen Horace treffen und dies ist noch immer – zu guter Letzt – ein Ort der Ruhe. Wir in unserem Heilberuf haben unsere eigenen Protokolle und sein Respekt wurden schon lange genug hinausgezögert. Baron, wenn Sie mir helfen würden…"

Severus bot Hermine seinen Arm an, während er mit seinen Daumen den Ring um seinen Finger hielt.

* * *

><p>Als Neville und der kleine Geist beobachteten, griffen die Ranken nach dem vom Mond beleuchteten Himmel.<p>

Blätter entrollten sich.

Die Ranken schwankten leicht in dem wirbelten Schnee, eine kleine Knospe bildete sich an der Spitze des Stängels.

Neville schielte hinunter zum kleinen Geist. Ihre Augen leuchteten im Mondschein und ihr Lächeln wärmte seine Seele.

* * *

><p>Der Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu der Wendeltreppe bewachte, musterte Severus und Hermine spekulativ, betrachtete neugierig den Ring an Severus Hand.<p>

„Paradoxon", schlug Severus vor und der Speier raschelte überlegend mit seinen Flügel. Schließlich nickte er, trat zur Seite, um die Treppe zu offenbaren.

Hermine beobachtete Severus aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus.

Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, aber sein Blick war entschlossen.

* * *

><p>Eine einzige Blume erblühte im Schnee.<p>

Seine Blüten entsprachen den Farben des Mondlichts.

In ihrer Mitte, der Hauch von Rosa.

„Unglaublich", flüsterte Neville.

Der winzige Geist drückte stumm kichernd seine Hand.

Ihre Hand in der seinen war der einzige Teil von ihr, der nicht verschwamm.

* * *

><p>Echos hallten von der Treppe hinauf, als der Wasserspeier seinen Platz wieder einnahm, betraten sie zusammen das Büro der Schulleiterin.<p>

„Ah, Severus", sagte Minerva. „Sie waren erfolgreich." Sie lächelte Hermine an. „Es tut mir leid, Liebes." Hecate sprang auf ihren Schoß und begann an ihrem Gewand zu kneten.

Hermine blickte zum Porträt ihrer ehemaligen Schulleiterin auf.

Hecate blinzelte sie an, gähnte und stieß ihren Kopf in Minervas Hand.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich nehme an Sie wissen, was wirklich in Godric's Hollow geschehen ist?"

„Ja, Liebes. Severus hat erklärt, wie Ihre Nachforschungen ihn darauf gebracht haben, dass die Dinge nicht ganz so gelaufen sind, wie wir geglaubt hatten und Ihre… hmm,… Verfassung, nehme ich an…" Minerva schaute zur jüngeren Frau und verlagerte ihr Gewicht im Stuhl.

Hecate schaute ihre Herrin an, um ihren Halt mit ihren Krallen zu festigen.

„Aber es wird noch genug Zeit geben dies zu besprechen. Fürs Erste, seien Sie sich gewiss, dass es mir leidtut – wir haben es nicht gewusst, Liebes – und erlauben Sie es mir Ihnen zu danken. Es war unglaublich, was Sie getan haben, Kind."

„Ich schließe mich Minervas Dank an", flüsterte eine leise Stimme, ein Kratzen von alten Pergament weit oberhalb der Wand.

Hermines Augen suchte Dumbledores Porträt und sie spürte, wie sich Severus neben ihr anspannte.

„Jedoch-"

„Ruhe, Albus", schnappte Minerva.

„Jedoch bestehe ich darauf…"

„Albus." Minerva starrte in einer stummen Androhung hinauf.

„Ich bestehe darauf, dass Harry es niemals erfährt."

Minerva drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl um, vertrieb damit Hecate, welche verschwand. „Das Kind ist alt genug, um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, Albus, auch ohne Ihre Einmischung."

„Achtung der Weisheiten derer, die schon vor uns gegangen sind", übertönte Albus sie, „ist eine Bescheidenheit, die viele erst zu spät lernen."

„Und sie hat es viel zu früh gelernt", erwiderte Severus mit einem Hauch von Wut in seiner Stimme.

„Wenn ihr alle damit aufhören würdet so zu reden, als ob ich nicht da wäre", sagte Hermine. „Severus, ich glaube, du hast etwas, was mir gehört."

Albus' Mund schloss sich abrupt und Minervas Augen leuchteten.

Hermine streckte ruhig ihre Hand aus.

Severus betrachtete sie ernst. „Du wusstest es?"

„Natürlich. Du hast nicht ganz gelogen – aber genug. Slytherin tun das, weißt du. Nach einer Weile entwickelt man ein Ohr für solche Dinge; anschließend ist es offensichtlich. Du bist es nicht, Poppy ist es nicht. Dann muss ich es sein."

Severus zog den Ring von seinen Finger und zögerte dann. „Darf ich?"

Schwer schluckend, nickte sie.

Er steckte ihr den Ring an und er schrumpfte gemütlich, bettete sich in seinem Zuhause ein.

Ein Seufzen stieg aus den Tiefen des Schlosses auf.

Das lange Warten war vorbei.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Aufstieg von Voldemort, entspannte sich der Sprechende Hut.


End file.
